


Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un Dragón herido. [DRAMIONE]

by lizze213, VM Cameron (lizze213)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, HarryPotter - Freeform, Rostoria, dracoyhermione, dramione - Freeform, oculto, oscuro
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 80,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizze213/pseuds/lizze213, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizze213/pseuds/VM%20Cameron
Summary: Draco Malfoy está roto y a estas alturas no hay nada que pueda arreglarlo.Tras salir de Azkaban, solo hay una opción para recuperar la libertad de nuevo: permitir que Hermione Granger se ocupe de reincorporarlo a la Sociedad Mágica.Hermione, por su parte, se enfrenta al mayor reto de toda su carrera en el Ministerio de Magia: conseguir que un mortífago como Malfoy se rehabilite... e intentar que él no la arrastre consigo al más oscuro de los infiernos.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 48
Kudos: 23





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, todo es obra de JK Rowling.
> 
> Aviso: ¡¡Muchas gracias por venir a mi fic!! Tengo que avisaros de que, antes de internaros en la historia, os vais a encontrar cosas que podrían afectar a personas sensibles. el fic contiene: sexo explícito, violencia, muchas muchas (muchas) palabrotas y expresiones groseras, conductas suicidas y autodestructivas, actitudes tóxicas y, además, también contiene una dosis de canciones deprimentes al principio de cada capítulo. Si os sentís fuertes mentalmente, bienvenidos a Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un Dragón herido.

_Capítulo 1  
_

_Everything's so blurry and everyone's so fake / And everybody's empty and everything is so messed up._

Todo está borroso y todo el mundo es falso, / todos están vacíos y todo es un desastre.

Puddle of Mudd - Blurry

DRACO

_4 Octubre de 2001_

Draco Malfoy salió de la oscura celda pensando que quizás podría ver la luz en cuanto cruzara esa puerta de acero. No lo hizo. El inmenso pasillo le pareció tan negro como la capa de los dementores que lo habían vigilado durante tres largos años. Más de mil días encerrado en Azkaban, más de mil días deseando morirse.

El funcionario del Ministerio de Magia conjuró un par de esposas mágicas alrededor de las muñecas blanquecinas de Draco y el joven mago sintió dolor cuando sus manos trataron de separarse unos centímetros la una de la otra. Fue como si le hubieran quemado.

El funcionario no dijo nada. Draco lo siguió, ni siquiera lo reconocía, pero era un hombre mayor que lo observaba como si alguien le hubiera encargado sacar de su jaula a una rata. Ignoró esa mirada sin mayor esfuerzo, le resultaba irrelevante por completo saberse rechazado. Suponía que era la costumbre.

Durante tres años en esa prisión, Draco Malfoy había sufrido tantas torturas y aberraciones que nada podía afectarle ya, había sido más que suficiente para que él perdiera cada pequeña gota de humanidad. Draco había comprendido la verdadera naturaleza de ese mundo: tristeza y oscuridad.

Entrecerrando sus ojos grises, Draco caminó tras el funcionario, con la cabeza baja. Sentía la presencia de un dementor a apenas un par de metros, a su espalda. La piel de su nuca se erizó y el frío se convirtió en particularmente intenso cuando la criatura se aproximó a él un poco más. Pero no se sintió triste, no, Draco ya no sentía nada.

Los gritos de otros presos llegaron a sus oídos, aunque él no levantó la vista ni un centímetro del suelo. Los mortífagos enloquecían con facilidad, especialmente cuando sabían que no había nada ya afuera, que el Señor Tenebroso había desaparecido definitivamente. Potter lo había matado.

El simple recuerdo le arrancó una amarga sonrisa. Era irónico, por supuesto que sí. Ni siquiera el mago más experimentado del mundo había podido terminar con Voldemort, no, tenía que haber sido el puto Harry Potter. Un adolescente que nunca había hecho magia fuera del colegio. Era absurdo, pero a la vez tenía sentido: Potter triunfaba en todo, en absolutamente cualquier actividad que se propusiera. Era… era casi una broma, un niño iluminado que había eclipsado a todos los demás desde el día que naciera. Malfoy no tenía ni idea de qué habría sido de Potter en esos años pero, a esas alturas, imaginaba que ya sería el maldito Ministro de Magia. No le extrañaría.

Bajaron unas escaleras de piedra sin barandilla. Draco observó con curiosidad el inmenso vacío a sus pies, apenas a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. La caída libre a la oscuridad parecía ser de kilómetros, si se caía, moriría. Si se tiraba… si se tiraba moriría. Acarició la idea de la muerte en su mente durante unos instantes, como si fuera agradable, cálida. Nada había sido agradable ni cálido en los últimos tres años allí.

—Ni lo sueñes —gruñó el funcionario, dándose la vuelta. Como si lo hubiera sentido mirar al vacío, quizás no era el primero que lo hacía—. Tardaría solo un instante en traerte de vuelta, no puedes caer.

Lo entendió al instante. Se trataba solo de una de las múltiples torturas de Azkaban, entonces. Si se lanzaba al vacío, no caería, tan solo tendría la sensación de estar a punto de morir de forma constante hasta que alguien —o algo— lo sacara de allí.

—No estaba pensando en eso —mintió.

En realidad, la idea de morir lo visitaba a menudo. Pero sabía que no podía suceder tan fácilmente, aún le quedaban cosas por hacer en ese mundo.

El sonido de su voz le resultó extraño. Se había escuchado a sí mismo gritar, sí, pero… ¿su voz normal? No, no la había oído en casi tres años. Era mucho más grave ahora que antes. Ahora Draco Malfoy era un hombre, no un muchacho, y se imaginó que todo en él había cambiado. No se había contemplado en un espejo en los últimos tiempos, evidentemente, así que no sabía cómo era.

Joder. Era duro pensar eso. «No sé ni qué puta cara tengo», gruñó en su mente.

Sintió unos ojos grises pegados a él mucho antes de pasar por su celda. Los notó clavados en su figura, como un cuchillo. Como un maldito cuchillo a punto de degollarlo.

Las puertas de hierro de las celdas permitían ver el exterior con claridad. La parte central de esas puertas era transparente, pero quemaba a cualquiera que tratara de traspasarla. Él mismo contaba con algunas quemaduras en los brazos por haber querido escaparse en momentos de terror. JA-JA. Había que ser muy imbécil para creer que podría haber salido de ahí.

Siguió caminando a lo largo del pasillo y el funcionario no se detuvo en absoluto cuando pasaron junto a la celda de su padre de Lucius Malfoy. En sus ojos grises no había nada positivo, nada bueno. No parecía contento de verlo, de saber que lo estaban liberando. Parecía… vacío. Solo vacío.

Draco se detuvo un instante y sus ojos se juntaron con los de su padre en el preciso momento en el que él pasó por su lado. Llevaba tres años sin estar tan cerca de él, sin verlo. Había escuchado sus gritos alguna vez, sí, pero nunca había podido comprobar si en realidad eran suyos. Eran tantas las personas que conocía allí, tantos mortífagos que eran parte de su vida antes de la guerra, algunos que habían sido casi parte de su familia.

La mirada de su padre, dura y afilada como una navaja, no se dulcificó en absoluto. El gesto de orgullo no había perdido fuerza en ese rostro demacrado. Tan solo sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, el resto de esa cara, que una vez fuera angulosa y atractiva, mostraba unos ojos hundidos y una barba blanca descuidada. Su padre aparentaba veinte años más de los que tenía en realidad. Sus labios amoratados se movieron, pronunciando unas palabras que no llegaron a resonar, pero que Draco comprendió a la perfección. Solo cuatro palabras. Solo cuatro.

—Traidor. Fue tu culpa.

Y, a pesar de que creía que nada podría afectarle ya, que había tenido suficiente, se estremeció al oírlo. Su cabeza pareció bombear, a punto de estallar cuando procesó lo que su padre quería decir con eso. Recordó con claridad la última vez que lo había visto, justo el día en que ambos habían sido detenidos y juzgados para ser enviados a Azkaban. Su padre lloraba. Era la primera y única vez que lo había visto llorar en toda su vida.

Draco había llorado más en esos tres años que en todos los anteriores. Lucius Malfoy aún tenía veinte años más por delante antes de que se revisara su sentencia y existiera la posibilidad de poder salir de Azkaban. Draco dudaba de que su padre aguantara tanto tiempo vivo.

—Vamos. Camina.

Draco escuchó la voz de ese hombre tan desagradable y siguió caminando como un autómata, apartando la mirada de Lucius. De todas formas, había visto un brillo de locura en los ojos de ese hombre, era inconfundible. No. Definitivamente, Lucius Malfoy no soportaría mucho más tiempo allí. Draco se sintió mal por él, mal por sí mismo y también por la familia que él algún día había tenido. Ahora estaba solo.

Una puerta negra y vieja se abrió. El funcionario del Ministerio la cruzó y esperó unos segundos a que el presidiario lo siguiera. Draco caminaba despacio, le dolía el cuerpo, aunque ya se había acostumbrado. Nunca había sido extremadamente musculoso, antes era alto y esbelto, bien parecido. Ahora… Draco Malfoy pesaba unos quince kilos menos que cuando tenía diecisiete años y vestía el andrajoso uniforme de Azkaban: un mono a rayas negras y grises y una gabardina rota de tela fina que no le había ayudado a pasar las frías noches en esa terrible prisión. No llevaba zapatos, Draco Malfoy llevaba tres años descalzo.

—Quédate ahí —le pidió el funcionario.

Después se acercó con su varita y ejecutó un encantamiento de exploración para asegurarse de que Draco no llevara con él ningún objeto peligroso o encantado. La magia no le había estado permitida en los últimos años y, a partir de ese momento, se le concedería de forma reducida. Asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho, cuando se aseguró de que Draco Malfoy no suponía una amenaza.

—Vamos a aparecernos en el Ministerio —informó—, ¿conoces las normas de seguridad?

Draco asintió con la cabeza sin mediar palabra.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua, igualmente disgustado. No importaba la respuesta de Draco, pues él procedió a enumerar una larga lista de reglas absurdas que le impedían realizar la más sencilla de las acciones sin supervisión.

—Se te ha asignado un tutor que te acompañará durante los próximos meses en tu rehabilitación. Deberás escuchar sus instrucciones en todo momento, no se te permite acudir a ningún lugar sin informar debidamente a tu tutor y tampoco se autorizarán visitas familiares hasta que tu tutor no lo considere oportuno. ¿Entendido?

Draco casi soltó una carcajada amarga y rota. ¿Familia? ¿Qué familia?

—¿Quién será mi tutor? —preguntó con voz ronca. ¿De verdad esa sería su voz a partir de ahora?

—Un auror asignado por el departamento encargado del PRASRO.

—¿El qué?

—Proyecto de Rehabilitación de Antiguos Simpatizantes del Régimen Oscuro.

Ah, claro, esa mierda que se habían inventado para arruinarles —aún más— la vida a los únicos jóvenes mortífagos que iban a ser puestos en libertad condicional. Como si les estuvieran haciendo un favor. Ese proyecto era una puta lavada de cerebro, cualquiera podía verlo.

—Tú aceptaste formar parte del PRASRO. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

No. No recordaba nada. La mitad del tiempo, Malfoy deliraba en una especie de trance para olvidar el infierno en el que se encontraba. Imaginaba que en eso consistía Azkaban: en desear estar muerto.

—Sí. Lo recuerdo —mintió una vez más.

La única esperanza de volver a ver la luz del sol era suficiente. Daría lo que fuera solo por respirar el aire fresco de una mañana londinense, por mirar al cielo y verlo azul, o gris, o del color que fuera, pero al menos verlo.

El funcionario agitó su varita y, al instante, hizo aparecer un par de zapatos negros de tela.

—Póntelos —le pidió, tendiéndoselos.

A Draco le resultó un tanto complicado ponerse los zapatos con esas esposas mágicas que le quemaban cada vez que movía las manos. El funcionario no llegó a forzarlo a que se calzara más rápido, pero golpeó el suelo con su pie con impaciencia hasta que el rubio consiguió hacerlo. Sus pies se sintieron extraños cuando entraron en contacto con la tela. Tenía la piel sucia, como recubierta de una capa de mugre asquerosa.

—Tu tutor te informará de todos las orientaciones y pautas a seguir durante este período de prueba. Recuerda que podrás volver a ser encarcelado ante cualquier acto que tu tutor considere un atentado contra la seguridad de la ciudadanía mágica.

Nada en el rostro de Draco se alteró ante esas palabras. Lo último en lo que quería pensar era en regresar allí, pues ni siquiera había tenido tiempo aún de marcharse. Decidiría qué hacer cuando saliera de la prisión. De momento tenía un objetivo muy claro, algo que le había rondado la mente cada día, cada hora, cada segundo durante esos tres años. Necesitaba una solución, tenía que deshacer el pasado de algún modo, cambiarlo.

El funcionario se acercó a él de nuevo y, por primera vez, posó su mano sobre su hombro. Lo hizo casi con asco, como si no soportara la idea de poner las manos en el cuerpo de un mortífago, pero aun así tuviera que hacerlo. El hombre suspiró y Draco Malfoy comenzó a temblar.

Acto seguido, los dos desaparecieron de Azkaban.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo 2_

_Well you look like yourself / But you're somebody else / Only it ain't on the surface._

Pareces tú / pero eres otra persona, / solo que no en el exterior.

Flora Cash - You're somebody else

HERMIONE

Hermione entró al despacho de su superior, el jefe de la Brigada de aplicación de la Ley Mágica, John Scholz. Scholz había sido trasladado al Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra desde Alemania un año antes y era un auror cuanto menos reseñable, en Munich era conocido como casi una estrella con tan solo veintiséis años. Su trayectoria como auror era intachable, Hermione lo sabía, y por eso lo respetaba.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en los últimos tres años. Ella no volvió a Hogwarts un octavo año, como muchos de sus compañeros hicieron, pues tan solo tuvo que enfrentarse a los exámenes del último curso para poder graduarse del colegio. Inmediatamente después comenzó a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia como miembro de la Brigada de aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Trabajaba codo con codo con la Oficina de aurores, de la que Harry y Ron formaban parte. Los tres habían ganado gran reconocimiento después de la guerra magia, cuando Harry por fin había acabado con Voldemort, reestableciendo la paz en el mundo mágico.

—¿Cómo estás, Hermione? —la saludó Scholz.

A ella aún le resultaba extraño que él la tuteara y le costaba muchísimo acostumbrarse a hacerlo también, le parecía casi una falta de respeto tratar de «tú» a su jefe, pues estaba acostumbrada a mantener cierta distancia con todo el mundo en el Ministerio.

Aun así, reconocía que la juventud de Scholz era suficiente razón para que él sintiera que con ella podía tener una amistad. Al fin y al cabo, Hermione era reconocida como una de las mejores brujas de todo el Reino Unido.

—Bien, gracias —contestó ella—. ¿Y usted?

John alzó la mirada un instante, a punto de pedirle —una vez más— que lo tuteara, pero decidió no hacerlo. Sonrió suavemente y lo dejó correr. Scholz era guapo, guapo a rabiar. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos oscuros, y un rostro ovalado con barba perfecta y cuidada. Sabía que era alto, aunque la mayoría de veces lo había visto sentado en la silla de su despacho. Ella se acercó a él y Scholz le tendió un sobre.

—Estoy bien, también. Aquí tienes, Hermione, es el nuevo ingreso del PRASRO.

Ella agarró el sobre, asintiendo con la cabeza. Había escuchado que le correspondería a ella ocuparse de la rehabilitación de ese antiguo mortífago y tenía que reconocer que había dormido muy poco esa noche, imaginando cómo sería ayudar a un antiguo mortífago a reincorporarse en la sociedad mágica.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó ella.

—Un chico joven —contestó Scholz—. El proyecto viene de la Oficina de Aurores, le correspondía a Potter, pero me temo que ha conseguido librarse de él, dijo que no le parecía apropiado ser su tutor en el proyecto.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua. Normalmente Harry era de lo más profesional, ¿qué mosca le había picado para rechazar un proyecto así? Tenía que reconocer que ni Ron ni él tenían demasiadas ganas de participar en el PRASRO, la animadversión que sentían hacia los mortífagos era mayor a la fe que tenían en que la rehabilitación fuera posible. Para Hermione era distinto: ella creía que algunos antiguos mortífagos podían cambiar, lo creía firmemente. Pero sabía que eran muy pocos quienes podían hacerlo y aún menos los que merecían una oportunidad para intentarlo.

Abrió el sobre en silencio. ¿Qué podría ser tan grave como para que Harry hubiera rechazado el caso? No le hacía demasiada gracia realizar el trabajo que, en un principio, no estaba destinado para ella.

Sacó el primer papel y un escalofrío la recorrió. Era una foto, una foto que reconocería en cualquier momento de su vida, aunque pasaran cincuenta años. Ese cabello rubio, esos ojos grises y fríos… Draco presentaba ojeras y una expresión de absoluta apatía en esa fotografía, como si le hubieran obligado a tomársela. Y así había sido.

—Es un tal Draco Malfoy, ¿lo conoces? —pregunto Scholz, después siguió hablando—. Es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy… sí, he oído hablar de ellos. Eran unos buenos piezas durante la guerra, o eso me han dicho.

Scholz había llegado hacía solo un año, así que tan solo había podido oír habladurías o leer artículos de la prensa para entender la realidad de los Malfoy. Eso no sería suficiente, él no había estado allí, nunca sabría lo que de verdad era un Malfoy antes de la guerra.

Hermione cerró los ojos un instante, casi sin escuchar la voz de Scholz, que seguía hablando sobre las pocas cosas que conocía de una de las familias mágicas de sangre pura más importantes, al menos hasta hacía tres años. Y no podía creérselo, debía ser ella quien _ayudara_ a Draco Malfoy. Precisamente ella.

Tardó varios segundos en conseguir hablar y, cuando lo hizo, interrumpió a Scholz, aunque ni siquiera se percató de que acababa de hacerlo.

—¿Harry sabía que el caso recaería en mí? —preguntó.

Porque si Potter lo sabía… juraba que iba a enterarse de lo que era bueno.

—No, claro que no. Él tan solo lo rechazó, pero Draco Malfoy podría haber recaído en cualquier persona del Departamento de Seguridad, hay decenas de opciones disponibles. —Scholz se percató de que algo turbaba la mente de la bruja y entornó los ojos—. ¿Hay algún problema, Hermione? ¿Pasa algo?

Sí, había un problema. Que ayudar a Malfoy no era una opción, nunca lo había sido. Pero no podía hacer lo mismo que ya había hecho Harry antes: rechazarlo. ¿Qué sucedería si todo el mundo, uno a uno, se negaba a tratar a Malfoy? Probablemente Scholz pensaría que eran una serie de aurores incompetentes que no tenían las suficientes agallas para enfrentarse a Malfoy, que tan solo había sido un crío durante la guerra. Un mortífago, sí, pero también un crío.

Draco Malfoy era uno de esos sujetos que se situaban justo en la línea entre merecerse una oportunidad para permanecer en sociedad y merecerse una condena perpetua en Azkaban. Pero, ¿hacia qué lado se inclinaba la balanza?

—No, está bien —contestó—. Yo realizaré el programa con Malfoy.

Ni siquiera podía creerse que de verdad acabara de decir eso, que esas palabras hubieran abandonado su boca. ¿Acaso le daba pena Malfoy? Como si a ella le importara un pimiento que nadie quisiera coger su caso, ese no era su problema… pero, en cierto modo, se sentía en la obligación de aceptarlo.

Ella no estaba en ese trabajo para involucrarse con mortífagos que le cayeran bien, no, al contrario. Lo hacía para garantizar que existiera la posibilidad de que algunas de esas personas pudieran reformarse. Porque ella creía firmemente en las segundas oportunidades. Por eso había decidido entrar al departamento de seguridad.

—Suerte, Hermione.

Se las arregló para fingir una sonrisa y, centrándose en seguir caminando, Hermione tomó el sobre de Draco Malfoy entre sus dedos y salió de su despacho. Trató de tomar aire profundamente y se subió en uno de los ascensores que la llevó hasta el penúltimo piso del Ministerio: Comunicaciones con Azkaban.

Hermione Granger caminó por el pasillo oscuro y vacío del Ministerio. El suelo era negro y brillante, perfectamente limpio. Casi nadie subía a ese piso, ¿quién necesitaría comunicarse con Azkaban? No había personas trabajando en esa cárcel, tan solo dementores. Un escaso puñado de funcionarios podían acudir de forma esporádica a Azkaban para dejar a algún condenado, conceder una visita importante o, como en ese caso, liberar a alguien.

No solía suceder, pocas personas salían de Azkaban. Quizás porque muchos perdían la cabeza y morían allí mismo. Hermione ojeó los documentos que le había dado Scholz. Su mente leyó algunos datos importantes: Draco Malfoy, nacido en 1980, condenado a tres años en la prisión mágica de Azkaban por practicar magia negra, realizar maldiciones imperdonables, formar parte de la organización de los mortífagos… la lista se extendía por todo el documento, recordando cada pequeño delito que él hubiera cometido alguna vez. Los conocía todos sin necesidad de leer ese papel. Lo conocía a él mismo, también, desde que eran niños, desde el primer año en el que ella había descubierto que había magia en su interior.

Llegó hasta el final del pasillo y, entonces, abrió la última puerta. Entró en esa sala cuando ellos ya esperaban allí desde hacía unos minutos. Esa habitación ilustre y amplia era la única sala de todo el Ministerio de Magia en la que alguien podía aparecerse desde y en Azkaban. El único lugar que conectaba ambos sitios, como si fueran los dos extremos de un hilo.

Se fijó en el funcionario que lo acompañaba, antes que nada. No se sentía preparada para verlo a él.

—Ferdinand… —saludó.

Ferdinand asintió con la cabeza educadamente.

—Señorita Granger.

Y supo que no podía posponerlo más. Unos segundos era lo único que había podido ganar. Hermione tomó aire cuando giró su cabeza hacia Draco Malfoy y lo que encontró la sorprendió tanto como si, en vez de Draco Malfoy, de pronto hubiera encontrado ahí a otra persona. Y, en cierto modo, así era. Esa figura alta y blanca estaba muy delgada, mucho más que hacía tres años. Subió los ojos a través del uniforme de Azkaban, que Hermione no aprobaba en absoluto. Le parecía que esa ropa deshumanizaba a los presos de Azkaban: era tan vieja que parecía que su traje a rayas llevara en Azkaban desde el año de construcción de la prisión. Le daba miedo llegar al rostro, miedo de verdad. ¿Qué iba a encontrarse?

Tragó saliva cuando intuyó una barba ligera e irregular, casi tan blanca como su cabello. No era larga, pero jamás había visto a Draco Malfoy con barba y eso no era lo que esperaba. Su cabello estaba algo más largo que hacía tres años y le rozaba la barbilla, liso y despeinado. Su rostro seguía siendo simétrico y anguloso, aunque sus pómulos estaban mucho más marcados que antes, a causa de la delgadez, y sus ojos presentaban unas profundas ojeras. Pero eran iguales que siempre, grises, fríos, insensibles. Crueles.

Pudo ver en los ojos de Malfoy la misma sorpresa que, sin duda, ella había reflejado en su rostro unos minutos antes, tras recibir la noticia de que él sería el mortífago a quien tendría que ayudar. Esa sorpresa tardó varios segundos en desvanecerse, pero finalmente lo hizo y sus ojos adoptaron la mirada monótona que ella solía ver en él durante sus años en Hogwarts: como si nada le importara ni tuviera ningún efecto en él.

—Debo irme —anunció Ferdinand—. ¿Quiere que le retire las esposas, señorita Granger?

Hermione reparó en esas esposas mágicas que rodeaban las muñecas de Draco como millones de hilos brillantes y blancos. Era terrible, le parecía una tortura innecesaria, pero todos los funcionarios del Departamento que acudían a Azkaban con frecuencia las colocaban a todos los prisioneros. Como si tuvieran miedo de no hacerlo. Draco Malfoy acababa de ser liberado de forma condicional, desde luego que no debía permanecer esposado como un preso.

—Sí, sí, por favor —se apresuró a decir ella.

El hombre tomó su varita y observó a Draco con una especie de advertencia en el rostro. Como si él fuera a rebelarse contra dos miembros del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio. Y Hermione se encontró a sí misma preguntándose si eso podía suceder, si Malfoy estaría tan loco como para hacer algo así.

La realidad era que, después de tres años, ella ya no sabía nada de él. Absolutamente nada.

¿En quién se habría convertido Draco Malfoy?


	3. Capítulo 3

_Capítulo 3_

_'Cause I can promise if you knew me / You would probably walk away._

Porque te prometo que si me conocieras, / probablemente te marcharías.

Anson Seabra - I can't carry this anymore.

DRACO

¿De verdad? ¿En qué coño se había convertido Hermione Granger? Se negaba a creerlo. ¿En parte de la Oficina de Aurores?

Por supuesto. Joder. ¿Cómo lo había podido dudar ni un segundo? Era evidente que esos bastardos del PRASRO no solamente querían ponerle la vida más difícil, sino que también deseaban humillarlos tanto a él como al resto de antiguos mortífagos. Claro, porque no tenía suficiente viviendo tres años de infierno en Azkaban, también, tenía que depender de Hermione Granger cuando por fin conseguía su libertad. Como si fuera a escaparse, o algo así. ¿De verdad lo consideraban peligroso en lo más mínimo? Lo más grave que Draco Malfoy podía hacer en ese momento era correr hacia una de las ventanas del Ministerio y tirarse por ella. Seguro, seguro que eso escandalizaría a Hermione Granger. Casi sonrió al pensarlo.

Trató de desviar su mente. Últimamente pensaba demasiado en morir, más que de costumbre. Cualquiera habría pensado que tenía algún problema.

El tal Ferdinand le lanzó una mirada estúpida cuando retiró el hechizo de esas esposas de fuego. En cuanto sus manos quedaron libres, Draco se apresuró a frotar sus muñecas con sus dedos, suspirando con alivio. Los ojos de Granger viajaron al sinfín de marcas, antiguas quemaduras, que se había hecho con la puerta de su celda en Azkaban. Notó que las marcas la perturbaban, así que no dudó en remangar aún más la camisa para mostrarle más cicatrices en su piel. Casi disfrutó cuando ella abrió mucho los ojos, asustada. Casi disfrutó, sí, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Draco Malfoy ya no disfrutaba de nada.

—Me voy, entonces. Suerte, señorita Granger.

La iba a necesitar, efectivamente, en eso debía darle la razón a Ferdinand.

—Gracias.

Ella, siempre tan educada, siempre tan elegante. A pesar de ser una sangre sucia, ¿qué pretendía? Delante de él no tenía que montar ningún numerito, ya era suficientemente humillante tener que depender de ella. Era más de lo que él habría podido imaginar algún día. Era un giro del destino tan magistral, tan sarcástico, que casi lo encontraba gracioso… a la vez que repugnante. ¿Tendría que ser amaestrado por Granger como si fuera un conejo?

—Bienvenido al PRASRO —dijo ella y a Draco no se le escapó el temblor evidente en su voz.

De nuevo, Draco sintió ganas de sonreír. Estaba nerviosa, lo entendía, quizás ella aún no disfrutaba de estar allí, humillándolo. Pero lo haría pronto.

Decidió no contestar.

—Bueno, creo que las presentaciones están de más, pero… —resolvió Hermione—, no me gusta saltarme el protocolo. Soy Hermione Granger, miembro de la Brigada de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Seré tu tutora durante este programa de rehabilitación y reinserción a la Sociedad Mágica.

Él solo la miró. No asintió con la cabeza, ni siquiera pestañeó más de un par de veces. En silencio, Draco permaneció frente a ella con su habitual expresión aburrida. Hermione había cambiado en los últimos tiempos, ahora tenía veintidós años y, aunque no había crecido nada, su rostro había perdido casi todo rastro de infantilidad. Era extraño decirlo, pero ahí mismo, frente a él, Hermione Granger era una mujer. Su cabello castaño y rizado estaba más largo que nunca, bajaba en desordenados tirabuzones a su espalda, rozando su cintura. Parecía que se había peinado, o al menos lo había intentado. Esa no era la Hermione Granger que él conocía. Vestía su habitual ropa muggle: una camisa roja y unos pantalones negros algo más formales que los vaqueros con los que la había visto mil veces durante su adolescencia. Había cambiado, Hermione Granger era muy diferente ahora. Su mirada, antaño inocente, parecía irradiar fuerza y valentía. Quizás por eso se había atrevido a tomar un caso como el suyo.

A Draco le importaba una mierda, así de claro. Granger podía meterse todos los esfuerzos por «reincorporarlo a la sociedad» por donde le cupieran, a él le daba lo mismo. La sociedad era, precisamente, lo último a lo que él querría pertenecer.

—Me alegro de que hayas escogido participar en este programa, de verdad.

Hermione lo observó, como si estuviera intentando sacar de él alguna palabra, lo que fuera. Quizás esperaba un… «gracias». Solo pensarlo ya le provocaba una carcajada. O, mejor aún, un: «Lo siento». JA-JA. ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Draco Malfoy pidiendo perdón? Seguro que Rita Skeeter habría querido escribir algo así, adjuntando una foto de cómo se veía él a esas alturas. Draco no tenía espejos, era verdad, pero tampoco necesitaba ser un maldito genio para saber que estaba mal, muy mal. Que parecía cualquier vagabundo del Callejón Knockturn. Que se veía igual que Weasley en el peor de sus días.

—¿Puedo irme ya? —preguntó.

Y no supo si Hermione pareció aliviada de que hablara o enfadada por esa pregunta tan estúpida.

—No —respondió—, te acompañaré a la Residencia de PRASRO, donde vivirás durante los próximos cuatro meses hasta que…

Joder. Ya estaba otra vez, otra retahíla de datos y detalles que le eran irrelevantes. Tan solo quería salir, ver el sol, observar el cielo una última puta vez. Después, le daba igual lo que sucediera. En serio, como si el mundo explotaba con él dentro, no le importaba nada.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Malfoy?

—Sí.

Procedió a ignorarla de nuevo. Hermione hablaba, explicándole norma tras norma, tal y como se las había aprendido de memoria. Y cada palabra le resultaba más superflua que la anterior a Draco. Ni siquiera se molestaba en fingir que la estaba escuchando. Ni siquiera eso. Tardó un par de minutos en callarse, Granger estaba resultando tan pesada como cuando era una adolescente. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer eso? Bueno, quizás ser un mortífago.

—Sígueme, iremos a la Residencia.

Hermione le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta, instándolo a seguirla. Sabía que, si ella le daba la espalda tan rápidamente, era porque no tenía ningún miedo de que él pudiera atacarla y pillarla desprevenida. Ella, al fin y al cabo, tenía su varita y, además, era excepcional en los duelos de magia. Draco no tenía ni media oportunidad contra ella y lo sabía.

Se centró en pensar en el cielo. Pronto lo vería. ¿De qué color sería? ¿Qué hora era? No le importaba. Solo quería ver el cielo, tomar aire de forma profunda y mirar al cielo a la vez. Como un recordatorio de que había salido de Azkaban, de que estaba vivo… aunque no quisiera estarlo, a la vez. Draco no entendía bien el funcionamiento de sus pensamientos ni de su cerebro, tan solo lo dejaba fluir.

Caminaron por el pasillo negro que a Draco no le resultó muy agradable. Se parecía a Azkaban, aunque era un lugar mucho más limpio y sofisticado. Azkaban era como una cueva negra, el Ministerio era… un palacio oscuro.

Hermione abrió una puerta y él cruzó tras ella. La expresión de ella se hizo completamente seria de pronto. Se acercó a él y tocó su hombro, sin que él se lo esperara. Un momento después, desaparecieron del Ministerio. Draco casi gritó cuando su suelo se levantó y él comenzó a flotar durante un instante. Se percató de que esa sala estaba dedicada solamente a servir como lugar desde el que aparecerse. Se dio cuenta tarde, pues había perdido ahí su oportunidad de ver el cielo: lo único que anhelaba en ese momento.

Maldijo a Granger en voz baja, pues por su culpa ya no podría hacerlo. Y de pronto se encontraron en un lugar extraño: iluminado, aunque tenue, con suelos de moqueta marrón. Draco imaginó que esa era la Residencia en la que tendría que vivir a partir de ahora. No había prestado atención a esa parte, si tenía que ser sincero, imaginaba que le devolverían la libertad, aunque con algunas restricciones, pero… ¿vivir en una especie de hotel para mortífagos? Eso se parecía mucho a Azkaban, en realidad.

No. No. Se obligó a corregirse mentalmente. Nada se parecía a Azkaban, ni siquiera el infierno.

—Esta es la Residencia —presentó Hermione sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Joder —gruñó él.

—¿Cómo?

Y Draco se giró, observando esa sala casi vacía con algo parecido a la desesperación en los ojos. ¿Dónde estaban las ventanas? ¡NO HABÍA VENTANAS!

Joder. Joder. Joder. Lo único que había querido, lo puto único que quería, era ver el cielo. Aunque fuera un minuto, aunque fuera un solo instante. Y Hermione Granger le había arrebatado esa posibilidad obligándolo a aparecerse junto a ella allí, directamente. Draco tomó aire e intentó aparecerse en la calle, en cualquier lugar. Lo intentó dos veces, pero no lo consiguió. Su cuerpo temblaba, se contorsionaba y desaparecía solo un instante… pero reaparecía en ese mismo lugar de inmediato con un gemido lastimero escapando de sus labios. Granger supo lo que estaba haciendo, por supuesto que lo supo, y abrió mucho sus inmensos ojos marrones. En solo un momento, ella ya lo apuntaba con su varita.

—¡Detente! —le ordenó—, ¡no puedes marcharte, está prohibido!

Lo intentó una vez más, aunque sabía que no podía hacerlo. Su cuerpo se desmaterializó y regresó de golpe otra vez. Le dolió hacerlo, un dolor físico y mental. No era natural que algo —o alguien—, controlara su magia. Eso podía causar daños irreparables en un mago.

—Detente —exigió Hermione Granger una vez más.

Malfoy la observó con desafío en sus ojos grises. Sabía lo que ella estaba pensando de él: que parecía distinto, un hombre derrotado, delgado y demacrado. Él era consciente… pero seguía siendo Draco Malfoy, nunca había dejado de serlo.

No volvió a tratar de marcharse de allí y pasaron varios segundos hasta que Hermione bajó su varita, guardándola en su bolsillo.

—Está estipulado en las normas de seguridad que no podrás realizar magia hasta que se te devuelva tu varita, dentro de cuatro meses... —Le explicó—. Y la aparición… tendrás que esperar un año para poder aparecerte. ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando?

«En que quiero ver el cielo», respondió Draco en su mente.

No dijo nada. Sabía que Granger lo tomaría como una provocación.

—Malfoy —dijo ella y esta vez su voz no parecía estar leyendo el maldito diálogo prefabricado de los tutores del PRASRO. Esta vez parecía ser ella misma—, te mandaré de vuelta a Azkaban sin pestañear, te lo juro.

Y la mueca de disgusto de Malfoy se acrecentó en ese rostro.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana, Granger. ¿Te crees que me importa?

La pilló por sorpresa. Era evidente que no se lo esperaba, pero aun así compuso un gesto orgulloso. Esa maldita expresión que él llevaba años viendo en la señorita perfectísima Granger. Una maldita sangre sucia.

—Te vas a buscar tu propia ruina —susurró ella.

Y, para su sorpresa, lo dejó en paz. Sí, se calló. Hermione caminó varios metros hasta llegar a una especie de mostrador de recepción que permanecía vacío. Pulsó una pequeña campanita y, poco después, una bruja vestida con una túnica morada y brillante se apareció allí. Comenzaron a hablar, ignorando por completo su presencia, aunque, de vez en cuando, Draco escuchaba su nombre en esa conversación ajena.

¿Cómo demonios podía no haber ventanas allí? ¿Acaso estaría hecho como una especie de tortura para mortífagos? «Te condenamos a no volver a ver el sol, ni siquiera después de salir de Azkaban». Esos aurores eran aún más hijos de puta de lo que creía.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Hermione se acercó a él de nuevo, llevaba una llave entre sus dedos.

—Tu habitación está en el cuarto piso. Es la número 56. —Le tendió la llave con expresión fría en ese rostro tan dulce.

Casi le hizo gracia verla así, haciéndose la dura. Como si él no conociera a Hermione Granger.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer? ¿Permanecer allí encerrado, como si fuera otra celda?

—No —contestó ella con firmeza—, ¡claro que no! Puedes salir de tu cuarto… siempre y cuando te ajustes al horario establecido. Tendrás que acudir a algunas terapias y, desde luego, compartirás sesiones de rehabilitación conmigo. Yo te supervisaré.

¿Podían matarlo ya, por favor? No le importaba que fuera una muerte dolorosa, le bastaba con que Hermione Granger cerrara la boca de una vez. Se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, hasta que la sabelotodo chasqueó los dedos de sus manos frente a él, como queriendo captar su atención.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—No.

Granger arrugó la nariz.

—¿Acaso no has leído ya las normas del PRASRO? No puedes haberlas aceptado sin leerlas antes.

—Creo que no llegué a encontrarlas en la biblioteca de Azkaban —murmuró él con cierto sarcasmo.

—Oh… vaya —susurró ella—, te conseguiré una copia del documento, entonces.

¿Acaso esa chica era tonta? Estuvo a punto de posar sus manos en sus hombros, zarandearla y gritar: «¡¿Qué puta biblioteca de Azkaban, Granger?!». Como si hubiera algo más en esa prisión aparte de tortura, frío y… oscuridad. Sobre todo oscuridad. Draco volvió a buscar una ventana en esa gran sala de forma inútil; no había ni una sola rendija ahí que lo comunicara con el exterior.

Ella señaló unas escaleras blancas que conducían a los pisos de arriba de la Residencia.

—Te recogeré mañana a las diez de la mañana. Tienes que firmar aquí cada vez que entres y salgas, si no, no se te permitirá abandonar el edificio —indicó ella, su dedo apuntó a un libro inmenso situado a la derecha de esas escaleras y sujeto a un fino pie de mármol. Una pluma flotaba alrededor de las páginas, esperando a ser recogida—. Si faltara alguna firma en el libro, podrías ser inspeccionado y devuelto a Azkaban.

Se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que, inequívocamente, estaba pensando. «Al menos en Azkaban no tendría que escucharte». Luego recordó que en Azkaban no escucharía a nadie. _A nadie_. Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando Draco asintió con la cabeza y caminó hasta ese libro. Tomó la pluma entre sus dedos y la apretó contra el papel, percatándose de que él no había escrito nada en los últimos tres años. Sus dedos aún recordaban cómo hacerlo y su caligrafía elegante surgió con naturalidad:

_Draco Malfoy_

Ella lo contempló, medianamente satisfecha.

—Nos veremos mañana a las diez de la mañana —repitió.

«En tus sueños, Granger». Dijo él en su mente. No respondió nada en voz alta. Después subió las escaleras, sintiéndose extraño. Tan pronto como perdió a Hermione Granger de vista se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, por fin estaba solo. No se encontraba encerrado en una pequeña celda oscura como en Azkaban, sino que era… «libre». Subió al segundo piso, aún desconcertado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Miraba a su alrededor, pero no había ventanas aún, nada de eso. ¿Acaso estaba bajo tierra? Se sorprendió al llegar a esa conclusión, más aún cuando comprendió que, efectivamente, esa debía de ser la razón por la que no había ni una sola conexión con el exterior ahí. Estaban bajo tierra porque esa tan famosa Residencia no era más que otra cárcel más, diseñada para alejar a los mortífagos del mundo real, para mantenerlos cautivos.

Draco llegó al cuarto piso, cansado. No estaba acostumbrado a caminar tanto en un día, llevaba años sin hacerlo. La habitación 56 era una puerta de madera marrón, simple, al final de ese pasillo. Nunca había vivido en un sitio simple… hasta ahora. Aunque, para ser sincero, sabía que no estaría mucho tiempo allí. Con un poco de suerte, se marcharía ese mismo día.

Abrió la puerta de madera con cierta dificultad. La cerradura era vieja y la llave, una copia de otra copia. Tuvo que hacer un par de intentos antes de lograr entrar, pues el metal no parecía encajar muy bien. La habitación olía a cerrado, pero estaba limpia, debía admitirlo. Y no tenía ventanas.

—Joder —susurró una vez más, lamentándose.

El mobiliario era sencillo: una cama doble con sábanas color salmón —Draco arrugó la nariz al verlas, parecían las cortinas de la abuela de Weasley—, también tenía un escritorio con varios pergaminos vacíos y una pluma con tintero a la derecha, eso era todo un detalle, aunque no pensaba usarlo. Junto a la pared distinguió una mesita de madera y, sobre ella, a modo de decoración, una maceta con un ramo de flores rojas. ¿Qué clase de cursilería era esa? Draco bufó, pasando de largo. Fue entonces cuando llegó a una puerta blanca y sencilla. La abrió y, tal como imaginaba, llegó a un pequeño cuarto de baño que contaba solo con un aseo y un plato de ducha. Lo que sintió esta vez fue… casi emoción. La higiene en Azkaban no era primordial, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había podido bañarse. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que ni siquiera se olía a sí mismo, se sentía como un animal.

No tardó mucho en desnudarse, si algo necesitaba era poder ducharse, limpiarse al menos una vez. No había sabido cuánto lo deseaba hasta que esa ducha había aparecido ante él.

Se encontraba a punto de poner un pie en el plato de ducha blanco cuando algo captó su atención. Durante un instante, solo uno, creyó que había alguien ahí, observándolo. Se sobresaltó, pero no tardó en percatarse de que esa figura sospechosa se movía a la vez que él, se giraba al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía y… lo miraba con unos familiares ojos grises: era su propio reflejo.

Su cuerpo estaba delgado, más de lo que nunca se habría podido imaginar a sí mismo: sus huesos parecían pegados a la piel de un modo más bien desagradable y además estaba sucio, daba asco. Su piel, blanca como la porcelana, presentaba toda clase de marcas: desde suciedad hasta golpes, quemaduras, cicatrices… ¿qué demonios le había pasado?

Azkaban le había pasado.

Draco dio un par de pasos más, acercándose al espejo para inspeccionar su rostro. Había crecido, joder. Como si hubieran pasado tres años y quinientos a la vez. Sus ojos estaban tristes, no le sorprendía, él también lo estaba. Sus ojos se dirigieron, sin ningún remedio, a esa Marca Tenebrosa dibujada en su antebrazo izquierdo. Era negra, como siempre, aunque estaba algo deforme y sus líneas no eran tan claras como una vez lo habían sido: Draco Malfoy había recibido muchas quemaduras en esa marca, ahora, aunque seguía distinguiéndose la inconfundible forma de la calavera y la serpiente, parecía que alguien había querido arrancársela de la piel, sin conseguirlo.

Todo su cuerpo le provocaba una mezcla entre miedo, asco y pena. No se sentía él mismo, ya. Draco peinó su cabello rubio platino hacia atrás con sus dedos. Estaba enredado y sucio, pero pronto dejaría de estarlo. Suspirando, se metió dentro de esa ducha y abrió el agua caliente al máximo, sintiendo que esta lo abrasaba apenas unos segundos después, no hizo nada por evitarlo. Necesitaba limpiarse, limpiarse a fondo.

Contempló la suciedad dejando su cuerpo y comenzó a frotarse tan fuerte como pudo con una pastilla de jabón, al poco tiempo, su piel estaba tan roja como si alguien estuviera hirviéndolo, pero no dejó de frotarse con energía, casi furiosamente. Después de más de media hora bajo ese grifo, el agua caliente pareció terminarse y una tormenta helada cayó sobre él, pero Draco no salió de la ducha, permaneció allí tanto tiempo como le fue posible, tanto que para él fueron horas. Cuando la pastilla de jabón se acabó, el chico se sentó sobre el suelo de la ducha, con el agua cayendo sobre él aún, y comenzó a llorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias por leerme <3 Espero que os haya gustado. Os adelanto que, en principio, la historia no es muuuy larga, así que iremos descubriéndolo todo poco a poco. Tened un poco de paciencia en los primeros capítulos porque no me gusta forzar las cosas, ¡por favor!
> 
> Gracias por los comentarios y los kudos, de verdad que me hace muy feliz saber qué os va pareciendo el fic. Sois amor. 
> 
> ¡Nos vemos el martes! Mil besos.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escuchad la canción del capítulo, ¡porfa! Puede que la odiéis o puede que, como yo, quedéis obsesionadaaaaaaas. (Gracias a Onyx_and_Elm por la recomendación indirecta).

_Capítulo 4_

_How long does it take? / To fix something I didn't break._

¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda / en arreglar algo que no he roto yo?

Vi - Wait

HERMIONE

No podía concentrarse. Leyó el mismo documento quince veces antes de dejarlo sobre su escritorio, rindiéndose por completo.

Draco Malfoy, ¿de verdad, Destino?

Si lo hubiera sabido, si hubiera tenido la mínima sospecha de que él podría ser su proyecto en el PRASRO, habría pedido vacaciones para todo ese mes. De verdad, no le habría importado rehabilitar a cualquiera, ¡a cualquiera! Pero no a Malfoy. Era la peor opción, la más terrible de sus suertes.

Hermione se levantó de su agradable sillón y caminó hasta la cocina de su apartamento, situado a pocos minutos andando del Ministerio de Magia en Londres. Llevaba viviendo allí solo un par de meses, pero le gustaba ese sitio, era un buen hogar. Comenzó a calentar agua para poder prepararse un té y en su mente no dejó de pensarlo.

¿Ya habían pasado tres años desde el final de la guerra? Era una locura. ¿Dónde había ido ese tiempo? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero había pasado. Crookshanks se enredó en sus piernas mientras Hermione metía la pequeña bolsita de té negro en el agua y maulló, pidiendo comida.

—Ya has comido, Crooks… —susurró ella con voz suave.

Seguía sin creer su mala fortuna. Pensaba hablar con Harry, pero a la vez no podía culparlo. Por supuesto que él no querría rehabilitar a Draco Malfoy, ¿quién querría? Había sido uno de sus mayores enemigos durante toda su vida, desde hacía diez años ya. No, Hermione entendía a Harry. Se preguntó si ella también debería haber rechazado su caso. Malfoy no parecía haber cambiado, más bien estaba tan indeseable y arrogante como siempre…

Pero a la vez le daba lástima. Lo había visto y casi le había parecido increíble. Estaba tan delgado, tan… ni siquiera había palabras para describir la impresión que le había causado. Uno de los magos más atractivos que ella había visto en su vida parecía haber quedado reducido a un cadáver andante. Como si, en vez de haber acabado la guerra tres años antes, para Draco Malfoy, esta solo hubiera comenzado.

—¿Tú crees que debería darme pena? —le preguntó a Crookshanks mientras volcaba una pequeña jarrita de leche fría sobre su té—. Malfoy fue muy cruel con nosotros durante el colegio.

— _Miau_ —respondió el gato.

—Sí, lo sé… pero no parece arrepentido. Tendrías que haberlo visto, en vez de tres años parece que hubiera pasado… veinte.

Probó un sorbo de su té, estaba demasiado caliente. Agachándose, Hermione vertió el resto de la leche en uno de los boles de comida de Crookshanks y el gato hundió la lengua en su tentempié alegremente.

Desde que acabara la guerra, un total de diez mortífagos habían abandonado Azkaban, pasando por el PRASRO antes de recuperar su libertad. Algunos de ellos solo habían pasado unos meses allí y su estado al abandonar la prisión había sido mucho mejor que el de Malfoy, eso desde luego. Todos ellos se habían rehabilitado, con el tiempo. No podía decir que fueran ciudadanos modélicos en la Comunidad Mágica, pero tampoco estaban mal. La mayoría se había retirado a zonas rurales de Gran Bretaña para vivir más tranquilos, pues aún existía cierta animadversión hacia ellos. Hasta el momento, ningún antiguo mortífago había recaído en las artes oscuras, de eso se aseguraban los aurores.

Hermione se preguntó si ella misma debería haber permanecido en la Oficina de Aurores junto a Ron y Harry. Los aurores eran intrépidos y aventureros, siempre persiguiendo a algún malhechor y velando por el bienestar de la comunidad mágica… pero esa vida también era demasiado violenta. Por eso Hermione se había trasladado a la Brigada de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. A ella se le daba mejor el papeleo y los casos más tranquilos, no tanto el continuo ajetreo de perseguir magos tenebrosos.

Se sentó con el té entre sus manos y volvió a ojear el caso de Draco Malfoy una vez más. Tres años, tres años condenado a Azkaban y, cuando por fin era puesto en libertad, parecía darle lo mismo.

—¿Qué demonios estarás pensando, Draco Malfoy? —preguntó en un susurro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo es super corto, así que he decidido subir el número 4 hoy y mañana (martes) subiré el capítulo 5 <3 
> 
> ¡Estoy tan emocionada que me muero porque vayáis conociendo ya todo lo que va a pasar!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dedicado a Lectora en las Sombras*

_Capítulo 5_

_I'm afraid of all I am, / my mind feels like a foreign land._

Tengo miedo de lo que soy, / mi mente parece una tierra extraña.

Duncan Laurence - Arcade

DRACO

Cuando terminó de afeitarse, su reflejo le pareció mucho más familiar por fin. Volvía a ser Draco, aunque a la vez hubiera algo en su cara que nunca sería como antes. ¿Qué era? Estaba más delgado, sí, pero sus cejas eran iguales, la mandíbula angulosa, los ojos plateados y unos labios simétricos, bonitos. Lavarse los dientes por fin había sido como una especie de catarsis y Draco se sentía más limpio que nunca por fuera. Por dentro seguía estando podrido.

Salió del baño desnudo, sin preocuparse de que alguien pudiera verlo. Quizás había encantamientos para vigilarlo, seguro que los había. Pero no le importaba. Llegó hasta el pequeño armario de la habitación y, complacido, se percató de que estaba lleno de ropa de su talla. Mucho mejor, ya que no tenía magia como para poder ajustar las medidas, especialmente ahora que estaba tan delgado, pero seguía siendo muy alto.

Se puso unos pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color. Su cabello rubio, demasiado largo, ya casi se había secado y le molestaba, se lo apartó del rostro de un manotazo. Tendría que cortárselo, era un incordio… luego recapacitó: ¿Qué importaba? Si iba a morir igualmente.

Un reloj encima de la cama le informó de que eran las nueve, imaginó que sería de noche, pues no habían podido pasar mucho tiempo aún desde que se despidiera de Granger y ella había dejado claro que se verían a las diez de la mañana del día siguiente. Sí, eran las nueve de la noche. Hora de salir.

Necesitaba una varita, no sabía de dónde podía sacarla, tendría que conseguirla de algún modo ilegal. Podía robársela a alguien, sí, pero corría el riesgo de que la varita no le obedeciera. Lo más prudente era comprar una varita en el callejón Knockturn, claro. Nadie le vendería una varita a Draco Malfoy en el callejón Diagon. ¿Con qué dinero lo haría? No lo sabía aún, algo se le ocurriría de camino al Londres mágico. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba esa Residencia, hasta donde sabía, podía encontrarse en una isla de Gales sin darse cuenta… no. Debía de estar en Londres. Al Ministerio no le gustaba perder de vista a sus mascotas.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras hasta el recibidor en el que se había despedido de Hermione Granger. Le hervía la sangre cada vez que se acordaba de ella, seguro que en ese momento Granger estaba en su casa tocándose al pensar en que por fin podía abusar de él y tratarlo como quisiera. Sí, fijo que eso la ponía cachonda. La sola imagen mental de Granger masturbándose a su costa lo enfadó y trató de alejarla de su mente. Para distraerse, Draco escribió su nombre en el maldito librito de visitas que controlaba el acceso a la Residencia. Fue entonces cuando la misma mujer que antes había hablado con Granger tras un mostrador lo vio y se acercó corriendo.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿qué está haciendo? —preguntó.

Él se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, aun así, su voz fue demasiado ronca, le parecía extraño todavía… como si no fuera él mismo.

—Voy a salir.

Una sonrisa estúpida se instauró en el rostro pecoso de esa mujer pelirroja. En su túnica morada podía leerse un pequeño cartel que rezaba «Sophie W.».

—Me temo que eso no es posible, señor Malfoy —explicó ella—, los horarios de acceso al exterior son solo de nueve de la mañana nueve de la noche. Y son ya las nueve y cinco.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

—Creía que se me había dado la libertad.

—Condicional —matizó ella.

Estuvo a punto de empujarla. Darle un golpe, robarle la varita y salir de ahí cuanto antes, aunque no tuviera la menor idea de hacia dónde correr. De verdad que estuvo cerca, pero una nueva figura apareció en ese recibidor y él la reconoció al instante. La muchacha rubia no había cambiado un ápice y se acercó a él corriendo.

—Draco… —dijo en un ligero gritito cuando lo tuvo cerca.

—¿Astoria? —preguntó él—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Trabajo aquí —informó ella—, sabía que te liberarían hoy, llevo todo el día… esperando, preguntándole a todo el mundo si te habían visto.

Astoria era una de las pocas personas que siempre habían sido cercanas a él, sin ningún tipo de interés oculto, sin segundas intenciones. Astoria Greengrass era orgullosa, valiente y buena. Siempre se había preguntado cómo había acabado en Slytherin y la única explicación que hallaba era la de que toda su familia había sido Slytherin antes que ella: sus padres, sus hermanos, Daphne y Paul…

—El señor Malfoy quiere salir de la Residencia, le he explicado que eso no es posible —los interrumpió Sophie.

Si hubiera tenido una varita en la mano, le habría lanzado una imperdonable. Sophie no tenía ni la menor idea de lo afortunada que estaba siendo ese día.

—Necesito salir —insistió él.

—Le he dicho que el horario no es el adecuado —gruñó Sophie—, además, la señorita Granger no nos ha dado ninguna autorización para que usted pueda moverse en el exterior con libertad.

La habría matado por ver el cielo dos segundos, tanto a esa mujer como a Granger. Astoria vio en su mirada que algo no iba bien y decidió intervenir, dirigiéndose a Sophie:

—Sophie, yo me ocuparé de él. ¿De acuerdo? Tú vuelve a la oficina, por favor. Hillton ha traído un paquete de pasteles y me ha dicho que podemos comernos cuantos queramos…

El rostro de la mujer pelirroja se iluminó al escuchar eso, aunque le dirigió una mirada desagradable a Draco, se veía que no se fiaba ni un pelo de él. Tardó unos instantes en decidir que los pastelitos eran una idea más apetecible que permanecer allí junto a esos dos. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, se marchó, haciendo resonar sus gruesos tacones en el suelo.

Entonces Astoria lo abrazó, sabiendo que por fin estaban solos. Lo apretó contra su pecho y sollozó al hacerlo, como quien ha pasado años sin ver a un familiar. Y, prácticamente, así era. Draco no se movió, no hizo nada, tan solo esperó.

—He estado tan preocupada por ti —dijo ella—. ¿Has visto a mi hermano?

A decir verdad, sí, lo había visto. Paul Greengrass aún debía servir una condena de varios años más en Azkaban por el asesinato de Fred Weasley. A la vez, su condena se había reducido ligeramente por su colaboración con el bando de los aurores, revelándoles alguna información de valor que había desencadenado en que ellos ganaran la batalla final. Paul Greengrass era un traidor para ambos bandos, no podía considerarse que formara parte de ninguno. Pero había matado al gemelo Weasley por orden de Lord Voldemort.

—No, no lo he visto —mintió.

No iba a decirle la verdad a Astoria, le rompería el corazón. Había visto a Greengrass en un par de ocasiones y el joven le había parecido tan demacrado, tan acabado como si ya estuviera muerto. Prefería no sincerarse con Astoria, ella no se lo merecía.

La joven no pudo ocultar la evidente desilusión en su rostro. Había esperado que su amigo pudiera darle algún dato, por pequeño que fuera, acerca del estado de su hermano.

—Oh, vaya… —susurró.

—Astoria, necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí.

La idea golpeó a la muchacha con furia y abrió mucho sus ojos azules al escucharlo. ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer eso?

—¿Qué? —preguntó—, claro que no, Draco. ¡No puedo! Tienes que esperar a que Granger te autorice para salir. Por cierto, has tenido una gran suerte con ella. —Astoria se acercó a él y le susurró al oído—. Me han dicho que, en un principio, habías sido asignado a Potter, pero que él rechazó el caso.

Draco enarcó una ceja al escucharlo. Imaginó que Granger se había alzado con orgullo, diciendo: «Yo me ofrezco voluntaria para ser la tutora de Malfoy, yo me sacrificaré por todos vosotros haciéndome cargo». Casi tuvo ganas de vomitar, maldita Granger, tan modélica que resultaba ridícula.

—¿Suerte? Parece más bien una maldición.

Su amiga negó con la cabeza.

—No, claro que no. Granger es la mejor, te lo garantizo —en su rostro se dibujó cierta sonrisa irónica—, bueno, como si no lo hubiéramos imaginado ya. Siempre fue así.

¿Así como? ¿Un grano en el culo? Draco chasqueó la lengua, decidiendo no dejar que su boca pronunciara todos sus pensamientos.

—Astoria, por favor. Ayúdame a salir.

—¡Ni lo sueñes, Draco! Si te encuentran por ahí te llevarán a Azkaban de nuevo, aquí no se andan con tonterías.

—No van a encontrarme.

Astoria enarcó una ceja casi invisible, de tan rubia. Su cabello blanco le llegaba hasta la altura de la barbilla y sus ojos se entornaron.

—¿Ah, no? Draco, lo digo por tu bien. No puedes salir hasta que no te dejen hacerlo.

—¿Y cuándo será eso?

Astoria se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Pueden ser días, o semanas. Pero llegará, tú solo tienes que comportarte y hacer lo que Granger te pida.

Sí, claro, ser el perrito faldero de Granger y obedecerla en todo lo que ella quisiera. Una-mierda. ¡Una-puta-mierda! Negó con la cabeza efusivamente.

—No pienso hacerlo. Lo digo en serio, Astoria, por favor. Ayúdame, solo esta noche, solo hoy.

—Draco, te he dicho que…

—¡Déjame visitar la tumba de mi madre! —su voz sonó a súplica y Astoria se quedó callada al escucharlo—. Te juro que solo necesito hacerlo hoy, solo una vez. Ver su tumba y volver aquí, no te pido nada más. Tardaré una hora como mucho. Y te juro que después me portaré bien, haré lo que sea necesario.

Había algo en su voz, un dolor que Astoria nunca había escuchado en un hombre. Y ahora lo estaba oyendo en Draco Malfoy. Su amigo, una de las personas a las que más había querido desde niña. Draco era tan seguro de sí mismo, tan sobresaliente que ella siempre lo había admirado. Nunca antes lo había imaginado rogándole a alguien… y ahora le rogaba a ella.

—De acuerdo… —susurró, sin poder creer que lo estuviera haciendo.

Malfoy sonrió y, por un instante, fue el mismo Draco de siempre. Sonriendo, feliz… a excepción de que, ahora, no sonreía con felicidad, más bien al contrario. Sonreía con algo doloroso en sus ojos, más allá de la tristeza o el odio.

—Gracias, Astoria. Eres una buena amiga.

Ella suspiró. Iba a saltarse las normas por él, a jugarse su puesto de trabajo y, lo más grave, a arriesgar la posibilidad de que él pudiera regresar a Azkaban. Pero se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo. Draco le estaba pidiendo la oportunidad de despedirse de su madre, algo que no había podido hacer tres años antes, pues había sido detenido y llevado a Azkaban de inmediato.

—Debes volver en una hora. Ni un minuto más.

—Comprendido.

Astoria suspiró. Después caminó con él hasta la puerta de esa Residencia y sacó su varita de su bolsillo. Draco la observó un instante, fijando su mirada en ella. Podría robar la varita de Astoria, sí, esa era una posibilidad… así no tendría problemas encontrando otra en el exterior. Pero no iba a hacerle eso, no a ella. Era su amiga y, aunque ya pocas cosas valían algo para Draco Malfoy, las pocas personas a las que quería sí lo hacían.

Astoria apuntó al techo.

— _Tenebro_ —susurró.

Todas las luces se apagaron de pronto.

—Nadie puede vernos así —explicó en un susurro—. Sube las escaleras de piedra tan rápido como puedas. Después, una vez hayas salido al exterior, gira a la derecha para ir al cementerio principal, allí enterraron a tu madre. No está lejos de aquí.

—Entendido. Sé dónde está.

—¡A la derecha! —repitió Astoria—, lo encontrarás fácilmente.

—Gracias —susurró él. Y lo sentía de verdad.

Mirándola una vez más, en la penumbra, Draco Malfoy salió corriendo de ese recibidor y se adentró en unas escaleras ascendentes de piedra que, sabía, lo conducirían al exterior. Subía rápido, tanto como le permitían sus piernas, pero parecía encontrarse a kilómetros de la superficie. Tardó minutos enteros en conseguir llegar al último escalón y, cuando por fin lo hizo, Draco se encontró con que la Residencia se encontraba oculta bajo un encantamiento. A simple vista, para cualquier muggle, ese sitio parecía una boca de metro cualquiera en la que nadie entraba a lo largo del día pues, tan pronto como pasaban por allí, recordaban que había un autobús que los llevaría a su destino mucho más rápido que el metro.

Draco tomó aire, la bocanada más profunda que había tomado en toda su vida. Y por fin miró hacia el cielo negro de esa noche. Algunas personas se quedaron mirándolo, transeúntes que pasaban a su alrededor, pero él los ignoró a todos. Ahí estaba, por fin. Había conseguido salir, estaba en la calle. Y el cielo era tan hermoso que quería llorar. Se mantuvo allí varios segundos, notando la fría humedad de la ciudad acariciado su cara y tardó un instante más en bajar la cabeza, decidiendo firmemente qué debía hacer.

Después, sin dudarlo dos veces, Draco Malfoy supo que debía ponerse en marcha. Con decisión, giró hacia la izquierda y salió corriendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y, muy importante... ¿qué demonios está tramando Draco? ¡Pronto lo sabremos!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un anuncio oficial para quien quiera leerlo: este fic está llenito de conjuros inventados por mí como consecuencia de que este semestre el 50% de mis asignaturas en la universidad son SOLO en latín. Se me da fatal el latín, ¡¡pero al menos me ha servido de algo!!

_Capítulo 6_

_You tell me you hate me. / Baby, yeah, I bet you do._

Me dices que me odias. / Sí, cielo, apuesto a que lo haces.

Halsey y Machine Gun Kelly – Forget me too

HERMIONE

Eran las doce de la noche cuando una lechuza golpeó su ventana. Aún no se había dormido, aunque lo normal era que ya lo hubiera conseguido a esas horas. El caso de Draco Malfoy seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza una y otra vez, no le permitía pensar en otra cosa más allá de la simple certeza de que eso no iba a salir bien, que nada podía salir bien cuando se trataba de un Malfoy.

Se levantó de la cama rápido y acudió a su ventana, sorprendida. Algo malo tenía que haber pasado, ¿por qué si no alguien le mandaría una carta a esas horas? Hermione se apoyó en la ventana y logró abrirla, haciendo fuerza hacia arriba. La lechuza blanca pareció saludarla y ululó con suavidad, ella no reconoció quién podía ser su propietario.

—¿Qué sucede, preciosa? —susurró Hermione.

Entre sus patas, la lechuza portaba un pequeño rollito de pergamino enrollado. Apenas tenía el tamaño de un dedo. Como si no esperara respuesta, el animal saltó hacia la ventana de nuevo y salió volando, perdiéndose en la oscura noche londinense. Hermione frunció el ceño cuando abrió ese mensaje.

_Por favor, Hermione, ven a la Residencia cuanto antes. Es urgente._

_Astoria G._

Malfoy. Tenía que ser Malfoy. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué habría hecho? Hermione saltó por encima de la cama y llegó hasta su armario, de ahí sacó unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta sencilla que se puso en solo unos segundos. Por supuesto que había hecho algo, ¡por supuesto! Lo que no entendía era por qué era Astoria quien la había contactado. Si Malfoy hubiera armado algún lío, los aurores ya estarían en la Residencia y alguno de sus amigos le habría dado la voz de alarma, no Astoria.

En ese último año y, aunque fuera extraño, la relación de Astoria y Hermione se había estrechado. Durante el colegio era inexistente, desde luego, pero desde que Astoria comenzara a trabajar en la Residencia de mortífagos, solían hablar. De cualquier cosa, de tonterías, a veces. Incluso se habían tomado un par de cervezas de mantequilla juntas en el Callejón Diagón después del trabajo. Hermione casi podía considerarla su amiga, especialmente ahora que Ginny se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo entrenando con las Arpías de Holyhead; ser jugadora profesional de quidditch no le dejaba mucho tiempo libre.

— _Miau_ —dijo Crookshanks, acercándose a su dueña.

—Tengo que irme, Crooks —contestó Hermione, poniéndose una chaqueta de color verde.

Salió corriendo, interrumpiendo el siguiente maullido de su gato y, asegurándose de tener su varita mágica en el bolsillo, Hermione Granger salió a la fría noche londinense sin saber qué demonios estaba a punto de suceder.

***

No tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a la Residencia, pero tuvo que andarse con mil ojos, pues no era posible aparecerse dentro del edificio, a no ser que lo hiciera desde el Ministerio y tampoco quería levantar sospechas apareciéndose en algún lugar en el que pudiera haber muggles. Bajó a toda velocidad las casi cuatrocientas escaleras, que equivalían a unos veinte pisos en un edificio. La Residencia debía permanecer secreta, pues, por las noches, algunos muggles sin hogar decidían pasar la noche en esa boca de metro y no era hasta que bajaban cien o doscientas escaleras cuando por fin se rendían y volvían a subir a la superficie de Londres.

La familiar moqueta marrón la recibió cuando llegó hasta la planta baja de la residencia. Astoria la esperaba junto al mostrador y se acercó a ella tan pronto como la vio. Sus ojos azules estaban enrojecidos, como si hubiera llorado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hermione, preocupada—. ¿Es Malfoy?

No necesitaba preguntarlo. Claro que era él. Hermione vio confirmadas sus sospechas cuando la joven rubia asintió con la cabeza. La punta de su pequeña nariz también estaba teñida de rosa y Hermione quiso lanzarle una maldición a Malfoy sin ni siquiera saber qué había hecho aún.

—Se ha ido —susurró Astoria.

Hermione tomó aire profundamente y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie allí, solo ellas dos. Las luces eran tenues y se imaginó que, como en todo momento, alguien del Ministerio las estaría vigilando en ese momento.

—¿Has avisado a la Oficina de Aurores? —preguntó Hermione, poniéndose más y más nerviosa—. ¿Les has dicho que Malfoy anda suelto por ahí? ¿Te ha hecho algo para conseguir escaparse?

Y esta vez, la Slytherin negó con la cabeza.

—No, no he avisado a nadie.

—¡¿Por qué?! —urgió Hermione—. Tenemos que dar la voz de alarma cuanto antes, No puede andar muy lejos aún, no tiene magia.

—Es que he sido yo quien le ha permitido salir, Hermione. —Astoria tomó aire, sus manos temblaban—. Le dije que podía salir una hora, solo una hora. Y él aceptó… pero eso fue hace más de tres y aún no ha vuelto.

Lo que faltaba. Astoria le había dado la llave de su celda, metafóricamente hablando. Malfoy ni siquiera había tenido que atacarla, pues ella había confiado en él. No había cambiado ni un ápice, seguía siendo una rata.

—¿Te dijo dónde iba? ¿Por qué quería salir?

—¿Por qué va a ser, Hermione? ¡Lleva tres años encerrado! Y él… es mi amigo, no ha dejado de serlo. Creía que podía confiar en él.

Bueno, claramente, eso no era cierto. Hermione resopló. Podía encontrarlo, lo sabía. Ella era su tutora en el PRASRO, contaba con ciertas ventajas, lo localizaría en un segundo.

Sin mediar más palabras, Hermione sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño papel. Comenzó a desdoblarlo una y otra vez hasta que el documento se hizo tan grande como lo hubiera sido cualquier mapa detallado de la ciudad de Londres. Con cuidado, depositó el mapa en el suelo y apuntó hacia él con su varita.

— _Locatio —_ susurró.

Un pequeño hilo de luz salió despedido hasta el papel, que comenzó a presentar líneas que poco a poco fueron conectándose entre ellas. Ante sus ojos y los de Astoria Greengrass, se dibujó un plano del callejón Knockturn y, dentro de uno de los establecimientos, un punto negro, casi como si fuera una mancha de tinta: Draco Malfoy.

—¿Qué hace en el callejón Knockturn? —preguntó Hermione, más para ella que para Astoria.

La rubia abrió mucho la boca, sorprendida.

—Te juro que me dijo que iría al cementerio, que quería despedirse de su madre.

Escuchar eso le provocó un intenso escalofrío a Hermione. No lo había pensado, en realidad, pero Narcissa Malfoy había muerto durante la batalla final en Hogwarts, asesinada por los propios mortífagos de un modo de lo más extraño. Entendía ahora por qué Astoria había tenido confianza en Malfoy. Lo malo era que algunas personas no se merecían ningún tipo de fe en ellos.

—Está bien, Astoria. Iré a buscarlo, será mejor que llame a Harry o…

—¡No!

Hermione enarcó una ceja, sin entender la negativa de la chica.

—No, por favor. Si los aurores se enteran de que yo fui quien le permitió salir, pueden… pueden… —Ahogó un grito de pánico—, acusarme de colaborar con los mortífagos, o algo peor.

Tenía razón en eso, en realidad. Dado el historial de Astoria Greengrass, con un hermano prisionero en Azkaban por ser un mago tenebroso, era probable que nadie en un juicio creyera que Astoria solo quería ayudar a su viejo amigo. Hermione sabía que las intenciones de Astoria habían sido sinceras, pero no todo el mundo sería tan fácil de convencer.

—Harry no dirá nada… —musitó Hermione, aunque no estaba muy segura de eso. Harry era un auror, no podía ignorar sus obligaciones con tanta facilidad.

—Hermione, por favor. Sé que Draco no está haciendo nada malo, él no es peligroso, nunca lo ha sido.

Hermione se controló para no rebatirle ese argumento. Draco Malfoy era peligroso, eso ella lo sabía muy bien. Había militado junto a los mortífagos mientras aún era un niño y había salido de Azkaban con vida y, aparentemente, sin perder la cabeza. Ese chico era mucho más temible de lo que Astoria podría llegar a imaginarse.

—Está bien, iré a buscarlo. Pero tendré que pedir ayuda a los aurores si se encuentra haciendo algo ilegal, ¿lo entiendes?

Astoria asintió con la cabeza, agradecida con Hermione. La castaña dobló de nuevo el mapa solo con un golpe de su varita y este regresó por sí mismo al bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Nos veremos en un rato —se despidió Hermione, con gesto preocupado. Después desapareció por las escaleras que conducían a la superficie.

—Draco… —escuchó que Astoria decía en voz alta, preocupada—, espero que no hayas sido demasiado estúpido como para meterte en un lío del que ahora no puedas salir.

***

Recordaba exactamente dónde había visto a Draco Malfoy a través de su mapa, por lo que se apareció justamente en la puerta de ese establecimiento. El callejón estaba mortalmente oscuro, casi abandonado. Tan solo un par de tiendas de herbología permanecían abiertas después de la guerra y la mayoría de los locales habían sido dejados a su suerte. Hermione sintió frío cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí sola. Apretó su varita con más fuerza.

Sabía que Draco Malfoy había estado en el número 16 de ese callejón, bastante cerca de la tenebrosa tienda Borgin y Burkes, donde ella y sus amigos habían visto a Malfoy hacía unos cinco años, tramando su plan para internar a los mortífagos en Hogwarts. Se estremeció solo al recordarlo, habían sido tiempos muy duros para el mundo mágico.

Oyó un chasquido a su espalda y se sobresaltó, pero, al girarse, se dio cuenta de que solo era un gato negro. El gato salió corriendo en cuanto Hermione se giró hacia él. Trató de mantener la calma mientras maldecía a Malfoy por haberla obligado a acudir. Si por ella hubiera sido, Harry y Ron estarían con ella en ese momento… pero no quería perjudicar a Astoria. Entendía que ella había cometido un error.

Los cristales de la tienda estaban rotos y la puerta polvorienta crujió cuando Hermione la abrió. Alzó su varita a la altura de su frente.

— _Lumos._

Una luz de color índigo se encendió en la punta de su varita, iluminando un poco la estancia. Escuchó un crujido, otro. Hermione caminó con lentitud, sin saber qué demonios iba a encontrarse. ¿Qué pasaba si Draco Malfoy no estaba solo? ¿Y si se encontraba con algún otro mortífago? Tragó grueso al llegar a esa conclusión. Podían matarla sin mucho esfuerzo, era consciente. Se arrepintió de haber entrado allí sola… pero ya no le quedaba otra opción más que seguir caminando, descubrir qué demonios hacía ahí su caso perdido.

Caminó entre un montón de muebles tirados por el suelo y, a juzgar por la enorme cantidad de libros rotos y medio quemados esparcidos por todo el local, imaginó que eso había sido una librería alguna vez. Lo recordó en ese mismo momento: La _librería Berrycloth._ Alguna vez, antes de la guerra, se había sentido tentada de ir, pues sabía que contaban con algunos libros interesantes que ni siquiera estaban en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Pero jamás se había atrevido a cruzar el callejón Knockturn y entrar en ese establecimiento… hasta ese momento.

Al fondo del local se escuchaba algo, o alguien. Una especie de chasquido que Hermione no tardó en identificar como el pasar de las hojas de un libro. Tomó aire antes de dejarse ver por quien quiera que estuviera ahí y apretó con más decisión la varita entre sus dedos. Estaba dispuesta a lanzar un hechizo ante el más mínimo movimiento.

—Quieto —dijo con seriedad.

Draco pareció tan sorprendido como si hubiera visto un fantasma… bueno, probablemente mucho más, pues era fácil ver fantasmas en los locales abandonados. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo, entre el montón de escombros y en sus manos reposaba un libro rojo y negro que él conseguía leer gracias a uno de los artilugios mágicos del local: una pequeña bola de fuego que flotaba alrededor del mago e iluminaba las páginas. Se quedó parado, congelado.

—Granger… —susurró.

Parecía haber perdido la noción del tiempo, aunque no había ningún reloj cerca y él lo sabía. Ella se acercó a él sin dejar de apuntarlo con la varita. Se percató de que, de un modo increíble, Draco Malfoy se asemejaba bastante al Draco que ella conocía, al que había visto mil veces durante su adolescencia. Se había duchado, afeitado y cambiado de ropa. Seguía delgado, sí, pero ya no había nada en él que pareciera derrotado, en absoluto. Era como tener al mismo Draco Malfoy de siempre frente a ella.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Lectura nocturna —contestó él con desdén—, no podía dormir.

¿Encima iba a burlarse de ella? La bruja tomó aire, intentando distinguir qué leía. ¿Qué libro podía ser tan importante como para jugarse el regresar a Azkaban? Quizás, después de todo, ella misma se había equivocado: a lo mejor, Draco Malfoy sí que había perdido la cabeza.

—Dame el libro —ordenó.

Draco lo tiró al suelo de forma arrogante y se puso en pie. Después levantó las manos, declarándose desarmado. Tan solo la bola de fuego iluminaba su rostro pálido. Entornó los ojos desafiándola una vez más.

—Está bien, me entrego —dijo Draco. Y sonó como si la situación le pareciera graciosa—, pero… ¿cómo me has encontrado?

¿En qué mundo vivía ese tipo? Hermione chasqueó la lengua sin dejar de apuntarlo con su varita ni un instante.

—¡Si hubieras leído las malditas normas del PRASRO sabrías que, como tu tutora, puedo saber tu localización en todo momento!

—Oh, mierda —dijo él al comprenderlo. Evidentemente, ese era un dato que no conocía y que le pillaba desprevenido.

—Dame una razón, Malfoy, una razón para no convocar a todos los aurores ahora mismo para que te lleven de nuevo a Azkaban.

Ella ya tenía esa razón, en realidad: Astoria. Pero se debatía entre qué hacer. Debía llamar a los aurores, era lo justo. Malfoy regresaría a Azkaban y tendrían un mortífago menos en Inglaterra… pero, a la vez, era Malfoy. Un imbécil y un supremacista, sí, pero también era su antiguo compañero de clase y tan solo lo había encontrado leyendo, no estaba practicando magia de ningún tipo. Además, él era la misma persona que, aunque hubiera sido años atrás, se había negado a identificar a Harry Potter delante de los mortífagos. No quería pensarlo, en realidad… pero le daba cierta lástima. Tres años encerrado en Azkaban debían de haber sido duros para él. Malfoy tenía su edad, habían crecido juntos…

—No me digas que te vas a apiadar de mí, Granger…

Y lo dijo como una burla, pero algo en su tono de voz le decía a Hermione que Draco _quería_ que se apiadara de él, que no lo enviara de nuevo a la prisión. Ese libro debía de ser muy importante si él había decidido arriesgarse tanto para poder leerlo.

—No me provoques, Malfoy.

Él tardó unos instantes en hablar y, cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se encontraban completamente fijos en ella. El silencio se hizo tan pesado que parecía ser el predecesor de una tormenta, de un grito ensordecedor… y así fue, solo que la voz de Malfoy fue tan calmada como si se encontraran tomando el té juntos.

—¿Quieres una razón? —preguntó—. ¿Estás segura de eso?

—Sí.

Malfoy procedió a hablar.

—Tres días sin agua. A veces cuatro. Podrías pensar que tu cuerpo se acostumbrará la próxima vez, pero nunca lo hace. Y, cuando crees que ya estás muerto, que por fin has escapado de ese infierno, no te permiten morir, vuelven a darte agua, dejan de torturarte un par de días.

Hermione tragó grueso mientras entornaba los ojos.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—No es bonito, Granger. Te queman vivo hasta que confieses… y créeme, al final confiesas. Confiesas hasta cosas que no has hecho, de las que no tienes ni la menor idea, escupes el nombre de gente a la que no conoces. Confiesas tus peores recuerdos, tus sueños, las cosas que has hecho y también las que aún querrías hacer.

—Malfoy, ¿qué…?

Apartó un mechón rubio de su rostro casi con violencia, sin dejar de hablar.

—Te obligan a permanecer horas y horas en tu celda junto a los dementores. Y… Granger, no sabes lo que se siente. —Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en ese rostro sombrío—. Un frío tan intenso que no es de este mundo, la tristeza, la desesperación más corrosiva. Y cuando crees que no puedes rendirte más, que ya no te queda nada, ellos siempre encuentran algo: una pequeña esperanza, un sueño por cumplir, aunque solo sea un buen recuerdo enterrado en lo más profundo de tu mente.

Su voz era tan profunda, tan grave… Hermione podía imaginar con claridad todas y cada una de las cosas que él le narraba. Y sus manos temblaron al escucharlas. Azkaban era un lugar terrible, sí, pero… ¿podría serlo tanto? Ella nunca había estado allí, era cierto, pero si esas cosas tan malas sucedieran allí, alguien lo sabría, alguien haría algo.

—Eso no puede ser… —masculló.

Después recordó el sinfín de marcas, de quemaduras en los brazos de Draco. Se preguntó cuántas más tendría en el resto de su cuerpo y durante un instante la compasión la movió. Sabía que eso era lo que él quería, que la estaba manipulando, pero eso no hacía que esas marcas en su cuerpo fueran menos reales. Las torturas que él describía casi… casi llegaban a dolerle también a ella. No parecía estar mintiendo, aunque sí tendría una razón para hacerlo: convencerla de no devolverlo a Azkaban. Porque él no era el tipo de persona que lo haría rogándole ni suplicándole, no. Incluso para convencerla de algo así tenía que hacerlo a su modo: destrozándolo todo a su paso.

No le había gustado Draco Malfoy hacía diez años y tampoco le gustaba ahora, estaba segura de eso. Se acercó a él con decisión y apuntó a sus manos con su varita.

—Si tratas de hacer algo como esto de nuevo, te garantizo que no seré yo quien venga a buscarte: será toda la Oficina de aurores.

Draco no pareció preocupado por esas palabras, más bien se rio entre dientes, provocándole un acceso de furia a Hermione que logró controlar. Centrándose en su varita, invocó un hechizo no verbal y, de repente, las esposas mágicas regresaron a las muñecas de Malfoy, tal y como lo habían hecho esa misma mañana. El joven compuso una mueca cuando sintió que uno de esos hilos mágicos le abrasaba la piel, pero no dijo nada en voz alta. Hermione lo instó a caminar hacia la puerta. En cualquier otra ocasión le habría agarrado del brazo para obligarlo a andar más rápido, pero se negaba a tocar a Draco Malfoy. Le daba… miedo.

—Hablaremos de esto.

—¿No te parece que estás exagerando, Granger? —dijo él—. Me estás tratando como si me hubieras encontrado invocando al Señor Tenebroso en vez de leyendo tranquilo en un lugar sin distracciones.

No pensaba caer en sus provocaciones. ¿Qué demonios quería Malfoy? Parecía… como si quisiera que ella le lanzara una maldición, o algo por el estilo. Ella no iba a hacerlo por varias razones, siendo la primera que ya no tenían trece años —ninguno de los dos—, que ahora ella era su tutora en el Programa de Rehabilitación y, además, que él estaba desarmado. Nunca podría atacar a un mago sin varita, ni tratándose de él.

—Cállate y anda —gruñó ella.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Después sonrió de forma sarcástica y le lanzó una mirada de soslayo.

—Seguro que te moja las bragas darme órdenes —siseó.

Se acabó.

Con un simple movimiento de varita, Hermione apuntó a los labios de Draco. Esos labios que aún conservaban esa ridícula sonrisita de suficiencia.

— _Silencio._

Y esta vez fue ella quien sonrió, complacida, cuando Draco Malfoy trató de hablar, pero ni un solo sonido salió de entre sus labios. Ni uno solo. Hermione se centró en ignorarlo más fácilmente entonces. No soportaba esa voz grave que tenía ahora, como si se hubiera convertido en un hombre de la noche a la mañana y ese tono de voz tuviera que recordárselo constantemente.

Hermione se preguntó si ella misma también había cambiado tanto como él en los últimos años, pero supo que no, que no era posible. Draco Malfoy permanecía igual en algunos aspectos y había evolucionado, a peor, en otros. Tal y como ella siempre había imaginado.

No retiró el encantamiento silenciador ni las esposas mágicas hasta que no hubieron llegado de nuevo a la Residencia, pocos minutos más tarde. Allí, Hermione saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza a Astoria desde la distancia y después se quedó esperando pacientemente a que la figura oscura de Malfoy subiera las escaleras que conducían a su habitación en el cuarto piso. No se movió hasta que se aseguró de que Draco se había perdido completamente de su vista y, entonces, solo entonces, Hermione se permitió a sí misma exhalar un suspiro.

Estuvo a punto de marcharse, pues eran casi las dos de la madrugada, pero algo captó su atención: en el libro de control de los huéspedes de la Residencia, pudo distinguir la refinada caligrafía de Draco Malfoy, que había escrito su nombre en la página de «salidas». Supo que si alguien cotejaba el libro se daría cuenta de que él había salido en algún momento… y que no había regresado.

Hermione apretó los labios y borró con su varita el nombre de Draco Malfoy de esa página, como si esa escapada nunca hubiera existido. Después, aún con las manos temblando de rabia, se marchó de la Residencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado. Nos esperan unos cuantos capítulos entendiendo cuál es el plan de Draco y qué demonios quiere conseguir, intentaré actualizar a menudo para que lo descubráis cuanto antes. ¡Mil besos!


	7. Capítulo 7

_Capítulo 7_

_Sometimes it's so crazy that nothing can save me, / but it's the only thing that I have._

A veces esto es tan demente que nada puede salvarme, / pero es lo único que tengo.

Sum 41 - Pieces

DRACO

Imaginó que amanecía a eso de las siete y media de la mañana, pero no había ventanas en su cuarto que pudieran confirmar que ya era de día, tan solo una molesta luz artificial que se encendía temprano. Draco no había dormido nada. Ni un solo minuto.

Joder.

Esperaba, por lo menos, poder descansar al salir de Azkaban. ¿Acaso ni siquiera eso iba a ser posible?

La culpa era de Granger. Siempre metiendo sus narices donde nadie la llamaba, donde no se la necesitaba. ¿Por qué no podía meterse en su propia vida por una vez? No. Había tenido que acudir tras él como un perrito detrás de su dueño… o más bien, como un león tras su presa. Porque eso era él: una simple presa que ella no dejaría en paz hasta haber devorado.

Para colmo, no había podido leer el libro. Había acudido a la _librería Berrycloth_ con una imagen muy clara de qué estaba buscando y había perdido demasiado tiempo antes de encontrarlo. Sí, ese libro era importante, había escuchado hablar de él en multitud de ocasiones antes de necesitarlo: el tomo número 7 de la _Completa guía de hechizos prácticos en la Magia Oscura_ _._ Necesitaba un hechizo muy particular, uno que solamente se encontraba en entre esas páginas

Pero ahora le era imposible conocerlo, porque Granger se había ocupado de arruinarlo todo. Gracias, Gryffindor, una vez más.

Draco se puso en pie con dificultad. Se sentía hecho una auténtica mierda, si tenía que ser sincero. Habría querido dormir, aunque solo fuera una hora. Cerrar los ojos y desconectar su mente de esa realidad que, a cada segundo, parecía más una pesadilla. Cuando caminó hasta el baño y se observó en el espejo, reparó en que sus ojos estaban de lo más enrojecidos. Los sentía secos, le escocían por la falta de sueño. Cada vez que intentaba dormir recordaba todos los horrores que había vivido: las torturas, su torturador, el dolor…

Draco tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió de un modo similar al día anterior: pantalones y camisa negra. Se alegraba de, al menos, haber podido quitarse el uniforme de Azkaban. Le gustaba sentirse como una persona de nuevo. Se estaba abrochando la camisa cuando su estómago rugió con fuerza y no fue hasta entonces que reparó en que llevaba muchas horas sin comer nada, probablemente días. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al hambre extrema gracias a Azkaban… pero ya no tenía por qué sufrir eso.

Salió de su habitación y, siguiendo unas indicaciones colocadas en las propias paredes de la Residencia, Draco llegó a un pequeño comedor con unas diez sillas repartidas en distintas mesas en el segundo piso. Encontró una especie de mostrador con varias opciones de comida: bollos, fruta, cereales… además, también podía elegir entre café y té. Su estómago rugió de nuevo y su primer instinto fue casi ponerse a llorar.

Comida.

Montones y montones de comida.

No tener que volver a preocuparse por morir de hambre.

Casi había olvidado cómo era desayunar, en realidad. No lo había hecho desde Hogwarts. Azkaban no era precisamente una prisión famosa por su gastronomía. Suspiró mientras pensaba en cuánto había adelgazado, casi le daba vergüenza mirarse en el espejo… no era más que un saco de huesos ahora.

Tomó un pequeño croissant en un plato y se sirvió una taza de café con solo un par de gotas de leche fría. Se quedó observando ese pequeño desayuno, como si aún no pudiera creerse que estaba a punto de comer.

—El primer día es el más raro —dijo una voz a su espalda—, te preguntas si es un sueño.

A pesar de que la voz era grave, se trataba de una chica, una mujer. Draco la observó unos instantes, algo receloso. Por su ropa blanca, se veía que era una de las brujas que trabajaban en la Residencia, tal y como hacía Astoria. Ella aparentaba su edad, más o menos, y era guapa, o eso le pareció a él. Tenía el cabello castaño y corto y los ojos verdes.

—Soy Miranda Ewing —se presentó.

Draco no contestó. Al contrario, tomó su comida y se dirigió a una mesa.

—¡No muerdo, Malfoy! —exclamó Miranda.

Y las manos de Draco temblaron al escuchar eso, pero consiguió depositar la taza y el plato en el mantel rojo de una mesa individual. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar con gente; ya no, mucho menos a hacerlo con naturalidad. ¿Quién demonios era esa Miranda y por qué lo trataba con familiaridad? Estaba bien, entendía que la gente lo conocía, que era «famoso». Y había sabido que recibiría acoso al salir de Azkaban… pero, aunque las palabras de Miranda no habían sido desagradables, había algo en ella que él no terminaba de entender, que no gestionaba bien… ¿era interés?

No quiso levantar la cabeza de nuevo hacia ella. No lo admitiría, pero Draco Malfoy tenía miedo de que volviera a acercársele. Quería estar solo, completamente solo. Solo para siempre. Porque la soledad dolía, pero al menos era algo que ya conocía.

Probó un bocado de ese croissant y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para disfrutarlo. Sabía a paraíso. Después bebió un trago de café y sintió casi un orgasmo. Cuánto había echado de menos algo como eso…

—¡Draco!

La voz lo sobresaltó y él no pudo evitar pensar que le iba a resultar imposible disfrutar de su desayuno tranquilo, sin tener que lidiar con nadie. Entrecerró los ojos cuando observó a Astoria, molesto.

—Me has asustado —murmuró con fastidio.

Y, cualquier persona no lo entendería, pero él… él ya no podía soportar un susto por la espalda, una voz que lo sorprendiera o la sensación de tener a alguien detrás. En Azkaban había permanecido en estado de alerta de forma constante, con miedo a que algún dementor se acercara demasiado, miedo a que alguna tortura se fuera de las manos, miedo a… todo. A absolutamente todo.

Para su sorpresa, Astoria respondió a sus palabras ofendiéndose.

—¿Que yo te he asustado? —preguntó ella, sentándose en la silla frente a la suya—. ¿Y qué hay de lo que tú me hiciste anoche? —Astoria bajó la voz—. Draco, estuviste a punto de buscarme la ruina. ¡Habría perdido mi trabajo!

—Llamaste a Granger, sé que fuiste tú —fue la respuesta de él, bebiendo otro trago de té con indiferencia.

—Por supuesto que fui yo. ¡Dijimos una hora, Draco! Y pasaron tres. Me tenías muy preocupada, creía que te había pasado algo.

Él se mantuvo en silencio. Después levantó la cabeza con lentitud y la fijó en los ojos azules de Astoria.

—Necesito un favor —le dijo a su amiga.

Y Astoria negó con la cabeza de forma efusiva.

—Piérdete, Malfoy. Por supuesto que no.

—Ayer me dejé una cosa que necesito en una librería. Es un libro, se me cayó y olvidé traerlo.

—Pues entonces espera a que Granger autorice tus salidas al exterior y recupéralo.

Draco chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza.

—No, no. No lo entiendes, Astoria. _Necesito_ ese libro, lo necesito ya.

Astoria no pensaba dejarse convencer tan fácilmente. Se encogió de hombros, tomando aire.

—No veo por qué debería ser mi problema. Draco, ayer estuviste muy cerca de meterme en un lío… de meternos a ambos. Si Granger hubiera llamado a los aurores, ahora mismo estarías de vuelta en Azkaban. —Apretó los labios en un mohín incómodo—. Lo siento, pero no creo que un libro sea tan importante como para arriesgar eso.

—No arriesgaríamos nada. Solamente necesito que vayas a esa librería y lo cojas. Nadie te verá, no sucederá nada. Por favor, Astoria, te lo pido como amiga.

—Draco, no…

—Me comportaré, te lo garantizo.

La súplica en la voz de Draco amenazaba con convencerla. Maldición, le daba demasiada pena ese Draco Malfoy acabado. Era su amigo, sí, y había pasado tres años en una horrible cárcel mágica. Draco había tenido una vida de lo más dura y ahora… solo le estaba pidiendo un libro. Solo un libro.

—No me manipules —susurró ella, alzando su dedo índice en señal de advertencia—. Ayer caí como una estúpida, Draco, pero no creas que vas a poder tomarme el pelo con tanta facilidad.

—Te doy mi palabra, Astoria. Te lo juro —dijo él. Sus ojos grises brillaron con pena y miedo—. Si vuelvo a fallarte, llama a los aurores tú misma, ¿de acuerdo? Pero necesito ese favor. No tengo a nadie más, Astoria, a nadie.

Astoria suspiró, poniéndose en pie de nuevo. Sabía que podía irse, dejarlo ahí y no volver a dirigirle nunca más la palabra. Podía hacer eso… pero también podía confiar una vez más en él. Draco era arrogante y tramposo, siempre lo había sido, pero también era leal con la gente a la que quería. La persona más leal que había conocido nunca, a veces lo molestaba durante los años del colegio diciéndole que podría haber sido parte de Hufflepuff y no de Slytherin. Él solía responder con un maleficio o con un insulto a media voz.

—De acuerdo —aceptó al final—. ¿Qué libro?

Draco suspiró de alivio y procedió a sincerarse por primera vez, aunque solo fuera a medias. Ella nunca aceptaría ayudarlo si supiera lo que él planeaba. Ahorrándose algunos detalles, le confesó a Astoria la verdad de qué era lo que quería llevar a cabo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habrá actualizaciones extra esta semana, ¡¡me muero por ver qué opináis de cómo sigue el fic!!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Capítulo dedicado a Gallaecia *

_Capítulo 8_

_I want to be shameless like the sun, / moving into you, / Entering light._

Quiero no tener vergüenza como el sol, / moverme dentro de ti, / como luz que entra.

Sol Seppy - Enter One

HERMIONE

La oficina de Scholz estaba abierta y Hermione se dispuso a entrar justo en el mismo momento en el que uno de los funcionarios de Azkaban salía de ella. Hermione lo reconoció por los trajes negros y algo tétricos que llevaban los funcionarios que, como Ferdinand, se dedicaban a entrar y salir de Azkaban: velar por su seguridad, supervisar a los prisioneros y a los dementores…

—¡Hermione! —exclamó él, casi demasiado feliz de verla.

Ella aún pensaba que ese tipo de trato era un tanto extraño, pero sonrió lo mejor que pudo, aparentando normalidad. No pensaba mencionar lo que había sucedido con Draco Malfoy, no podría hacerlo… eso la metería en un lío también a ella.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó, después se corrigió, sabiendo que él lo agradecería. A Scholz no le gustaba que lo tratara de usted—. Disculpa, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, muy bien. Me alegra verte. No te esperaba tan pronto, ¿sucede algo?

—No… no. No sucede nada —contestó ella, aunque le costó demasiado mentir. Se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó en una de las sillas negras de cuero—. Bueno, quizás sí. Quería hacerte una pregunta.

—Dime.

La bruja se quedó pensativa unos instantes, planeando cómo formular lo que quería decir. Había tenido toda la noche para pensar en cómo hablaría con su jefe y ni siquiera así estaba preparada para hacerlo. Pero lo haría, necesitaba garantizar de algún modo que Draco Malfoy no fuera un peligro para nadie. No sabía qué demonios había estado haciendo el día anterior, pero sabía que no se trataba de nada bueno.

—Me preguntaba si hay… algún modo de controlar a Malfoy. De controlarlo más estrictamente, quiero decir. No tiene varita, eso lo sé, pero… sé que podría llegar a hacer magia.

Sin una varita y sin posibilidad de conseguir una, Malfoy podía realizar hechizos muy simples, cosas como… calentar un té, quizás, o borrar una mancha de vino de una camisa. Pero sabía que, si en algún momento conseguía una varita, Draco Malfoy era capaz de destruir el mundo.

—¿Controlarlo? —El rostro de Scholz se mostró preocupado de pronto, casi furioso al escucharla—. ¿Ha hecho algo? —Los nudillos del joven se tensaron sobre la mesa cuando Scholz entornó sus ojos marrones y apretó la mandíbula—. Hermione, dímelo, cualquier cosa. Te garantizo que… puedo dar la orden ahora mismo para que lo devuelvan a Azkaban, estará de vuelta allí en solo una hora y…

—No. ¡No! —Hermione intervino—. No es necesario, de verdad, John. —Recordó utilizar su nombre, sabía que él lo apreciaría—. No ha hecho nada. Es solo que… Malfoy parece un poco traumatizado. Me da miedo que intente, no sé... hacerse daño.

No se atrevía a decir «hacerle daño a alguien». En esos momentos se daba cuenta de que Scholz lo mandaría a Azkaban solo por haber pronunciado esas palabras. No. No podía asegurar aún que Malfoy fuera capaz de hacer algo semejante, aunque tampoco la sorprendería.

Scholz asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo entiendo, Azkaban es un lugar duro. Puede romper a cualquiera.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

—No te preocupes, Hermione. Me aseguraré de que alguien en la Residencia le administre alguna poción preventiva en la comida, es un procedimiento habitual. Así evitaremos que él intente atentar contra sí mismo… o contra cualquier persona.

—Gracias, señor Scho… —Se aclaró la garganta—. Gracias, John.

Por un segundo había temido por Malfoy. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Scholz hubiera decidido aplicarle alguno de esos tratamientos de contención de magia? Sabía que eso habría matado a Malfoy poco a poco. Hacía años que no lo veía, sí, pero lo recordaba bien en el colegio. Draco Malfoy era un mago poderoso, mucho, de hecho. Ya era suficientemente nocivo que no pudiera tener una varita, contener la magia dentro de él podría resultar en un desastre terrible.

Hermione se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta. Con cierto nerviosismo se apartó un mechón de cabello rizado del rostro, consiguiendo depositarlo detrás de su oreja. Tocó el pomo de la puerta con los dedos y aún no la había abierto cuando Scholz habló.

—Hermione —la llamó con aire distraído mientras ojeaba unos documentos colocados frente a él—, me preguntaba si… te gustaría que cenáramos algún día. Nada formal, solo… —Scholz se aclaró la garganta, levantando la vista—. Ya sabes.

La mano de ella tembló un poco, pero consiguió controlarlo con eficacia. Cenar con él, con su jefe. Era raro, pero no sabía cómo negarse. Scholz no había implicado nada romántico, tan solo una cena de compañeros del Ministerio, ¿verdad?

—Claro —respondió sonriendo—, algún día estaría bien.

Scholz pareció más que satisfecho con esa respuesta.

—Perfecto. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

Cuando Hermione cerró la puerta a su espalda, por fin pudo dejar escapar un intenso suspiro. Scholz la ponía nerviosa, pero no del mismo modo en el que lo había hecho Viktor, por ejemplo, o incluso Ron hacía unos años. La ponía nerviosa de otra forma. Ni siquiera de la manera en que lo hacía Malfoy, que la observaba con esos ojos grises y parecía capaz de convertirla en piedra. Era algo más extraño aún.

Salió del despacho, apresurándose por los pasillos del Ministerio. Cuando bajó al _hall_ principal, se encontró con el señor Weasley y lo saludó con una sonrisa y un gesto de su mano. El Ministerio estaba concurrido, como siempre, con un sinfín de magos corriendo de un lado para otro. Ella recordaba con exactitud la batalla que había ocurrido allí, cómo personas muy importantes se habían ido ese día, gente como Sirius Black, que ya no estaba allí.

A veces creía que el resto del mundo mágico había olvidado la guerra: las muertes, el sufrimiento… ahí estaba ella ahora: trabajando para el Ministerio de Magia, rehabilitando a mortífagos. ¡A mortífagos!

Con un suspiro, Hermione miró el reloj. Aún no eran las diez de la mañana, pero no tenía ninguna intención de acudir a ver a Malfoy ese día. Se había ganado su indiferencia durante, al menos, un par de días más. Pero había algo que sí tenía que hacer, algo que no se le había pasado por alto.

El día anterior, en el Callejón Knockturn, Draco había violado su libertad para ir a leer un libro —con toda seguridad, de Magia Negra—. El libro había caído y ninguno de los dos lo había recogido del suelo. Siendo que la _librería Berrycloth_ ahora estaba cerrada, ese libro debía de permanecer en el mismo lugar en el que él lo había tirado.

Hermione se moría de curiosidad por saber qué demonios estaba tramando Malfoy y pensaba descubrirlo muy pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya estoy aquí, soy una pesada, lo sé jaja. Muchas gracias por leerme y por comentar, estoy super ilusionada porque siento que estáis entendiendo suuuper bien las cosas que estoy intentando transmitir con el fanfic. ¿Qué opináis de Scholz? ¿Nos fiamos de él? 
> 
> ¡Sois un amor! Nos vemos el viernes, mil besos.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale, este capítulo es muy importante porque aquí empieza una de las dos tramas principales del fanfic. No quiero revelar nada de momento, pero os quiero pedir que sigáis leyendo. Sé que hay mucho hate hacia uno de los personajes importantes del fic (un hate que no comparto) y confío en que su historia os va a gustar tanto como a mí <3

_Capítulo 9_

_When you're standing in the shadows / I could open up the sky._

Cuando estás en las sombras / yo podría abrirte el cielo.

Hurts - Somebody to die for

ASTORIA

Lo encontró en el suelo, tal y como él le había dicho que lo hallaría. El tomo número 7 de la _Completa guía de hechizos prácticos en la Magia Oscura._

Astoria no era estúpida. Podían llevarla a Azkaban solamente por estar allí, buscando ese manual. Magia Negra, ¿de verdad Draco Malfoy quería perderse por esa senda otra vez?

—Eres un imbécil, Malfoy —susurró Astoria, agachándose para agarrar el libro.

Era rojo y negro, cuando lo tocó pareció calentarse. Como si estuviera vivo, como si esperara a cualquier otro Slytherin para acercarse y tomarlo entre sus dedos.

No podía mentir, se sintió tentada de echarle un vistazo por dentro, saber qué decía. Miró el título una vez más y bufó. No podía creer que Malfoy quisiera eso. ¡Él debería ser la persona que más miedo tuviera de la Magia Negra! Llevaba dos días fuera de Azkaban. ¡Dos!

El local estaba destrozado por completo, con un montón de páginas rotas esparcidas por el suelo y también cristales y pedazos de astillas y de madera. Recordaba haber ido a esa librería cuando era pequeña, lo había hecho con sus padres alguna vez y también con su hermano. De nuevo estaba ahí, la tentación de mirar el libro: abrirlo y leerlo. Podría practicar Magia Negra con buenas intenciones, quizás conseguir algún hechizo que sacara a su hermano de Azkaban, que le devolviera la libertad…

Estuvo a punto de abrirlo, ya había colocado una mano en el dorso y la otra en la primera página, cuando el sonido de cristales crujiendo en el suelo la sobresaltó. Astoria tragó saliva y corrió a esconderse detrás de un antiguo armario de madera negra. El armario estaba casi destrozado, pero la cubría por completo.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Por qué había decidido obedecer a Malfoy?

Se guardó el tomo dentro de la chaqueta azul que, por suerte, era ancha. Aun así, debía sujetarlo para que no se le cayera del pecho. Y fue entonces cuando el sonido de cristales se repitió, más intenso esta vez. Cuando Astoria asomó su rubia cabeza tras el armario negro, se quedó congelada al distinguir la figura de Hermione Granger. ¿Qué buscaba

Comenzó a temblar. Si Hermione la veía, estaba perdida, si Hermione la veía, sabría que ella estaba ayudando a Draco, que él la había enviado. Ahogó un gemido cuando la bruja se acercó al lugar exacto en el que ella acababa de recoger el tomo de Magia Negra. Hermione inspeccionó el suelo, extrañada. Buscaba el libro, Astoria lo comprendió al instante. ¡Estaba buscando el libro!

Estaba en su mano decidir qué hacer: podía salir y hablar con Hermione, entregarle el tomo y liberarse de esa responsabilidad… o también podía esconderse lo mejor que pudiera y salir corriendo de allí sin que la bruja la viera. Después de escuchar la razón de por qué Draco necesitaba ese libro, no se veía con la fortaleza suficiente de traicionar a su amigo. Llamadlo estupidez o lealtad de las serpientes, pero no podía fallarle.

Hermione dio un par de vueltas al local, confundida. Después se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la tienda, como si estuviera buscando el libro por todas partes. Fue ese el momento que Astoria Greengrass aprovechó para agarrar el libro con fuerza, apretarlo contra su pecho y salir de la _librería Berrycloth_ a paso ligero, intentando no hacer el más mínimo ruido al pisar los cristales del suelo.

Astoria llegó hasta la puerta, pero no dejó de correr allí, ni mucho menos. Siguió corriendo durante varios metros más por el Callejón Knockturn, girándose de cuándo en cuándo para asegurarse de que Hermione Granger no estaba tras ella. No se detuvo, corrió y corrió hasta que… Se chocó con alguien.

El libro se le cayó y Astoria sintió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula cuando su cuerpo colisionó con el de ese extraño. Él se agachó de inmediato para tomar el libro que se le había caído y ella ahogó un grito.

—¡No! —exclamó.

Fue entonces cuando lo reconoció: era Ronald Weasley.

Un auror. Se había tenido que chocar con un maldito auror. ¿De verdad? Astoria se lanzó a agarrar el libro antes de que él pudiera verlo, aunque se percató de que Weasley ya no parecía tan solícito a ayudarla después de haberla reconocido.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —preguntó él con un tono de voz más bien brusco.

Astoria agarró el libro con increíble rapidez y lo sujetó en su mano, como si no fuera nada importante. No podía guardárselo dentro de la chaqueta de nuevo, a no ser que quisiera que Ronald Weasley se pusiera a cachearla en mitad de la calle. Decidió responder con agresividad, pues esa sería la única manera de librarse de esa.

—¿Acaso no miras por dónde vas, Weasley? —preguntó en un tono de voz que le pareció demasiado violento incluso a ella, jamás le había hablado así a nadie—. Casi me rompes la mandíbula.

Ron había cambiado en esos años. Estaba más alto, más aún. Astoria se había quedado en una altura bastante discreta: tan solo un metro y cincuenta y cinco centímetros. Pero Ron debía de rondar el metro noventa. Era imponente y su cabello pelirrojo, antaño largo, ahora estaba recortado a la moda y peinado a ambos lados de su frente. Sus ojos azules se entornaron con desconfianza.

—Has sido tú quien se ha chocado conmigo —respondió él de malos modos.

Weasley no la soportaba, le había quedado más que claro en los últimos años. Nunca lo había culpado, de hecho, lo entendía: su hermano, Paul, había matado a Fred Weasley, el hermano de Ron. ¿Acaso esperaba que fuera su mejor amigo para siempre? No, eso no sucedería. De hecho, ella ya se conformaba con saber que Granger la consideraba una buena persona. Era de las pocas brujas que aceptaban a personas cuya familia estaba manchada por la sombra de los mortífagos.

—Ha sido un accidente —se excusó ella, calmando el tono. Ron ya no miraba el libro.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¿Esto es un interrogatorio? —preguntó Astoria, alzando las cejas—. ¿De qué estoy acusada?

—A. dónde. Vas —gruñó Ron.

Demonios. Sí que debía de odiarla para hablarle en ese tono.

—A la Residencia —contestó ella al final—. ¿Me vas a escoltar hasta allí?

—No quiero volver a verte por el Callejón Knockturn, Greengrass.

Ron bufó, alejándose de ella. Ni siquiera se despidió, ni siquiera dijo nada más. Tan solo la observó una última vez, con esos ojos azules y profundos contrastando con el color pelirrojo de su cabello. Solamente se marchó.

Cuando se fue, Astoria notó cómo le temblaban las piernas. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y ella se maldijo a sí misma mil veces. ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad había tenido que cruzarse justamente con Ron Weasley? ¿Acaso no había más magos en Londres que había tenido que coincidir con el único que le provocaba… eso?

Astoria dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y volvió a guardar el libro de Draco entre su pecho y su chaqueta azul. Después, su mirada se quedó perdida por donde Ron Weasley se había marchado.

Deseó con fuerza que él dejara de odiarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy. ¡¡Estoy tan ilusionada!! Gracias por leerme, sois puro amor. Probablemente actualice el domingo, porque no puedo esperaaaaaar más. Se viene Dramioneeee.
> 
> ¡Mil besos!


	10. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El deber me llama, este capítulo es indispensable. Sé que no lo quieres, pero te lo dedico Carl ;)  
> Se viene el Dramioneeeee (gracias por tener pacienciaaaa).
> 
> -Palabras que quizás no entendéis al final-

_Capítulo 10  
_

_I've been so weak / When you make an entrance / And when you leave / Oh, I can hardly breathe._

He sido muy débil / Cuando tú apareces / Y cuando te marchas / Me cuesta respirar.

Mako - Breathe

DRACO

Apenas dormía y, cuando lo hacía, solamente tenía pesadillas. Putas pesadillas que lo iban a volver loco.

Pero, al menos, cuando Draco despertaba, ya no estaba en Azkaban. Ahora estaba en la asquerosa Residencia en la que lo habían metido. Su vida era un infierno, sí, pero no nos engañemos, era mejor que antes. Cualquier cosa era mejor que antes.

Abrió los ojos, aliviado por encontrarse en ese lugar de mierda. La cama olía bien, no como su celda de Azkaban, y, aunque no tuviera ventanas, era un lugar decente. Le gustaba, era parte de su decadencia.

Draco se preguntó si moriría allí. No sabía si le parecía un buen lugar o debería suceder en otra parte. Miró de reojo el libro rojo y negro que Astoria le había entregado el día anterior. Le agradecía tanto que se hubiera arriesgado a hacer eso por él… Astoria era una buena chica, le iría bien en ese mundo, estaba convencido.

Estaba a punto de levantarse, de dirigirse a la ducha para, por fin, ir a desayunar algo, cuando se percató de una incómoda realidad que había ignorado: estaba empalmado.

Gruñó al darse cuenta, era casi doloroso. Su vida sexual en Azkaban era… bueno, no hacía falta ni mencionarlo. Inexistente, por completo inexistente. Porque, ¿quién querría hacerse una paja con un dementor a dos metros? Definitivamente, Draco no.

Se acarició por encima del pantalón, lo hizo con cuidado, con miedo. Comprendió que era absurdo, se trataba de su propio cuerpo, no había nada que temer. Así que Draco metió la mano dentro del pantalón de pijama y rozó su piel con más fuerza. La verdad era que estaba cachondo, muy cachondo. No sabía si era por estar en un lugar limpio, por fin o, mejor, por estar solo.

Gimió cuando sintió una pequeña sacudida eléctrica recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. Su piel estaba tensa y la tenía muy dura. Joder, casi se había olvidado de qué se sentía. Ni siquiera se acordaba de la última vez que se había corrido, como si llevara tres años siendo asexual y, de repente, todo ese deseo contenido se hubiera manifestado de golpe.

El placer lo recorrió, era extraño. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía placer. Bombeó su piel con calma, despacio, tratando de acostumbrarse a ese ritmo. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho, tenía demasiadas ganas de correrse.

Se sentía cerca, cada vez más cerca. Aceleró un poco el ritmo y notó cómo su mano se humedecía muy ligeramente, como si su cuerpo se preparara por fin para liberarse de algo que llevaba años necesitando. Gimió de nuevo, cerrando los ojos. Casi tocaba el cielo, casi.

—¡Malfoy!

La voz lo obligó a parar, a la vez que los golpes en la madera de la puerta.

Joder. ¿Qué demo…?

—¡Malfoy!

Era Hermione Granger. Menuda hija de… ¿también iba a joderle eso?

—¡Un momento! —gritó él.

Hermione se quedó callada unos instantes. Draco imaginó que estaba esperando a que él abriera. Casi se rio al imaginarse su cara si viera lo que él estaba haciendo. No, Hermione Granger podía esperar. Él, en cambio, no.

Volvió a agarrar su pene entre sus dedos largos y movió la mano una vez más. El placer fue aún más intenso que antes, quizás porque ahora, además, estaba molestando a Hermione Granger. Era irónico: las dos cosas que más le había gustado hacer durante su adolescencia: masturbarse y tratar mal a Granger.

Estaba a punto de correrse, seguía sintiéndose al límite e imaginar que Hermione estaba ahí afuera era aún más excitante. La odiaba, joder que si la odiaba. No hacía nada más en todo el día que odiarla, desearle todo lo malo que se pudiera imaginar, pensar en venganzas para que ella sintiera, aunque fuera solo un poquito, todas las cosas que él había pasado en esos tres años. La vida era fácil cuando se era el auror del año, pero no lo era para él: un mortífago convicto dentro de Azkaban.

Dejó escapar una bocanada de aire, a punto de dejarse ir.

—¡Malfoy! —volvió a gritar Hermione, en la puerta—. ¿Vas a salir o qué?

Y su voz fue casi un reclamo erótico de su ira. Porque la odiaba de un modo tan primitivo que esa sensación se parecía bastante a la excitación sexual. Hermione Granger existía en un plano de odio en el que ese sentimiento se asimilaba a todos sus demás instintos: la odiaba tanto que le provocaba envidia, egoísmo, miedo, admiración y… sí, lo excitaba, lo excitaba mucho.

Draco se corrió en silencio, con una sacudida tan fuerte que nunca había sentido un orgasmo así. Tan intenso como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada en la cara, pero sin dolor. Solo placer. Solo placer.

—¡Voy a entrar! —amenazó ella.

—Hazlo, pero estoy desnudo, te lo advierto.

Supo que ella se estaba sonrojando. Era una puta mojigata, siempre lo había sido. Seguro que ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza que él pudiera haber hecho algo así al otro lado de la puerta… y por eso lo disfrutó tanto.

—No estás desnudo —respondió Hermione, aunque poco convencida.

—Entra y lo verás.

No entró. Por supuesto que no lo hizo.

Ignorándola por completo, Draco Malfoy se coló dentro de su baño y se quitó toda la ropa. Después abrió el grifo de la ducha y entró en el cubículo, dejando que el agua caliente permitiera escapar todos los restos de lo que acababa de hacer. Se imaginó que Hermione aún permanecería golpeando la puerta y eso le hizo gracia.

No se atrevería a entrar, lo sabía.

Hermione Granger no era de esas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡OS HA GUSTADO LA PAREJA SECUNDARIA! Ya puedo morir feliz. ¡¡Mil gracias!! No seáis lectores fantasmas, no olvidéis contarme si os gusta el fic, lo odiáis, odiáis a Draco, a Hermione, o a mí... ;) (puede que no me odiéis aún, pero lo haréis jaja).  
> ¿Qué opináis? ¿Hermione ES o NO ES de esas? 
> 
> Diccionario:  
> Empalmado: Que tiene una erección.  
> Cachondo: Excitado sexualmente.
> 
> ¡Mil besos!


	11. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bienvenidas de nuevo! Hoy he superado las 100.000 palabras en este fanfic. FELICIDAD.

_Capítulo 11_

_And we might have differences / But where you are, I'm right there too._

Y puede que tengamos diferencias / pero allí donde estás, también estoy yo.

Lauv – Lonely eyes

HERMIONE

— _Alohomora._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Hermione entró, gruñendo por lo bajo. Escuchó el ruido de la ducha y dejó escapar una sonrisa sardónica. El muy imbécil de Malfoy se creía que le estaba faltando al respeto así, que ella se iba a enfadar o algo parecido. Estaba más que equivocado; ella ya no tenía trece años, ahora era una mujer, había sido auror durante dos años y lo había pasado tan mal como él durante la guerra. Draco Malfoy no iba a conseguir sacarla de sus casillas, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo.

Le bastó una mirada rápida en toda la habitación para localizar el libro.

—Idiota —gruñó.

Y se adelantó corriendo para agarrarlo, pero el grifo se cerró justo en ese momento y ella se quedó parada en el sitio. Tenía dos opciones: podía demostrarle que lo había visto, enfrentarle ese mismo día… o también, podía esperar un poco, averiguar cuáles eran sus intenciones. El libro estaba en la Residencia, eso ya lo sabía. Lo había imaginado, se lo había dicho a sí misma en el mismo momento en el que había entrado en la librería. No estaba en _Berrycloth_ porque Draco Malfoy, de un modo u otro, lo había sacado.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de hacer algo al respecto, tendría que esperar. Hermione tomó aire y retrocedió hasta la pared de la habitación. Allí se cruzó de brazos, alzando la barbilla con orgullo. Apenas un segundo después, Draco Malfoy salió del baño.

Tenía el pelo rubio y mojado, alborotado. Una toalla le cubría las caderas y ella trató de permanecer estoica, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados en una mueca orgullosa que le costó muchísimo fingir. No pudo ignorar el hecho de que Draco Malfoy estaba casi desnudo delante de ella: tan pálido como siempre, y más delgado que nunca. Hermione se estremeció al observarlo y Malfoy se quedó parado en cuanto reparó en su presencia.

—Vaya. Al final has entrado —dijo con algo parecido a la admiración en su voz. Era un impertinente.

Ella permaneció callada como una tumba. Se recordó a sí misma que debía respirar, pues durante varios segundos lo olvidó. Draco Malfoy no solo estaba medio desnudo frente a ella, no, sino que su piel blanca como un papel presentaba un millón de marcas y cicatrices: quemaduras y cortes. No supo qué hacer, cómo reaccionar ante esa visión que parecía sacada de algún infierno que ella nunca había visitado.

Él pareció darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y durante un instante, solo un instante, dio la impresión de estar avergonzado. Draco apartó sus ojos grises de ella y tomó entre sus manos una camisa negra que reposaba sobre la cama. Hizo lo mismo con unos pantalones del mismo color.

Al darse la vuelta, Hermione pudo atisbar algunas cicatrices en su espalda, también. Prácticamente toda su piel estaba marcada por completo. Esa imagen era escalofriante y su estupor inicial no tardó en convertirse en una extraña indignación.

—¿Qué…? —balbuceó—, ¿qué es…?

Draco supo a lo que se refería sin que ella tuviera que decirlo.

—Me caí por las escaleras —se mofó él con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Malfoy se giró, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su cuarto de baño.

—Espera un momento, ¿dónde demonios crees que vas?

Y él señaló a la pequeña puerta blanca, como si fuera obvio. Y en realidad lo era, pero no para ella. Estaba en una especie de shock.

—Voy a vestirme —contestó él con un gruñido—. ¿O acaso pretendes que lo haga aquí? ¿Te apetece mirar, Granger?

Era un gilipollas redomado, eso era un hecho. Pero un gilipollas al que habían torturado, no había ninguna duda. Draco Malfoy había sido víctima de algún horrible juego macabro y eso no podía quedarse así. Hermione tomó aire y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación. Decidió que, si quería conseguir hablar con Malfoy de forma civilizada, debía dar los primeros pasos. Él no se fiaba de ella y la razón era evidente.

—Te esperaré fuera —dijo ella de forma escueta—, lamento haber entrado sin tu consentimiento.

Él no contestó, por supuesto que no lo hizo. La odiaba, podía verlo en el modo en el que él la miraba, pero eso no debía afectarle. Su trabajo era conseguir rehabilitar a ese ex mortífago en la sociedad mágica, no conseguir caerle bien.

Con pasos rápidos, Hermione Granger salió de la habitación y se quedó allí, esperándolo en ese pequeño pasillo.

Una parte muy pequeña de ella esperaba que Draco Malfoy quisiera sincerarse con ella.

***

—Tengo hambre —fueron las únicas palabras de Draco Malfoy al encontrarla en mitad del pasillo, unos minutos después.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos bajaron hasta el comedor del segundo piso de la Residencia y Hermione esperó pacientemente a que Draco tomara dos croissants y un café del pequeño mostrador de catering. Ella misma se sentó en una silla y esperó a que él, con cierta indecisión, acudiera ante ella y se sentara ante la misma mesa que Hermione había elegido. El mantel era blanco, impoluto. Alrededor no había absolutamente nadie y la joven bruja pensó que la Residencia era uno de los lugares más deprimentes en el que ella hubiera estado.

Para Hermione no era la primera vez allí, había pasado ya algunas semanas supervisando a un par de antiguos mortífagos, pero nada de lo que preocuparse. Todo era distinto ahora con Draco Malfoy, estaba resultando su mayor reto hasta la fecha.

—¿Quieres contarme qué te ha sucedido? —preguntó ella.

Draco mordió uno de los cruasanes.

—Como si no lo supieras ya.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo sé, Malfoy. Por eso te pregunto. ¿Qué es… todo eso?

En realidad, él no pareció creerle. Y ella casi se desesperó al volver a ver la desconfianza en sus expresivos ojos grises. Draco bufó ante ella, bebiendo un sorbo de su café. Se tomó varios segundos para tragar antes de hablar de nuevo.

—¿Además de ser mi tutora en el PRASRO también vas a ser mi puta psicóloga? —preguntó—. ¿Te paga suficiente el Ministerio?

Si al menos dejara de ser tan cortante, de ser tan… odioso con ella. Pero no, no era posible, Draco Malfoy la trataba como si ella fuese su peor enemigo. No parecía entender que ya no era así, que todo eso se había acabado. Se sorprendió a sí misma sintiendo compasión por Malfoy.

—Quiero ayudarte.

—Sí, claro.

Estaba tan cerrado que parecía completamente imposible acceder a él. La joven trató de demostrarle cierto grado de comprensión, aunque, incluso ella misma desconocía hasta qué punto podía comprender a alguien como Malfoy.

—Malfoy, deberías colaborar, ¿sabes? Me estás tratando como si tu libertad no dependiera de mí. ¿Acaso no tenías muchas ganas de salir de la Residencia hace tres días? —preguntó, alzando una mano y señalando el techo a la pared de la habitación—. Yo soy la única que puede darte permiso para salir de aquí, para volver a la calle.

Y, para su sorpresa, lo que vio en ese momento en los ojos del Slytherin no fue indiferencia o desconfianza, ya no. Su expresión cambió a una mucho más cruda: de pronto la miró con odio, un odio tan oscuro que casi se expresó en el rostro del joven con una extraña sonrisa.

—Seguro que eso te encanta —contestó él—, siempre has querido tenerlo todo bajo control y… mírame a mí, ahora soy tu puta mascota. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras… —Draco apretó los labios un instante—. Y quieres que me humille para poder educarme. ¿Es eso?

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y, por un instante, sintió que todas sus ganas de ayudarlo se iban al carajo. Como si le diera igual mandarlo a Azkaban de nuevo con tal de no tener que seguir soportando sus groserías y sus desplantes.

—No. Quiero conseguir que dejes de ser un egocéntrico y un insolente —contestó ella—. Y así, solo así, a lo mejor consigues volver a tener una vida normal.

—Yo nunca he tenido una vida normal.

Draco ni siquiera tuvo que pensar para darle esa respuesta. De nuevo, una vez más, su coraza la golpeaba con fuerza en la cara. Hermione suspiró, poniéndose en pie. No aguantaba más allí, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y que Draco Malfoy no quisiera abrirse ni un poquito era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

—Está bien, haz lo que te dé la gana —dijo ella, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Pero te adelanto que, si no cambias tu actitud pronto, ordenaré tu regreso a Azkaban.

Ante esas palabras, Draco Malfoy ni siquiera pestañeó. Bebió un nuevo trago de su café y, durante un instante, su lengua rosada acarició sus labios antes de hablar una vez más.

—¿Me ves preocupado, Granger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios, ¡me alegra un montón que las lectoras fantasma os hayáis manifestado!
> 
> Por si acabáis de llegar, os recuerdo que tengo una página en FB llamada "La estrella más oscura. Dramione", allí posteo tonterías varias y aviso de cuando actualizo algo relacionado con Dramione.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto, ¡mil besos!


	12. Capítulo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Es este el capítulo más corto de la historia? Sí. Pero traigo una explicación.

_Capítulo 12_

_I don't wanna be alive, [...] / I just wanna die / And let me tell you why_

No quiero estar vivo, [...] / Solo quiero morir / y te voy a contar por qué.

Logic, Alessia Cara & Khalid -1-800-273-8255

DRACO

_Completa guía de hechizos prácticos en la Magia Oscura._

Lo abrió, solo por fin en su cuarto. Necesitaba encontrar el hechizo perfecto, el único que podía ayudarlo. Durante los tres años en Azkaban, creedme, había sido complicado ignorar que ese hechizo existía. Que podía solucionar todo el maldito desastre que él mismo había provocado.

Tardó horas en encontrarlo: _vulnus mortis_ , herida de muerte. Draco no había estudiado ese maleficio en Hogwarts, desde luego que no, pero había escuchado que algunas personas lo habían intentado realizar. No sabía de nadie que hubiera tenido éxito, en realidad, pero estaba seguro de que, si el hechizo no resultaba era porque el mago o bruja que quisiera realizarlo siempre se arrepentía antes de llevarlo a cabo. Eso no le sucedería a él, pues estaba más que seguro de lo que quería conseguir haciendo Magia Negra. Draco iba a arreglar todo aquello que alguna vez había arruinado, estaba seguro de ello.

Si tan solo… si tan solo Hermione Granger no fuera un puto dolor de cabeza. Draco suspiró al pensarlo. ¿De verdad creía que podía engañarlo a él? Claro que sí, porque Granger engañaba a todo el mundo fingiendo que era una mosquita muerta, la más inteligente, la más lista y, cómo no, ahora también era la más… atractiva.

Draco sintió que se estremecía al pensarlo. ¿En qué maldito momento le habían salido tetas? Y, ¿por qué sus ojos eran aún más grandes y expresivos ahora? Seguro que era una trampa. Se había hecho algún encantamiento a sí misma para atraer a los hombres, probablemente estaba desesperada, o algo así. Pero, joder, Draco no podía ignorar que ahora estuviera tan buena, con ese cabello —que antes le había dado auténtico pavor— cayéndole sobre esa espalda elegante. Y el hecho de que fingiera preocuparse por él… no, no iba a engañarlo, él no era gilipollas, pero le removía algo por dentro. Quizás le recordaba a los momentos en los que alguien, quien fuera, alguna vez se había preocupado por él.

Cerró el libro de golpe.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en Granger. Granger no se preocupaba por él, Granger se alegraba de lo que le había sucedido en Azkaban, seguro que hasta lo celebraba con sus amigos los fines de semana.

Granger representaba todo lo malo que alguna vez hubiera pasado por su vida y su reacción física hacia ella, el hecho de que ahora la considerara atractiva, era solo un signo de que se había controlado durante demasiado tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, Draco tenía veintiún años, por supuesto que su cuerpo quería follarse a casi cualquier chica de su edad. Pero su mente era mucho más fuerte que eso, su mente se había roto y reconstruido, roto y reconstruido, roto y reconstruido tantas veces que podía soportar cualquier cosa.

Abrió el libro una vez más y se centró en leer el hechizo. Leyó las instrucciones en voz baja, preguntándose cómo conseguiría cada uno de los tres componentes que necesitaba para conseguir llevarlo a cabo.

Se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía que preocuparse demasiado por eso, sería fácil.

Después, por fin, se sintió mucho más tranquilo. Quería llevarlo a cabo cuanto antes, acabar con eso tan pronto como pudiera.

Y, después, todo estaría bien, mejor que bien.

Draco no volvería a sentir dolor.

Draco estaría muerto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, amores <3  
> Estaba hablando con mi amiga Elsa y le he preguntado: ¿Soy un incordio si hago un maratón de Nunca le hagas cosquillas...? Y como me fío de ella y me ha dicho: "HAZLO", pues os informo de que voy a hacer un pequeño maratón y subiré 5 capítulos (desde hoy hasta el día martes). Me apetece mucho avanzar con la historia y llegar a la cuestión gorda. En este capítulo ya habéis visto cuál es jajaja (sillezcan, ¡acertaste). ¿Qué opináis al respecto?
> 
> Nos vemos mañana, ¡mil besos!


	13. Capítulo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ver, chicas, ¿cómo llamamos a esta pareja? ¿Rostoria?

_Capítulo 13_

_Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing._

Siempre extraño a gente a la que no debería extrañar.

Gnash, Olivia O'Brien - I hate u, I love u

RON

Odiaba ir a la Residencia, pero era parte de su trabajo. Como auror, de vez en cuando tenía que acudir a asegurarse de que no había ningún problema con los antiguos mortífagos o, incluso, debía encargarse él mismo de la rehabilitación de alguno de los ex prisioneros de Azkaban en el Programa de Rehabilitación de Antiguos Simpatizantes del Régimen Oscuro.

Hasta ahora, los únicos mortífagos que habían salido de la cárcel eran aquellos que no habían cometidos crímenes muy atroces. Él lo agradecía: ¿cómo podría quedarse quieto si veía a algún asesino suelto por la calle?

No, algunos mortífagos no cambiarían nunca y, si lo hacían, no había ninguna forma, en su opinión, de que pudieran ganarse un sitio en la Sociedad Mágica de nuevo.

Paul Greengrass, por ejemplo, el asesino de su hermano Fred. Si algún día veía a Paul Greengrass cara a cara, le lanzaría un _Avada Kedavra_ sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Aunque tuviera que pasarse los siguientes veinte años encerrado en Azkaban, lo haría con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo se apareció en el familiar suelo de moqueta marrón. A Ron siempre le había provocado cierta ansiedad la falta de ventanas en la Residencia, aunque entendía que se encontraban bajo tierra, las únicas ventanas que podrían crearse serían falsas y con ayuda de la magia. No merecía la pena tanto esfuerzo, ese edificio era solo un hogar temporal para ex mortífagos que, hasta el momento, sí parecían adaptarse bien a la vida real, fuera de prisión.

Eran casi las once de la mañana, según marcaba un enorme reloj de pared, tras un pequeño mostrador de madera oscura. Trabajando en una máquina de escribir y un poco oculta por la madera, distinguió el cabello rubio platino de Astoria Greengrass.

—Mierda —susurró Weasley.

No le gustaba un pelo esa chica y no era solo por ser la hermana de Paul, no. Era por mil razones más: Astoria se había alzado como firme defensora de los derechos humanos después de la guerra y, para colmo, parecía caerle bien a los miembros de ambos bandos: la consideraban un puente entre el mundo de la luz y el mundo oscuro. Los mortífagos la apreciaban y el Ministerio de Magia confiaba en ella. Ron no lo hacía, ¿acaso se habían vuelto locos todos? Astoria Greengrass no era de fiar y se lo había demostrado apenas un par de días antes, cuando se habían chocado en el Callejón Knockturn. A saber qué estaba buscando allí.

Ron había visto su foto en el periódico solo un par de semanas antes y reconocía que se había quedado mirándola un segundo o dos. Astoria Greengrass anunciaba su boda con Chay Nott, el heredero de la familia Nott, uno de esos apellidos que Ron conocía muy bien, pues los había investigado en infinidad de ocasiones después de la guerra para asegurarse de que no tenían ninguna conexión con magos tenebrosos.

Se acercó a ella con desgana. No tenía ninguna ilusión por ver a Astoria y se preguntaba por qué demonios tenía que trabajar ahí. Los Greengrass no necesitaban dinero y, ciertamente, si Astoria estaba ahí debía de ser por esa enfermiza necesidad que tenía de quedar bien ante todo el mundo.

—Vengo a ver a Lillian Parkinson —dijo, aclarándose la garganta al verla.

Lillian Parkinson era la madre de Pansy Parkinson, había sido liberada de Azkaban dos meses atrás tras una sentencia de solo seis meses en prisión. En realidad Lillian tan solo había ocultado algunos objetos oscuros en su casa y se había juntado con compañías poco recomendables, pero nunca había participado de forma activa en la organización de los mortífagos. Aun así, las normas eran claras y la mujer había tenido que cumplir condena.

Astoria alzó la cabeza y, cuando lo vio, enrojeció visiblemente.

—Oh… hola, Weasley.

Su voz era dulce, como siempre. Ron tuvo que controlarse para no poner los ojos en blanco. Se creía que él era imbécil, que podía convencerle a él también de que era una joven intachable y bondadosa.

—He venido a ver a Lillian Parkinson —repitió Ron.

No pretendía ser grosero pero… bueno, no. ¡Por supuesto que pretendía serlo!

—Sí, claro. La mandaré llamar —dijo ella, eficientemente, aunque volvió a mirarlo, algo dubitativa—. Ronald, quería disculparme por lo sucedido el otro día en el callejón Knockturn. No esperaba chocarme contigo y por eso…

—¿Por eso decidiste hablarle de ese modo a un auror? —dijo con cierto narcisismo.

De verdad, Ronald Weasley no era así con nadie. Pero ella… ella le obligaba, de algún modo, a demostrar que era una autoridad. Quizás porque sabía que Astoria Greengrass era sospechosa.

—No, quería decir… —Astoria bajó la voz—. Que por eso me asusté, me asustaste. Solo quería pedirte perdón por mi reacción y mi comportamiento.

Genial. Parecía sincera. Era muy buena actriz.

Ron apretó los labios, sin responder nada al respecto. No le caía bien Astoria Greengrass y punto final, no había nada que hacer al respecto.

—Esperaré a Parkinson en la puerta —contestó.

Y caminó hasta allí, furioso consigo mismo y furioso con Astoria. ¿Qué demonios pretendía? Quizás quería algo de él y por eso intentaba parecer tan agradable de pronto, porque estaba más que seguro de que la verdadera Astoria era la que él se había cruzado en el Callejón, esa imagen le cuadraba muchísimo más con la hermana de un mortífago.

Apenas llevaba unos segundos pensando en eso cuando, de las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones, vio bajar a Hermione. Contento por tener una excusa que lo distrajera un poco, alzó la mano para saludar a su amiga.

—¡Herms! —dijo.

Ella, que miraba al suelo con gesto apagado, consiguió esbozar una sonrisa cuando lo reconoció. Llegó hasta él en unos segundos y entonces Ron se percató de que su amiga parecía cansada: tenía ojeras, aunque no muy pronunciadas. Enarcó una ceja pelirroja,

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Solo es… trabajo.

—No deberías haber dejado la Oficina de Aurores —comentó él.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua, molesta. Parecía que eso no era lo que necesitaba escuchar en esos momentos.

—Como si eso pudiera haber cambiado algo… ahora mismo me vería en el mismo problema.

—¿Qué problema? —preguntó él, confundido.

—Draco Malfoy.

Y, esta vez, Ron se mostró confundido. Tardó un instante en componer un gesto de comprensión.

—¡Lo había olvidado! Leí que lo liberarían hace días —dijo—, pero… ¿por qué Malfoy es tu problema?

—Oh, por una razón maravillosa: el PRASRO le asignó su caso a Harry, pero el _señor_ Potter ha decidido que él está por encima de su propio trabajo y el caso ha recaído en mí.

Ron pareció estupefacto al escuchar esta información de la que no tenía ni idea. Harry no había mencionado en ningún momento que se le hubiera ofrecido trabajar en el caso de Malfoy y era algo demasiado importante como para haberlo olvidado. Se lo había ocultado a propósito.

—Vaya… —susurró al cabo de un momento—, menuda mierda. Malfoy. —En su mente recordó el cabello rubio de ese niño insoportable que había sido un abusón tanto con él como con sus amigos durante sus años en Hogwarts—. Qué ironía de la vida. Seguro que ahora te trata muy bien porque sabe que su libertad depende de ti.

Ante sus ojos, Hermione soltó una carcajada sarcástica que sorprendió a Ron.

—Solo te diré que, si lo comparamos con el Malfoy de Hogwarts, el Draco Malfoy de tercer curso estaba enamorado de mí.

—¿Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de ti? —Ron abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡No! ¡Ron! —Hermione gruñó—. Quiero decir que ahora es más horrible aún que antes, mucho más. Eso quiero decir, ¿entiendes?

Para su sorpresa, Ron se rio con suavidad y posó una mano en su hombro de forma tranquilizadora. La miró a los ojos:

—Hermione, si alguien puede con Draco Malfoy… esa eres tú. Piensa que por eso Harry rechazó el caso y yo también lo habría hecho. Es inaguantable y es un bastardo, pero tú has arreglado cosas peores.

—¿Cuándo?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Conseguiste que Harry y yo fuéramos a Hogwarts seis años, casi siete, sin que nadie nos matara. Eso tiene que contar.

A pesar de que trató de animarla, ella no pareció muy convencida. Ron lanzó una última mirada hacia Astoria Greengrass y se percató de que ella lo estaba mirando desde su mostrador.

No sabía qué era, pero seguro que tramaba algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos mañana, muchas gracias por los comentarios, ¡qué ilusión me hace que os haya gustado la idea del maratón!


	14. Capítulo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si tenéis alguna idea o sugerencia en cuanto a canciones que os recuerden a Dramione o que creáis que puedan encajar con la historia, ¡no dudéis en decírmelo!

_Capítulo 14_

_Feels like we're on the edge right now / I wish that I could say I'm proud._

Siento que estamos en el borde, / me gustaría poder decir que estoy orgullosa.

NF – Let you down

HERMIONE

Habría preferido estar en cualquier otro lugar un viernes por la noche, cenar con su jefe no era el mejor plan que podía imaginar, en realidad. Pero allí estaba ella: Hermione Granger no había podido negarse a cenar con Scholz y se encontró a sí misma enfundada en un vestido negro que le resultaba un poco incómodo. Se planteó mil veces si debía utilizar tacones ese día o no, pero terminó decantándose por unas botas planas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Apenas había salido de su casa, Hermione Granger ya deseaba que la cena terminara pronto.

Scholz ya la esperaba en la puerta del restaurante de Charing Cross cuando ella apareció, a pesar de que no llegaba ni un solo minuto tarde. Estaba muy guapo, con el cabello rubio peinado a la moda, a ambos lados de la cabeza con una raya en medio. Lo primero que pensó fue que, a diferencia de Scholz, Malfoy ya no parecía poner mucha intención en peinarse. Aun así, el cabello del Slytherin —ahora largo— parecía estar siempre en su sitio, tal y como debía. Draco Malfoy la crispaba, conseguía molestarla más de lo que ella misma podía imaginarse y…. ¡maldición! Estaba pensando en él en ese mismo instante.

Su jefe la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, Hermione no se apartó, aunque se sintió ligeramente incómoda con el contacto físico. 

No era tonta, ¿vale? Sabía que debía de gustarle a Scholz, si no… ¿por qué él se habría mostrado tan insistente en quedar con ella? Pero, si algo tenía claro Hermione era que ella no sobrepasaría ese límite, no iba a salir con su jefe, de ninguna manera.

Durante más de una hora, cenaron juntos y charlaron amigablemente. Scholz era todo un caballero: amable, inteligente… y tenía decenas de anécdotas para contarle de sus años como agente mágico en Alemania.

—Pero me imagino que todas estas historias son aburridas para ti, Hermione —dijo él al cabo de un momento.

—¿Aburridas? —se extrañó ella—. ¿Por qué iban a serlo?

John Scholz bajó la mirada, como si de pronto estuviera avergonzado.

—Ya sabes. Al fin y al cabo, tú… eres toda una heroína en el Reino Unido. Potter, Weasley y tú sois auténticas eminencias en la lucha contra magos tenebrosos.

Este comentario la hizo enrojecer y Hermione dejó de comer su pedazo de pastel de zanahoria por unos momentos. El hecho de que su jefe la halagara de ese modo era…

—No, no es para tanto —contestó ella humildemente—. Nosotros solo hicimos lo que… lo único que podíamos haber hecho. Y salió bien.

Se refería a la guerra, su actuación contra Voldemort y cómo su participación en la última batalla había sido decisiva para la posterior paz en el Mundo Mágico. El final de la época Tenebrosa que Voldemort y los mortífagos habían creado.

—Hay que ser muy valiente para enfrentarse a esos monstruos —comentó Scholz.

Y eso captó la atención de Hermione. Acababa de llamar «monstruos» a los mortífagos y, no nos engañemos, habían cometido monstruosidades en el pasado y muchos de ellos eran irreparables, pero… ¿hasta qué punto era correcto referirse a ellos como «monstruos» ahora que se había firmado la paz?

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, John?

—Por supuesto.

Hermione tomó aire.

—¿En Azkaban se realiza algún tipo de tortura contra los antiguos mortífagos?

La sonrisa de John Scholz no se alteró ni un ápice cuando contestó.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «antiguos mortífagos», Hermione? No hay mortífagos «antiguos» en Azkaban, si están allí es precisamente porque no han dejado de ser simpatizantes del Régimen Tenebroso, creía que eso estaba bastante claro en la formación de aurores y tú… tú has sido auror durante dos años, una de las mejores, de hecho.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta. No le gustaba el modo en el que él había evadido su pregunta y, de hecho, tampoco le gustaba cómo había articulado esa respuesta. Como si hubiera algo más allá, dentro de su mente.

—Disculpa, creo que no me he expresado bien. Pero sigo interesada… ¿se realizan torturas en Azkaban?

Y Scholz lamió ligeramente un pedazo de chocolate de su cuchara antes de levantar la vista hacia Hermione, manteniendo su ligera sonrisa.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

La situación se había tornado tan incómoda que de pronto tenía frío. Lamentó no poder colocarse su chaqueta encima de ese estúpido vestido demasiado revelador. Su piel se había puesto de gallina y por un instante valoró la opción de decirle a Scholz que quería marcharse y escapar de allí, volver a su acogedor apartamento junto a Crookshanks.

—Nadie —mintió—. Es solo que… Malfoy tiene cicatrices.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué clase de cicatrices?

—Por todo el cuerpo.

La mirada de Scholz se intensificó cuando volvió a mirarla.

—¿Y cuándo has visto tú esas cicatrices, Hermione? ¿Te las ha enseñado él?

Maldición. No sabía qué contestar, así que permaneció callada hasta que Scholz volvió a hablar.

—No, no se realizan ningún tipo de torturas en Azkaban, Hermione. Los funcionarios solo acuden a la prisión cuando deben trasladar a alguno de los presos y los dementores tienen órdenes explícitas de no acercarse a los presos, tan solo los guardan, así que si Malfoy te ha dicho…

—Malfoy no me ha dicho nada —se apresuró a repetir ella.

Scholz apretó los labios ligeramente. Después siguió hablando.

—De acuerdo. Entonces… si aún sigues teniendo dudas del tratamiento que se les da a los presos en la prisión de Azkaban, ¿por qué no piensas, mejor, en el tratamiento que Voldemort les daba a sus seguidores? —Scholz alzó las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, como si expresara que no tenía nada que ocultar—. Yo nunca he sido mortífago, pero apuesto a que, si lo fuera y alguien me torturara, ese sería mi propio líder. Voldemort era cruel y despiadado, recuerda que incluso le cortó la mano a uno de sus más fieles seguidores: Peter Pettigrew. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no torturó a Malfoy él mismo por… a saber qué razón?

A decir verdad, sus argumentos tenían sentido. Voldemort había sido un mago oscuro y cruel. Seguro que no habría tenido ningún tipo de reparo en quemar vivo a Malfoy o a cualquier otro de sus seguidores. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué Malfoy le había dicho que esas heridas se habían producido en Azkaban?

—Entiendo —susurró Hermione.

Una sonrisa se extendió en el apuesto rostro de Scholz tras escuchar esa respuesta.

—¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar de trabajo de una vez? No me gustaría que recordaras esta noche como una cena aburrida con tu jefe.

La castaña se forzó a sí misma a fingir una sonrisa y cambió de tema de inmediato. En realidad, tampoco ella quería pasarse la noche hablando de Azkaban, le daba escalofríos pensar en ese lugar.

—Desde luego.

—¿Te gusta el quidditch? —preguntó Scholz.

Y, acto seguido, él mismo se enfrascó en una animada conversación acerca de ese deporte en la que Hermione participó de forma ocasional, apuntando detalles que conocía gracias a Ginny. A ella no le interesaba mucho el Quidditch, nunca lo había hecho. Scholz pareció impresionado cuando ella mencionó de forma casual que había tenido cierto romance con el famosísimo Viktor Krum unos años atrás y eso solamente incrementó su interés en ella.

Al final de la noche, Hermione agradeció poder marcharse de allí, tras rechazar una copa con Scholz y despedirse de él con un ligero abrazo.

Era extraño, pero, a decir verdad… Hermione no confiaba en John Scholz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo con John Scholz, ¿qué opináis? Ha negado que existan torturas en Azkaban, pero nosotras creemos a Draco... ¿no?
> 
> ¡¡Gracias por leer y comentar!! Os prometo que más adelante los capítulos serán bastante más largos, pero ahora mismo estoy posicionando todas las piezas para que empiece la acción!! Vuestras palabras me animan un montón y me hacen muy feliz <3  
> Nos vemos mañana en otro capítulo de Draco ;)


	15. Capítulo 15

_Capítulo 15_

_I'm paralyzed / Where are my feelings? / I no longer feel things._

Estoy paralizado, / ¿dónde están mis sentimientos? / Ya no siento nada.

NF – Paralyzed

DRACO

_—¿Te arrepientes? —dijo el hombre._

_Draco gimió. Sabía lo que estaba por venir y le daba miedo. Encadenado al techo de esa sala, con las manos atadas y completamente desnudo, fue capaz de sollozar una vez más._

_—Sí —susurró—. Me arrepiento de todo._

_Y pudo sentir que el hombre se reía de su respuesta. Esa risa, esa risa no se le olvidaría nunca mientras viviera._

_—Mentira._

_Y después, le lanzó un nuevo maleficio que rompió la piel de su espalda._

Despertó gritando, tan agitado que su corazón parecía estar a punto de escapársele del pecho. Draco tuvo que poner toda su fuerza en tomar aire en sus pulmones, sentía que iba a morirse por no poder respirar, pero no fue así.

Esas pesadillas iban a matarlo, iban a conseguir que perdiera la pequeña parte de cordura que aún le quedaba en su cerebro. Tenía que acabar con eso cuanto antes.

Consiguió ponerse en pie, aún temblando. Tenía miedo, pero a la vez se sentía aliviado: aliviado porque eso no había sido más que un recuerdo y una pesadilla, ya no era la realidad. Ahora, Draco estaba libre. Bueno, más o menos.

Llegó hasta el baño y el sonido del agua corriente le ayudó a recuperar la compostura. Cuando se miró en el espejo, el reflejo le devolvió la imagen de una persona que no parecía estar en sus cabales. No le extrañaba, él mismo se sentía más loco que sano la mayor parte del tiempo.

Minutos más tarde, después de salir de la ducha, ese reflejo había cambiado: ahora parecía una persona normal. Quizás porque su cuerpo había dejado de sentir el intenso dolor de las torturas, aunque pudiera verlas con tan solo dirigir una simple mirada a sus brazos. Inspeccionó su cara, preguntándose cómo coño podía parecer normal estando tan podrido por dentro; sus labios crearon una pequeña sonrisa torcida, sarcástica. Estaba incluso guapo. Sus ojos grises eran atrayentes. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Sabía que, si se mostrara tal y como era por dentro, resultaría un auténtico monstruo.

Malfoy se secó con una toalla y se vistió rápidamente. Su estómago rugió al comprender que pronto podría tomar un desayuno y la idea fue tan agradable como una caricia o un abrazo. Ahora comía todos los días, tanto como quisiera. Incluso comenzaba a notarse en su cuerpo y por fin estaba engordando un poco, recuperando su constitución natural.

Draco llegó al comedor. Ese día encontró allí a una joven mortífaga, Lisbeth Crowder. Ambos compartieron una mirada corta, desviándola unos momentos más tarde. No existía ninguna intención por parte de ninguno de ellos de hablar con el otro. De hecho, creían que lo mejor que podía pasarles era no tener que volver a relacionarse con un mortífago nunca más en su vida.

Draco se sirvió una taza de café y estaba a punto de sentarse —tan alejado de Lisbeth como le fuera posible— cuando Miranda Ewing, la trabajadora de la Residencia que se le había acercado el segundo día, entró a la sala. Lo observó con una enorme sonrisa, algo que a ello no le había sucedido ni una sola vez en los últimos años, como si se alegrara de verlo.

—Buenos días, Malfoy —saludó ella con buen humor.

Draco tomó su taza en una mano y el plato con un croissant en la otra. Ignoró por completo a esa bruja y se sentó en una de las mesas del comedor. Ni siquiera le sonaba esa tal Miranda, ¿de dónde coño había salido? Seguro que era una Hufflepuff y por eso no le resultaba familiar. Ella lo siguió.

—¿Cómo ha ido tu semana? —preguntó Miranda.

—Muy bien —respondió él de forma sarcástica.

La sonrisa de Miranda se acrecentó. Su cabello negro cayó sobre su rostro cuando sonrió.

—¡Eso es maravilloso!

Demonios. ¿Era estúpida? Sí, seguro que era estúpida. Y encima le tenía que tocar a él aguantarla.

—Prefiero desayunar solo, si no te importa.

—Claro, claro. Perdona. —Por un segundo pareció avergonzada.

Él supuso que debía sentirse mal por haberla tratado así. Pero no lo hizo.

Antes de marcharse, Miranda le habló una última vez.

—Solo quería decirte que… —Miranda tomó aire, como si le costara sacar sus palabras de su boca—. Si te sientes mal o… o si necesitas hablar, puedes contar conmigo. Yo siempre he querido ser tu amiga.

Acto seguido, Miranda desapareció, como si fuera una niña de doce años que acababa de declararse a su amor platónico. Draco se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo que siempre había querido ser su amiga? Como si él no fuera un mortífago, como si él no fuera un criminal. Y, además, ¿qué cojones quería decir con «siempre»?

Draco bebió un sorbo de su café.

No tenía dudas: esa chica era estúpida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo me parece interesante para meternos, de nuevo, en la desesperación de Draco. También para entender un poco más las motivaciones de Miranda, porque en el futuro será importante. Os adelanto de que a partir de aquí las cosas se van a poner bastante más oscuras y escabrosas y el uso de palabrotas se incrementará en un 300%. ¡Yo aviso!
> 
> Nos vemos mañana, ¡mil besos!


	16. Capítulo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Amores! Oficialmente he terminado de escribir este fanfic. Estoy super feliz, así que ya solo me queda compartirlo con vosotras. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leerme.

_Capítulo 16_

_If all is fair in love and war / I can't do this anymore._

Si todo vale en el amor y en la guerra, / yo ya no puedo seguir con esto.

Yellow Claw - Love and war

HERMIONE

Llamó a la puerta tres veces.

—Malfoy.

Nadie contestó. Menudo imbécil, ya estaba otra vez ignorándola, como la última vez. Hermione tocó la madera con su puño un par de veces más, en esta ocasión de un modo más agresivo. Por supuesto que no respondía.

—Me vas a obligar a entrar —advirtió.

Y cuando Malfoy tampoco dijo nada en ese momento, ella suspiró.

— _Alohomora._

Se sorprendió cuando no lo encontró ahí. La puerta del baño estaba abierta y ambas salas estaban vacías. Sabía que no podía andar muy lejos, Draco Malfoy no podría haberse escapado, como había hecho la última vez, pues Astoria acababa de decirle que se encontraba en su habitación.

La cama estaba hecha, perfectamente hecha. Todo estaba ordenado al milímetro. No es que lo hubiera pensado muchas veces, pero siempre que lo había hecho, así era como había imaginado el cuarto de Draco Malfoy. Bueno, no como una habitación cutre en la Residencia, por supuesto, pero sí como un lugar tan ordenado que diera la impresión de no pertenecerle a nadie. ¿Cómo se sentiría el propio Draco Malfoy, viviendo en un lugar que no parecía un hogar?

Tomando aire, y a pesar de saber que estaba mal hacer eso, Hermione se acercó a la cama. Bajo la almohada, distinguió el brillo rojo de ese libro que Draco Malfoy había escondido. El mismo libro que él había leído en la _Librería Berrycloth_ la misma noche en que lo habían liberado de Azkaban.

Lo tomó entre sus dedos, frunciendo el ceño y fue entonces cuando Hermione Granger se quedó paralizada al leer el título:

_Completa guía de hechizos prácticos en la Magia Oscura._

_Tomo número 7:_

_Libro de Resurrección_

El libro se le cayó de las manos tan pronto como leyó la última palabra. ¿Qué demonios pretendía Draco Malfoy?

Cuando se agachó para recogerlo de nuevo, escuchó la puerta cerrarse con tanta fuerza como si alguien hubiera estampado un pedazo de metal contra la madera. Al instante, el libro se escapó de sus manos con fuerza y, cuando Hermione levantó la cabeza y vio a Draco ahí parado, supo que él acababa de hacer magia sin su varita, más bien como una explosión de energía que salía de su cuerpo sin ningún orden. Hacía años que ella no veía algo así, quizás desde que era una niña, como cuando tenía nueve años y se había salvado de caerse de un columpio al volar durante un par de metros. No había entendido ese tipo de sucesos hasta que recibió la carta de Hogwarts el día que cumplió once años.

El libro se golpeó contra la pared y quedó tirado en el suelo. Draco Malfoy avanzó hasta ella con la respiración acelerada y la empujó con fuerza, tendiéndola sobre la cama violentamente. Él quedó sobre ella, con una mano en su garganta, aunque sin apretar… aún.

—¿Qué coño haces? —preguntó él.

Ella no dudó un instante. Sabía que, si mostraba miedo, eso sería peor. Los mortífagos disfrutaban viendo el temor en los ojos de sus víctimas.

—Suéltame —ordenó.

—¿Qué coño estabas haciendo, Granger? —exigió saber él.

Lo tenía tan cerca, tanto que no podía respirar. El olor limpio y fresco del jabón barato de la Residencia lo envolvía todo y los ojos grises de Malfoy se clavaban en ella. No podía moverse ni un centímetro.

—¿Te parece ético rebuscar entre mis cosas? Pensaba que los aurores os jactabais de respetar a todo el mundo, incluso a los mortífagos.

—Malfoy… —trató de decir ella.

Su cuerpo estaba en todas partes. En todas. Y sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Hermione no terminaba de entender qué estaba sucediendo. Sentía el calor de Malfoy sobre su piel y una parte de su mente se sentía atrapada, incapaz de librarse de él, pero la otra parte… sentía que eso estaba bien, que era lo correcto.

¿Qué significaba eso? Por el amor de Merlín, ¿cómo podía estar bien que Draco Malfoy estuviera cerca de asfixiarla?

Hermione entreabrió los labios y notó cómo los ojos de Malfoy se dirigían a su boca. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas en los labios y el cuerpo de Hermione la traicionó cuando tomó aire, respirando una vez más el aroma de Malfoy. Olía bien, era masculino, era… Hermione centró sus ojos en la boca de Malfoy y supo que él estaba pensando lo mismo que ella. Era… casi embarazoso. Como si los dos hubieran comprendido que esa postura era mucho más sexual que amenazante, como si hubieran llegado a la conclusión de que, si se acercaran un poco más, podrían besarse sin esfuerzo. No sería un beso hermoso, no, nada de amor. Sería, más bien, un modo de conocer qué estaba pasando por la mente del otro. De explorarse sin tapujos.

No. ¡¿En qué estaba pensando ella para llegar a esa conclusión?!

Con dificultad, Hermione consiguió liberar su mano de debajo del cuerpo del chico, alcanzó su varita y la alzó, apuntando a la garganta de Malfoy.

—Suél-ta-me —susurró, separando las sílabas tal y como él hacía a veces.

Draco lo hizo con lentitud, porque comprendió que ya no tenía sentido seguir así, ella tenía el control ahora. De todos modos, enarcó una ceja y compuso una extraña sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Vas a matarme, Granger?

—Si es necesario…

—Hazlo, por favor —se burló él—, mátame. No, espera, tortúrame primero, como hacen tus amigos, y luego mátame.

Draco se puso en pie, dejando de tocarla por completo. Se apartó de ella hasta quedar de espaldas a la pared. Hermione también se levantó, sin dejar de apuntarlo con su varita.

—No tienes idea de lo difícil que es soportarte, Malfoy.

—Y tú no tienes idea de cuánto te odio, Granger —respondió él con violencia—. Ojalá te hubieran matado en la puta guerra.

Curiosamente, esas palabras no la afectaron. No lo hicieron porque en solo tres minutos había comprendido muchísimo más a Draco Malfoy que en toda la última semana. Ahora, más que nunca, sentía que ella era quien tenía el control y que él solo intentaba distraerla.

—¿A quién quieres resucitar? —le ladró.

Él respondió con una burla, por supuesto que sí.

—A nadie, me estoy documentando para un trabajo del colegio.

Hermione agitó la varita, acercándose a él de forma más amenazadora.

—¿Es a Voldemort? —exigió saber.

Los ojos grises de Draco se centraron en los suyos de un modo tan profundo que ella se sintió completamente desnuda frente a él. Como si, de pronto, Malfoy pudiera verlo todo. Trató de no amedrentarse.

—¿Sabes? Para ser la bruja más inteligente de tu edad… eres una de las personas más tontas que conozco, Granger.

Ella encajó bien el insulto. Tenía que preguntarlo, era su obligación trabajando para el Ministerio. En realidad, no creía que él quisiera resucitar a Voldemort, ¿por qué querría hacer eso? La guerra solo le había traído problemas y más problemas a Draco Malfoy; le había hundido la vida.

—¿A tu madre? —susurró.

Él se adelantó un paso. La varita de Hermione se le clavó en la garganta, pero no retrocedió ni un milímetro.

—No te atrevas a mencionarla, Granger. No te atrevas.

Bingo. Había dado con su punto débil. Le había costado varios días, pero ahí estaba: Draco Malfoy. Vulnerable de verdad. Abierto y asustado. Y pretendía hacer Magia Negra cuando, solo hacía una semana, aún se encontraba recluido en Azkaban. Menudo kamikaze.

—No puedes hacerlo —le recordó—, es imposible que…

—¡Deja de hablar de ella! —estalló Draco una vez más.

La puerta blanca del cuarto de baño se cerró con violencia sin que ninguno de los dos la tocara. Las luces de la habitación temblaron, apagándose un par de segundos y encendiéndose después. Hermione se apartó de él y, con tanta elegancia y tranquilidad como consiguió fingir, a pesar de ser consciente de que él debía de estar muy agitado para poder hacer magia sin ningún instrumento. La castaña guardó su varita dentro de su bolsillo. Después se agachó y recogió del suelo el tomo número 7 de la _Completa guía de hechizos prácticos en la Magia Oscura._ Draco no se movió.

—Malfoy, hazte un favor y deja de intentar joderte la vida… —suspiró—, aún más de lo que ya lo has hecho. Te dejaré unos días para que pienses en qué quieres hacer.

Después le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta. Hermione tenía miedo, no podía negarlo. Temía que él se abalanzara sobre ella, que le robara su varita y que le lanzara una imperdonable… pero creyó que merecía la pena arriesgarse en esa ocasión. Malfoy podía intentarlo, sí, pero si no lo hacía, eso significa que aún podría tener una oportunidad en ese mundo.

Comprobó, aliviada, que él no se movía ni un centímetro de la pared en la que aún permanecía apoyado.

Hermione salió de esa habitación, con el _Libro de_ _Resurrección_ en sus manos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Se desató el Dramione! Creo que este es el punto que yo tenía tanta prisa por alcanzar. Ahora mismo ya conocemos las intenciones de Draco, sabemos que todo esto tiene que ver con Narcissa y, además, la química entre Draco y Hermione parece crecer más y más... ¿hasta dónde llegará?
> 
> Nos vemos el viernes, gracias por leer y comentar conmigo este maratón. ¡Ha sido genial!
> 
> Mil besos.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo dedicado a Angela M. G., ¡que me ha hecho este edit super bonito! ¡Muchas gracias!

_Capítulo 17_

_Never thought that I would feel like this / Such a mess when I'm in your presence._

Nunca creí que me sentiría así / es un desastre cuando estoy contigo.

Pvris – My house

DRACO

Se aburría, pero el aburrimiento era soportable. Estaba encerrado, sí, como en Azkaban… pero en la Residencia no había torturas, no había nada malo. Tan solo la soledad de no poder salir.

Pasó más de una semana sin que Granger volviera a visitarlo. En ocasiones él pensó que lo mandarían de vuelta a Azkaban. Tenía sentido: Hermione Granger lo habría acusado de querer realizar Magia Negra y el Ministerio enviaría a los dementores a buscarlo de un momento a otro… pero eso no sucedió. Al parecer ella había cerrado la boca respecto al libro.

Su último encuentro con Granger había sido… horrible, en una sola palabra. Una puta basura. Todo había sido extraño: la forma en la que habían hablado, cómo se habían tocado… el mero recuerdo le provocaba un escalofrío en la columna vertebral. Se estremecía cada vez que lo pensaba, el modo en el que su cuerpo había reaccionado al acercarse.

Lo normal era solo odiarla, de hecho, Draco se había colocado sobre su cuerpo con un afán puramente violento… pero se le había puesto dura, contra todo pronóstico. Con su mano sobre la garganta de Granger y los enormes ojos marrones de la joven observando cada uno de los movimientos de él… se había empalmado. Granger lo sabía, lo había hecho a propósito. ¿Por qué si no había entreabierto los labios de ese modo? Era como si quisiera que la besara; era toda una manipulación, estaba seguro. Porque Malfoy llevaba tres años en Azkaban, pero todavía recordaba un par de cosas sobre chicas. Al menos sí sabía cuándo una quería que la besara.

La puerta de su habitación sonó y supo que se trataba de Granger. Nadie más llamaba, solo ella. Con un gruñido, Draco se levantó de la cama y caminó unos pasos. Abrió la puerta casi violentamente y se sorprendió al encontrar un pequeño papel que flotaba delante de sus narices:

_Hermione Granger le espera en la planta principal, por favor, lleve una chaqueta consigo, puede que llueva._

No entendía nada, ¿Granger estaba allí? ¿Y por qué no había subido a llamarlo ella misma, como ya parecía acostumbrada a hacer? La última frase era esperanzadora. Si necesitaba una chaqueta para cubrirlo de la lluvia, eso significaba que por fin iba a salir de la Residencia. Llevaba casi dos semanas encerrado allí, sin ver la luz exterior. Sí, era cierto, Azkaban había sido peor, pero… era verdaderamente difícil ser consciente de que la noche que él se había escapado, había podido tener libertad. Aunque solo hubiera sido durante tres horas.

Ya estaba vestido, así que solamente tuvo que tomar un abrigo oscuro del armario. Normalmente, Draco no era friolero, así que no necesitaba un abrigo especialmente grueso. Bajó las escaleras sin saber qué se encontraría al llegar al piso de abajo. ¿Lo llevaría ella misma a Azkaban? ¿Le pondría esas horribles esposas mágicas que le quemaban la piel?

Apartó la vista en cuanto la vio. Estaba sola y eso era un alivio, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta.

—Vamos a salir —anunció ella—, escribe tu nombre en el libro, por favor.

Él no dudó. Quería salir, aunque fuera con Granger. Escribió su nombre en el enorme libro ante las escaleras. Sabía que no había ningún modo de salir de la Residencia sin hacerlo. Después siguió a Granger hasta las infinitas escaleras ascendentes que llevaban hasta el Londres muggle. Ella parecía incómoda, así que él aparentó tanta tranquilidad como fue capaz de reunir.

Ese día, Granger se había recogido el largo cabello en una cola de caballo alta. Le quedaba bien, favorecía su nariz pequeña y sus ojos oscuros. Draco apartó la mirada, no quería verla.

Detrás del mostrador de madera oscura, a varios metros de ellos, Astoria alzó la mano en señal de saludo, o de despedida. Malfoy no supo si lo estaba saludando a él o a su tutora, así que inclinó la cabeza hacia su amiga como señal de que la había visto.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Hermione.

Él no dijo nada. No quería hablar con ella si podía evitarlo.

Pasaron minutos subiendo escaleras y eso le hizo cambiar de idea.

—¿No podemos aparecernos donde quiera que vayamos? —preguntó Draco, hastiado—. Esto son como veinte malditos pisos.

Las escaleras parecían infinitas, cuantas más subía, más cantidad de escalones quedaban. Draco no había desayunado ese día y, aunque pareciera tonto, le daba pena. No quería perder ni una sola ocasión en la que pudiera comer, quería aprovechar todas y cada una de las comidas que le quedaran.

—Desde aquí solo podemos aparecernos en el Ministerio de Magia —respondió ella, después añadió con cierto sarcasmo—. ¿Quieres ir ahí?

No. No. No. El Ministerio de Magia le daba miedo, era el paso anterior a ir a Azkaban, así que no, ni siquiera quería pasar cerca de ese maldito edificio lleno de corruptos y psicópatas.

—¿Qué has hecho con el libro? —preguntó él finalmente, sin dejar de subir escaleras—. ¿Me van a llevar a Azkaban de nuevo?

Y Hermione se quedó parada un momento, como pensando en qué responder. Draco se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que pasara algo de tiempo con Granger, pero él aún seguía conociendo sus gestos, sus silencios. Seis años de acudir a clases semanalmente junto a ella le habían dado para mucho: la había observado en multitud de ocasiones, en silencio, como se observa al enemigo para intentar comprenderlo. Ante el silencio de la Gryffindor, fue él mismo quien contestó.

—No has hecho nada —susurró, casi sorprendiéndose a sí mismo—. No me has delatado.

Hermione continuó subiendo escaleras, evitándolo. Draco la siguió y comprobó, aliviado, que ya casi habían llegado a la boca de metro londinense bajo la que se escondía la Residencia.

—No olvides que, si le digo a alguien del Ministerio que has estado leyendo ese libro, nadie será tan comprensivo como yo. Interpretarán que has querido hacer Magia Negra y te apresarán de nuevo.

—¡Já! —se mofó Draco—. Tan comprensivos como tú… claro, porque tú eres la bondad personificada. Me debo a tu compasión, Granger.

Se inclinó en una especie de reverencia improvisada, aunque en realidad se estaba riendo de ella. Es que la detestaba, joder, cada cosa que decía, cada pequeño detalle de esa chica le resultaba tan odioso, tan… repulsivo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la calle, nadie se fijó en ellos. Draco siguió a Hermione, sin saber a dónde se dirigían. Tampoco quería preguntarle, temía que ella interpretara eso como un signo de debilidad, o de curiosidad. Le daba igual, por él como si lo llevaba a cenar a casa de Don Potter, el Ministro de Magia.

Cruzaron varias calles del Londres muggle. Él había estado por allí un par de veces, aunque no lo recordaba muy bien, había sido hacía tiempo. En cualquier otro momento habría dicho que Londres era terrible: un agujero lleno de gente, coches y bullicio. Pero para él, en ese instante, estaba en el sitio más agradable de toda la tierra —a pesar de Granger—, estaba en _libertad._ La luz del sol, tenue, acariciaba su piel blanca y eso le hacía cosquillas en las mejillas. Se quedó parado un instante para poder sentirlo mejor. Su cuerpo lo traicionó y, por un instante, creyó que se iba a poner a llorar. Probablemente lo habría hecho, de no ser porque Hermione Granger estaba ahí y se reiría de él, o peor, se sentiría satisfecha sabiendo cuánto le estaba afectando permanecer encerrado.

Pero el sol, el viento, el sonido de la gente paseando en libertad… joder. Le dolía el alma pensar que él estaba condenado a no ser libre nunca.

—¿Estás bien?

La voz de Granger fue dulce, calmada. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso sentía lástima por él?

—¿Qué coño miras? —gruñó Draco, caminando de nuevo.

Cruzaron la calle y pasaron por delante de una calle repleta de panaderías y cafeterías. En esta ocasión, los ojos de Draco se desviaron a los escaparates que mostraban montañas y montañas de tartas, bollos, pasteles… Su instinto de supervivencia le dijo que debía quedarse allí, tratar de conseguir provisiones por si en algún momento lo llevaban a Azkaban y tenía que pasar tres días sin comer. Mierda, lo había pasado tan mal ahí adentro, tan mal que no creía poder mirar la comida del mismo modo nunca más. Ni tampoco al sol. Azkaban le había herido, herido para siempre y sin remedio.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó Hermione.

Él se percató de que debía haberse quedado parado varios segundos observando el escaparate de esa cafetería. Ese era uno de esos momentos en los que sentía que ya había perdido la cabeza del todo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había detenido.

—No —respondió, escueto.

—¿Seguro?

—¿Te crees mi madre, Granger?

Y diciendo esas palabras se hizo más daño a sí mismo que a ella. Narcissa era la única persona que se había preocupado por él alguna vez y ahora se había ido. Narcissa lo amaba de verdad, lo amaba como a nadie. Sabía que su madre, con su cabello rubio y su abrigo elegante, habría entrado a esa panadería y le habría traído una bolsa llena de pastelitos de chocolate. Le habría agitado el pelo con cariño y, si no había nadie por la calle que pudiera verlos, también le habría dado un beso en la mejilla acompañado de una sonrisa.

Draco tuvo que apartar la mirada hacia la carretera. Joder, su madre estaba muerta.

El sonido de unas campanillas captó su atención de nuevo, era la puerta de la cafetería y, cuando Draco alzó la vista se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba entrando.

—Pues yo sí tengo hambre —dijo ella—, ¿te vas a quedar ahí?

Aunque solo fuera por orgullo, quiso hacerlo. Pero supo que era estúpido tomar esa decisión. Ni siquiera podía aprovechar para escaparse, pues Granger podía localizarlo en cualquier lugar, ya se lo había dicho. Y además no tenía magia.

La siguió a regañadientes. La cafetería estaba casi vacía y Hermione se ajustó la coleta en el cabello antes de acercarse a la barra con una sonrisa amable. Ahí estaba otra vez, fingiendo que era perfecta. El camarero se lo creyó de lleno, era un muggle gordo y alto de unos cuarenta años que miró a Granger como si se tratara de una diosa o una reina. Menudo gilipollas. Draco tuvo que centrar su atención en la infinidad de pasteles del mostrador, se le hizo la boca agua y su estómago rugió.

—Voy a tomar un café _latte_ —pidió Hermione, después se dirigió a él—. ¿Tú quieres un café, Malfoy?

Sacudió la cabeza con disgusto en gesto negativo. Granger lo ignoró.

—Serán dos, por favor.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Qué estaba intentando? Quizás quería ser su amiga, o algo así. Le daba pena por intentarlo, como si él fuera tan tonto como para confiar en ella.

Claro, ahora encajaba todo: Granger quería hacerle creer que ella se preocupaba por él para que él le contara su plan para utilizar el hechizo del _Libro de Resurrección._ Pues se equivocaba, porque él no pensaba decirle nada.

Un par de minutos después, Hermione se sentó ante una de las mesas vacías de la cafetería con un café y un croissant de mantequilla. Draco no tuvo otra opción más que tomar la silla frente a la de ella, se quedó observando el café.

—Es para ti —anunció Hermione.

—No tengo dinero —contestó Draco.

Hermione sonrió un poco.

—Paga el Ministerio.

Y esas palabras lo convencieron por fin de hacer algo que deseaba en silencio. Tomó el café entre sus dedos largos y bebió un sorbo. Si el Ministerio de Magia pagaba por ese desayuno, entonces él estaba de acuerdo en bebérselo. Al fin y al cabo, el Ministerio le debía a él tres malditos años de su vida. ¿Qué menos que comenzar a cobrárselos? El café estaba muy bueno, mucho más que el de la Residencia, aunque eso le pareciera imposible. Granger empujó el plato con el croissant hacia él.

—Toma.

Se había fijado en lo que él tomaba por las mañanas. Ese detalle lo asqueó, estaba utilizando la comida para manipularlo. Teniendo en cuenta lo importante que la comida era para él ahora, le parecía un detalle de lo más ruin… aunque tampoco le extrañaba viniendo de Hermione Granger.

No rechistó. Agarró el croissant y lo partió entre sus dedos con cuidado. Hermione, ante él, se reclinó en su silla y comenzó a beber de su café, sujetando la taza entre sus dos manos como lo haría en un día de nieve con un chocolate caliente. Draco la observó de reojo, pero no dijo nada más. Ambos desayunaron en silencio, sin mirarse directamente, sin dirigirse la palabra.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó él cuando bebió el último sorbo de su café.

—Ahora lo verás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os vais a cansar de escuchar que me encantan los capítulos que voy a subir a partir de ahora. Adoro cuando todo se lía y empiezan los problemas jaja.
> 
> De nuevo hemos visto un poquito más de nuestro Draco traumatizado, pero Hermione se está mostrando mucho más amable y comprensiva, ¿no?  
> ¿A dónde creéis que lo está llevando?
> 
> Lo sabremos el martes <3 ¡Mil gracias por leer y comentar!


	18. Capítulo 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Coméntame si captaste la referencia*

_Capítulo 18_

_Already told you I'm right here / I will stay by your side every night._

Ya te he dicho que estoy aquí / y voy a quedarme a tu lado cada noche noches.

Halsey - Be kind

HERMIONE

Después de su descubrimiento el último día que habían estado juntos, en la habitación de Malfoy, Hermione había pasado horas y horas dándole vueltas a la cabeza, pensando en qué demonios podía estar en la mente de ese chico.

Leyó el _Libro de Resurrección_ de arriba abajo unas quince veces. En él se explicaban un montón de hechizos —de dudoso éxito— para conseguir resucitar a una persona fallecida. Estaba claro que Malfoy intentaba hacer eso, pero… ¿hasta qué punto eran fiables esos maleficios? No lo sabía. Pero quizás él estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para probarlos todos.

Se internaron en el Londres mágico después de desayunar. Malfoy evitaba hablar con ella en la medida de lo posible y ella no intentaba sacarle conversación. Había llegado a la conclusión, en esos días que había pasado sin verlo, que ella era quien tenía que comportarse como una adulta. Malfoy seguía teniendo la misma mentalidad que cuando lo habían encerrado en Azkaban, tres años antes. Ella, en cambio, había cambiado. Mucho.

Durante los tres años de Draco en prisión, solo una persona había escrito a la Brigada de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica: la mujer a la que iban a visitar, Alcacia. Alcacia Williams enviaba cartas de forma casi mensual preocupándose por Draco Malfoy y su estado, de hecho, en alguna ocasión, también manifestó cierto interés en Lucius Malfoy, pero no de forma tan intensa. Por eso Hermione pensó que a él le vendría bien verla.

Llegaron a la casa número 28 de la calle _Hollyhock_. Draco la miró, confundido.

—¿Quién vive aquí?

Por fuera era una casita normal, pequeña y roja. Su estructura era un poco desorganizada, pues el segundo piso de la casa era mucho más alto que el primero, como si hubiera sido construido más tarde. Era un lugar acogedor, podría decirse incluso entrañable. Un pequeño jardín mostraba una infinidad de estatuas de enanitos pintados de colores y estos se movieron y saludaron a Draco y a Hermione cuando se acercaron a ellos. De repente, como si la atención recibida fuera demasiada, los enanitos no tardaron en comenzar a insultarlos y abuchearlos.

—¡Largaos de nuestra p**a casa! —gritaba un enanito, sacándoles la lengua.

Malfoy se quedó mirándolos durante un largo rato, como si recordara de pronto una memoria escondida, quizás de cuando aún era niño. Hermione pudo imaginar, más o menos, cómo eran sus recuerdos con esas extrañas criaturas. Ella misma aún se acordaba de unos enanitos de jardín locos que, cuando ella tenía doce o trece años, solían perseguirla por el jardín de los Weasley para tirarle del pelo.

Fue ella misma quien siguió caminando, ignorando a los enanos, y subió los tres escalones que los separaban de la puerta. Llamó al timbre. Alcacia tardó solo segundos en acudir a abrir y Hermione se sorprendió. Nunca la había visto antes, tan solo había leído sus cartas, pues algunas incluso habían estado dirigidas a ella misma.

—Señora Williams, soy Hermione Granger —se presentó con educación.

La mujer era rubia, tanto como Draco, con los ojos grises de su familia y una figura esbelta y alta. Tendría unos cincuenta años, en ese momento, pero no había ni una sola arruga en su elegante rostro.

Desde luego, Alcacia Williams ni siquiera reparó en ella más de unos instantes. Sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato al muchacho que la acompañaba. Draco la observó, boquiabierto.

—Draco…

—Tía Alcacia —susurró él, como si no pudiera creer que se encontraba ante ella.

La mujer perdió la compostura un instante y su rostro se contrajo, pero fue capaz de recuperarse al instante, aclarándose la garganta. Después se hizo a un lado.

—Pasad, por favor —pidió—. Os he preparado té.

Hermione no entró de inmediato a la casa, sino que esperó un instante a que Draco se adelantara. Al fin y al cabo, era él el sobrino de esa mujer. Era él quien se estaba reencontrando con una parte de su familia que había creído perdida. Aún dubitativo, Malfoy cruzó la puerta, siguiendo a su tía. En el último instante cruzó una mirada con Hermione.

—¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? —le preguntó en un susurro.

Ella no respondió a esa cuestión. Se limitó a cerrar la puerta y a caminar por el acogedor pasillo de la casa de Alcacia Williams, nacida como Alcacia Malfoy, la hermana mayor de Lucius. La casa era elegante por dentro, aunque no estaba decorada del mismo modo que recordaba lugares como la Mansión de los Malfoy u otras casas de magos de sangre pura, como la Mansión Black.

Era más que evidente que la bruja había rechazado el modo de vivir que su familia había seguido de forma tan estricta. En los años 70, Alcacia Black se había casado con Peter Williams, un muggle propietario de un taller mecánico. Se había alejado de su familia, por supuesto que sí, pues era rechazada tanto por los Malfoy como por el resto de supremacistas de la sociedad mágica. Ella misma se había trasladado a vivir a un barrio muggle con su marido, pero todo había cambiado cuando su único hijo, Tommy, había nacido como mago mestizo.

Hermione observó un sinfín de fotografías que adornaban cada pared de la casa de Alcacia. Ella no había conocido a Tommy personalmente, pero sabía que había muerto pocos años antes, en un ataque perpetrado por los mortífagos en el Callejón Diagon. Tommy Williams había sido asesinado por el mismo bando al que pertenecía una gran parte de su familia.

—Por favor, sentaos —invitó Alcacia, señalando hacia un par de sillones de piel negra de lo más refinados.

Había algo en ella que a Hermione le recordaba a Lucius Malfoy, quizás su mirada o la forma en la que gesticulaba con los dedos. Era normal, pues aunque ella hubiera cambiado su vida, no dejaban de ser hermanos.

Aun así, no dejaba de ser llamativo para Hermione saber que había miembros de las familias más nobles y creyentes en la pureza de la sangre que renunciaban a todo para casarse con un muggle. Ejemplos de ello eran, sin ir más lejos, Andrómeda Black, la madre de Tonks, o el propio Sirius, que había mantenido una hermosa relación con Leah Simmons, una muggle a la que había conocido en una fiesta cuando aún era adolescente.

—Llevaba tantos años sin verte —comentó Alcacia, sin poder apartar la vista de Draco—. Eras solo un niño la última vez que tu madre te trajo a visitarme.

Y Malfoy pareció avergonzado en ese momento.

—Sí, mi madre me traía aquí a escondidas. No quería que mi padre se enterara.

Una pequeña elfa doméstica entró a la sala, portando en sus manos una bandeja con tres tazas y una tetera de té que flotaba sola sobre su cabeza. Hermione no apreciaba en absoluto que los magos contaran con la presencia de elfos domésticos, pero no dijo nada.

—Muchas gracias, Milli —dijo la mujer con una voz suave.

Cuando la elfa doméstica se marchó de la habitación, Alcacia volvió a hablar.

—Milli es una buena compañía. Ahora que tanto Peter como Tommy ya no están… —su voz se quebró y esta vez le costó un poco más recuperarse—. Me siento un poco sola.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

—¿El primo Tommy?

Hermione imaginó que Draco no lo recordaba mucho, pues era bastante mayor que él, pero era evidente que Malfoy no sabía que primo estaba muerto hasta ese momento.

—Lo mataron los mortífagos. Lo asesinaron a sangre fría cuando salía del Caldero Chorreante —susurró.

Y Draco pareció hacerse muy pequeñito en ese momento, en el sillón. Alcacia se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla. Malfoy no se apartó, pero tampoco hizo nada por demostrarle a su tía que se sentía cómodo con ella. Con una pequeña mueca en los labios, Draco le habló a Hermione.

—Granger, preferiría que te fueras.

Fue brusco y maleducado, como siempre lo era con ella. Pero ella entendía que quisiera intimidad: se había reunido con su tía, después de más de diez años sin verla. Hermione sobraba en esa ecuación, estaba claro. Vio en los ojos de Alcacia que se debatía entre reprender a su sobrino o no hacerlo, pues había utilizado un tono muy poco amigable para dirigirse a ella. Hermione tranquilizó a la mujer con una mirada y se puso en pie.

—Os dejaré a solas —anunció.

Después salió de ese salón. Sabía que podía fiarse de Alcacia, que ella no iba a ayudar a su sobrino a hacer nada ilegal o malvado. Alcacia había perdido a un hijo por culpa de los mortífagos y, a juzgar por las conversaciones que ellas habían compartido mediante cartas acerca de Draco Malfoy, la mujer sentía que ahora podría ganar un sobrino. Por fin.

Estuvo tentada de quedarse detrás de la puerta. Nadie la escucharía allí y, en cambio, ella sí podría oír la conversación de Malfoy con su tía… pero no lo hizo. Decidió que no era correcto invadir la privacidad de alguien de ese modo. Sí, aunque ese «alguien» fuera Draco Malfoy.

Hermione Granger subió y bajó las escaleras de esa casa unas mil veces durante las casi dos horas que Alcacia y Draco hablaron a solas en el salón. Le dio tiempo a salir al jardín, a acercarse a los enanitos del césped —que salieron corriendo en cuanto la vieron acercarse y le gritaron groserías— y también pudo sentarse en los escalones durante casi una hora para leer una vez más ese horrible _Libro de Resurrección_ que le había quitado a Malfoy una semana antes.

Lo guardó de inmediato cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se abría a su espalda. Alcacia se asomó.

—¿Te gustaría tomar ese té que hemos dejado a medias, Hermione? —preguntó la mujer de forma educada.

Draco llegó también hasta la puerta y su tía lo dejó pasar.

—No, muchas gracias, señora Williams. Debemos regresar a la Residencia —explicó.

Alcacia asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a Draco, que no respondió de ningún modo a ese gesto de cariño. Quizás porque sabía que ella lo estaba mirando. Quizás porque Draco Malfoy no soportaba ese tipo de muestras de amor por parte de nadie.

—Espero verte pronto, Draco —dijo ella.

Draco se quedó en silencio. «Serás imbécil…», pensó Hermione.

No fue hasta que la puerta de la casa de Alcacia se cerró que Malfoy bajó los tres escalones con desgana, llegando hasta donde Hermione se encontraba. Solo en ese momento, Hermione fue capaz de distinguir que los ojos de él estaban rojos, muy rojos. Comprendió que Draco Malfoy había estado llorando. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale, no podéis imaginar, ¡NO PODÉIS IMAGINAR! las ganas que tengo de subir el próximo capítulo. Aquí os he presentado a Alcacia, un personaje que será SUPER importante en el futuro y también a los enanos de su jardín, que son, posiblemente, una de las cosas que más me gusta de este fic.
> 
> La pregunta es la siguiente... ¿cómo creéis que reaccionará Draco después de haber visto a su tía?
> 
> Nos vemos el viernes. ¡Mil besos!


	19. Capítulo 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Estamos preparadas?

_Capítulo 19_

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand / Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love_.

Y he perdido lo que soy y no logro entender / por qué mi corazón está tan roto, rechazando tu amor.

Trading yesterday - Shattered

DRACO

Esperó varios minutos para estallar. Hasta que, por fin, se encontraran en un lugar solitario, sin nadie que pudiera verlos o encontrarse con ellos.

Caminaron en silencio durante minutos enteros, desandando el camino que habían hecho esa mañana, cruzando calles, avenidas y callejones. Y fue en uno de esos callejones, completamente vacío, cuando Draco Malfoy se detuvo de pronto. Hermione siguió caminando y tardó unos instantes en percatarse de que él no lo hacía ya. Se giró hacia él y su rostro la dejó sin habla.

—¿Por qué coño me has llevado allí? —gritó Draco.

La ventana de uno de los edificios junto a los que se encontraban estalló y un montón de pedacitos de vidrio salieron despedidos por todas partes. Por suerte, ninguno de ellos los hirió. Era como si la magia hubiera abandonado el cuerpo de Draco, materializándose en un torbellino de furia que atacaba cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca.

Ella tardó unos segundos en contestar y a Draco no se le escapó el hecho de que Hermione había buscado su varita de forma instintiva. Si él tuviera su maldita varita, si al menos la lucha pudiera ser de igual a igual…

—No tengo que darte explicaciones, Malfoy, yo soy tu tutora y…

Se acercó a ella con rapidez y Hermione no se apartó. Él quería ser amenazador y ella quería aparentar confianza. Una mala combinación en un callejón oscuro.

—Me quieres hundir la vida —gruñó él, señalándola con el dedo índice, con el que rozó la piel de su frente—. Te crees que soy una puta marioneta. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te diera las gracias por reunirme con mi tía?

—¡Pues eso estaría muy bien, Malfoy! —gritó Hermione—. Estaría bien que, por una vez en tu vida, supieras mostrar un poco de gratitud. Te hace mucha falta.

Y escuchar eso fue casi como si le hubiera contado un chiste.

—¿Gratitud yo? ¿A vosotros? —dijo, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba—. Si sois unos hijos de puta, unos malditos psicópatas. Gracias por no haberme matado, ¿eso es lo que quieres que te diga, Granger?

La sentía cerca, tan cerca que tenía la necesidad de agarrarla de los hombros y agitarla, hacer que despertara y viera, de una puta vez, el mundo tal y como él lo veía. Granger solo quería arruinarlo todo aún más. Cada vez que creía no podía sentirse más vacío aún, ella conseguía llevarlo a un punto todavía peor.

—¿Y qué hay de todas las personas a las que vosotros matasteis?

Draco levantó los brazos con gesto provocador.

—¿A quién he matado yo, eh? ¿A quién? Enséñame a un solo mago a quien yo haya matado o torturado directamente. Solo una persona murió por mi culpa durante la guerra y… y a vosotros os importa una mierda, porque no era de los vuestros.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan… tan ciego? ¡¿Tan egoísta?! —exclamó Hermione.

Y eso lo golpeó de verdad. ¿Ciego?

—¿Yo soy el ciego aquí, Granger?

—Yo solo quiero ayudarte. Pero estás tan centrado en creer que hay una estúpida conspiración contra ti que no lo ves. Que no entiendes que no estoy en tu contra, al contrario.

—¿Ayudarme? —Draco remangó la manga izquierda de su camisa negra y le mostró la horrible Marca Tenebrosa, deformada por un sinfín de quemaduras—. ¿Dónde estabas tú para ayudarme mientras me hacían esto? —Ante el silencio de Hermione, él volvió a hablar, esta vez en un susurro—. Eres una puta hipócrita, Granger.

Y ella, con la respiración agitada, no pudo más que recurrir a la única fuente de seguridad que le quedaba en ese momento, la única ventaja que tenía sobre él: su magia. Alzó una vez más su varita contra él. Cuando Draco la vio, pareció un animal herido al que no le quedaba otro remedio que atacar.

En solo un instante la arrinconó contra la pared de uno de los edificios. Sentía su respiración por debajo de su barbilla y posó las palmas de sus manos a ambos lados de ella. Hermione no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos… ni de apuntarlo con su varita.

—Sabes que tienes todas las de perder —le advirtió—, apártate ahora.

Y sí, él lo sabía, era consciente. No podría hacer nada contra ella, estaba seguro de que, si trataba de hacerle daño, ella se sacaría algún estúpido truco de magia del sombrero. Como que de pronto un hechizo lo paralizara, o algo así. No podría dañarla, no… pero podría atemorizarla. Tanto como quisiera.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme, _sangre sucia_?

Llevaba años sin utilizar ese insulto. Años sin sentirse en necesidad de llamárselo a nadie. Quizás porque no había tenido a Hermione Granger cerca para poder dedicárselo. El asunto de la pureza de la sangre carecía de importancia para él, tanto como el apellido o el maldito color de pelo de cada uno. Pero le gustaba ver que a ella aún la afectaba, que se había estremecido al escucharlo.

No se atrevió a lanzarle un maleficio, tal y como él se esperaba. ¿Acaso Granger se estaba ablandando? No, tan solo se había convertido en adulta y tenía demasiado interiorizado su rol como su «tutora». Él era afortunado, porque a él ya le importaba una mierda… todo. Total, pronto moriría. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era, al menos, humillarla un par de veces más antes de irse de ese mundo.

—Venga, ¿qué vas a hacerme? —la provocó en un susurro—, ¿me vas a lanzar una imperdonable? Me encantaría verlo.

Draco se apretó aún más contra la varita de Hermione, sintiendo el dolor de la madera clavándosele en la clavícula. A la vez también se acercaba más a ella y llegó al punto en el que su olor estaba en todas partes, en todas. Olía bien: a canela, a libros. A Granger.

—Apártate de mí, Malfoy —siseó Hermione.

Pero, curiosamente, solo lo decían sus labios. El resto de ella se había encajado perfectamente al cuerpo masculino que ahora la apretaba contra esa fría pared.

—¿O qué?

Solo quería humillarla, de verdad. Ver, aunque solo fuera durante un segundo, que esa llama de valentía desaparecía de sus ojos. ¿Por qué era tan complicado lograr eso con Hermione Granger? ¿Por qué sus ojos castaños, en lugar de reflejar miedo, parecían… curiosos? Hermione bajó la vista hacia sus labios de nuevo, tal y como había hecho en su habitación, una semana atrás. Sus labios se entreabrieron una vez más. A esas alturas, Draco dudaba que lo hiciera de forma voluntaria. Era más bien… su instinto. Su cuerpo, en vez de obligarla a empujarlo y a luchar, hacía que de pronto ella abriera los labios como…

…si quisiera que la besara.

No lo pensó. La parte más irracional de la mente de Draco se inclinó esos centímetros que quedaban para que sus labios se juntaran y la besó. No la besaba con amor, ¿de acuerdo? No, ni de coña. Era solo… furia, un torbellino de sensaciones que él no podía controlar.

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y, para su sorpresa, Hermione gimió ante ese violento contacto. Pero no se apartó de él. La varita cayó al suelo, perdió toda su importancia de repente. Una voz en el cerebro de Draco le dijo que podía recogerla, apuntarla con su propia arma y escaparse de allí… pero la boca de Granger era más urgente, muchísimo más importante. Ella enterró sus manos en el cabello de él mientras sus lenguas se juntaban de forma violenta, agresiva. Draco no dudó un segundo y la apretó más aún contra la pared, provocando que ella sintiera la erección que crecía en su pantalón, por estar así con ella. Pretendía intimidarla, asustarla incluso. Esperaba que Granger gritara, se echara a llorar y lo apartara de un empujón… pero ella gimió otra vez y mordió su labio de nuevo. Le hizo daño, daño de verdad. Y, un instante después, el beso sabía a sangre. Pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo.

Era como si ese fuera el centro del universo. Sus labios luchando, sus lenguas peleándose la una con la otra sin que ninguno de ellos resultara ganador. Malfoy metió su mano por dentro del jersey rojo de Hermione y la condujo hasta uno de sus pechos. Lo apretó, apreciando que el pezón se había endurecido. Y Hermione, sin ningún tipo de pudor, acarició su creciente erección por encima de la tela del pantalón. Durante un momento ella agarró su miembro, delimitando su longitud con una dolorosa exactitud. Draco sintió que se iba a correr ahí mismo, solo con su tacto. El aroma de Granger ya había sido suficiente para excitarlo, pero que ella lo estuviera tocando así era…

—¡Id a un puto hotel, imbéciles! —gruñó un hombre mayor sin camiseta que se asomó por la ventana del edificio colindante.

Draco se separó de Hermione como si una ola lo hubiera alejado de golpe de ella. No fue hasta ese momento que comprendió lo que acababa de pasar, lo que habían hecho.

Granger, como si saliera de un trance, se agachó y tomó su varita entre sus dedos. Después lo apuntó de nuevo con ella.

—No… No… Malfoy, ni… —No era capaz de articular palabra—. ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mí! —consiguió decir—. Te mato, te lo prometo. Si te acercas te mato.

Y la imagen que presentaba era casi cómica. Con el cabello más despeinado que de costumbre y el jersey descolocado a causa de… lo que acababan de hacer.

Por un instante, se observaron el uno al otro sin decir nada. No se atrevían a hacerlo, pues lo que acababa de pasar se escapaba al entendimiento de ambos.

—Niñatos, ¿habéis tirado una piedra a mi ventana? —preguntó con un agudo grito el mismo señor que los había interrumpido solo un instante antes.

Ante esas palabras, Draco apartó la vista de Hermione y comenzó a caminar, cada vez más rápido, hacia la Residencia. Creyó que ella lo seguía, de hecho, fue así durante los primeros dos minutos, pero hubo un instante en el que ella debió de pensar que lo mejor era marcharse de ahí, no permanecer más tiempo del estrictamente necesario junto a él.

Draco sabía que podría haber escapado —aunque ella lo habría encontrado—. Podría haberse marchado a cualquier lugar, esconderse de algún modo… pero no lo hizo. Sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, consiguió llegar corriendo hasta la boca de metro bajo la cual se encontraba la Residencia.

Justo en el momento en el que empezó a bajar los más de veinte pisos de escaleras, oyó que, en el exterior, comenzaba a llover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amigas... ¡se ha liado gordísima! Sé que había gente que esperaba que Draco reaccionara con agradecimiento, pero parece que el Dragón herido no se ha tomado nada bien que Hermione se haya metido en su vida.
> 
> Por favor, por favor, por favor. ¡Contadme qué os ha parecido! Es que me muero de ganas de saber qué pensáis.
> 
> No olvidéis que existe la página de Facebook: "La estrella más oscura. Dramione". Ahí pongo tonterías de todo tipo relacionadas con mis dramiones <3 Nos vemos pronto, ¡¡posiblemente el domingo!!


	20. Capítulo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo dedicado a Promangaka, que ha vuelto <3

_Capítulo 20_

_Los nuevos demonios son los vasos y los besos…_

La Maravillosa Orquesta del Alcohol – Hay un fuego

HERMIONE

Se habían besado. Bueno, lo había besado. No, no. Le había dejado besarla.

—¿Pero qué te pasa, Hermione? —se reprochó a sí misma, golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano.

En la lista de cosas que un tutor no debía hacer con su protegido en el PRASRO, daba por hecho que «besarse» estaba en el primer puesto. Bueno, vale, quizás en el segundo.

El lunes por la mañana, a las siete y cincuenta y ocho minutos, ella ya esperaba a Scholz en la puerta de su despacho. Su jefe aún no había llegado y ella daba vueltas en el pasillo. Apenas había dormido durante los últimos dos días, en ocasiones sentía que se estaba volviendo loca. ¿Sería eso? ¿Hermione Granger había perdido la cabeza?

—Hermione, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Scholz la sobresaltó y ella se dio la vuelta, tomando aire. Fingió una sonrisa —últimamente se pasaba el día haciendo eso en el trabajo— y se aproximó a John un par de pasos. Él estaba tan guapo como siempre, sin importar la hora que fuera. Ella apenas se había arreglado ese día, no tenía la cabeza puesta en qué ropa combinar, precisamente. Lo único que había hecho esa mañana era cepillarse el pelo, pues no quería parecer una completa desquiciada.

—Sí, todo bien. ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

Scholz abrió la puerta de su despacho y le cedió el paso a ella para que entrara antes que él, era todo un caballero. Su oficina personal estaba muy ordenada, con una máquina de escribir negra sobre la mesa y varios papeles doblados, colocados perfectamente. John no se sentó en su silla, sino que, de un modo más informal, se apoyó sobre su escritorio de madera oscuro. Hermione no supo qué hacer al respecto y permaneció de pie, apartada de él unos metros.

—¿Estás bien? —se interesó Scholz—, pareces algo pálida.

Pálida era una forma muy amable de calificarla. Estaba ojerosa y muy nerviosa. Hermione tomó aire profundamente.

—Me gustaría renunciar al caso de Draco Malfoy —dijo sin dudar.

Había planeado esa conversación mil veces en su cabeza y en todas ellas, Scholz sonreía, le palmeaba el hombro y decía algo así como «no pasa nada, no te preocupes, Hermione». Eso no fue lo que sucedió, pues él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó—. ¿Te ha hecho algo?

Y esta vez la realidad era que sí, _le había hecho algo_. Algo que la hacía retorcerse cada vez que lo recordaba. Diablos, había sido una experiencia totalmente primitiva, irracional. Hermione jamás se habría dejado llevar por una situación así si hubiera tenido un segundo para pensar.

—No. No me ha hecho nada.

—¿Y entonces por qué quieres renunciar al caso?

Esperaba que se lo preguntara, sí. Y tenía una respuesta preparada para la ocasión.

—Señor Scholz… es decir, John —se corrigió—. Draco Malfoy fue mi compañero en la escuela durante muchos años, ambos asistíamos al mismo curso en Hogwarts. Y me temo que… mi historia pasada con él me impide ser una tutora correcta para su caso.

No estaba mintiendo, tenía toda la razón con eso. Si él no hubiera sido Draco Malfoy y ella no fuera Hermione Granger, jamás se habrían besado.

—¿Historia? ¿Qué historia? —se interesó él.

Hermione se mordió el labio antes de volver a hablar.

—Malfoy y yo nunca fuimos precisamente… amigos. Y sé que eso no debería afectar a la actualidad, pero lo hace. Así que, John, quiero renunciar al caso.

Para su sorpresa, Scholz se encogió de hombros en un gesto más bien desagradable.

—Lo siento, pero no me lo creo. ¿Hermione Granger renunciando a un caso como este? No me cuadra, hay algo que no me estás contando.

Esa inesperada respuesta despertó la furia de la joven por un instante.

—Harry Potter rechazó el caso antes que yo y, creo recordar, no se le cuestionó al respecto —se quejó ella.

—Potter lo rechazó antes de que Malfoy fuera liberado. Tú has sido su tutora durante más de dos semanas ya y tú misma me dijiste que temías por su seguridad. Así que me inclino a pensar que su actitud ha empeorado aún más y no puedes contenerlo.

Ese Scholz resultaba un auténtico fastidio cuando quería. Hermione apretó los dientes, molesta.

—Te voy a ser sincero, Hermione. Si tú no eres capaz de rehabilitar a Malfoy, no sé quién podría hacerlo.

—Estoy segura de que hay más aurores o miembros de la Brigada a quienes no les importaría ocuparse de Malfoy, personas que no han tenido relación con él hasta ahora.

Scholz chasqueó su lengua y sacudió su pelo color arena durante un instante.

—No me estás entendiendo, Hermione. Lo que quiero decir es que tú eres la mejor de la Brigada y tus talentos como auror también han sido más que probados. Lo que, desde mi punto de vista, significa que, si tú no quieres continuar con el caso de Malfoy… ¿quién se atrevería a aceptarlo? Nadie, estoy seguro —resolvió—, así que me temo que tendría que mandarlo de vuelta a Azkaban…

Esta vez, esas palabras calaron hondo en Hermione. Ella abrió la boca para quejarse, pero tuvo que controlarse antes de hacerlo. No podía actuar de forma impulsiva.

—Pero, John… Malfoy ha cumplido sus tres años de condena en Azkaban, ha de ser liberado.

—¿Y dejarlo suelto sin que ningún miembro del Ministerio se ocupe de él? —lo dijo como si resultara una broma de mal gusto de la que él no quería ser parte—. No, no lo creo. Un mortífago que no consigue ser rehabilitado ni siquiera con la ayuda de Hermione Granger… creo que su lugar está en Azkaban.

John se acercó a ella. Con un suave movimiento, posó su mano sobre el hombro de Hermione.

—No te sientas culpable, Hermione. Créeme, algunos criminales no se rehabilitan nunca y eso está bien: no es nuestra culpa. No podemos incluir en nuestra sociedad a personas que son un peligro para nosotros y nuestros hijos.

Y no dejaba mucho más a la imaginación con eso que le estaba contando. Ella entornó los ojos al mirar a su jefe una vez más.

—¿Quieres decir que no hay más opción? Si yo renuncio al caso, ¿enviarás a Malfoy de nuevo a Azkaban sin darle una oportunidad?

John negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo no. Lo hará… el Tribunal Mágico. Estoy bastante seguro de que sucederá así.

El tacto de Scholz se convirtió en molesto de repente. Observó los ojos castaños de ese hombre y lo que vio en ellos no le gustó en absoluto. Era casi como… como si él quisiera que ella aceptara el trato, como si deseara que Malfoy permaneciera en prisión. Pero, ¿cómo iba ella a permitir eso? Se habían besado, sí, él la había besado a ella. Pero encerrarlo en Azkaban por eso era un tanto exagerado por su parte.

—Está bien —respondió al cabo de unos momentos—, no hay problema, seguiré siendo su tutora.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Scholz—. Hermione, de verdad, no te sientas responsable si Malfoy es demasiado. No tienes por qué malgastar tu tiempo con un caso perdido.

Esas palabras la abrumaron al mismo tiempo que la sorprendían. ¿Por qué Scholz consideraba a Malfoy un caso perdido si ni siquiera lo conocía? Y, peor aún, ¿por qué se lo decía en voz alta? Eso no era profesional. Malfoy había sido mortífago, sí, pero no estaba bien hablar de él en esos términos.

—Sí, no hay problema. Gracias por escucharme.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, a punto de abandonar el despacho de Scholz. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él habló una vez más.

—Hermione… ¿te apetecería que saliéramos a cenar el viernes por la noche? Podemos hacerlo después del trabajo, si te apetece.

Una vez más, Granger tuvo que fingir una sonrisa. No le apetecía nada quedar de nuevo con Scholz pero… era su jefe y, además, Hermione no quería ser grosera con él. Prefería tenerlo contento.

—De acuerdo, el viernes por la noche.

Y la sonrisa de Scholz iluminó su atractivo rostro una vez más antes de que ella pudiera salir del despacho.

—Perfecto —dijo él, complacido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESTOY DEMASIADO FELIZ por cuánto os gustó el capítulo anterior. La historia sigue avanzando, mil gracias por vivirla conmigo.   
> El martes me dan vacaciones en la universidad, así que con el nuevo capítulo os contaré mis proyectos de maratón ;)  
> ¡Mil besos!


	21. Capítulo 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos del fic. Mis disculpas por el comportamiento de Draco.

_Capítulo 21_

_When the night was full of terrors / And your eyes were filled with tears_

_When you had not touched me yet / Oh, take me back to the night we met._

Cuando la noche estaba llena de terrores / y tus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas

Cuando aún no me habías tocado / llévame a la noche en que nos conocimos.

Lord Huron – The Night we Met

DRACO

El hecho de que Granger hubiera tomado el _Libro de la Resurrección_ era irrelevante. Draco se había aprendido el hechizo _vulnus mortis_ de memoria y lo guardaba en su cabeza. Solamente le faltaba reunir los ingredientes.

Era Magia Negra, nada agradable de hecho. Para conseguir el hechizo de resurrección necesitaba tres cosas: su propia sangre, la sangre de alguien a quien amara y, además, un objeto perteneciente a la persona a quien quería resucitar. Solo entonces podría producirse el intercambio: la vida de uno por el otro, traer de entre las sombras un alma muerta a cambio de una vida.

Esa era la razón por la que nadie se atrevía a llevar a cabo ese hechizo: nadie quería dar su vida a cambio de la de otra persona. Eso no era un problema para Draco, él consideraba que su vida valía bien poco si la comparaba con la de su madre. Narcissa había sido una buena mujer, siempre lo había querido. Lo habitual era que las personas desearan resucitar a alguien para poder compartir su vida con ellos… Draco solo quería que ella viviera, le daba igual lo que le pasara a él.

La mayoría de los magos recurrían a intentar apoderarse de la Piedra de la Resurrección… pero no era un método efectivo. No. La muerte no regalaba nada: para que pudiera llevarse a cabo la magia, había que darle algo a cambio. La Magia Negra era como una transacción, no una concesión.

Draco estaba decidido a hacerlo en cuanto pudiera. Utilizaría su propia sangre, sí, también la de Astoria —ya se las apañaría de algún modo para conseguirla, porque era la única persona por la que sentía algún tipo de afecto en ese nuevo mundo— y, la parte más difícil, necesitaba salir de la Residencia para conseguir un objeto que le perteneciera a su madre. Ahí es donde entraba en escena Hermione Granger: la puta sangre sucia era la única persona que impedía que él pudiera salir a la calle.

Se encontraba en un lío del que no sabía cómo salir. ¿Acaso debía fingir delante de Granger para que ella le dejara en libertad? Le gustaría hacerlo, de verdad que habría querido ser capaz… pero le era imposible. Granger le hacía perder el control de un modo que nadie más conseguía. Quizás era porque ahora, además de ser una de las personas que él más detestaba, era la guardiana de esa puerta que él quería cruzar. Le daba rabia pensar en ella, tanta rabia que…

…joder. No podía olvidar lo que había pasado en ese callejón unos días antes. Se había dejado llevar por esa furia tan profunda que lo asolaba cuando estaba con ella. Era consciente de que, si hubiera tenido su varita con él, habría atacado a Granger. Le habría lanzado algún hechizo _doloroso._ Pero sin magia, Draco era un jodido muggle sin recursos. Y por eso la había besado. Quizás esperando que Granger se pusiera a llorar o algo así.

Pero había sucedido justo lo contrario: le había respondido. Joder, que si le había respondido. Granger lo había devorado con las mismas ganas con las que él lo había hecho, con la misma violencia y agitación.

—Joder, cuánto la odio —gruñó Malfoy en el silencio de su habitación.

Y, entonces, como si la hubiera llamado, alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

Tenía que ser ella. Solo ella llamaba a su puerta.

Se levantó de la cama con un quejido y dejó a un lado el libro _Historia de la Magia en Escocia_ que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca de la Residencia, que lo mantenía un poco distraído en esos momentos en los que su mente no sabía en qué ocuparse.

Cuando abrió la puerta la encontró ahí, parada frente a su habitación, con la misma expresión orgullosa de siempre. La detestaba. Hermione vestía un abrigo rojo y largo y se había peinado, era evidente, su cabello estaba casi liso por completo, como si hubiera utilizado un hechizo para alisarlo. Como si se hubiera molestado en arreglarse un poco ese día… y lo había conseguido. Estaba muy guapa.

—¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo? —gruñó Draco—. Estás ridícula.

Quizás la Hermione de Hogwarts se habría molestado. Habría entornado sus ojos castaños en esa tierna mueca de disgusto que ponía a veces y, sin duda, estaría enrojeciendo en esos momentos. Pero Draco solo recibió una mirada de indiferencia por parte de la Hermione Granger adulta que trabajaba en el Ministerio.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Draco sabía que no se había arreglado para él, no era estúpido. A la vez, también era consciente de que, con toda seguridad, Hermione se había preparado así para esconder el hecho de que no había dormido mucho esa semana. Unas tenues ojeras, tapadas con un hechizo corrector, revelaban que él no era el único con insomnio esos días.

—¿Acaso tengo otra opción?

Se apartó del quicio de la puerta y ella entró, en silencio. Durante unos segundos pareció inspeccionar la habitación, quizás buscando algún indicio de que él estaba haciendo algo ilegal. ¿Pero qué? Si no podía ni ir a mear sin sentir que lo vigilaban en esa mierda de sitio.

—¿Cómo has pasado la semana? —preguntó ella con su profesional voz de policía mágica.

—Encerrado. ¿Y tú?

La careta de tranquilidad de Hermione no se fracturó ni un poquito. Él se rio al pensar que Granger llevaría días planeando esa conversación, por eso se mostraba tan entera. Así que… ella estaba dispuesta a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Ahora lo entendía.

—He tenido una buena semana, gracias, Malfoy —contestó ella con voz estática—. He venido a informarte de que en los próximos días se te concederá tu primera salida al exterior.

El corazón de Draco comenzó a latir con fuerza. Sí, sí, ¡sí! Ni siquiera había necesitado poner en marcha su plan de manipulación. Granger le había dado lo que quería sin necesidad de arrastrarse ni fingir, sin tener que dejar de ser el mismo Draco Malfoy que la odiaba y no se molestaba en disimularlo.

—Ya era hora —bufó.

—No tientes a la suerte, Malfoy… No ha sido precisamente por tu buen comportamiento.

Tenía razón. Por una vez en su vida se quedaría callado. Hermione esperó una contestación por su parte y pareció satisfecha cuando él guardó silencio. Ella caminó unos pasos por la habitación, con aire aparentemente distraído. Él reconocía que no le gustaba tenerla allí, sentía que esa bruja invadía su propiedad, la única propiedad que había tenido en mucho tiempo… pero la noticia que ella acababa de darle merecía que él pasara por alto la desagradable experiencia de compartir unos minutos con ella.

—Podrás salir el sábado por la noche. Habrá una pequeña fiesta en el Caldero Chorreante para algunos miembros de la Residencia. El objetivo es celebrar Samhain, Hal…

—Halloween —la interrumpió él—, lo sé, Granger. Yo también soy mago, ¿recuerdas? Aunque ya no tenga una varita.

En Hogwarts siempre se celebraba una fiesta por el día de Halloween. Era una fecha muy importante en el mundo de la magia… pero, para Draco, había perdido todo su significado, al igual que cualquier otro día. Tras tres años seguidos en Azkaban, Malfoy ni siquiera había sabido qué maldito día era su cumpleaños; cada mañana, cada noche, eran exactamente iguales que las anteriores.

—Hay una condición para que puedas asistir a la fiesta.

Y supo que ahí estaba la mala noticia. El optimismo de Draco se desinfló como un globo en una fiesta de cumpleaños infantil. Tuvo que tomar aire para poder contestar.

—¿Ah, sí? —En realidad, no había sorpresa en su voz. Nada le sorprendía cuando venía del Ministerio.

—Tienes que acudir a dos horas de terapia esta semana. No podré dejarte abandonar la Residencia hasta que no hayas hablado con un terapeuta mágico que autorice tu salida.

—¿Hablar? ¿De qué?

—De ti, Malfoy. De tus sentimientos, de tu actitud ante… todo.

Draco apretó los dientes, sintiendo una vez más que ella disfrutaba haciéndole sufrir de ese modo.

— _Draco vulneratus nunquam titillandus…_ —recitó con la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido.

Como esperaba, Hermione enarcó una ceja, confundida. Algo sonaba raro en esa frase y ella se dio cuenta al instante.

—¿Y se puede saber qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que dejes de tocarme los cojones si no quieres tener problemas, Granger, eso quiere decir.

La expresión de Hermione cambió de pronto. Por fin, por fin conseguía despertarla un poco. Desde el momento en el que su tutora había entrado por esa puerta, en ningún momento había dejado de actuar como un maldito cadáver sin emociones, pero ahora comenzaba a mostrarse como era de nuevo y eso le gustaba. Hermione Granger no se mordía la lengua, siempre le contestaba y eso era una de las cosas que hacían que Draco casi la respetara. Casi.

—Te comportas como un niño pequeño —siseó ella.

Y él lo tuvo muy fácil en ese momento. Podría decirle: «no parecías pensar eso mientras me tocabas la polla el otro día», pero decidió callarse. Al fin y al cabo, si algo era Malfoy —de vez en cuando—, era un caballero. Con una mueca de profundo disgusto, él se sentó sobre su cama.

—Está bien. Acudiré a la terapia.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer. A fin de cuentas, era su oportunidad para marcharse de allí cuanto antes. El sábado sería el día, entonces. Conseguiría llevar a cabo su plan, resucitaría a su madre y… y ese puto dolor de su pecho se marcharía cuando él lo hiciera. Se iría con él, dejaría de sentirlo dentro, dejaría de atormentarlo.

—Me alegro de que quieras poner un poco de tu parte —le dedicó ella y, curiosamente, sonó sincera—. Sé que es difícil, pero…

—No sabes una puta mierda —gruñó él, cortando sus palabras en seco.

Sin apartar la mirada del suelo, Draco contempló los zapatos de Hermione Granger parados frente a él un momento más. Después se alejaron de él, de su cama. El sonido de los pasos marchándose le permitió saber cuándo se fue, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Draco se dejó caer sobre la cama, quedando tumbado en el colchón.

Era miércoles.

Eso significaba que le quedaban tres días de vida.

Y eso le pareció demasiado tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, han pasado 1000 cosas importantes. 1. YA CONOCEMOS EL PLAN DE DRACO, ¡por fin! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Queréis matarme? ¿Queréis matar a Draco vosotras mismas? 2. Draco vulneratus nunquam titillandus (la frase que he dicho 387 veces, de forma disimulada, en clase de latín para que los profesores me confirmaran que está bien traducida jajaja). 3. Alguien va a tener la oportunidad de salir a una fiesta... yo creo que se va a armar.
> 
> Os cuento mis planes de maratón, aquí van: El viernes no subiré capítulo nuevo porque es Navidad, así que tendréis el capítulo 22 el sábado. (El domingo voy a actualizar La estrella más oscura). Tendremos capítulos nuevos los días 28, 29 y 30 (Lunes, martes y miércoles). Sé que no es un maratón muy largo, pero en los días festivos voy a estar un poco ocupada y me imagino que vosotras también, así que al menos avanzamos un poco con la historia y veis qué va a suceder con Draco, Hermione, Ron y Astoria.
> 
> Mil besos y nos leemos pronto, ¡gracias por vivir este fic conmigo, me hace super feliz!


	22. Capítulo 22

_Capítulo 22_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty / As my conscience seems to be._

Pero mis sueños no están tan vacíos como mi conciencia.

Limp Bizkit – Behind blue eyes

ASTORIA

El restaurante era magnífico y, desde luego, estaba muy concurrido los viernes por la noche. Era un sitio caro, uno de esos con fusión de comida de varios países distintos. Esa era la primera vez que Astoria iba allí y su compañía era, nada más y nada menos, que el agradable Chay Nott, su prometido.

Sus padres la habían prometido con él durante su último año en Hogwarts. A decir verdad, no tenía mucha relación con él, nunca la había tenido. Charles Nott era educado, atractivo y… sí, agradable. Agradable era la mejor descripción que Astoria podía hacer sobre él.

Pero no lo quería, ese era el mayor problema.

A decir verdad, ninguno de los dos fingía estar enamorado del otro. Su relación era una de tantas dentro de la comunidad mágica de «sangre pura» —aunque ese término hubiera quedado ya obsoleto—. Los matrimonios apalabrados aún seguían siendo comunes entre familias como las suyas. Quizás, más que el estatus de sangre, lo que los movía ahora era la riqueza y el patrimonio familiar.

Chay y Astoria se veían de vez en cuando, cenaban juntos un par de veces al mes, charlaban sobre la boda, para la que solo quedaban dos meses. Lo último que existía entre ellos era chispa, para ser sincera. Además, no había mucho que tuvieran en común: Chay no trabajaba, tan solo se dedicaba a ser… el hijo pequeño de los Nott. Y, en un par de ocasiones, le había insinuado que ella tampoco tendría que trabajar cuando estuvieran casados. Astoria no le había dicho aún que ella no pensaba dejar su puesto en la Residencia. No se sentía cómoda compartiendo cosas tan personales con Chay.

—Madre ha elegido el color de los manteles de la nueva casa —comentó él, animadamente, frente a su plato en el restaurante—, serán grises, para que combinen con las paredes de nuestra mansión. ¿Te parece bien?

Astoria tardó unos segundos en prestarle atención a su prometido y en procesar lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Manteles grises? Muy bien. Le daba igual.

—Sí, sí, claro. Perfecto. ¿Me disculpas un momento, Chay? —preguntó en un susurro—. Necesito… retocarme.

Astoria se levantó de la silla. Se había vestido de negro ese día y, durante unos minutos, había dudado si debería recogerse el pelo rubio. No lo tenía tan largo como para conseguir un moño decente, así que había decidido no prepararse demasiado. Apenas había dado un paso cuando la mano de Chay consiguió agarrar la suya. El joven se giró hacia ella, aún sentado en su silla. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes, era guapo. Se parecía un poco a su hermano Theo.

—Astoria… creo que no te lo he dicho hoy, pero… estás muy guapa.

El tacto de sus dedos sobre la palma de su mano la incomodó. Consiguió zafarse de su agarre con la mayor discreción posible, disimulando su disgusto. La simple idea de tener que pasar toda la vida junto a él se le figuraba un infierno en el futuro. Chay Nott no era lo que ella quería, pero sí lo único que tendría. Pronto se quedaría embarazada y sus familias se emocionarían con la llegada de uno, dos, tres… —daba igual la cantidad— niños rubios y de sangre pura corriendo por los interminables pasillos de sus mansiones. Y, en realidad, a ella esa imagen le resultaba casi una pesadilla.

—Gracias, Chay. Volveré en un minuto.

Cruzó el restaurante, intentando no atraer la mirada de nadie. Conocía a la mitad de las personas que se encontraban allí cenando esa noche y lo último que quería, después de haberse librado de Chay por un instante, era tener que cumplir con su agenda social y saludar a todos los magos y brujas que quisieran hablar con ella. Alcanzó el elegante aseo de señoras y abrió la puerta, colándose dentro como si ese fuera el único espacio seguro que quedaba en Charing Cross.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó al entrar en la sala, encontrándosela vacía.

El baño era amplio, con varios cubículos separados por pantallas negras que no dejaban ver su interior. Caminó hasta uno de los múltiples lavamanos, tomando aire. Se contempló en el espejo y éste le devolvió un reflejo pálido y aburrido. ¿De verdad llevaba toda la noche con esa cara? Chay debería haberse dado cuenta de que nada de lo que le contaba era interesante.

—¿Astoria? —escuchó que preguntaba alguien, dentro de uno de los cubículos del baño.

Ella se quedó congelada. Maldición, había alguien más allí.

—¿No? —se obligó a susurrar.

La puertecita negra se abrió y Hermione Granger emergió del aseo. Astoria suspiró, aliviada. Solo era Granger, eso estaba bien. Le serviría tener a alguien con quien quejarse de su aburrida velada.

—Menos mal que eres tú. Por un segundo he temido que fuera… una amiga de mi madre, o algo así. —Reconoció, después enarcó una ceja—. ¿Llevas ahí mucho tiempo?

Hermione apretó los labios. Vestía un traje de dos piezas de color naranja, la favorecía mucho. Aun así, su rostro no parecía mucho más divertido que el suyo.

—No mucho. Unos diez minutos.

—¿Te estás escondiendo?

—¿Cómo? ¡No!¡Claro que no! —respondió la Gryffindor—. Tan solo… intento que el tiempo pase más rápido.

—¿Con quién has venido?

—Con… —Hermione bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzada—. John Scholz. ¿Y tú?

Y Astoria se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida. Lo último que esperaba era que Granger saliera con su jefe. Todo el mundo conocía a Scholz, era poco menos que una celebridad en la Sociedad Mágica del momento. Al mismo nivel en el que lo eran la propia Hermione o sus amigos. Astoria, por suerte, contaba con un perfil más bajo. Odiaba ser el centro de atención de periódicos sensacionalistas y, con su trabajo en la Residencia, lo evitaba por completo.

Decidió no hacer ningún comentario respecto a Hermione con Scholz. Si ella se estaba escondiendo en el baño, eso quería decir que la cita no iba demasiado bien.

—Con Chay.

—¡Es verdad! —recordó Granger—. Os casaréis a finales de enero. ¡Falta muy poco!

Apreció el tono de «emoción» que ella trató de fingir, pero en realidad, la idea de casarse con él le parecía peor y peor cada día que pasaba.

—Sí, lo sé —contestó en voz baja. Después alzó la mirada hasta Hermione y decidió cambiar de tema—. ¿Irás mañana a la fiesta de Halloween del Caldero Chorreante? Llevo un par de semanas preparándola.

Organizar la fiesta había sido responsabilidad de Astoria y agradecía que Tom, el propietario del local, se lo cediera gratis a la Residencia durante esa noche para celebrar la fiesta. No sería nada del otro mundo, pero algunos de los trabajadores, miembros del PRASRO e incluso aurores acudirían a la fiesta para celebrar que la integración y la rehabilitación en el Mundo Mágico era real y beneficiosa.

—Sí, claro, cuenta conmigo.

Astoria asintió con la cabeza, complacida. Dejó pasar unos segundos sin hablar.

—¿Cómo están las cosas con Draco? Imagino que te está dando más de un dolor de cabeza…

Hermione apartó la mirada, como si hablar de Malfoy fuera un golpe que no había esperado. Astoria notó la incomodidad en el rostro de la castaña. Se imaginaba que no estaba siendo nada fácil ser la tutora de alguien como él, pues Draco era complicado de sobrellevar incluso para la propia Astoria, que era su amiga. Debía de ser una pesadilla para Granger.

—Podría ir mejor.

—Tiene un buen corazón —susurró Astoria—, no sé dónde, pero lo tiene. De verdad.

Se sentía un poco patética como abogada de Malfoy, pero, aunque no supiera por qué, necesitaba que Hermione le creyera. Si ella tan solo supiera que Draco intentaba resucitar a su madre, ayudar a arreglar todo el daño que había causado… Astoria no creía que fuera a conseguirlo, pues sabía que resucitar a alguien fallecido era prácticamente imposible, aun así, comprendía a su amigo. Si intentarlo era lo único que conseguiría hacerle un poco feliz, ella le apoyaría.

—Astoria, eres una buena amiga —le dedicó Hermione con una sonrisa un tanto triste—, no sé si Malfoy te merece.

Y ella no supo cómo interpretar esas palabras. Se despidió de Hermione con un asentimiento de cabeza, sin saber muy bien qué responder a eso.

—Tengo que volver, me espera media cena más con Nott y su elección de las cortinas para nuestra nueva casa.

—Ánimo —le dedicó la leona.

Astoria salió del baño y tuvo que esquivar a un par de brujas jóvenes que se cruzaron con ella, riendo escandalosamente. El ambiente en ese restaurante era festivo, todo el mundo parecía contento de estar allí y por todas partes veía vasos de vino flotando sobre las mesas y camareros llevando bandejas por encima de sus cabezas con hechizos de levitación. El mundo parecía feliz.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué ella no lo era?

Desde la entrada al aseo femenino distinguía la puerta principal del restaurante, la que conducía a la calle. Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió allí. Tan solo pretendía estar allí un instante, unos segundos para tomar aire fresco. Si Chay se daba cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, encontraría una excusa rápida para explicarse.

Nadie se fijó en ella particularmente cuando bajó las dos escaleras que la conducían a la calle. El cielo oscuro estaba estrellado y hacía un poco de frío. Su vestido apenas le cubría hasta la parte alta de las rodillas, pero no se sintió incómoda. Necesitaba el aire fresco acariciando su piel, la hacía sentir un poco más viva.

Sabía que podría marcharse si quería. Regresar a su pequeño apartamento —ese que solo podría conservar dos meses más, hasta el día de su boda con Chay—, y meterse a la cama… o ponerse a leer, olvidarse de sus problemas durante un momento.

Pero no lo hizo. No se sentía capaz de hacerlo, más bien.

Una persona salió del bar de al lado. El bullicio de la gente se escuchó por un segundo, mientras la puerta aún estaba abierta, de pronto se cerró y los gritos quedaron ahogados. Astoria tomó aire y se dispuso a entrar de nuevo al restaurante, fue entonces cuando se percató de que conocía al chico que había salido del bar y que, en esos momentos, observaba el cielo en silencio. Quizás también había salido a tomar el aire.

Era Ron, Ron Weasley.

Astoria lo miró sin disimulo, pero no se acercó a él. Ron tardó unos cuantos segundos en percatarse de que estaba siendo escrutado y, entonces, sus ojos azules se fijaron en la muchacha rubia. Le dirigió a la Slytherin una mirada de desdén, en realidad, ante lo que Astoria apretó los labios. Por un instante, su corazón se había acelerado al verlo allí. Casi se había olvidado de que él la detestaba.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Ron no apartó la vista de ella. Al cabo de un momento la saludó de forma imperceptible, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Ella correspondió al saludo del mismo modo, confundida de que él hubiera decidido dedicarle ese pequeño gesto.

Ron se dio la vuelta y entró de nuevo al concurrido bar, abriendo la puerta y permitiendo que la música y las voces de la gente se colaran en el exterior durante poco más de tres segundos.

Con un suspiro, ella decidió que ya había hecho esperar demasiado a Chay. No quería resultar grosera con él, al fin y al cabo, era su prometido y, aunque no estuviera enamorada de él, no podía negar que Chay Nott era un chico agradable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien ha estado en la videollamada dramionera de Yo también estoy esperando un capítulo nuevo de M&M? <3 ¡¡Me ha hecho mucha ilusión conoceros!!
> 
> ¡¡Mañana actualizo La estrella más oscura y el lunes comienza el mini maratón!! Mil besos ;)


	23. Capítulo 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡La de hoy es la canción emo por excelencia!! ¿Estamos listas para el maratón? Solo os digo que se avecinan capítulos muuuuy intensos.

_Capítulo 23_

_Come, break me down / Bury me, bury me._

Ven, rómpeme / entiérrame, entiérrame.

30 seconds to Mars – The Kill

HERMIONE

Scholz insistió en acompañarla a casa. Ella no lo veía necesario, en realidad prefería volver sola, pero él repitió el ofrecimiento tantas veces que era maleducado no aceptarlo.

Ese día, Scholz se había puesto un elegante traje para llevarla a cenar. Hermione habría preferido mil veces quedarse en casa junto a Crookshanks, quizás incluso ver una película y hacer palomitas en la sartén. Había algunas tradiciones muggles que ella era incapaz de perder, al fin y al cabo, la mitad de su vida había transcurrido sin magia.

—Ha sido una noche estupenda —le dedicó Scholz cuando llegaron al edificio en el que Hermione vivía.

—Sí, gracias por la cena. No tenías por qué molestarte—repitió Hermione una vez más, aunque ya se lo había dicho varias veces en el restaurante.

Scholz había pagado la cena, a pesar de que ella se había opuesto. Al final, una vez más, su jefe había resultado más persuasivo de lo que ella esperaba. El hecho de que Scholz pagara la cuenta del restaurante le aportaba cierto romanticismo a esa noche, algo que ella no buscaba, en absoluto.

—No es nada —él le restó importancia—, gracias a ti por tu compañía y por tu tiempo. Es un auténtico honor poder compartir estos momentos contigo.

Se sentía incómoda cuando Scholz le decía esa clase de cosas. Hermione sabía a esas alturas que eso no se trataba de una simple amistad, no podía serlo. Sus dos mejores amigos eran chicos, Harry y Ron, y de ninguno modo se sentía incómoda con ellos. Era como si… todo lo que Scholz hiciera por ella, esperara algo a cambio. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder a eso.

—Nos vemos el lunes, buenas noches —dijo Hermione.

Se dio la vuelta, a punto de entrar en el edificio, pero él la agarró del brazo con firmeza, deteniéndola. Ella se quedó congelada cuando lo sintió acercarse. Sabía lo que quería, lo veía venir desde hacía días y… no. No podía dejar que lo hiciera. No iba a dejar que la besara.

Con elegancia, Hermione dio un paso atrás.

—John… —susurró—, no creo que… no, es mejor que no.

Él tardó un instante en recomponer su gesto sombrío al escuchar su rechazo. Pero, en tan solo un momento, una brillante sonrisa volvió a su atractivo rostro. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no le importara en absoluto.

—Tienes toda la razón, Hermione. Discúlpame, no sé qué me ha pasado.

Ella se sintió culpable, porque supo que con eso había puesto un punto y final en el avance romántico de Scholz y que acababa de crear un momento embarazoso.

—No quiero… ya sabes, somos compañeros de trabajo y… —se excusó ella.

Scholz la interrumpió, alzando las manos para callarla.

—No, no. De verdad, Hermione, tienes razón. Te pido perdón si te he hecho sentir incómoda en algún momento.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que ella consiguió componer una nueva sonrisa. No era tan brillante como la suya, pero al menos era sincera, algo que llevaba días sin conseguir. Posó su mano en el hombro de Scholz con cierto cariño.

—Gracias.

Después se dio la vuelta y entró en su edificio. Scholz se quedó allí unos segundos antes de marcharse y ella contempló su figura alejarse del edificio oscuro en el que ella vivía.

Hermione subió las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, su apartamento. Abrió la puerta y Crookshanks la recibió, agitando su cola peluda y naranja con alegría. Tan pronto como entró en el piso, ella se quitó los zapatos y acarició la cabeza de su gato.

Encendió el calentador de la ducha mientras se desnudaba. Su mente no dejaba de reproducir una y otra vez el momento en el que Scholz había intentado besarla. Ella lo había parado con rapidez, antes de que él llegara siquiera a tocarla… y eso le recordaba ese maldito momento en el que no había sido tan rápida al frenar el beso de Malfoy.

El agua caliente cayó sobre su cabeza y Hermione dejó escapar un jadeo de placer y vergüenza al recordar lo que había pasado con Draco Malfoy. Sentía ganas de enterrar su cabeza en una almohada cada vez que su mente reproducía ese momento.

¿Por qué demonios había sido capaz de detener el beso de un hombre serio y respetable como Scholz pero, en cambio, había dejado que un antiguo mortífago y ex convicto de Azkaban la besara y la tocara como si fuera _suya_? Porque así había sido el maldito beso con Malfoy. No solo se habían besado, no. Había… había algo más ahí. Pasión contenida, furia.

Joder, si ese vecino muggle no hubiera comenzado a gritarles, ¿qué habrían hecho? ¿habrían follado ahí mismo, a plena luz del día y en mitad de la calle?

Su respiración se hizo pesada al imaginarlo y sintió sus pezones endureciéndose, a pesar de que el agua de la ducha caía sobre ella casi hirviendo.

Hermione sabía que no era normal, nada en ese beso lo había sido. Sus cuerpos encajaban demasiado bien, por eso ninguno de los dos había intentado romper el contacto. Había algo —Merlín sabía qué diablos era— que los atraía como un imán. ¿Sería el odio? Ella había escuchado ese dicho muggle mil veces: Del odio al amor hay un paso.

Podría ser eso.

Porque, aunque «odiar» fuera una palabra muy fuerte, podía asimilarse bastante a lo que Malfoy y ella sentían el uno por el otro. Porque él era un canalla frío y sin sentimientos.

«No tiene sentimientos, pero te quiere follar» le dijo su mente.

Hermione cerró el grifo de la ducha de inmediato. No quería que sus pensamientos fueran por ese camino, era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento. Ya se sentía bastante mal como miembro del PRASRO por haberse dejado besar. Eso ya era suficiente para dejar el caso de Malfoy, aunque Scholz no se lo hubiera permitido.

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla blanca.

— _Miau_ —dijo Crookshanks cuando la vio salir del baño.

—Sí, lo sé, Crooks: Malfoy es un capullo.

Después se prometió a sí misma no pensar más en eso, no pensar más en él.

A partir de ese momento, ella sería su tutora y él sería su proyecto.

Nada más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, bueno. Primero que nada: ¡ME HACÉIS LA PERSONA MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO CUANDO ME DECÍS QUE OS GUSTA EL ROSTORIA! Ha sido genial leer los comentarios del capítulo anterior.
> 
> Ahora... Draco y Hermione, creo que la tensión es innegable. Me ha parecido muy interesante que ya haya un desagrado tan fuerte hacia Scholz, esperaba que eso viniera en el futuro. Lo vais a pasar fatal jajaja.
> 
> Mil gracias a todas las que también estáis leyendo La estrella más oscura, ¡¡ya sabéis que yo leo todos los comentarios y os agradezco muchísimo el apoyo!!
> 
> Mañana nos vemos ;)


	24. Capítulo 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AMO este capítulo. Espero que os guste, porque viene un personaje al que sieeeeempre he adorado. ¡Contadme qué os parece abajo!

_Capítulo 24_

_That all we are is a light into the darkness._

Que todo lo que somos es una luz en la oscuridad.

EDEN - Circles

DRACO

Su cita con el terapeuta fue el sábado a las once de la mañana, en una de las salas de la Residencia dedicadas a la atención psicológica de los antiguos mortífagos. Desde el punto de vista de Draco, el estado psicológico de todos los antiguos convictos de Azkaban era, con toda seguridad, deplorable. Imaginaba que todos estaban igual de locos, igual de rotos.

Malfoy sabía que nadie hablaba de lo que había pasado en Azkaban, solo él. El resto debían de tener miedo de que volvieran a enviarlos allí. Por eso mismo Granger fingía no saber de qué torturas le estaba hablando él, porque el Ministerio intentaba tapar esos sucesos. Si bien, a nadie le caía bien un mortífago… imaginaba que los ciudadanos de a pie tampoco querían imaginar que en Azkaban se realizaban terribles torturas a los magos tenebrosos. Sabía que los «buenos» siempre estaban por encima de esas cosas, necesitaban quedar como los santos que jamás castigarían a sus enemigos, a pesar de tener la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Já. Menudos hipócritas. ¿Acaso creían que Voldemort no habría torturado y matado a todos los sangre sucia que encontrara en su camino si él hubiera ganado la guerra? Por supuesto que lo habría hecho.

Draco bajó a la primera planta, nunca había estado allí. Durante unos minutos buscó la habitación 113 y, cuando llegó, la vio entreabierta. Ya eran las once y dos de la mañana, por lo que entró sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

Lo que vio lo dejó helado. Se quedó parado un momento, encontrándose frente a frente con un joven sentado al otro lado de un escritorio oscuro y elegante. Vestía de traje italiano, elegante, y no era ni más ni menos que Blaise Zabini.

—Qué hijo de puta —gruñó Draco.

Y Zabini compuso una extraña sonrisa al observar a Malfoy, quien había sido su compañero de clases durante siete años en Hogwarts.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Draco.

Blaise se puso en pie, alzándose en su casi uno noventa de altura. Medían prácticamente lo mismo. Zabini no había cambiado mucho: tenía la cabeza rapada de un modo que le otorgaba una apariencia bastante distinguida y sus pómulos altos esculpían un rostro de piel oscura y suave. Era más atractivo que hacía unos años, incluso. Draco pensó que no pasar tres años en Azkaban embellecía a cualquiera.

Se quedó frente a él sin decir nada. Blaise abrió los brazos.

—¿No me vas a abrazar?

—¿Acaso la Residencia ha contratado a todo Slytherin? ¿Me van a poner a trabajar en las cocinas cuando acabe con el puto PRASRO?

Zabini se rio entre dientes, sin moverse ni un milímetro.

Pasaron muchos segundos en silencio hasta que, por fin, Draco Malfoy chasqueó la lengua y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Ambos se golpearon la espalda, aunque, por un segundo, el abrazo tomó un cariz triste. Una especie de «estás vivo, amigo» por parte de los dos.

—¿Terapeuta? —preguntó Draco cuando se separaron—. No puedes hablar en serio. Pero si te faltó un pelo para ser mortífago y acabar con tus huesos en Azkaban, como yo.

Blaise se encogió de hombros, rodeando el escritorio y sentándose de nuevo en la silla que había ocupado hasta ese momento.

—La vida da muchas vueltas, supongo. Me gusta este trabajo, me hace sentir bien —dijo con sinceridad— y además ayudo a gente que estuvo en la misma situación en la que yo me encontré también.

Qué profundo. Malfoy no podía decir que le molestara la idea de que él fuera su terapeuta mágico. Lo prefería a él antes que a cualquier desconocido, eso era verdad. Draco se sentó en una de las sillas frente a su ¿amigo? y Blaise tomó una pluma y se situó frente a una página en blanco.

—Comencemos —anunció—. ¿Alguna vez has recibido psicoterapia?

Malfoy fingió pensar su respuesta un momento.

—Sí, todos los martes y los viernes en Azkaban, nos la impartían los propios dementores.

Zabini asintió con la cabeza y escribió rápidamente con su pluma. La tinta negra volaba de forma mágica por todo el documento solo con que Zabini pasara la mano por encima.

—¿De verdad acabas de escribir eso? —preguntó Draco, estupefacto.

Entendía que Granger interpretara el papel de estúpida con él, pero, ¿Zabini? Eso no podía ser.

—Claro —informó Blaise, alzando el documento y mostrándoselo brevemente—. He escrito que, aunque se te haya dado la oportunidad de salir de la prisión, sigues siendo un hijo de puta sarcástico que se cree por encima de todas las normas.

Draco chasqueó la lengua. Eso le encajaba más con su amigo. Ante sus ojos Zabini soltó una pequeña risa, a pesar de que, en realidad, sí había escrito eso en el documento.

—Granger me ha dicho que depende de ti que me dejen salir esta noche.

—Sí, tiene razón.

—¿Y vas a permitírmelo?

—Depende de cómo vaya la sesión.

Malfoy se cruzó de brazos.

—Te has unido al enemigo —le reprochó.

Frente a él, el terapeuta se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla. Dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio y ésta siguió escribiendo la conversación automáticamente, flotando por el aire.

—Para ser justos, habría que decidir quién es el enemigo, antes de hacer una afirmación como esa. ¿Quién lo es para ti, Draco?

—El Ministerio —escupió él sin dudar—, y todos quienes lo conforman.

Zabini asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y cuándo se convirtieron en el enemigo?

—Cuando el bando de Potter ganó la guerra.

Hubo un silencio. No fue tenso, fue más bien un instante para calibrarse el uno al otro. Draco se preguntó si podría confiar en Blaise. Jamás habría dudado de él, lo había apreciado como a un hermano cuando eran compañeros en Hogwarts, pero ahora… ahora no podía confiar en nadie. Nada le aseguraba que no fueran a clavarle una estaca por la espalda en cuanto se descuidara.

Zabini cambió de tema con una pasmosa agilidad. Por raro que le pareciera, Draco pensó que a su amigo se le daba bien llevar ese tipo de conversaciones. Parecía un buen terapeuta.

—De acuerdo, Draco. Veamos una cosa, algo importante. Según veo, ahora mismo no estás muy contento.

—Qué observador.

—En serio, tío, no me vengas con esas chorradas. No soy Granger, ¿vale? —gruñó Blaise—. Vamos a ser claros. —Guardó silencio un instante, volviendo a ordenar las ideas en su mente—. No eres feliz, algo te está jodiendo. ¿Cuál ha sido la gota que colmó tu vaso para haber llegado a ese estado?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Draco, algo confundido.

—Un vaso está lleno de gotas de agua, pero, al final, hay una que provoca que el agua se derrame. Yo, por ejemplo, estuve a punto de convertirme en mortífago, lo sabes bien. Pero, poco a poco, algunas cosas me convencieron de no hacerlo. Al principio me encontraba confundido, pero… la gota que colmó mi vaso fue enfrentarme con mi primer cadáver. Caminaba por el Callejón Diagón, salía del Callejón Knockturn, de hecho, cuando de pronto me encontré un muerto en mitad de la calle.

Blaise tragó saliva y Draco enarcó una ceja al escuchar la naturalidad con la que él hablaba, como si hubiera contado esa misma historia un millón de veces. Quizás había sido necesario para él hacerlo.

—¿Lo conocías?

—Fred Weasley. Asesinado por Paul Greengrass el día 16 de agosto de 1997. Yo fui quien lo encontró: tirado en el suelo frente a su propia tienda: Sortilegios Weasley. —El modo en el que la voz grave de Zabini contaba esa historia estremeció a Draco, no tenía ni idea de que eso había sucedido—. Yo nunca había hablado con él, nunca. De hecho, los dos gemelos Weasley, al igual que el resto de su familia, me provocaban disgusto. Y de pronto me encontraba ahí: con esa gota colmando mi vaso. Me di cuenta mientras me lanzaba al suelo y trataba de reanimar el cuerpo sin vida de un antiguo compañero de Hogwarts con quien nunca había tenido contacto. Descubrí que eso era un antes y un después en mi vida cuando me puse a llorar por alguien que, cinco minutos antes de ese momento, me había importado una mierda.

Draco tragó saliva. Se preguntaba por qué Zabini nunca le había contado eso. Si bien parecía interesado en convertirse en mortífago, era cierto que había cambiado de opinión de un momento para otro, Draco lo sabía. Pero, por mucho que le había preguntado, él nunca le había dado una explicación convincente.

—Y tú estás jodido, Draco, lo sabemos los dos. ¿Cuál es la razón? ¿Cuál es la gota que colmó tu vaso? ¿Azkaban?

Era lógico pensar que era Azkaban, probablemente lo era para la mayoría de mortífagos. Para algunos fanáticos podría ser la derrota del Señor Tenebroso, incluso… pero Draco lo tenía más que claro.

—El asesinato de mi madre.

Blaise asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué sientes cuando lo recuerdas?

—¿Qué mierda de pregunta es esa? —siseó Draco.

Aun así, Zabini no vaciló. Parecía más que seguro de sus métodos.

—¿Sientes dolor o sientes ira?

Draco tardó un instante en volver a hablar. Apartó la mirada de la de su amigo, no se sentía a gusto.

—Culpa. Siento culpa.

La pluma escribió esa palabra y se quedó quieta, levitando sobre el papel, esperando a que alguno de los dos volviera a hablar.

—¿Y por qué sientes culpa? —preguntó Blaise—. No fuiste tú quien le lanzó una imperdonable a tu madre.

Le dolía recordarlo, volver a ese maldito campo de batalla en el que se había convertido Hogwarts ese horrible día de mayo. Todo ese día era como una herida reciente que nunca se cura y en la que siempre había alguien tratando de meter el dedo.

—Murió protegiéndome. La maldición iba para mí, ella se puso en medio.

La expresión de Blaise no cambió un ápice. Seguro que, a esas alturas, había tenido que escuchar toda clase de historias como terapeuta. Seguro que ya nada le sorprendía… pero él no dejaba de ser su amigo. Draco lo conocía y sabía que, aunque solo fuera en su interior, su historia le removía algo por dentro.

—¿Y por eso te sientes culpable?

—Si mi madre no se hubiera interpuesto, yo habría muerto. No ella.

Chasqueando la lengua, Blaise tomó la pluma entre sus dedos, impidiendo que esta escribiera sus siguientes palabras en el papel. Su amigo se aproximó a él un poco, apretando los labios.

—Sí, bueno, Draco… Y si mi abuelo tuviera ruedas, sería un ciclomotor—murmuró—, pero esas cosas no pueden cambiarse. No es tu responsabilidad, si la maldición hubiera estado dirigida a ella, tú te habrías interpuesto y ahora el muerto serías tú. Era una guerra, todo el mundo atacaba a todo el mundo y las maldiciones volaban por todas partes. Es decir: existen los accidentes, sí, cosas que no planeamos. Pero eso no significa que no deban pasar.

Draco sintió que temblaba ante las palabras de Zabini. Negó con la cabeza antes de apoyarse sobre la mesa. Tomando aire, Draco Malfoy clavó sus ojos grises en los negros de Zabini.

—Pero esa maldición imperdonable iba dirigida a mí, no a ella, Blaise. No podría haber sucedido de otro modo. La única opción era esa: que me mataran. Y ella se interpuso, lo impidió.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Por qué estás tan convencido de que eres tú quien debería haber muerto?

Aclarándose la voz con un carraspeo, Draco habló una vez más:

—Porque mi madre recibió una maldición que solo era para mí: no la mató alguien del bando de Potter, sino un mortífago. La imperdonable tendría que haberme asesinado porque mi tía Bellatrix fue quien la lanzó cuando vio que yo trataba de escapar de la batalla.

Tras esas palabras, Blaise Zabini siguió sujetando la pluma entre sus dedos, en completo silencio. Ambos se observaron sin hablar, Draco apretó la mandíbula como si pudiera revivir ese momento una y otra vez, como si regresara al campo de batalla cuando pensaba en lo que había sucedido.

Blaise no escribió nada más, había sido suficiente por ese día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueeeeno, ¿qué tal? ¿Os esperabais a este terapeuta? La vida ha seguido su curso aunque Draco estuviera en Azkaban, lo seguiremos viendo porque mañana.... ¡Nos vamos a la fiesta de Halloween! Omg, qué ganas tengo, ¿ya sabéis qué vais a poneros? jajaja.
> 
> Os recuerdo que tenemos una página de Facebook llamada "La estrella más oscura. Dramione" y que allí podéis leer variedades de tonterías que se me ocurren respecto al Dramione y aviso de actualizaciones. También podéis escribirme y contarme si os gusta la historia, si os disgusta o... no sé, lo que queráis.
> 
> Mil besos, ¡nos vemos mañana!


	25. Capítulo 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción de este capítulo es del grupo Fletwood Mac, que me encaaaanta, pero os recomiendo escuchar la versión que hizo Harry Styles porque fue la versión que escuché mientras escribía el capítulo :)

_Capítulo 25_

_And if, you don't love me now / You will never love me again._

Y si no me quieres ahora / ya no vas a quererme otra vez.

Fletwood Mac – The Chain

HERMIONE

La fiesta había quedado muy bonita. Era evidente que Astoria había puesto toda su ilusión en prepararla.

El lugar, normalmente bastante sencillo, ahora contaba con una decoración de lo más llamativa: por todas partes se veían telas de araña falsas, velas flotantes y calabazas naranjas con caras siniestras talladas en ellas. La música se escuchaba en el ambiente, aunque no había una banda tocando allí. Hermione se quedó sorprendida.

—Has hecho un trabajo estupendo —le dijo a Astoria en cuanto la encontró en la barra del bar, hablando con Tom, el propietario del Caldero Chorreante y Hannah Abbott, que se había ofrecido a ayudar ese día como camarera—. El bar está precioso.

Astoria le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida. Ese día Astoria se había maquillado los ojos de color negro, lo cual le daba un efecto misterioso que combinaba muy bien con Halloween. Normalmente, ella nunca se maquillaba, así que sus ojos parecían más azules y profundos en ese momento.

También Hermione se había arreglado de forma más concienzuda ese día: llevaba el espeso cabello castaño recogido en una cola alta y se había vestido de negro. Recordaba los años en los que, cuando era niña, se disfrazaba de bruja para ir por las casas de su calle a pedir golosinas. Ella siempre había sentido una cierta atracción por la magia y los magos, mucho antes incluso de saber que era una. Ahora, con veintidós años, no necesitaba disfrazarse de bruja para Halloween.

—Sophie también me ha ayudado —comentó Astoria, señalando a la mujer robusta de enormes gafas negras, que en ese momento se comía un sándwich de queso y mermelada—, me ha ayudado comiéndose toda la comida de la fiesta antes de que empezara, quiero decir.

Hermione se rio ante la broma de su antigua compañera. Astoria era graciosa y también era simpática y guapa. La miró y su mente no pudo evitar pensar que era una auténtica salvajada que sus padres la fueran a obligar a casarse con Nott con apenas diecinueve años.

—Tom, ponnos dos cervezas de mantequilla, por favor —pidió Astoria.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hermione—, Astoria, no deberíamos beber. Estamos trabajando.

—Es cerveza de mantequilla, Granger. ¿Qué mal puede hacernos?

Tom tardó unos instantes más en servirles dos pintas de dos espumosas cervezas de mantequilla. Astoria alzó su jarra y, sin esperar un segundo, comenzó a beber de golpe. Hermione, tomando un sorbo, se quedó mirándola con los ojos entornados. Algo le decía que Greengrass estaba buscando, aunque fuera de forma inconsciente, un modo de escapar de su realidad. Y eso podía ser un problema.

La gente comenzó a entrar al Caldero Chorreante apenas unos momentos más tarde. Poco a poco hubo unas cuarenta personas dentro del local, riendo y bebiendo entre ellos. Los ojos de Hermione se pasearon por todas las personas mientras seguía bebiendo su cerveza de mantequilla, que estaba demasiado dulce para su gusto.

Vio a personas que conocía bien, muchos de ellos eran sus compañeros en Hogwarts. Sabía que Harry no iría a la fiesta ese día, pues prefería pasar la noche de Halloween con Ginny, que había regresado a Londres por un par de días.

La vida en el Mundo Mágico estaba bien, tenía que reconocerlo. Todos parecían felices, se llevaban bien entre ellos. Reconoció a algunos antiguos mortífagos que habían sido liberados de Azkaban y que, además, también habían formado parte del PRASRO. También ellos parecían contentos de estar allí, aunque guardaban cierta distancia a la hora de acercarse a otros de los asistentes y parecían sentirse más cómodos hablando entre ellos. Alcanzó a ver a Pansy Parkinson acompañando a su madre, Lillian Parkinson. Pansy había pasado seis meses en Azkaban, pero hacía ya bastante tiempo que había sido puesta en libertad y su estancia en el PRASRO había sido muy corta, supervisada por el propio Kingsley Shackelbolt, quien ahora era Ministro de Magia.

Hermione no podía evitar recordar, de vez en cuando, a toda la gente que habían perdido por el camino, de todos modos: Dumbledore, Tonks, Sirius, Lupin, Fred… la lista se alargaba y se alargaba. Ella se preguntaba si de verdad la vida podría seguir de forma normal después de que tantas personas hubieran muerto durante la guerra. Esa fiesta era un ejemplo de que, al menos, lo estaban intentando.

—Ay… —gruñó Astoria, derramando un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Weasley.

Astoria comenzó a toser, como si se hubiera atragantado con su cerveza. La posó en el mostrador un momento y tosió tres veces más. Hermione siguió la mirada de su amiga, que se dirigía inevitablemente a Ron y George Weasley, que acababan de entrar en el Caldero Chorreante. Hermione le hizo un gesto a sus amigos para que se acercaran, pero Astoria agarró su mano antes de que los pelirrojos la vieran.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione, extrañada.

—¡Nos van a ver!

—Esa era la intención, Astoria.

Astoria chasqueó la lengua y agarró de nuevo su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla. Se la terminó de un trago.

—Tom, ponme un chupito de whisky de fuego, por favor.

El chupito apareció mágicamente sobre el mostrador del bar y Astoria lo vació de un solo trago.

—¡Otro! —pidió.

—Pero, ¿qué haces, Astoria? —preguntó Hermione, abriendo mucho los ojos y agarrando el segundo vaso de entre los dedos de la rubia, antes de que ella pudiera tomárselo—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—Te lo he dicho. ¡Los Weasley!

—No entiendo. ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Astoria le hizo un nuevo gesto a Tom y, al instante, otro chupito de whisky de fuego se materializó frente a ella. Se lo bebió sin pensarlo.

—Ronald Weasley me odia. Imagino que George también lo hace, pero no me lo demuestra.

—¡Claro que no…! —comenzó Hermione.

La realidad la golpeó tan fuerte como un _expelliarmus_ inesperado. Claro, la odiaban por ser la hermana de Paul Greengrass. De pronto, Hermione recordó que, desde que Fred había muerto, George no había vuelto a ser el mismo.

—Bueno, quizás…

—Me odia, Hermione. —Astoria pareció triste al susurrar esas palabras y sus ojos se pasearon por Ron, ellos no habían reparado en su presencia en esa fiesta—. Y te juro que… ya no sé qué hacer al respecto.

A Hermione no se le escapó el hecho de que su amiga había cambiado la oración al singular, de repente, y sus ojos azules expresaban una terrible pena al observar al pelirrojo desde allí. No cuadraba, ¿por qué iba a importarle tanto no caerle bien a Ron? Ni que eso la afectara de algún modo: ellos no trabajaban juntos, apenas coincidían y tampoco tenían amigos en común. Era un desprecio que debía serle totalmente indiferente.

—¿Te gusta Ron? —preguntó Hermione de pronto.

Astoria la miró a los ojos con intensidad. Después se giró de nuevo hacia Tom.

—Otra cerveza, por favor.

—A este ritmo te vas a desmayar en menos de tres minutos, Astoria. —Hermione la miró con desaprobación—. ¿Entonces te gusta? Yo podría hablar con él, si quieres.

—¡No! Ni se te ocurra, Hermione, por favor. —exclamó ella, escandalizada—. No sabes lo que es esto.

—No es para tanto, Astoria. Sois… dos personas adultas y…

—Y mi hermano asesinó al suyo. No te olvides de los detalles importantes. Es… no sé, como si ahora tú te enamoraras de Draco, por ejemplo.

Hermione se tensó y Astoria lo interpretó como un gesto de desaprobación total.

—Perdona —se corrigió—, sé que sugerir eso es muy poco profesional por mi parte. Eres su tutora en el PRASRO, eso estaría muy mal.

Hermione apartó la mirada de Astoria, incómoda. ¿Enamorarse de Draco Malfoy? Por Merlín y todos sus astros, esa idea era tan absurda que ni siquiera sabía por dónde podía comenzar a rebatirla. Que hubiera descubierto que Draco Malfoy era un ser _sexual_ no quería decir que eso la acercara más a él sentimentalmente.

—¿No te da pena? —preguntó Astoria ante su silencio.

—¿Quién?

—Draco —contestó—. Quiero decir… lo ha pasado muy mal.

A Hermione le habían enseñado algo en la academia de aurores: que todos y cada uno de los mortífagos se habían puesto a sí mismos en esa posición en la guerra. Existían personas como Snape que, a pesar de fingir pertenecer al bando de Voldemort, nunca habían dejado de luchar por el bien. Era evidente que, cuando uno quería tomar una decisión tan importante como esa, lo hacía. Y Draco Malfoy nunca había dejado el bando de los mortífagos.

—Él no sentiría pena por mí —contestó.

Sabía que con Astoria podía ser muy sincera. Evidentemente, como parte de la Brigada, ella no podría dar esa clase de respuestas ante cualquier otra persona.

—Hablando del Rey de Roma… —Astoria señaló a la puerta.

Draco Malfoy, libre por fin, acababa de entrar en el Caldero Chorreante. Vestía su habitual conjunto de pantalones y camisa negra y tenía las mejillas un tanto enrojecidas a causa del frío que hacía en la calle. No llevaba chaqueta. A su lado había una chica que se giró hacia él y le susurró algo al oído con una sonrisa.

Hermione Granger apretó los labios al verlo y supo que él la estaba buscando con la mirada. Los ojos de Malfoy se pararon justamente al llegar a ella y durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos se movió.

Fue ella quien rompió el contacto. Hermione se giró hacia la barra y tomó entre sus dedos el chupito de whisky que le había quitado a Astoria hacía unos minutos.

—Salud —susurró.

Se lo bebió sin pensarlo dos veces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Os parece si nos vemos el sábado? Así no se hace tan larga la espera hasta el próximo martes jaja.  
> Apuestas: ¿Con quién ha ido Draco a la fiesta? ¿Y lo ha hecho para ponernos celosas? Mientras tanto, Astoria se va a emborrachar y yo creo que esa no es la mejor idea en una fiesta en la que está Ron...
> 
> Espero que mañana tengáis una noche fantástica, aunque no salgamos de casa, y os deseo un feliz feliz año a todas. ¡Mil besos!


	26. Capítulo 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡No os preocupéis, ya estoy aquí en esta aburrida tarde de sábado! Os garantizo que me encaaaaaaaanta esta fiesta jaja.

_Capítulo 26_

_She took my heart, I think she took my soul_

Ella se llevó mi corazón, creo que se llevó mi alma.

Kings of Leon – Closer

DRACO

El plan estaba claro, ¿de acuerdo? Permanecería en la fiesta un rato, el suficiente como para no levantar sospechas respecto a lo que iba a hacer después.

Necesitaba conseguir la sangre de Astoria, eso era importante. Pero antes de nada debía disimular. Disimular y, sobre todo, pensar en algo que consiguiera distraer a Granger. Granger tenía que estar absorta en cualquier otra cosa para que no pudiera rastrearlo cuando él se marchara de allí. Quizás Astoria podría ayudarle también.

Entró en el Caldero Chorreante y sus ojos buscaron a Granger instintivamente. Localizarla era importante para él esa noche, no podía perderla de vista. A su lado estaba Astoria, su otro objetivo. No dejaba de resultarle extraña esa amistad que se había formado entre ellas en esos años. De todas formas, él mismo sabía muy bien que la luz atraía a la luz… precisamente por eso ellas dos habían congeniado. Su madre también había sido una llama en un día oscuro. El solo pensamiento de concebir a Hermione Granger como un ser de luz lo sorprendió. Ella lo desconcertaba: a veces le parecía igual de cruel que ese Ministerio que torturaba y hasta mataba personas en Azkaban, otras… creía en ella cuando le decía que quería ayudarlo.

Draco se movió entre algunas personas que disfrutaban de la fiesta.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —le preguntó Miranda, acercándose a su oído.

La perspectiva de acudir solo a la fiesta le había parecido lo más aceptable, pero apenas había salido de su cuarto en la Residencia cuando Miranda Ewing lo había asaltado, preguntándole a dónde se dirigía. Después de su última conversación, cuando él se había mostrado bastante desagradable con ella, Draco creía que esa chica no querría volver a acercarse a él nunca. Al parecer se equivocaba.

De todas formas, acudir con una chica a la fiesta de Halloween era bueno, ¿no? Le confería un aspecto de normalidad que él solo, oscuro y taciturno, no tenía.

—No, ahora mismo no —contestó Draco. Miranda se quedó quieta, observándolo, durante varios segundos y él no supo muy bien qué demonios quería—. Pero tú puedes ir a por una bebida, no te preocupes por mí.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Miranda.

Joder que si estaba seguro. Le daba lo mismo dónde demonios se metiera ella, en realidad.

Apretando su brazo con demasiada confianza para despedirse, Miranda se alejó hacia la barra. Draco no llegaba a comprender qué había visto en él que parecía fascinarla tanto. Siguió caminando, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde se dirigía.

—Draco —escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Cuando se giró, se encontró de frente con el cabello moreno y el rostro aristocrático de Lillian Parkinson. Ella entornó los ojos, como si estuviera preocupada—. Draco, ¿cómo estás?

Lillian había pasado un tiempo en Azkaban y ahora vivía en la Residencia. Él la había visto un par de veces, de lejos, pero nunca se había acercado a ella… ni a ninguno de los otros ex mortífagos. Prefería estar solo. Lillian y Narcissa habían sido amigas, algo que a él aún le resultaba doloroso.

—Bien, estoy muy bien —contestó él con voz tranquila—, ¿y usted?

Lillian parecía haber soportado Azkaban con entereza. Al contrario que otros muchos mortífagos, que cada día se volvían un poco más locos en esa terrible tortura. Las arrugas alrededor de los ojos de Lillian eran pronunciadas, ahora, pero aun así estaba guapa. Siempre había sido hermosa.

—Estoy bien. —Se acercó a él unos centímetros y posó su mano en su hombro de forma cariñosa—. Lo hemos conseguido, Draco. Hemos salido de allí con vida.

Su tacto amenazó con hacerle llorar. Tuvo que apartarse de esa mujer para no hacerlo. Joder, imagínatelo: llorando con la madre de Pansy en mitad de una puta fiesta solo unas horas antes de morirse. De verdad que ese no era su día.

Por primera vez desde que había salido de Azkaban, Draco contempló a alguien con verdadera admiración. Lillian Parkinson tendría una buena vida, Azkaban no sería el final para ella, como lo era para muchos otros.

—Me alegro mucho de verla, señora Parkinson. De verdad.

La mujer se despidió de él con un asentimiento de cabeza y Draco se quedó ahí, quieto, sin saber qué hacer. Tanta gente a su alrededor lo agobiaba, así que tuvo que cruzar la sala para llegar a una esquina más bien despejada. Apenas había pasado unos segundos solo cuando una nueva voz familiar lo sobresaltó.

—Así que al final has venido.

A Draco no le gustaban los sustos por la espalda. Le daban miedo. Tardó un instante en reconocer que quien acababa de pronunciar esas palabras era Blaise Zabini. Se giró hacia él, aparentando normalidad.

—Un gilipollas ha firmado la aprobación para dejarme en libertad por una noche —comentó.

Al instante, Zabini lo abrazó. Él no se resistió, pero aún no se sentía del todo cómodo con las muestras de afecto, aunque se tratara de su amigo. Entonces, por primera vez, Draco se percató de que había alguien más allí, tras Zabini. Una muchacha baja y morena, con los ojos verdes y una tímida sonrisa.

—Draco… —susurró ella.

Se lanzó a abrazarlo de inmediato. Él se estremeció con ese toque y suspiró, aliviado de verla.

—Pansy…

Los habían llevado a Azkaban juntos, hacía más de tres años desde que Draco la había visto por última vez y, pese a saber que la habían puesto en libertad poco tiempo después, los gritos de Pansy Parkinson mientras la separaban de él era una de esas cosas que él no había olvidado en ningún momento. Los gritos de Pansy se habían reproducido en su cabeza noche tras noche en su solitaria celda de Azkaban.

Cuando se separaron, ella alzó la mirada hacia él.

—Estás más alto.

—Es por la comida de Azkaban —bromeó él—, ya sabes, todo lo que un mago necesita.

—Te he dicho que seguía igual de sarcástico —le dijo Blaise a Pansy—, pensaba que habría cambiado algo en la cárcel, pero es como si no hubiera pasado ni una semana.

Y Draco sabía que su amigo comentaba eso para intentar hacerle sentir mejor, pero que no era cierto. Cada año, cada puto mes en Azkaban se le veía en la cara. Sus ojos se habían apagado, su cuerpo estaba… destrozado. Su alma se había ido.

Draco observó a sus dos amigos.

—No me puedo creer que estemos aquí —susurró.

Y era verdad. No se lo creía. Los tres reunidos por fin, el Trío de Plata. Creía que jamás volverían a estar juntos.

Pansy sonrió y su gesto fue dulce.

—Y aún nos queda mucho tiempo por delante.

Draco apartó la vista, incómodo. Según sus cálculos… unas seis horas, más o menos.

—¿Y qué hay de nuevo? —preguntó—. ¿Qué habéis hecho sin mí?

Pansy y Blaise compartieron una mirada cómplice. De pronto, Pansy tomó aire y alzó la mano, mostrándole un anillo de plata con una brillante piedra engarzada.

—¿Sorpresa? —susurró Pansy.

—Wow. Vaya. —Draco tardó unos segundos en procesarlo—. ¿De verdad?

Pansy y Blaise juntos. No podía decir que le pillara desprevenido, tenía sentido que fueran a casarse. Si tenía que ser sincero de verdad, siempre había creído que él mismo acabaría casado con ella. No porque la amara, ni nada por el estilo, sino porque… así sucedían las cosas en su mundo. Dos familias se caían bien, se gustaban y, por tanto, prometían a sus hijos. Estaba seguro de que también ella lo había visto así. Eran amigos, siempre lo habían sido, pero también había creído que acabarían formando una familia y teniendo hijos. Había estado muy equivocado.

El modo en el que ellos dos se miraban era real de verdad. No necesitó ninguna explicación para saber que Zabini y Parkinson estaban enamorados: eso estaba bien.

Así era como debía ser la vida. Los vivos tenían que disfrutar de las cosas buenas y él… él tenía otros planes.

—Enhorabuena —dijo con sinceridad—, no sabéis cuánto me alegro por vosotros.

—¡Llamaremos a nuestro primer hijo Draco! —anunció Pansy, animada.

Él no los culpaba por estar emocionados. Creían que acababan de recuperar a su mejor amigo… qué poco sabían de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Malfoy se rio entre dientes.

—No creo que merezca la pena, no hace falta —contestó.

La mirada en los ojos de sus amigos fue extraña y él decidió que era momento de marcharse, de comenzar a llevar a cabo su plan. Las relaciones sociales no iban a llevarlo a ninguna parte y, además, lo mejor para sus amigos era no hablar con él, no encariñarse. Tan solo les rompería el corazón aún más saber que él había muerto cuando vieran las noticias al día siguiente, si es que el Ministerio no decidía tapar su muerte y fingir que había vuelto a Azkaban.

—Nos veremos luego, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo la boca seca.

Caminó hasta la barra del Caldero Chorreante. Contempló, aliviado, que Miranda parecía distraída hablando con una bruja mayor. Lo último que quería era atraer su atención y tenerla pegada a él durante el resto de la noche. Fijó su atención en sus dos objetivos, aliviado de que estuvieran juntas: Hermione y Astoria.

—Un zumo de calabaza, por favor —le pidió a Tom al llegar a la barra.

Su padre lo había llevado varias veces al Caldero Chorreante cuando era pequeño y Draco era consciente de que todo el mundo allí lo conocía, pero prefería ignorar las miradas curiosas que le dedicaba la gente.

El zumo se materializó frente a él al momento y Hannah Abbott se apartó de ese lado del mostrador, como si verlo la hubiera asustado. Draco no se sintió ofendido, más bien le dio igual.

—Astoria —saludó con un gesto. Ignoró a Granger de forma consciente.

Para su sorpresa, Astoria parecía un poco… extraña. La rubia llegó hasta él, dando un par de pasos torpes. Después acarició su rostro.

—Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, Draco —le dijo.

—¿Estás borracha?

—Eres todo un lince, Malfoy —comentó Hermione, que seguía a su lado con una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano.

—No sabía que te gustaban las fiestas, Granger. Creía que no eras el tipo de chica que aprueba la diversión.

Para su sorpresa, Astoria le golpeó el hombro con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—No discutáis. Por favor —pidió. Después, como si acabara de recordar algo, se marchó de su lado—. Necesito ir al baño.

Astoria se alejó de la barra del bar dando tumbos. Draco bufó. En realidad, prefería que ella estuviera así, sería más fácil, de algún modo, conseguir quitarle un poco de sangre. Quizás incluso le robaría su varita. Sabía que eso no tendría consecuencias negativas para su amiga, pues toda la responsabilidad recaería en él y, una vez se descubriera lo que él estaba tramando, ya sería tarde para que pudieran hacer algo al respecto.

Se sabía el hechizo de resucitación de memoria, podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Llevaba semanas planeándolo e incluso soñaba con eso (metafóricamente, puesto que aún no conseguía dormir).

Draco volvió a centrarse en Granger. Estaba guapa a rabiar ese día, joder, podría engañar a cualquiera. Podría decir «no soy una sangre sucia _comelibros_ que habla con su gato» y cualquiera se lo creería.

—¿Alcoholizándote para darle un poco de sentido a tu vida? —preguntó él, señalando los ocho vasitos de chupito vacíos que reposaban frente a Granger en el mostrador.

Draco sabía que, con toda probabilidad, pertenecían a Astoria, pero aun así no podía perder la oportunidad para meterse con ella, aunque solo fuera un momento.

—Como si tu vida tuviera más sentido que la mía —rebatió ella.

—Si no me mantuvieras encerrado en la Residencia como a un elfo doméstico, probablemente sí lo tendría.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

—Estás fuera y estás libre. ¿Qué más quieres, Malfoy?

Draco se encogió de hombros y bebió un pequeño sorbo de su zumo de calabaza. Estaba dulce, le gustaba. La verdad era que ese sitio era alucinante, a Draco siempre le había agradado Halloween, o al menos antes lo había hecho. Su madre preparaba zumo de calabaza y a veces le contaba historias de miedo durante esa noche.

—Librarme del PRASRO estaría bien —respondió—, o al menos librarme de ti.

—No creas que no lo he intentado ya. Pero no es tan fácil. Me han prohibido renunciar a tu caso —respondió ella.

—¿Prohibido? Creía que no podrían obligarte a hacerte cargo de mí si tú no quieres hacerlo.

Hermione apartó sus ojos castaños de él, evadiendo la pregunta. Draco sabía que había algo más, algo que ella le estaba ocultando, pero, en realidad, quién sabía cuántas cosas más se guardaba solo para ella. La joven bruja se mordió la lengua un momento y después volvió a hablar.

—Solo para tu información, Malfoy, no se te permite salir con los empleados de la Residencia —comentó de forma casual.

Su mirada se dirigió, de forma muy breve, a Miranda, que seguía enfrascada en su conversación con esa otra bruja. Draco enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y a quién le importa eso? ¿No puedo elegir a quién tirarme?

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. Pero no puede ser alguien de la Residencia, son las normas. Una relación demasiado estrecha con un antiguo mortífago podría resultar peligrosa para la seguridad de toda la Residencia. —Hermione alzó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos. Después, con su dedo índice, señaló a la entrepierna del rubio—. Así que haz el favor de mantener tu bragueta cerrada hasta que hayas salido del PRASRO.

¿Estaba celosa? No, sería demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Quizás Granger estaba tan desesperada que hasta tenía esperanzas de volver a liarse con él. Eso sí que era posible. ¿De verdad su vida sexual era tan patética como para creer que él iba a ponerle un dedo encima? No se la follaría ni por obligación, ni aunque Voldemort le pusiera una varita en la nuca y le amenazara con lanzarle una Imperdonable. Ya había sido suficiente con lo que había ocurrido en ese callejón, unos días antes…

La idea de volver a besarla, de sentir sus labios suaves bajo los de él y notar sus respiraciones mezcladas lo tensó un instante. No era bueno para él pensar en eso otra vez, nunca había sido de piedra, precisamente, pero saber lo que Granger provocaba en su cuerpo ya era suficiente señal de que no tenía que acercarse demasiado a ella, a no ser que…

Claro. A no ser que pudiera sacar algo de provecho con eso.

Necesitaba un modo de que Hermione Granger lo dejara en paz durante la noche, que no reparara en su ausencia y que, además, se negara a buscarlo. La única forma de conseguir algo así era enfadándola. Enfadándola de verdad, humillándola incluso.

Necesitaba llevar a Hermione Granger a un estado de odio hacia él en el que la bruja pensara: «no quiero saber nada de este cabrón». Y, una cosa había que reconocerle a Draco Malfoy:

Que él era el mejor sacando de quicio a Hermione Granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco tiene un nuevo reto: tocarle las narices a Hermione. ¿Cómo lo hará? ¡¡Lo veremos muy pronto!!
> 
> ¡¡¡Feliz año a todas (y todos jaja)!!! Gracias por estar por aquí, amo todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me vais dejando y tengo muchísimas ganas de seguir escribiendo cositas y compartirlas con vosotras este año. La verdad es que estoy super emocionada :)
> 
> Nos vemos el martes, ya sabéis, contadme cualquier cosa que queráis para que se haga más corta la espera jaja. Por ejemplo: ¿Desde dónde me leeis? Yo os escribo desde España <3
> 
> ¡Mil besos!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡HE VUELTO! Traigo saludos para: Guatemala, A Coruña (y España en general jaja), México (¡sois un montón de mexicanas en mi fic, por cierto!), Paraguay, Francia y Nicaragua. :)
> 
> Ahora vamos a lo que nos atañe... ¿Alguien ha pedido una ración de Rostoria?

_Capítulo 27_

_You don't have to drink right now / But you can dip your feet._

No tienes que beber ahora / pero puedes mojarte un poco los pies.

The Killers – When you were young

ASTORIA

Contempló a Ron Weasley desde la distancia unos segundos antes de acercarse a él. Sabía que aún estaba a tiempo de largarse de ahí, quizás marcharse a su casa hasta que se le bajara la borrachera… pero, ¿cuántas oportunidades más tendría de hablar con él de un modo tan directo? Probablemente, ninguna.

—Weasley —lo llamó.

Ron esperaba fuera del baño de hombres. Probablemente, alguien estaba utilizando el aseo en ese momento. Pareció sorprendido de verla ahí y enarcó una ceja.

—Greengrass.

Ella no dijo nada durante unos segundos y eso, en realidad, pareció poner más nervioso a Weasley. El pelirrojo habló de nuevo.

—Bonita fiesta —comentó con un tono que no era el más agradable, pero al menos tampoco parecía cruel. No importaba, en realidad, Astoria tenía muy claro qué quería decir.

—¿Por qué me odias? —soltó a bocajarro.

Y el rostro del Gryffindor se tornó estupefacto. Ella sabía la razón, es decir, sabía la explicación más lógica: era por su hermano. Pero, ¿había algo más allí? Astoria llevaba años haciendo todo lo posible por demostrar que ella no era como su familia, que no merecía ser juzgada como el resto de los Greengrass. Y Ron Weasley era la única persona que seguía tratándola como si ella fuera un mortífago sin máscara.

—¿Estás borracha? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

Astoria alzó su dedo índice, a punto de rebatirle esa idea. Pero se percató de que no podía hacerlo, tenía bastante razón. En realidad era como un ciclo: ella estaba borracha porque quería hablar con él y solo se atrevía a hablar porque estaba borracha.

—He bebido, no puedo negarlo —contestó—, pero estoy lúcida, más de lo que he estado nunca.

—Ya veo —contestó él con una sonrisa socarrona.

¿Se estaba riendo de ella? Sí, debía de ser eso.

—¿Te parezco graciosa?

—¿Ahora mismo en particular? —preguntó Ron—, ¿o tú misma en general?

Y Astoria chasqueó la lengua, molesta.

—¿Ves? Eres un gilipollas.

Si Ron estaba molesto por eso, no lo demostró. En ese mismo momento, un mago anciano salió del baño de hombres. Trabajaba en el Ministerio y los saludó a ambos, sin detenerse demasiado tiempo en preguntarse por qué Astoria Greengrass y Ronald Weasley se insultaban frente al baño en el Caldero Chorreante.

—Piérdete, Greengrass —gruñó Ron.

Caminó un par de pasos y entró al baño. Ella lo siguió, ¿cómo no?

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres? —preguntó él, exasperado—. Si me buscas para insultarme, puedes ahorrártelo. No quiero escucharte.

Astoria cerró la puerta del baño a su espalda. El aseo era pequeño, a duras penas cabía una persona allí… dos era, con toda seguridad, el límite. La joven rubia alzó su dedo índice y apuntó a Ron, posándolo en su pecho. Nunca lo había tocado deliberadamente, nunca.

—Sabes que yo no soy mi hermano, ¿no? No soy responsable de sus actos, de su vida… de nada. Yo solo intento hacer las cosas bien… pero para ti no es suficiente. Me miras como si fuera basura.

Y escuchar estas palabras sí que hizo que Ron apretara los labios. Como si jamás hubiera pensado que, en realidad, eso pudiera afectar a Astoria de algún modo. Como si hubiera asumido que ellos eran enemigos y ya, que no había nada más que comentar al respecto.

—No es mi intención hacerlo —contestó él, al cabo de un momento. Parecía sincero, pero su rostro aún era duro.

La respiración de Astoria se aceleró. Estaba claro que no podía sacar nada más de Ron Weasley, que eso era lo más parecido a una disculpa que obtendría. O a un gesto positivo. Bufó, menudo imbécil. No lo soportaba, de verdad, a veces… lo odiaba. Lo odiaba porque pasaba de ella, no le hacía ningún tipo de caso… ni se lo haría nunca.

¿Cómo podía captar su atención de verdad?

Astoria, dejándose llevar por el whisky de fuego que corría por sus venas, posó una de sus manos en el cuello de Ron Weasley y lo forzó a agacharse. Después lo besó, lo besó de golpe, sin previo aviso. Estampó sus labios contra los de él casi con un golpe y Ron se apartó de ella, como si lo hubiera quemado.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó él, asustado—. ¿Tú no vas a casarte?

Astoria pareció recuperar sus sentidos de un momento a otro. Un profundo rubor se extendió por sus mejillas. ¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer? ¿Había besado a Weasley? Ay, Merlín. Tenía que salir de ahí como fuera.

—Perdón. Perdón. Perdón —se disculpó profusamente—. Sí, voy a casarme, pero es que yo… la verdad es que yo…

Alguien golpeó la puerta de ese baño con fuerza desde fuera.

—¿Ron? —dijo la voz de Hermione Granger desde el pasillo.

Ambos se congelaron. Como si la idea de que Hermione Granger los descubriera, juntos, dentro de ese diminuto aseo, fuera la peor de las noticias. Se quedaron callados, tan solo escuchando la respiración del otro. Ella alzó la vista y miró una vez más a Ronald Weasley. Su corazón se aceleró y supo que el alcohol ya no tenía nada que ver con eso. Había una especie de corriente eléctrica paseando entre ellos, algo que Astoria nunca había experimentado con nadie. La joven suspiró.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta entre sus dedos, pero Ron la detuvo, posando su mano sobre la de ella.

—No. Hermione seguirá ahí aún, es muy terca cuando se preocupa. Espera.

Cuando Astoria se giró de nuevo hacia él, lo encontró tan cerca que ya no sabía qué pensar. ¿Ron Weasley la aceptaba o la rechazaba? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese mago? El pelirrojo se inclinó hacia ella, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Entonces te vas a casar o no? —Notó su respiración calmada sobre su piel y se estremeció. Se estremeció porque él estaba tan cerca como lo estaba en sus sueños la mayoría de las noches.

—Me voy a casar… si no hago algo para impedirlo —contestó.

Y cuando Ron la besó, por fin, lo hizo con lentitud, como si tampoco él estuviera seguro de qué demonios tenía que hacer, de qué estaba pasando en ese pequeño cubículo. Astoria alzó sus brazos hasta enredarlos alrededor del cuello de Ron y gimió cuando el pelirrojo la levantó por encima del suelo, apoyándola con un golpe en le puerta. Acarició los labios de él como tantas veces había querido hacerlo y también enterró sus manos en el cabello rojo como el fuego.

—Esto no puede suceder nunca más —dijo él—, solo hoy. Y nadie puede enterarse.

Astoria asintió con la cabeza. Aceptaba igual que aceptaría a cualquier cosa que él le pidiera en ese momento. Después, relajada, por fin, se entregó a los besos de Ron Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adoro este capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Contadme todo lo que queráis para que podamos comentarlo!
> 
> Además, esto no es nada comparado con las cosas que se vienen dentro de poco jaja. Nos vemos el viernes, ¡espero que os traigan muchas cosas los Reyes Magos mañana! (A mí, con un poco de suerte, me traerán a Leonardo DiCaprio).
> 
> Nos vemos el viernes. ¡Mil besos!


	28. Capítulo 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo me ha dado más de un dolor de cabeza por muchas razones. De todas formas, aquí va y vosotras diréis: "Virginia, no se lo puedes dedicar a todas las personas que te han leído y escrito en los últimos capítulos". Y yo contestaré: ¿Cómo que no? Hold my Dramione.
> 
> Así que capítulo dedicado a: moonssoul, angelikpotter15, SihayaGreen, Vic Black, Lectora en las Sombras, serraraesbueno, Lilianne Ethel Nott, Monzerrat Gomez, MadameNotebook, Asyri99, SirenitaElsaXIX, Alicia Maria, sofihikarichan, Wendy, Cherieblack7, nayudeljimenez, Aryvel, Gallaecia, Noraceredo, Citlalxonecuilli, Sillezcan, Samantha_benitez, CarmelitaBonilla, Promangaka, xflaviaaqx, NoralGrey, Ari319, MGonzalez_95, Angela-MG, Theo90, DannaAguilar, MissHollande, Anneskimo, Puercomar, jaedjawi, YaglodAral, Nail09_g, Paulina Alvarez (¿te he mencionado dos veces?) y futuraMalfoy_19. (¡Perdonad si me he dejado a alguien!)
> 
> No sabéis cuánto estoy apreciando teneros aquí compartiendo el fic conmigo.

_Capítulo 28_

_Holdin' my head up high but it's not workin', / Making you sad makes me feel like a bad person._

Levanto la cabeza, pero no funciona. Ponerte triste me hace sentir una mala persona.

NF, Mikayla Sippel – Chasing_(Demo)

HERMIONE 

La mera presencia de Draco Malfoy ya se le hacía insufrible. ¿Por qué demonios había ido justamente a buscarla, a hablar con ella? Bastante tenía con ser su tutora en el PRASRO, la realidad era que no quería tener que hablar con él o verle más de lo necesario.

—Voy a buscar a Astoria. Necesito asegurarme de que está bien.

—¿Ahora eres su cuidadora? —se mofó él.

Hermione caminó hacia los baños del Caldero chorreante. Para su desgracia, Malfoy la siguió.

—¿Puedes dejarme en paz? —pidió ella—. ¿Por qué no te vas con tus amigos?

—Me gusta más joderte.

Hermione se congeló un instante, reparando en el doble sentido que tenían esas palabras. Decidió hacer caso omiso y pronto dejaron la sala principal de la fiesta, llegando a una serie de habitaciones cerradas o vacías. Los baños se encontraban al final del pasillo.

—Déjalos, estarán follando, o algo.

Y esta vez, Hermione sí que se giró hacia él, confundida.

—¿De quién hablas?

—De Astoria y de Ron Weasley, ¿de quién hablas tú?

—¿Ron? —preguntó Hermione, confundida. No sabía que Draco también fuera consciente de los sentimientos de Greengrass hacia el pelirrojo.

—Astoria ha dicho que se iba al baño en el mismo momento en el que lo ha visto a él irse —explicó Draco—. Lleva desde cuarto año enamorada de esa comadreja, nunca entenderé qué coño veis en él.

Y, con esas palabras, él consiguió que se sonrojara. Ella tan solo había tenido un par de besos con Ron cuando eran adolescentes, pero eso ya no era importante, a veces incluso se reían al recordarlo. Por eso le molestaba que él, que no tenía ni idea de cómo había sido su historia con Ron, se atreviera a hablar de eso… y también la sorprendía que él supiera algo al respecto. No creía que Draco le hubiera prestado atención a su vida amorosa.

De todas formas, a Hermione la sorprendió percatarse de que los sentimientos de Astoria por su amigo venían de muy atrás, de hacía muchos años. ¿De verdad ella nunca se había dado cuenta de eso? Hasta donde Hermione sabía, Astoria y Ron a duras penas habían intercambiado un par de frases en toda su vida, al menos fuera de la Residencia.

La puerta del baño de mujeres estaba abierta y no había nadie en su interior. El baño de hombres, por el contrario, estaba cerrado y la puerta parecía bloqueada. Hermione golpeó la madera un par de veces.

—¿Ron? —preguntó.

Tras ella, Draco se burló.

—No me digas que eres la clase de personas que disfruta jodiéndole un polvo a los demás.

Escucharlo le encendió la sangre a Hermione, que se giró hacia él hecha una furia.

—¿Puedes dejar de hablar de sexo? —gruñó—. Son mis amigos, los dos, ¿vale? Y Astoria está borracha. Solo quiero asegurarme de que no va a hacer algo de lo que luego se avergüence.

—¿Algo como qué?

Hermione se alejó de la puerta unos metros. No quería que, en caso de que ellos dos se encontraran dentro de ese baño, pudieran escuchar la conversación que ella estaba teniendo con Malfoy. Eso podría ser de lo más contraproducente.

Con furia contenida, Hermione entró a una de las habitaciones vacías que se encontraban en ese pasillo y Draco la siguió. Cerró la puerta tras él.

—¡No quiero que Astoria le confiese sus sentimientos estando borracha y Ron la rechace! —explicó ella, molesta—. ¿Lo entiendes? No me gustaría que ninguno de los dos sufriera… pero, ¿qué vas a saber tú de estas cosas?

—Santa Granger, casi me había olvidado…

Ella apretó los puños.

—Eres un cerdo sarcástico, Malfoy.

—Eso me dicen mucho últimamente.

¿Qué demonios pretendía? Le había dejado libre, tenía esa noche para hacer lo que le diera la gana, para disfrutar la fiesta tanto como quisiera. ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas molestarla? La seguía a todas partes como un mosquito sediento de sangre ajena.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy conmigo? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

Draco paseó por la habitación. Era un lugar muy simple, solamente contaba con una cama con sábanas baratas, una mesa amplia de madera y un par de sillas. No era grande, pero servía para pasar una noche en Londres en caso de ser necesario.

—No entiendo por qué no dejas _tú_ en paz a los demás, Granger. ¿Que Astoria se pone hasta arriba de whisky de fuego y decide ir a llorarle a Weasley para ver si él la acepta? Pues dé-ja-la. —Separó mucho las sílabas de la palabra, como si así fuera a quedarle más claro el mensaje—. Y si Weasley quiere pasar de ella y mandarla a tomar por culo, no es tu puto problema. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterte en la vida de los demás?

Hermione se ofendió al instante. ¿Quién se creía ese estúpido para tratarla así? Draco Malfoy, era cierto. Por supuesto que él era lo suficientemente imbécil como para ignorar el hecho de que, sin ella, él volvería a dar con su culo aristocrático y sangre pura en Azkaban. Se vio tentada a repetírselo, pero no quería ser redundante con algo que, sin ninguna duda, Draco Malfoy conocía muy bien.

—Son mis amigos.

—¿Y qué hacen ellos por solucionar tu vida de mierda? Apuesto a que nada.

Hermione se acercó a él, furiosa. Se llevó la mano a la varita automáticamente, una vez más. Si se le ocurría lanzarle un hechizo allí, en el Caldero Chorreante, todo el mundo se enteraría al instante. Todo el mundo sabría que Hermione Granger, miembro de la Brigada de aplicación de la Ley Mágica y antigua auror, no sabía controlarse a sí misma. Pero seguro que merecía la pena hacerlo, aunque solo fuera por cerrarle la boca a Malfoy una vez.

—¿Acaso quieres que te lance un hechizo?

—Una Imperdonable, por favor —susurró él—, hace mucho que no me lanzan un _cruciatus,_ casi un mes. No sabes cuántas ganas… —Draco se acercó a ella unos pasos, obligándola a pegarse contra la pared—. Tengo de volver… —Se acercó aún más, violando todas las leyes de la cortesía y la educación que existían—… a sentirlo.

La respiración de Hermione se entrecortó. Volvían a estar así una vez más. Cerca, demasiado cerca, tanto que su mente se nublaba y volvía a olvidar, una vez más, que eso estaba mal. Que no podía tocarlo… ni dejar que la tocara. Pero el cielo era testigo de que quería hacerlo.

El aroma de Malfoy se colaba en cada uno de los poros de Hermione. Olía a limpio, a jabón y a zumo de calabaza. Sus labios se entreabrieron involuntariamente y él la observó sin decir nada. Eso no podía suceder, de verdad. Estaba mal.

—No vuelvas… a besarme —susurró ella.

Era la primera vez que lo mencionaba en voz alta. Ni siquiera se lo había dicho a sí misma, que Draco Malfoy la había besado. No, no quería asumirlo… pero había sucedido.

—Ajá… —dijo él.

Y, entonces, posó sus labios fríos sobre el cuello de Hermione. Ella se estremeció al instante y apretó los labios para no gemir. Draco paseó su lengua por su cuello sin ninguna prisa, mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y sopló con suavidad sobre su propia saliva, provocándole un intenso escalofrío a Hermione. Ella jadeó, sin poder controlarse y él volvió a besarla ahí, justo donde su pulso palpitaba. Mordisqueó su cuello sin delicadeza, notando cómo la piel sensible se enrojecía.

Draco se estaba excitando. Ella lo sentía en el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, en el modo en el que la respiración del joven se había vuelto irregular.

Las manos de Draco desabrocharon los botones del vestido negro de lana que cubría a Hermione y ella no hizo nada por evitarlo. Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello rubio cuando la boca de Malfoy bajó por su escote y mordió la piel blanca de uno de sus pechos.

Se iba a derretir. Draco Malfoy iba a derretirla de un momento a otro y, lo peor, era que ella no iba a hacer nada por resistirse. Era una basura como tutora, una basura como miembro de la Brigada y una basura de auror. Pero le daba igual, porque Draco Malfoy estaba haciéndole cosas que no debería en ese instante, y eso le encantaba.

Él mismo condujo la mano pequeña de Hermione a su creciente erección, como si le estuviera mostrando, sin ningún tipo de duda ya, que eso que estaban haciendo era sexual y era oscuro. Draco gruñó cuando la mano de Hermione se cerró sobre su pene, por encima de la tela. Consiguió desabrochar el sujetador de la bruja y liberó sus pechos. Draco los contempló un instante, lo hizo con una mirada tan oscura y peligrosa que la piel de Hermione se puso de gallina en todo su cuerpo. Él se inclinó hacia ella con un movimiento elegante e introdujo uno de sus pechos en su boca, saboreándolo. Siguió la línea alrededor del pezón rosado con la punta de la lengua y las piernas de Hermione temblaron al notar un profundo escalofrío.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, si lo hacían, podrían despertar a la conciencia del otro y no querían arriesgarse a algo así.

Draco se apartó de ella, clavando sus ojos grises en los castaños y cálidos de Hermione. Después, con solo un movimiento, le indicó que se tumbara en la cama.

Quizás estaba bajo un maldito _imperio_ , o al menos eso se dijo ella misma cuando se descubrió caminando hasta la cama sin dudarlo ni un instante. Se tendió en ella, sabiendo que sus pechos estaban expuestos y que su expresión estaba cegada por el deseo.

Malfoy la siguió y se acercó a su rostro, como si estuviera a punto de besarla, pero se arrepintió en el último instante y no lo hizo. Hermione se maldijo a sí misma por haberle pedido que no lo hiciera. Era ridículo; quería que la besara, lo _necesitaba._

Con los labios presionando sobre su cuello, Malfoy condujo su mano izquierda hasta la parte inferior del vestido negro, subiéndolo por encima de sus caderas en solo un movimiento. Llevaba unas bragas oscuras, pequeñas. Él se quedó observando esa parte de ella con una expresión sombría que provocó un torrente de humedad bajando por Hermione, empapándola. Sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, la bruja condujo sus dedos ágiles al pantalón de Draco y desabrochó el cinturón. Draco estaba en un estado físico mucho mejor ahora que tres semanas antes y, gracias a la comida de la Residencia, había recuperado un peso parecido al que tenía cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

Hermione bajó su pantalón y dejó a la vista unos _boxers_ negros, muy acordes a la imagen monocromática de Malfoy. Al instante, tuvo entre sus manos su miembro. Era alargado y estaba duro, Draco jadeó en cuanto sintió el contacto de su mano con su piel y Hermione lo acarició con suavidad. Se maravillaba al verlo así, tan excitado que, como ella, había perdido la consciencia de qué demonios estaban haciendo. Lo acarició durante unos segundos muy lentamente, observando el rostro de Draco: sus ojos cerrados, su ceño fruncido… y, contra todo pronóstico, se vio tentada a lamer la punta rosada y suave de su miembro. Solo para ver su reacción, tan solo para escucharlo gemir una vez más. Porque oírlo gruñir hacía que su sangre ardiera de excitación.

Fue Draco quien, al adivinar sus intenciones, la apartó de su miembro, negando con la cabeza. Hermione se sintió confundida, no entendía bien qué pasaba, por qué él no quería que lo hiciera, pero no tuvo ocasión de pensarlo durante mucho más tiempo. Draco Malfoy tomó posesión de sus pechos entre sus labios, al tiempo que apartaba sus braguitas a un lado y comenzaba a tocarla _ahí_. La boca de Hermione se abrió cuando él lo hizo y dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Acto seguido llegó el placer. Malfoy la acariciaba rítmicamente y, cuando se aventuró a enterrar un dedo en ella, Hermione se tensó. Había hecho algunas cosas antes, pero nunca había tenido algo dentro, esa era la primera vez.

Draco movió su dedo con suavidad en el interior de Hermione y un nuevo jadeo escapó de entre sus labios. El ritmo se intensificó, con la bruja moviendo las caderas del mismo modo que él la penetraba suavemente, sin dejar de acariciarla ahí, justo en el punto que necesitaba. Un nuevo dedo en su interior y Hermione sintió que perdería la conciencia de un momento a otro. Sentía sus labios posados en su piel, Draco lamía cada pequeño rincón de su cuello y eso, combinado con los dedos que la acariciaban, fue suficiente para construir un calor en su interior que ya no podía controlarse más.

Explotó de pronto, sintiendo que podía volar, que él la hacía volar. Trató de ahogar entre sus manos los gritos que escapaban de su boca para que nadie más pudiera oírla.

Los dedos de Draco la abandonaron tan pronto como el orgasmo remitió. Hermione sentía su respiración tan acelerada como su pulso; algo en ella no terminaba de procesar lo que acababa de suceder, lo que él le había hecho.

Ante sus ojos, Malfoy se puso en pie y se abrochó el cinturón de su pantalón, escondiendo una clara erección que no había quedado satisfecha. Después recolocó con un solo movimiento su cabello rubio platino y largo. Esos ojos grises habían recuperado, de nuevo, su frialdad habitual.

Ella no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía en una nube, nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan fuerte, nunca había experimentado algo como eso. Y había sido con Draco Malfoy. Sus piernas temblaban y algo palpitaba en su interior, como si Hermione sintiera que aún no habían terminado, que faltaba mucho para hacerlo.

En silencio, las manos de Hermione se dirigieron a su vestido y abrocharon los botones con prontitud. Draco, que había llegado hasta la puerta de la habitación, parecía debatirse entre qué decisión tomar a continuación. Como si no supiera si debía quedarse ahí o marcharse, huir de nuevo.

Hermione se incorporó en la cama y lo observó, callada. Entonces él pareció tomar la decisión de golpe.

—Eres bastante patética, Granger —le dedicó cruelmente—. Será mejor que vuelva a la Residencia, me has matado de aburrimiento… ni siquiera sirves para esto.

Después, salió de esa habitación, dando un portazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un capítulo lleeeeeeeno de emociones. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado su primer acercamiento serio? Parece que la química entre estos dos no se va a resolver con solo un par de insultos y amenazas, ¿no?  
> ¿Qué pasa con Draco? Se ha comportado como un hijo de asbkasjgs pero... ¿qué opináis de él?
> 
> Espero vuestras opiniones y, mientras tanto, voy a hacerme unas tortitas, que se me llevan antojando desde hace días. ¡No olvidéis darle amor a la página de FB (La estrella más oscura. Dramione) donde contesto los mensajes mil años tarde, pero los contesto jaja)
> 
> ¡Mil besos!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que este es el capítulo más largo del fic. Se lo dedico a Sandra LB, porque es su cumpleaños, aunque sé que no lo leerá hasta que el fic no esté completo jaja.
> 
> Probablemente sea uno de los capítulos más duros que he escrito y por fin veremos qué pasa con el plan de Draco (según me habéis comentado, la mayoría de vosotras cree que no va a dar resultado). ¡A ver qué pasa!
> 
> *Os he dejado en multimedia una HERMOSURA que ha pintado mi amiga golden.rose.art (es su nombre de instagram) y que me ENCANTA*

_Capítulo 29_

_I never meant to start a fire / I never meant to make you bleed._

Nunca quise empezar un fuego / Nunca quise hacerte sangrar.

Jaymes Young - I’ll be good

DRACO

Salió del Caldero Chorreante a toda velocidad, sin despedirse de nadie. Les dedicó una última mirada a Pansy y a Blaise, deseándoles en silencio que todo les fuera bien en su vida juntos, sabiendo que así sería. Le dio pena no ver también a Astoria, pero asumía que ella seguía encerrada en el baño con Weasley.

Los planes habían cambiado, pero no pasaba nada. Podría apañárselas sin la sangre de Astoria: estar en la calle, libre, era suficiente.

Draco cruzó la calle Charing Cross a paso ligero, aunque sin llegar a correr. Imaginaba que eran las once de la noche, o algo así, por suerte no era muy tarde. El frío de la noche le ayudaba a despejar su mente de lo que acababa de suceder, de cómo Granger había estado a punto, muy a punto, de arruinarlo todo.

Joder, es que él era un puto traidor en el que no se podía confiar. Había estado cerca de no marcharse del Caldero Chorreante, de quedarse allí con ella y tratar de… de hablar, o de razonar. No tenía muy claro qué era, pero sí sabía que, por un instante, había pensado en no resucitar a su madre, en vivir él en su lugar.

Era la primera vez en tres años que pensaba en eso. Tres largos años sabiendo que debía morir para que ella viviera y… de pronto, Granger casi le hacía cambiar de opinión. Nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger.

Maldita sea, todo eso había sido muy difícil… esa situación había resultado dolorosa físicamente. El modo en el que ella se arqueaba para recibirlo, cómo se había corrido con sus dedos, cómo le había tocado… tan solo le había faltado suplicar para que la besara y Draco tenía mucha suerte de que no lo hubiera hecho, porque eso sí que habría sido la ruina de todo su maldito plan.

Granger era peor que una Imperdonable, se alegraba de no tener que volver a verla nunca más… y aun así, se sentía mal por el modo en el que la había tratado antes de irse de esa habitación del Caldero Chorreante. La había llamado patética, porque esa era la única manera de conseguir que Granger estuviera tan enfadada con él ese día que no saliera a buscarlo. Y era de vital importancia que no lo hiciera.

No podía mentir, habría preferido otro final para eso que había sucedido con ella. Habría preferido, quizás, hablar con ella de forma más civilizada por última vez, confesarle que esperaba que, algún día, ella dejara de ser tan inocente y no confiara en el Ministerio de Magia de forma ciega. Porque ella era una buena profesional —por supuesto que sí— y, estaba seguro, también había sido una buena auror. Esperaba que personas como Hermione Granger pudieran mejorar el Mundo Mágico en el futuro y que consiguieran llegar a una verdadera paz, perdonando a quienes habían obrado mal durante la guerra.

La calle _Hollyhock_ era larga, pero el número 28 no estaba tan lejos. Cuando Draco llegó al particular jardín delantero de la casa de su tía, no dudó en cruzarlo. Los enanitos del césped dormían sobre la hierba y uno de ellos gruñó cuando lo escuchó pasar, como si lo hubiera despertado. El cielo presentaba una oscuridad bastante particular, quizás porque era la noche de Halloween y la magia se convertía en mucho más poderosa ese día. El ambiente parecía electrificado.

Tocó la puerta de la casa varias veces y su tía Alcacia tardó casi cinco minutos en acudir a abrir. Cuando lo hizo, Draco reconoció que la mujer estaba en pijama. Era raro verla sin maquillaje. Bueno, para Draco era raro verla, en general.

—¿Draco? —preguntó ella, sorprendida—, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Te has escapado?

—No, no. —Él negó con la cabeza—. Es la noche de Halloween. Se nos permite salir de la Residencia.

La mujer pareció dudar un instante antes de hacerse a un lado y dejarlo entrar al interior de su casa. Se apretó en el pecho la bata oscura de lana que llevaba, pues en la calle hacía un frío de mil demonios.

La última vez que él había estado en esa casa, tan solo una semana antes, había tenido una interesante conversación con su tía. Había terminado llorando al hablarle de su madre y de cómo esta había muerto. También decidió compartir con Alcacia, de forma superficial, su terrible experiencia en Azkaban.

Alcacia, horrorizada, le había hablado de cuántas veces ella había escrito cartas al Ministerio para preguntarles sobre él y su estado, la mayoría de veces sin recibir ninguna respuesta. Después, con toda la sinceridad y seriedad del mundo, Alcacia lo miró a los ojos y le prometió que, cuando fuera puesto en libertad y pudiera dejar la Residencia, podría irse a vivir con ella en la calle _Hollyhock._ Y esas palabras ya significaban suficiente para Draco, aunque él supiera que eso jamás sucedería. Apreciaba el hecho de que alguien, su tía, no lo hubiera olvidado en esos años.

—¿Quieres quedarte a dormir aquí? —ofreció ella—. Te prepararé un té, puedes dormir en el cuarto de Tommy…

—No, no puedo quedarme, lo siento, tía —contestó él, en la mejor actuación que jamás había llevado a cabo—. He venido porque me dijiste que tú recogiste en una caja nuestras pertenencias más relevantes de Malfoy Manor. Ahora que tengo una habitación en la Residencia, me gustaría conservar algunas de nuestras cosas.

Alcacia se mostró desconcertada, por supuesto. Porque él acababa de llegar de la nada, en mitad de la noche, pidiéndole que le entregara una caja llena de recuerdos y objetos extraños. Sin pedirle más explicaciones, la mujer asintió con la cabeza.

—La traeré en un momento.

Su tía desapareció, escaleras arriba y Draco se quedó parado en su salón un momento. Contempló que todo estaba en orden, en armonía. Le habría gustado vivir ahí con su tía en algún momento, habría sido bonito, habría sido… bueno. Pero Draco Malfoy debía aceptar que su destino era otro. Se preguntó si podría ver a su madre un instante, quizás antes de que él muriera se cruzarían en el camino. Quería verla una última vez, quizás abrazarla y oler el aroma de su cabello antes de marcharse. Sí, eso quería.

—No es mucho —comentó Alcacia, bajando las escaleras con una pesada caja de cartón entre sus manos—, imagino que… te habría gustado conservar algo más.

Él se adelantó y agarró la caja, evitando que su tía tuviera que cargar con ella ni un segundo más. No se le escapó el hecho de que Alcacia no había utilizado su varita para cargar con la caja escaleras abajo, eso podía ser por dos razones: porque estaba muy acostumbrada a la vida muggle, al haber estado casada con un hombre que no era mago o, quizás, porque no quería usar magia delante de él. Quizás tenía miedo… y no le faltaba razón. Draco tenía toda la intención de robarle la varita a su tía en cuanto tuviera ocasión, para eso estaba allí.

Llevó la pesada caja hasta el salón de su tía y la depositó en el suelo.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Malfoy Manor? —preguntó por mera curiosidad.

Alcacia apretó los labios.

—Va a ser subastada. De momento… de momento no creo que nadie vaya a comprarla.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? Es una buena casa.

—A algunos magos les parece que es una mansión un tanto… oscura.

Eso le hizo reír.

—Por supuesto que es oscura. Llegó a ser utilizada como base de operaciones del ejército de Voldemort —opinó—, pero no deja de ser una buena casa.

Alcacia no dijo nada. Dio un paso atrás.

—Te daré un momento a solas.

—Gracias.

Cuando ella se hubo ido, Draco suspiró, arrodillándose frente a la voluminosa caja de cartón. Tantos años de la vida de los Malfoy reducidos a una caja de madera que tan solo le llegaba hasta las rodillas. ¿Era justo? ¿Se lo merecían? Probablemente sí, al menos Lucius y él sí lo hacían.

Draco sabía que iba a morir. Y había algo dentro de él que se agitaba con furia, como si una parte de su mente quisiera impedirlo por todos los medios. Aun así, él se mantenía en calma. El dolor en su pecho era tan grande que, a decir verdad, apenas llegaba a sentir nada más. Así era como quería permanecer: insensible.

Durante varios minutos, sus manos estudiaron un montón de objetos que reconocía muy bien: que habían sido parte de su vida, de toda su vida. Sacó un marco con una fotografía de sus padres en Hogwarts. Aparentaban unos quince o dieciséis años y ninguno de los dos sonreía. Otra fotografía los mostraba a los tres, era una imagen de cuando Draco tenía siete u ocho años y tampoco sonreía.

—No puedo negar que somos familia —susurró para sí mismo.

En la siguiente fotografía, se presentaban varias decenas de alumnos de Hogwarts: había sido tomada en su primer año en el colegio de magia y, a decir verdad, él no recordaba haberla visto nunca en ningún lugar de su casa. Quizás estaba cerrada en algún cajón y su tía Alcacia, al verla, había decidido guardarla en esa caja con el resto.

Draco observó la imagen y se encontró a sí mismo con facilidad: en la primera fila. Todos vestían el uniforme de Hogwarts y él tenía el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás. Parecía incómodo y descubrió, al instante, la razón de eso: lo habían colocado junto a Hermione Granger para tomar esa foto. Todavía recordaba cuánto le había molestado, pero no se había quejado en voz alta ante ningún profesor. Draco siempre había intentado mantener las apariencias, eso le había enseñado su padre. «Haz lo que quieras, pero no lo hagas delante de la gente». Y precisamente en ese momento estaba siguiendo su consejo.

La fotografía se movió y él se vio a sí mismo mirando de soslayo a Granger, con una mueca de superioridad en el rostro.

—No sabías nada aún, Draco —le dijo a la imagen.

Granger lo ignoraba de forma deliberada, a pesar de que él le había susurrado un par de insultos ese día. La niña de cabello rizado y ojos castaños no apartaba la vista de la cámara que los apuntaba en uno de los amplios pasillos del colegio. Draco habría dado cualquier cosa por volver a ese día.

Volvió a enterrar sus manos dentro de la caja y encontró algunos libros, ninguno era importante. También había un joyero de Narcissa. Era negro y plateado, tan elegante como lo había sido su madre. A Draco se le aceleró el corazón cuando lo encontró y lo abrió de inmediato, cerciorándose de que estaba lleno de joyas que le habían pertenecido a Narcissa desde que ella solo fuera una Black. Tomó entre sus dedos un anillo de oro blanco con pequeños zafiros negros engarzados. Lo apretó entre sus dedos un instante, recordando a su madre cada vez que usaba ese anillo en sus dedos finos y pálidos.

Draco cerró el joyero, quedándose con el anillo en la palma de su mano. Era precioso. Sus ojos se alejaron del brillante solo un momento después, cuando reconoció un estuche alargado de terciopelo oscuro en la caja.

—No jodas… —dejó escapar.

Depositó el anillo sobre el suelo y, de inmediato, tomó el estuche de terciopelo. No se lo podía creer: era el estuche donde su madre guardaba su varita. ¿De verdad podía tener tanta suerte? Había conseguido el anillo y ya se consideraba afortunado pero, tener la varita de su madre ahí era demasiado. Lo abrió deprisa y sus labios compusieron una mueca de decepción al momento: estaba vacío.

¿Dónde estaba la varita de su madre?

Y solo tuvo que levantar la vista para comprenderlo: la tenía su tía Alcacia. Mierda.

Draco tomó el anillo perteneciente a su madre, pues lo iba a necesitar. Se lo metió en el bolsillo y procedió a ponerse en pie.

—¿Tía? —llamó.

Y ella apareció al instante, como si no se hubiera ido muy lejos. Los ojos grises de Alcacia Williams lo observaban con cierta preocupación y a Draco no se le escapó que temblaba al acercarse un poco a él. Los ojos de Alcacia viajaron hasta la caja y encontraron el estuche de terciopelo abierto. La mujer apretó los labios y, ya sin ningún pudor, apuntó a su sobrino con su varita.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Draco, haciéndose el tonto.

—Draco, será mejor que te vayas —dijo ella—. Creo que deberías volver a la Residencia.

Si él creía que era bueno disimulando y que había conseguido engañar a su tía, era evidente que estaba muy equivocado. Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está la varita de mi madre? —preguntó firmemente.

—Draco… no puedes hacer magia, lo sabes. Si el Ministerio se entera te enviarán de vuelta a Azkaban.

—No me importa —confesó él—, merecerá la pena.

El rostro de Alcacia se contrajo con desilusión al escucharlo hablar.

—Por favor, Draco, no hagas esto. Todo estará bien muy pronto, solo tendrás que vivir en la Residencia un tiempo y después serás libre. Tienes toda la vida por delante.

Draco negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué nadie lo entendía? ¿Por qué era tan difícil explicar que él no quería una vida que le había arrebatado a su propia madre? Tan solo quería que lo dejaran en paz de una puta vez.

—Dame tu varita, por favor, tía Alcacia —pidió—, nadie va a echarte la culpa de nada, estará más que claro que yo te he obligado a hacerlo.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió ella soltando un grito—. Draco, si no te vas ahora mismo me vas a obligar a lanzarte un hech…

La habitación tembló de golpe. Como si se sacudiera. Draco sabía que la culpa de eso la tenía él mismo: era un brote de magia involuntaria. Llevaba años sin poder realizar magia y ahora esta estaba concentrada en su interior, salía de vez en cuando, si se enfadaba o se frustraba. Lo había experimentado con Granger, pero esa noche, la noche de Halloween, estos brotes de magia eran aún más fuertes.

Lo pensó un momento y le resultó casi poético: iba a morir y a resucitar a su madre en la noche de los muertos.

—Tía Alcacia, no me lo pongas más difícil. Dame tu varita o tendré que quitártela.

Y nadie en su sano juicio se habría enfrentado así, desarmado, a un mago de más edad y con mucha más experiencia. Pero Draco, con varita o sin varita, se sentía especialmente poderoso esa noche.

—Draco, recapacita, por favor —le pidió Alcacia y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, alterando el hermoso y estoico rostro tan representativo de la dinastía de los Malfoy—. Eres solo… solo un niño.

Y sus palabras sonaron a súplica. Seguramente lo eran.

La casa tembló una vez más. Un par de cristales del salón saltaron por los aires, explotando en un crujido agudo. La varita de Alcacia Williams se escapó de entre sus dedos, como llevada por una ráfaga de aire, y cayó al suelo. En ese momento, Draco Malfoy no perdió el tiempo para lanzarse corriendo a por ella. Sabía que, normalmente, los brotes de magia sin varita no llamaban la atención del Ministerio, pues solían pertenecerles a niños magos menores de once años. De todas formas, ese brote era demasiado fuerte. Acababa de hacer magia, mucha magia. Los aurores podían estar de camino.

Draco se puso en pie y apuntó a su tía con su propia varita. Sabía que era posible que la varita no lo obedeciera tan bien como la suya —que a saber dónde demonios estaba— y que, probablemente, debería haber buscado la varita de Narcissa… pero no tenía tiempo. Su tía se quedó parada con la boca abierta al comprobar lo que él acababa de hacer, cómo su magia se había descontrolado.

—No lo hagas —le pidió en un susurro.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero hacer? —preguntó él con voz grave, sentía las lágrimas luchando por escapar de entre sus ojos.

Alcacia tomó aire antes de responder. La mujer estaba pálida, triste. A Draco le sentó muy mal verla así, saber que él era el culpable del estado de su tía. Pero debía hacerlo, esa noche era _la noche_.

—Porque soy tu tía, porque te he visto crecer, he visto en lo que te has convertido, Draco… eres un buen chico, aunque tú no lo sepas, deberías permitirte perdonar.

—¿Perdonar a quién? —preguntó él.

—A ti mismo.

Hubo un silencio. Draco sabía que esa era su última oportunidad para arrepentirse, su vida aún podía ir a algún sitio si le devolvía la varita a su tía y se entregaba a los aurores en cuanto llegaran. Pero no iba a hacerlo.

Él tenía una deuda y esa noche iba a pagarla.

—Lo siento mucho, tía Alcacia —susurró finalmente—, de verdad.

—Draco, n…

Apuntó a la mujer con su propia varita.

— _Desmaio._

El cuerpo de su tía Alcacia cayó al suelo y él corrió hacia ella, evitando que se golpeara la cabeza. Consiguió apoyarla sobre la madera oscura del suelo.

Draco calculaba que los aurores llegarían en un par de minutos, no tenía mucho tiempo. Lanzarle ese hechizo a su tía significaba haber usado verdadera magia; ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sacó el anillo de su madre de su bolsillo.

—Un objeto que pertenezca a la persona que será resucitada —enumeró.

Perfecto. Lo tenía.

—La sangre de un ser querido. —Se giró hacia su tía Alcacia. Sí, sería suficiente.

Por último, Draco se miró a sí mismo y alzó su brazo blanco, contemplando la infinidad de venas azules que circulaban bajo su piel.

—Y mi propia sangre.

Tenía las tres cosas. Por fin.

Draco se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, dispuesto a comenzar con el hechizo. Colocó el anillo frente a él y después se preguntó qué sangre debía utilizar primero.

—La mía —se dijo.

No tenía especial interés en hacerle un corte en la piel a su tía, pero lo haría. Sanaría pronto y, al día siguiente, la mujer ni siquiera notaría nada extraño. Desde luego, era mucho más agradable conseguir la sangre por propia voluntad de la persona que él eligiera, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Incluso con Astoria habría sido complicado, pues ella se habría olido que utilizar Magia Negra de sangre no podía ser nada bueno.

Observando su piel, Draco posó la varita por encima de la zona de su piel en la que se dibujaba la Marca Tenebrosa. Tomó aire un instante antes de proceder a cortarse. Sería bonito no tener que ver esa puta marca nunca más, en realidad. Podía considerarse casi afortunado de estar a punto de morir.

Dudó un instante, no se puede decir que no lo hizo. El dolor de su pecho, todo el llanto acumulado se hizo patente solo por un momento. Se dijo a sí mismo que no debía hacerlo, que sería más prudente tirar esa varita y salir corriendo de la casa de su tía. Menudo puto cobarde estaba hecho. Entendía que su padre lo odiara, no había dejado de ser un traidor ni un solo momento pero ahora, justamente ahora, no podía permitirse traicionar a Narcissa.

— _Scalpo_ —susurró.

Había llegado el final. Cerró los ojos.

…

Preparado para ver la sangre roja correr por la Marca Tenebrosa, Draco se quedó quieto cuando vio que nada sucedía. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y observó que su brazo permanecía exactamente igual que antes.

— _Scalpo_ —repitió.

Nada.

¿Qué coño pasaba? Quizás la varita no le obedecía, pues no era de su propiedad. Apuntó a uno de los cristales del suelo, uno de esos que había caído de una de las ventanas rotas.

 _—Accio_ cristal.

Y, un instante después, el cristal llegó hasta su mano por arte de magia. Eso no podía ser, la varita funcionaba: acababa de hacer magia.

Dejó la varita a un lado y tomó el cristal entre sus dedos. Lo dirigió a su piel con fuerza y se preparó para el intenso dolor que le esperaba cuando el vidrio comenzara a cortar su piel… pero no lo hizo, el vidrio roto y puntiagudo acariciaba su piel con violencia, pero no la cortaba. Como si una barrera invisible separara la afilada punta de su brazo.

Draco comenzó a llorar.

No podía sangrar. No podía. Se clavó el cristal en la piel con más fuerza, pero el efecto fue el mismo: ninguno.

Las lágrimas rodaban, gruesas, por sus mejillas. Se estaba dando cuenta de que todos sus esfuerzos esa noche habían sido en vano: desde lo que había sucedido con Granger en el Caldero Chorreante hasta el hechizo que le había lanzado a su tía. Nada servía, porque él no podía sangrar, algo se lo impedía.

Tiró el cristal al suelo con fuerza y este se fragmentó de nuevo. Después tomó la varita entre sus dedos con fuerza y se apuntó a sí mismo.

— _Sectumsempra_ —dijo.

Como la vez anterior, la varita no respondió. No podía dañarse, era imposible.

La realidad lo golpeó de repente: había fallado. No podría resucitar a su madre porque le habían hecho quién-coño-sabía-qué para evitar que se hiciera daño a sí mismo. Malditos psicópatas del Ministerio, seguro que temían que los ex convictos de Azkaban se suicidaran al salir, después de quedarse traumatizados por la puta prisión.

Y, fuera cual fuera el método que habían usado, funcionaba. Draco Malfoy no podía hacerse daño. No físicamente, al menos.

La siguiente realidad lo golpeó con más fuerza aún: volvería a Azkaban después de lo que acababa de hacer. No había forma de que no lo hiciera.

Ahogó un grito al llegar a esa conclusión, como si se tratara de un animal herido que pudiera ver el peligro acercarse a él para rematarlo. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él. Si lo iban a llevar de vuelta a Azkaban, prefería lanzarse una puta imperdonable él mismo. Quería morir como fuera antes de que los aurores llegaran… pero no podía hacerlo, porque estaba claro que era imposible para él hacerse daño. Todo era un círculo vicioso del que no había forma de escaparse: iba a volver a Azkaban y no había más vuelta de hoja. Esa era la única opción.

Draco se dejó caer sobre el suelo y comenzó a llorar como nunca había llorado, tanto que se quedó sin respiración y deseó, _por favor, por favor, por favor,_ poder morirse como fuera. De cualquier manera. Pero morirse ya, antes de que los dementores aparecieran y se lo llevaran, antes de tener que enfrentarse de nuevo a Azkaban.

El pánico lo poseía y, por más que luchara por conseguir respirar, le fue completamente imposible. Intentó gritar y le dolió hacerlo, puesto que el aire entraba en su interior con dificultad. Apretó mucho los ojos y las lágrimas brotaron aún más abundantes.

Quería morir. _Necesitaba morir._

Le faltaba el aire y el llanto era el único sonido que se escuchaba en esa sala. Draco Malfoy, tumbado sobre el suelo de madera se estaba ahogando sin ahogarse en realidad.

Y no podía hacer nada al respecto, absolutamente nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAY. Bueno, me muero de pena con Draco porque es que TODO le sale mal al pobre. ¿Qué opináis? Sé que esperabais que no consiguiera realizar el hechizo pero, ¿os imaginabais que fuera a salir taaaaaaaaaan mal?
> 
> Me lo he pasado muuuy bien leyendo los comentarios del capítulo anterior, espero que ahora entendáis un poquito más lo que Draco sentía en el Caldero Chorreante con Hermione. De todas formas me estoy planteando, cuando haya subido el fic entero, escribir algún capítulo desde la perspectiva contraria por si os interesa saber qué estaba sintiendo Draco en los capítulos de Hermione y viceversa.
> 
> Nos vemos el viernes y gracias por leer, muchos besos, chicas. Sois lo MEJORRRRR.


	30. Capítulo 30

_Capítulo 30_

_I need amnesia for a day and an umbrella for the rain, / that hasn't gone away since you said you didn't need me._

Necesito amnesia por un día y un paraguas para la lluvia, / eso no ha cambiado desde que me dijiste que tú no me necesitabas.

Gnash - The broken hearts club

HERMIONE

Lo último que Hermione habría esperado era que su varita comenzara a brillar sin motivo aparente. Acababa de llegar a su casa, apenas unos minutos antes, y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de quitarse el vestido negro que llevaba. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de nada, en realidad.

Se había marchado del Caldero Chorreante después de lo que había pasado con Malfoy, chocándose con Ron en la puerta. Su amigo pelirrojo la observó, tenía el cabello algo despeinado y el rostro ligeramente desencajado.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —había preguntado Hermione.

—No quiero hablar de ello. ¿Y a ti?

—No quiero hablar de ello.

Ron y ella se habían dividido, cada uno regresando a su casa sin mediar más palabras.

Se sentía mal, enferma, ridícula. Cualquier sensación negativa que pudiera experimentarse: ella la tenía esa noche.

Había actuado como una estúpida una vez más, dejándose llevar por esa extraña fascinación que Draco Malfoy le provocaba. Quería darse de bofetadas al pensarlo. ¿De veras se había dejado tocar por él de ese modo? Hermione apenas había salido con un par de chicos en esos años, nunca se había acostado con nadie. Reconocía que, en su fiesta de cumpleaños hacía un par de años, había estado cerca de hacerlo con Viktor Krum, que estaba de visita a Londres durante una semana. Pero no pasó de dejar que él la tocara un poco por debajo de la ropa interior; ella hizo lo mismo con él. Esa era la primera y única vez que había tocado íntimamente a un chico… hasta Malfoy.

No era justo. ¿Qué le daba el derecho a hacer eso con su cuerpo? ¿De qué modo se las arreglaba Malfoy para conseguir que ella perdiera la conciencia, que quisiera hacerle toda clase de cosas que nunca antes había imaginado? Ella jamás se había considerado una pervertida, ¿no? El hecho de que tuviera veintidós años y fuera virgen le parecía suficiente motivo para creer que el sexo no era tan importante… pero ahora veía a Draco Malfoy y no dudaba en abrir las piernas y en quererlo dentro.

Estaba enferma. Tenía que ser eso.

Hermione comenzó a calentar agua en una tetera cuando reparó por fin en el extraño brillo de su varita. Apagó el fuego de inmediato, sabiendo que algo malo sucedía con Malfoy.

—¿Qué has podido hacer ahora? —preguntó en voz alta—. Idiota.

Imaginaba que estaría en la Residencia, eso le había dicho, ¿no? ¿Cómo podía estar causando problemas desde allí? Hermione era su tutora, no su madre, tampoco podía seguirle a cada momento de su vida.

Con un gruñido, buscó el pequeño mapa que siempre debía llevar encima. Lo extendió sobre el suelo y lo observó un segundo, contemplándolo mostrarse totalmente en blanco. Apuntó hacia el papel mágico con su varita.

— _Locatio_ —susurró.

Y esperaba ver la Residencia materializándose en ese mapa… pero no fue así. Ante sus ojos, el punto de Draco Malfoy se situó en un sencillo plano, en el número 28 de la calle _Hollyhock._

Maldito imbécil.

***

Se apareció en la puerta de la casa solo unos segundos más tarde. Agradecía no haberse tenido que vestir de nuevo y, de hecho, se había olvidado de coger una chaqueta. Hermione tan solo llevaba puesto su vestido negro, que le dejaba las piernas al descubierto. Cruzó el jardín de Alcacia Williams en silencio, aunque un gnomo de jardín de sombrero rojo le sacó el dedo corazón cuando la vio, como si estuviera haciendo demasiado ruido.

Hermione le gruñó como respuesta, sin detenerse en ningún momento al llegar a la casa. Subió los tres escalones que la separaban del edificio y escuchó que, dentro, alguien tenía una conversación. Todo pasó muy deprisa, Hermione escuchó un golpe y, segundos después, una especie de gemido incesante.

Tardó en reaccionar casi un par de minutos, pues no tenía muy claro qué hacer, no estaba segura de que algo sucediera allí y, desde luego, no podía irrumpir en la propiedad privada de Alcacia Williams. Finalmente se decidió: tenía que entrar, incluso aunque no estuviera sucediendo nada. Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie acudió a abrir.

— _Alohomora._

La madera crujió cuando la puerta se abrió y ella entró a la casa, alzando su varita. Estaba oscuro y el gemido se intensificaba: era alguien llorando. Cuando Hermione cruzó el pasillo, llegando hasta el salón de la casa, se quedó petrificada al descubrir la situación: Alcacia Williams yacía, tendida en el suelo. Corrió hacia ella, reconociendo que, a pocos metros, también había alguien más tirado en la madera del piso. Draco estaba consciente, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados y un jadeo salía de entre sus labios, clavándosele dentro como un llanto lastimero. Un sinfín de cristales rotos adornaban el suelo de una forma siniestra.

Controló las inmensas ganas que tenía de correr hasta Malfoy y, en su lugar, se arrodilló ante el cuerpo de Alcacia. Solo estaba inconsciente, nada malo le sucedía.

— _Rennervate —_ dijo en un susurro.

Y la mujer entreabrió los ojos, recomponiéndose poco a poco. Hermione se levantó y caminó hasta Draco, valorando si existía algún tipo de riesgo al hacerlo. Junto al antiguo mortífago, vislumbró una varita. Una varita que, sin duda, él había usado. Draco estaba vivo y despierto pero el único movimiento que realizaba su cuerpo era un inestable subir y bajar de su pecho, mientras trataba de tomar aire. Ella se arrodilló frente a él, vio que el rostro de Malfoy estaba lleno de lágrimas. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

—Malfoy —dijo en voz baja.

Y él jadeó más fuerte al escucharla. Draco gruñó, clavándose las uñas en sus propios brazos, Hermione trató de detenerlo.

—Para, estoy aquí. Estás bien.

Pero él tenía más fuerza que ella y consiguió apartarla de un manotazo. Tomó un cristal del suelo y trató de rasgar su piel con él, sin éxito. La imagen fue dolorosa de ver, a pesar de que su piel ni siquiera parecía notar que él estuviera tratando de dañarse. Permanecía blanca, recubierta de antiguas marcas, gracias a las pociones preventivas que se le proporcionaban en la Residencia sin que él se percatara: eso garantizaba que Draco Malfoy no pudiera dañarse a sí mismo ni tampoco hacerlo con otros durante, al menos, un mes desde su última toma. Aun así, verlo le encogió el corazón: Draco Malfoy parecía muerto de miedo.

—Necesito… la sangre…

Esas dos palabras despertaron el cerebro de Hermione de golpe.

Sangre. Sangre.

Necesitaba sangre, una varita para hacer magia, un ser querido para él, Alcacia, y… descubrió un anillo de zafiros negros a solo un metro del cuerpo tumbado de Draco Malfoy. Estaba intentando realizar un hechizo resucitador, estaba intentando traer de vuelta a su madre. Su mente le dio el nombre del hechizo de inmediato, pues había leído mil veces el libro que lo contenía: era _vulnus mortis. MIERDA._

Hermione se armó de valor y arrancó el cristal de entre las manos de Draco Malfoy, sintiendo que se le clavaba en los dedos de forma dolorosa, finos hilos de sangre brotaron de su propia palma. Arrojó el vidrio al otro lado de la habitación y se acercó aún más a él.

—Detente —le ordenó—, Malfoy, detente.

Él seguía nervioso, temblaba.

Tomando aire, Hermione se subió sobre él, quedando a horcajadas con ambas piernas a cada lado de sus caderas y consiguió sujetar los brazos blancos del Slytherin con sus propias manos, los fijó con firmeza al suelo y lo obligó a mirarla.

—Draco. Estás bien, todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Alcacia se había puesto en pie y había tomado la varita del suelo. La mujer los observó con los ojos entrecerrados, parecía agitada, pero ya se había recuperado del encantamiento. La tía de Malfoy no dijo nada.

Él dejó de temblar al cabo de un momento, por fin.

—No quiero ir a Azkaban —susurró Draco, fijando sus ojos enrojecidos en ella—. Mátame, Granger, por favor.

—Todo va a ir bien —le repitió ella, sin moverse.

—Mátame, te lo suplico. Por favor —gimió—, hazlo, te lo estoy rogando. Si tienes una pizca de compasión dentro de ti, mátame ahora.

No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Él parecía derrotado de verdad y en sus ojos se presentaba la imagen de un hombre dispuesto a humillarse, a rogarle a su peor enemiga para que ella pudiera acabar con ese sufrimiento que lo estaba consumiendo. Pero Hermione no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza la posibilidad de hacerle daño a Draco Malfoy.

—Hazlo —susurró él una vez más, centrando sus ojos grises en ella con una rendición demoledora—, acaba conmigo. Sabes que es lo mejor para todos.

Y, antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo más, la puerta del salón volvió a abrirse. Hermione se quedó congelada un instante cuando alzó la mirada y vio que, por fin, los aurores habían llegado.


	31. Capítulo 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, amoreeees. Primero que nada: contestaré todos los mensajes y reviews pendientes pronto. Perdón, el estrés de los exámenes se ha apoderado de mí jajaja.  
> Os cuento más cosas abajo, espero que os guste el capítulo.

_Capítulo 31_

_You call my name / I come to you in pieces / So you can make me whole._

Dices mi nombre / y yo vengo a ti hecho pedazos / para que me reconstruyas.

Red - Pieces

DRACO

Le costó ponerse en pie, pero terminó haciéndolo bastante rato después, con ayuda de su tía Alcacia. La mujer le dedicó una mirada de esas que solo podían significar: «tú y yo hablaremos en otro momento».

En el otro lado de la sala, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter hablaban entre susurros, lanzándole miradas de soslayo. Draco por fin había recuperado un ritmo de respiración normal, aunque se encontraba desesperado. Era consciente de que, en unos minutos, lo esposarían y lo devolverían a su maldita celda en Azkaban. Y no podría hacer nada por evitarlo: ni saltar desde un balcón ni lanzarse a la carretera. Nada. Lo custodiarían como si fuera un príncipe, aunque su destino fuera el infierno.

Harry Potter había cambiado en esos tres años. No había crecido, eso no, pero su rostro había adquirido un matiz de seriedad del que antes carecía. Sus ojos verdes y grandes, parcialmente cubiertos por sus gafas redondas, se dirigían a él de vez en cuando, porque la conversación versaba sobre él, estaba seguro.

Se la imaginó en su mente:

_«Weasley: Creo que deberíamos mandarlo a Azkaban esta misma noche._

_Potter: No es posible, tenemos que torturarlo antes del lunes a las diez de la mañana. Opino que sería mejor encerrarlo en un calabozo del Ministerio._

_Granger: Pobrecito, os juro que he hecho todo lo posible por intentar domesticarlo._

_Potter: No te preocupes, Hermione, has hecho un buen trabajo. Eres muy valiente._

_Granger: No, Harry, tú eres más valiente que yo, eres la persona más valiente de este mundo. Todos estamos enamorados de ti…»_

—Malfoy —la voz del propio Potter interrumpió sus pensamientos, sobresaltándolo.

Hacía años que no se dirigía a él y, todo en el modo en el que ese mago le hablaba demostraba que no había nada en él que lo agradara, ni siquiera un poquito. El sentimiento era mutuo, para ser sinceros.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó Potter.

Draco no contestó. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía el pecho y quería vomitar. Sabía que, hiciera lo que hiciera, nada iba a salvarlo de su destino así que, ¿por qué intentarlo? De hecho, ni siquiera tenía ganas de dar una contestación sardónica de esas que tanto le gustaban. Se quedó completamente callado.

—¿Malfoy?

Apretó los labios. Su tía, Alcacia, fue quien se colocó a su lado y posó una mano en su hombro. El tacto era ligeramente reconfortante.

—Ha sido un brote de magia involuntario.

Y él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Eso no era cierto, ella lo sabía… y Granger también. No quería que su tía se metiera en un lío por su culpa, no merecía la pena que mintiera por él.

—Eso no… —trató de intervenir.

La mano de Alcacia lo apretó más fuerte en el hombro.

—Magia involuntaria. Draco lleva tres años sin poder utilizar una varita y… todos sabemos que la noche de Halloween es crítica para el estado de la magia contenida —explicó la mujer con toda la elegancia que la caracterizaba—. Draco vino a saludarme, yo… yo le di algunos de los objetos que pertenecían a sus padres y él no pudo controlarse, creo que se emocionó demasiado.

Mentiras y más mentiras. Su tía mentía con tanta naturalidad que hasta él mismo se lo estaba creyendo, tenía que reconocerlo. Su pulso se había relajado y Draco clavó su mirada en la de Hermione, que también observaba a su tía con los ojos abiertos como platos. Era cuestión de un momento que Granger confesara la verdad.

—¿Qué clase de objetos? —preguntó Harry, su mirada era sospechosa.

Alcacia soltó a Draco y caminó, muy recta, hasta la caja que le había dado cuando había llegado. La señaló con el dedo índice.

—Libros, fotografías antiguas… también le entregué el estuche que portaba la varita de su madre, pero, evidentemente, he guardado la varita a buen recaudo.

Ron asintió con la cabeza e intercambió una mirada con sus amigos, como si se estuviera planteando la idea de creer o no creer a esa señora.

—Hermione, ¿tú has visto algo? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

Y Granger tardó en contestar, debatiéndose entre hablar y no hacerlo. Draco fue capaz de ver la lucha interna detrás de su mirada dulce, esos ojos que se habían horrorizado al contemplarlo en su maldito ataque de pánico. Quizás le daba pena, por eso dudaba. Pero era consciente de que lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien. Granger había reanimado a su tía, lo había visto con la varita a pocos centímetros de él; era consciente de lo que él había intentado.

—No —contestó ella al final—, ha sido un brote de magia involuntario. Le ha sucedido un par de veces antes, Malfoy es… sensible a sus emociones.

No podía creer que ella estuviera diciendo eso. Pero se lo agradecía más de lo que jamás podría agradecerle nada a nadie. Acababa de librarle de Azkaban, lo había salvado. Salvado de verdad. Se sintió una puta basura por muchas razones: porque esa misma noche, él le había hecho daño y la había humillado. También porque, a partir de ese momento, contraería una deuda con ella que sería casi imposible pagarle.

 _Una deuda con Granger_. Un escalofrío lo recorrió.

Pero sabía que él no podría decir la verdad, que era un cobarde —como siempre— e iba a callarse la boca. Draco guardó silencio y tanto Potter como Weasley asintieron con la cabeza.

—Lo sentimos mucho, señora Williams —se disculpó Potter de forma educada—, creíamos que se trataba de una amenaza.

La mujer le quitó importancia con un gesto de su mano. Sonrió y Draco no fue capaz de distinguir si estaba fingiendo o era una sonrisa genuina.

—¿Queréis un té? —ofreció—, hace un frío horrible ahí afuera y… bueno, mi sobrino se ha ocupado de romper mis cristales.

En un momento, lanzando una pequeña carcajada, Alcacia alzó su varita y realizó un hechizo no verbal que provocó que cada pequeño cristal regresara a su lugar en las ventanas. El viento frío cesó de pronto y una agradable temperatura se restableció en la sala.

—No es necesario —rechazó Potter.

—Un té sería perfecto —contestó Weasley a la vez que su amigo.

Ambos aurores se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa de amistad, de camaradería.

—Seguidme, por favor.

Y así lo hicieron, desapareciendo del salón y dejaron a Draco y a Hermione solos de nuevo. Fue él quien hizo el primer movimiento, adelantándose un paso. Draco la observó con sus ojos grises y alzó su mano, rozando el antebrazo de Hermione con los dedos.

—Granger, yo… no sé cómo…

Ella cerró los ojos un instante. Acto seguido se apartó de él de golpe, como si su tacto la asqueara. Lo observó con dureza.

—No te atrevas a volver a tocarme —dijo con gravedad—, nunca más en tu vida, Malfoy. Nunca. Lo estás arruinando todo, destruyes cualquier cosa que tocas.

Y ella no se fue a la cocina, ni tampoco se dirigió a la puerta. Sin decirle ni una sola palabra más, Hermione Granger desapareció de allí con un chasquido grave en el aire. En el lugar en el que ella se había encontrado hasta hacía un instante, solo quedó vacío.

Draco Malfoy estaba solo otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, definitivamente hoy no es el día de Draco jajajja. ¡Menuda noche más larga, por el amor de Merlín!  
> Os cuento que cuando empecé a escribir esta historia dije: voy a hacer un fic de Harry Potter entero en el que NO va a aparecer Harry Potter. Pero acabé pecando porque, al fin y al cabo, Harry es auror y lo necesito en el fic jaja.
> 
> ¿Alguna vez habéis leído un longfic sin Harry? Me parece una idea rarísima jaja.
> 
> Ahora os cuento las cosas importantes. Vale, no me matéis pero estoy un poco agobiada esta semana y he empezado a hacer una cosa que no sé cómo va a salir, (pero bueno, espero que bien). Como consecuencia, voy a parar el fic aquí probablemente hasta el martes 26. (es decir, una semana).
> 
> Originalmente, cuando escribí el fic, pensé que aquí tendría que haber un pequeño parón porque el siguiente capítulo será un tiempo después de lo que ha pasado hoy. Además me falta un capítulo por escribir y quiero ponerme con él.
> 
> Así que bueno, muchísimas gracias por leerme y por estar aquí. Sois LAS MEJORES, en serio. No sabéis la ilusión que me hace leer vuestros mensajes.
> 
> Mil besos :)


	32. Capítulo 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Os he echado un montón de menos: HOOOOOLAAAAA!! Os cuento mi vida abajo, después del capítulo. Bienvenidas a la segunda parte de "Nunca le hagas cosquillas..." :) Pd: ¡Escuchad la canción!

_Capítulo 32_

_When we never even tried / We never even talked._

Ni siquiera lo intentamos / ni siquiera llegamos a hablar.

_Ed Sheeran - Sunburn_

HERMIONE

_16 de diciembre de 2001._

Golpeó el suelo de moqueta marrón con su pie por décima vez en ese minuto. Hermione se aproximó de nuevo al mostrador de la Residencia, tras el que Astoria tecleaba en una máquina de escribir.

—¿Se puede saber dónde se ha metido Malfoy? —preguntó—, llevo veinte minutos esperándolo.

—Le hemos mandado un mensaje diciendo que estás aquí, Hermione, pero parece ser que él no lo ha escuchado. Puedes subir a su cuarto, si lo deseas.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Subir al cuarto de Draco Malfoy sonaba como algo que _no_ quería hacer. Hacía mucho tiempo que no subía a su habitación, desde antes de la noche de Halloween, y ya había pasado casi un mes y medio desde entonces.

La relación entre Draco y Hermione era bastante mala incluso siendo optimistas con esa calificación. Pero ella reconocía que, después de la horrible noche en la casa de Alcacia Williams, Draco Malfoy había comenzado a colaborar en el PRASRO. Acudía a sus terapias sin ninguna queja e, incluso, había recibido algunas horas de libertad que había cumplido a rajatabla. Draco Malfoy se comportaba, por fin. ¿Entonces por qué ella se sentía tan mal respecto al Slytherin?

Apenas hablaban y él parecía haber aceptado que lo mejor era no pasarse de la raya. Ella acudía a supervisarlo un par de veces a la semana y eso era todo. De cara al público tenían una relación totalmente normal como dos participantes cualquiera del PRASRO, no era cercana ni agradable, pero ellos eran conscientes de que en realidad habían pasado demasiadas cosas, tantas que la única manera de poder mantenerse funcionales era olvidar por completo todo lo sucedido, actuar como si no existieran esos recuerdos. Pero… ¿por qué eso la hacía sentir tan vacía?

La noche de Halloween se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Hermione, constantemente. A veces soñaba con eso: tenía sueños en los que veía, una vez más, cómo Draco intentaba cortarse las venas delante de ella. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer por detener esas imágenes, evitar que se colaran en su cerebro.

Draco Malfoy era la persona más complicada que había conocido jamás. Y la obsesionaba descifrar qué demonios pasaba por su mente, cuáles eran sus pensamientos. Eso no estaba bien, una tutora del PRASRO no tenía que sentir nada ni siquiera cercano a la «obsesión» con un mortífago. Pero ella no podía controlarlo.

—Sube a su habitación, Hermione. Probablemente esté dormido —recomendó Astoria.

—Es que… prefiero no hacerlo, en realidad.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Podrías llamarlo tú? —preguntó Hermione de pronto.

Y, como si Ron Weasley le hubiera leído la mente en ese instante, el auror pelirrojo se apareció de repente allí, en ese recibidor principal de la Residencia. Ella lo observó acercarse al mostrador. Ron miró a Astoria de un modo que Hermione no fue capaz de definir muy bien, pero no era odio lo que veía en sus ojos, precisamente.

—Hola, Astoria —saludó Ron.

—Buenos días, Weasley.

Y Hermione entornó los ojos, confundida.

—¿Hola? —preguntó, mirando a su amigo como diciendo: «Eh, yo también estoy aquí».

—Sí, hola, Hermione —contestó su amigo sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Fantástico. Ahora era invisible. ¿Qué demonios pasaba entre esos dos?

—Vengo a ver a la señora Parkinson —informó Ron.

Y, al instante, ellos dos se enfrascaron en una conversación técnica sobre cómo esa era la última semana de Lillian Parkinson en el Programa de Rehabilitación. Hermione dio un par de pasos atrás, sabiendo que ni Astoria ni Ron parecían siquiera reparar en que ella seguía allí. Ya estaba totalmente claro que no, Astoria no subiría a la habitación número 56 a buscar a Malfoy; eso le tocaba a ella.

Bufando, Hermione se encaminó hasta las escaleras blancas que la llevaban a los pisos superiores de la Residencia. Se sentía incómoda, pues subir a la habitación de Draco Malfoy ahora le parecía una acción bastante personal.

No habían estado solos en una habitación con una cama desde la noche de Halloween. Y eso la ponía nerviosa. Aun así, caminó, dubitativa, hasta la puerta número 56 y encontró un papel flotante que repetía una y otra vez las palabras:

_Hermione Granger le espera en la planta principal, haga el favor de personarse allí lo antes posible._

Draco no lo había escuchado, o quizás sí, pero había decidido ignorarlo. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, pero no recibió respuesta.

Odió tener que hacer eso:

— _Alohomora._

La cerradura se abrió limpiamente y ella entró en la habitación con lentitud. La luz estaba encendida, pues, a pesar de no haber ventanas, se encendía automáticamente todas las mañanas. Draco Malfoy estaba tendido sobre la cama, quieto.

Por un segundo temió que estuviera muerto.

Entonces Draco se movió: se dio la vuelta poco a poco y abrió los ojos, enfocando su mirada gris en ella.

—¿Granger? —susurró, despertando.

Y ella dejó escapar el aire contenido que tenía en los pulmones con alivio; tan solo estaba dormido, solo era eso.

Hermione sabía que Draco apenas dormía. Había recuperado un peso saludable, al igual que un aspecto tan atractivo como siempre. Sin embargo, unas ojeras inmensas lo acompañaban todos los días de su vida. Tras unos análisis para comprobar su estado de salud, una semana antes, Hermione le había escuchado decirle a un medimago que tan solo dormía un par de horas cada noche y que, en ocasiones, no dormía en absoluto; que tenía pesadillas.

Lo contempló un instante. No llevaba camiseta, por lo que todas sus marcas y cicatrices quedaban a la vista. Vestía unos pantalones deportivos negros que contrastaban con la piel blanca de su abdomen. Trató de no mirarlo ahí, debía controlarse. Hermione apartó la vista antes de que sus ojos se perdieran en una línea de vello rubio oscuro que se perdía en la banda elástica de esa única prenda que lo cubría.

—Disculpa, te he mandado un mensaje y he llamado, pero no contestabas. Creía que quizás… te había pasado algo.

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó él, incorporándose en la cama y poniéndose en pie.

De nuevo, las cicatrices estaban expuestas. Draco tomó una camiseta blanca entre sus dedos y se la puso con rapidez, ahorrándole la incomodidad de seguir viendo cuántas veces alguien lo había torturado.

—No lo sé —contestó con sinceridad.

—No puedo hacerme daño, no hay ventanas por las que tirarme… —Draco no estaba siendo sarcástico, más bien realista—. Y estoy bastante bien de salud, ni siquiera creo que pueda darme un ataque al corazón.

Draco no sabía que aún existían formas de morir para él, pero no sería ella quien se lo dijera. Lo último que quería Hermione era que Malfoy volviera a intentar suicidarse. Sabía que la noche de Halloween él había querido llevar a cabo un sacrificio, era mejor que creyera que eso no era posible para él, eso le ahorraría futuros disgustos.

—Solo quería informarte de que… bueno, se ha decidido por unanimidad en el comité que queda un mes para que tu estancia en el PRASRO termine. El día dieciocho de enero serás puesto en libertad oficialmente.

Y si Hermione creía que él saltaría de alegría o gritaría con júbilo al escuchar la noticia… estaba bastante equivocada. El comité había decidido liberarlo del PRASRO casi tres semanas antes de lo previsto y eso no pareció sorprenderle ni alegrarle. Draco asintió con la cabeza. Después se giró y se puso a hacer su cama sin decir nada, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Estiró las sábanas en silencio y alisó la colcha hasta dejarla tan lisa que parecía recién planchada.

Allí mismo, parada frente a él, Hermione Granger sintió que alguien le estrujaba el corazón un poquito. ¿Qué clase de reacción era esa? Parecía que no le importara, que nada le parecía interesante o… bueno.

En esa misma habitación, delante de sus narices y sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, Draco Malfoy le demostró a Hermione Granger una vez más que estaba más roto por dentro de lo que ella siquiera llegaba a imaginar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noticias frescas: ¡aprobé latín! Como dice elsadeabajo, he estado practicando mucho con este fanfic jajaja. Gracias por los ánimos, ¡teníais más fe vosotras en mí que yo misma!
> 
> Os cuento que me ha hecho muchísima gracia leer vuestros comentarios del capítulo anterior porque no tenéis piedad de Draco, ¡os ha encantado que se haya llevado su merecido por una vez! Por suerte, aún no le han mandado a Azkaban (aunque lleva en la cuerda floja desde el mismo día que salió de la prisión jaja).
> 
> Se vienen sucesos fuertes, ¡me muero de ganas por saber qué opináis! Además, no sé si os habéis fijado, pero he comenzado a subir el fic en inglés también (estoy muy excited!).
> 
> Nos vemos el viernes, mis amores, ¡sois las mejores!


	33. Capítulo 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo <3 Me encanta haber despertado vuestra compasión por el pobre Draco. Vamos a por el nuevo capítulo, con el que se va a acercar un poco la pareja.
> 
> *Mulled wine: Es un vino especiado que se toma en algunos países en Navidad (a mí me ENCANTA), consiste en vino tinto con frutas, especias, miel y algún licor. Se toma caliente.

_Capítulo 33_

_I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do / But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you._

He ido y lo he jodido todo como hago siempre / pero toda esa mierda desaparece cuando estoy contigo.

Staind – It’s been awhile

DRACO

Granger regresó a la Residencia la semana siguiente y, de nuevo, subió a su habitación en vez de mandarle un mensaje como ya estaba acostumbrada. Cuando Draco abrió la puerta, vio que su tutora estaba muy abrigada, así que dio por hecho que hacía bastante frío en la calle.

—He venido a buscarte —informó ella eficientemente—, el Ministerio de Magia quiere darte la oportunidad de comprar algunos regalos de Navidad en el Callejón Diagón.

Draco la observó desde el interior de la habitación. Apretó la mandíbula.

—No tengo dinero —dijo.

Esas no eran palabras que él hubiera estado acostumbrado a decir antes, desde luego que no. Los Malfoy eran una de las familias más ricas de toda la Sociedad Mágica europea, pero ahora habían caído en la mayor de las desgracias: todos sus bienes habían sido expropiados, así como su mansión. Draco sabía que eso no les había sucedido a todos los ex mortífagos, pero sí era algo habitual: las personas juzgadas y enviadas a Azkaban podían ser despojados de todas sus pertenencias como parte de la condena.

Cuando Draco saliera de la Residencia, tendría que buscarse la vida. Era algo en lo que prefería no pensar, en realidad, pues le generaba ansiedad.

Hermione entró en su habitación sin pedirle permiso y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Él solo la observó un instante mientras se quitaba los guantes. Tenía las orejas rojas por el frío y el cabello un poco mojado. Quizás nevaba fuera.

—No necesitas dinero. El Ministerio te concede seis galeones para que realices compras navideñas.

Seis galeones. Seis putos galeones. Probablemente eso costaba un rollo de papel higiénico en Malfoy Manor… pero, ¿qué podía decir? En realidad, seis galeones eran mejor que nada. Solo había un problema: no había nada que Draco quisiera comprar.

—No hace falta —dijo, caminando hacia el otro lado de la pared. Se apoyó en el muro blanco, justo en el lugar en el que, mil veces, había imaginado una ventana—. No tengo que comprar nada.

—¿Estás seguro, Malfoy? —insistió Hermione.

—No me sobran seres queridos, Granger.

Y no lo dijo con la intención de dar pena, sino como una dura constatación de su realidad. Ella chasqueó los labios antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Seguro que a tu tía le hará ilusión que le compres algún regalo por Navidad. Te ha invitado a pasar las fiestas con ella.

Eso eran noticias nuevas para Draco, que no tenía ni idea de que eso hubiera sucedido. Enarcó una ceja rubia y miró a su tutora con desconfianza.

—¿Mi tía Alcacia? —preguntó.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

A decir verdad, Draco habría creído que ella no querría volver a verlo nunca. Bastante había tenido con los malditos destrozos que había provocado en la noche de Halloween y, además, el lío en el que había estado a punto de meterla. Si Potter y Weasley no hubieran decidido creer directamente a su tía, si hubieran tomado la varita y analizado los últimos encantamientos realizados con ella… lo habrían descubierto todo. Le parecía increíble que su tía no lo odiara.

—No sé si debería ir —contestó.

El tono lastimero y vulnerable que se distinguió en su propia voz le hizo enfurecerse. Draco se aclaró la garganta y apartó la mirada, evitando que Granger pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos.

—Claro que deberías —opinó la Gryffindor—, a tu tía le gustará tenerte en casa en Navidad. Ninguno de los dos debería estar solo.

—¿Incluso después de lo que hice?

No habían hablado de eso desde esa noche. Al igual que no hablaban de las veces que se liaban y luego se insultaban, ni de la tensión creciente que los rodeaba cada día que volvían a encontrarse.

Granger se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

—Abrígate, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo con voz suave—. Te esperaré en el recibidor principal de la Residencia.

***

El Callejón Diagón estaba tan transitado como siempre en Navidad. Montones y montones de magos y brujas corrían de un lado a otro, con enormes carros llenos de compras que realizaban en todos los establecimientos. Algunos niños se encontraban en alguna esquina con sus amigos de Hogwarts y se saludaban enérgicamente.

Todo a su alrededor parecía un mundo de luz y de felicidad. Draco se sentía incómodo; no encajaba allí. Recibió algunas miradas un tanto sorprendidas por parte de magos que no esperaban ver a Draco Malfoy en libertad, o al menos no en el Callejón Diagón, pero nadie se atrevió a decirle nada malo. Él los ignoraba, a pesar de que casi podía leer las mentes de esas personas. Lo veían con Hermione Granger, todo el mundo imaginaba: «será su tutora en el PRASRO, pobre Granger». Sí, era mejor ignorarlos.

—¿Has pensado en qué le gustaría a tu tía?

Draco negó con la cabeza. No conocía a Alcacia, apenas tenía una sola pista por la que empezar. Él siempre había comprado los regalos de Navidad junto a su madre, pero era Narcissa quien sabía exactamente qué necesitaba cada persona: apuntaba en una lista varios nombres de familiares y amistades a quienes comprarles un presente y luego visitaba todas las tiendas de forma diligente, eligiendo el regalo perfecto para cada uno.

—¿Un enano para el jardín? —preguntó, dubitativo.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione se echó a reír. No imaginaba que él pudiera hacer que se riera, nunca había sucedido antes. Ambos se quedaron parados en medio del tumulto del Callejón Diagon y Hermione se acercó un poco a él. La extraña electricidad que tan loco le volvía, regresó cuando notó que casi se tocaban. Casi.

—Esos enanos son horribles, son criaturas groseras y crueles —opinó ella—, además, tu tía tiene más que suficientes. ¿No? _Según el Boletín Oficial de criaturas animadas e inanimadas del Mundo Civil_ , los enanitos de jardín alteran el orden público.

Por un instante le hizo gracia ese dato, fue como estar hablando con la Hermione Granger de Hogwarts, la misma niña sabelotodo que sacaría una décima de punto más en el examen de Encantamientos y arruinaría su semana al hacerlo. Estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía de los enanitos, eran criaturas problemáticas, pero a él le parecían divertidos. Alzó la mirada y se encontró de lleno con una tienda de prendas de lana con varios abrigos y túnicas en el escaparate. Él no tenía muy claro cuánto costaba un jersey o una bufanda, nunca se había detenido a mirar el precio de nada en toda su vida. Ahora, con seis galeones en el bolsillo, dudaba de qué podía conseguir por ese precio. Hermione siguió su mirada, como si leyera su mente.

—¿Quieres que miremos allí?

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

Esa paz, esa tranquilidad entre ellos… era rara. Y, lo peor de todo, parecía solo una pequeña tregua en mitad de una horrible guerra. Como si, en cualquier momento, pudieran estallar de nuevo el uno contra el otro. Como si esa falsa armonía fuera a explotar y convertirse en lo que tenían antes: gritos, llantos, amenazas, frustración y una atracción sexual tan bestial que podía volverlo loco.

Entraron en la tienda y, durante varios minutos, echaron una ojeada a todo lo que había a su alrededor. Draco seguía igual de confundido que antes, él no se había fijado en la casa de su tía, ni en la ropa que utilizaba. Le daba miedo llevarle una bufanda y que ella odiara la lana, el color, la longitud… o que odiara las bufandas. Era duro no conocer en absoluto a la gente que se suponía que debía ser importante para él. Ahora se daba cuenta de que contar con su madre siempre le había dado la sensación de que no estaba solo, de que siempre había alguien para él ahí.

—¿Un gorro? —preguntó Hermione, señalando a una pequeña estantería.

Un grupo de gorros de lana estaban expuestos ahí. Eran simples y muy baratos, solo dos galeones cada uno. Podía ser una buena opción. Draco se quedó pensando un momento. Y recordó las orejas rojas de Hermione cuando había ido a buscarlo a la Residencia. Hermione necesitaba un gorro. ¿Sería muy gilipollas comprarle un regalo de Navidad? Probablemente sí. Quizás se lo tiraría a la cara y escupiría en la tela si se le ocurría dárselo.

—No lo sé —susurró él, taciturno.

—Iré a ver qué más tienen —dijo ella.

Draco la contempló marcharse hacia unas escaleras de madera. Se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado solo y eso le puso un poco nervioso. No le gustaba estar allí, había demasiada gente y eso le provocaba inseguridad. No sabía cómo se arreglaría en el futuro, nunca había pensado en cómo sería permanecer en el mundo después de salir de Azkaban. Probablemente tendría que retirarse a algún lugar desierto para no volver a ver a nadie. No era un plan tan malo, en realidad.

Tomó un gorro rojo de lana entre sus dedos. Era grueso y suave, instintivamente se encontró pensando si a Granger le gustaría. Era imbécil, no podía negarlo, pero se sentía agradecido con ella por lo que había hecho en la casa de su tía. Hermione Granger le había salvado de ir a Azkaban, a pesar de que no había tenido por qué hacerlo, a pesar de que él no lo habría hecho por ella.

Draco Malfoy lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien: la deuda que tenía ahora con Granger era de por vida.

***

Consiguió estirar todo lo posible los seis galeones e incluso compró algunos dulces para Astoria, Theo, Blaise y Pansy. Hermione eligió una sencilla camisa negra para Alcacia y él se encogió de hombros, demostrando que no le disgustaba la prenda. Hacía mucho frío en la calle, menos de cero grados centígrados, pero Draco se sentía bien, se sentía en calma.

Giraron la calle y él comprobó, aliviado, que no había mucha gente en esa zona del Londres Mágico. No quería tener que decirle a Granger que no se sentía tranquilo estando rodeado de tantos magos.

—¿Quieres un poco de _mulled wine_? —ofreció ella.

Draco guardó silencio un instante, antes de girarse hacia ella. La idea de tomar algo caliente, algo con alcohol, le resultó atractiva.

—¿Entra en tus obligaciones de tutora del PRASRO? No es necesario que pases más tiempo del necesario conmigo, Granger.

Ella no pareció dolida. Como si se hubiera acostumbrado ya a que él nunca fuera agradable. La verdad era que, aunque quisiera serlo, no le era posible. Le daba miedo que ella pudiera hacerle algo si, por una vez, se quitaba la coraza que tanto tiempo llevaba construyendo. Hermione Granger le había demostrado que era de confianza, sí, pero… ¿se atrevía a confiar en ella?

—Solo te he preguntado que si quieres. No tienes por qué aceptar —resumió Granger.

Draco asintió con la cabeza de forma imperceptible y ambos entraron en un pub irlandés que se encontraba en la esquina de la calle. Era un lugar acogedor y pequeño, bastante oscuro. La camarera, una bruja que aparentaba solo diecisiete años, la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico, les sirvió dos tacitas de _mulled wine._

Él puso sobre el mostrador sus últimos _sickles_ para abonar la consumición y Hermione tan solo lo miró. Él no pensaba dejar que ella volviera a pagar, a pesar de que lo hiciera con dinero del Ministerio. Las monedas que le quedaban a él también lo eran.

Se trasladaron a una mesa pequeña al final del local. Las paredes, de madera, tenían un relieve que recordaba a un bosque oscuro y frondoso. Draco nunca había estado allí, de hecho, le parecía curioso ver cuántos pubs y establecimientos nuevos se habían abierto en el Londres Mágico después de que hubiera acabado la guerra. Hacía cuatro años, solo se respiraba miedo y frío en esas calles.

Bebieron el vino en silencio. Estaba bueno: dulce y cálido. Observó a Granger de reojo, deteniéndose en cada uno de los centímetros de esa joven. Enterraba su rostro en la taza cada pocos segundos y luego lamía con cuidado el resto de vino de sus labios. Draco se estremeció al contemplarlo y tuvo que apartar la mirada de ella. ¿Era normal que tuviera tantas ganas de tumbarla sobre la mesa y recorrer la línea de su cuello con la lengua? Apretó los nudillos, intentando alejar su mente de ella.

El cuerpo de Granger lo atraía, sí, pero eso no significaba nada. Podía controlarse… Lo malo era que «atracción» no era el término correcto para denominar ese dolor que ella le provocaba, en todo el puto cuerpo y en lo más profundo de su cerebro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella de pronto.

Quién sabía qué cara estaba poniendo mientras pensaba en esas cosas. Draco agitó la cabeza, tratando de recuperar una expresión completamente neutral. No le gustaba que la gente pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos a través de su rostro.

—Sí. Solo… estaba pensando.

—¿En qué?

—En… lo raro que es fingir que todo está bien.

Ni siquiera había pensado antes de hablar. Hermione enarcó una ceja y bebió un trago más de su vino, mirándolo de nuevo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya ves, Granger. Estamos aquí, tomando _mulled wine_ juntos y comprando regalos de Navidad como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si… ya sabes. —Draco se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de suspirar—. Me jode que el Ministerio actúe como si yo pudiera tener una vida normal después de Azkaban.

—¿Y por qué no puedes tenerla? —Se interesó en saber Hermione.

Draco soltó una carcajada sarcástica. Después se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba bromeando, que iba en serio. Se encogió de hombros.

—Ya es tarde, creo. Ha pasado mucha mierda. —Bebió un sorbo más de _mulled wine_ y el líquido caliente entró en su cuerpo de forma agradable—. Preferiría morirme para no tener que lidiar con nada.

Hermione le clavó sus ojos marrones como el chocolate. Eran cálidos, dulces. No tenían nada que ver con sus propios ojos, lo sabía. Le habría encantado saber qué estaba pensando ella en ese instante.

—¿No crees que eso es huir del problema en vez de intentar arreglarlo?

—¿Y qué pasa si no queda nada que arreglar?

Tras encogerse de hombros, Granger se bebió el resto de su _mulled wine_ y se puso en pie, tomando entre sus manos el pequeño bolso azul que solía llevar con ella. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, como si tuviera que estar en algún otro sitio pronto y Draco tan solo la estuviera retrasando. Él hizo lo propio y terminó su bebida también. Apenas reparaba en que era la única vez de su vida en que había pasado tanto tiempo con ella sin discutir.

—Es mejor que regresemos a la Residencia —dijo Hermione.

Sin quejarse ni protestar, Draco Malfoy obedeció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin hemos compartido un poco de paz. Ya era necesaria, ¿no?  
> Una pregunta por pura curiosidad: ¿Os gustan más los capítulos narrados desde el punto de vista de Draco o los de Hermione? ¿Por qué? ¡Os cuento mi respuesta en el próximo capítulo!  
> Nos vemos el martes por la noche (hora española), ¡mil besos!


	34. Capítulo 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy he tenido un día francamente horrible, así que os dejo esto por aquí y me retiro a ver qué opináis.
> 
> Mil gracias a Angela-MG , que ha hecho este edit de Ron y Astoria y es precioso!

_Capítulo 34_

_If you love me right / We f*** for life, on and on and on._

Si me amas bien, / f****mos toda la vida, una y otra vez.

Tove Lo - Talking body

ASTORIA

Necesitó alejarse unos centímetros para tomar aire, era como si Ron Weasley le estuviera robando cada pequeño resquicio de oxígeno que ella guardara aún. Notó las caderas de él juntándose contra las suyas de forma adictiva y Astoria ahogó un gemido en los labios del pelirrojo. Él la apretaba contra la pared, de pie. En realidad, siempre era así.

Ron coló uno de sus dedos por dentro de sus braguitas, apartando la tela. No era casualidad que Astoria hubiera decidido acudir esa noche al pub vestida con una falda. Jamás lo habría reconocido en voz alta, pero la llevaba porque así era más fácil que él pudiera tocarla si no podían desnudarse.

Seguramente Chay se estaría preguntando dónde se había metido, pero, por suerte, había otros magos de sociedad allí en esa noche. Chay habría encontrado a alguien con quien hablar mientras su prometida se ausentaba en el aseo durante _demasiados minutos._

—Tenemos que parar —le dijo Astoria a Ron en un susurro.

Acto seguido, volvió a tomar los labios del pelirrojo entre los suyos y Ron gruñó, pasando su mano libre por el cabello rubio de la joven.

—Sí, es mejor que nos vayamos —opinó él, sin dejar de tocarla—. Cada uno por su lado.

Así era siempre. Siempre. Una locura: como una bomba que estaba a punto de estallar. Y casi se veía el momento en el que la mecha tocaba la pólvora, cada vez estaba más cerca.

Astoria gimió, sintiendo los dedos de Ron acariciándola de forma rítmica. Se acercó a su oído.

—Házmelo, por favor —le pidió.

Ron apretó los labios, debatiéndose entre el bien y el mal, aunque el bien no existía en eso que estaban haciendo, en realidad. Esa era la maldita quinta vez en ese mes que se encerraban en el baño de cualquier antro y se devoraban el uno al otro. No tenía ninguna explicación lógica más que… necesitaban hacerlo.

—Deberías irte —susurró Ron débilmente. En realidad no quería decir esas palabras, le costaba pronunciarlas.

—Por favor —suplicó Astoria, cegada por el deseo.

Con una palabrota entrecortada, Ron Weasley bajó la cremallera de la bragueta de su pantalón. Eso no estaba bien, no deberían hacerlo. El prometido de ella estaba en ese mismo edificio, ¡demonios! ¿En qué estaban pensando? Ron tomó la varita de su bolsillo y murmuró un hechizo anticonceptivo entre dientes. Después, sin tomarse ni un momento más, encajó la pierna de Astoria alrededor de sus caderas y se hundió en ella con cuidado.

Astoria gritó de placer y Ron tuvo que taparle la boca con la palma de su mano para que nadie la escuchara. Los ojos azules de ella se clavaron en él y Ron no se controló más: tenía que besarla. Los labios de Ron sabían bien, a cerveza de mantequilla y a chocolate. La miraba como si supiera que había algo imparable en lo que ellos dos tenían, como si nadie más pudiera entenderlo.

Se movió dentro de ella varias veces, despacio. Astoria sintió que su pierna dejaría de sostenerla de un momento a otro, pero él la sujetaba con fuerza, no iba a caerse. Astoria se dejó ir poco después, sintiendo la fricción de sus sexos uniéndose. Era demasiado intenso y, cuando ella alcanzó el orgasmo, un ronco sollozo abandonó la garganta del mago también.

Ron se apartó al cabo de un instante, tenía la respiración agitada y el cabello pelirrojo despeinado. Se colocó los pantalones en silencio y Astoria bajó su falda, sus piernas aún temblaban. Con lentitud, Astoria llegó al lavamanos, apoyándose en él para disimular que todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente estable sobre el suelo. Se miró en el espejo de ese aseo y el reflejo fue casi gracioso: se le había corrido el maquillaje de los ojos y de los labios. Con su varita, la joven recitó un par de hechizos para recuperar el aspecto que había tenido veinte minutos antes de entrar en ese baño.

Ron se quedó allí, en mitad del aseo, como si no supiera qué hacer. Ella lo miró a través del espejo.

—No puede suceder más —dijo el pelirrojo—, te casas en poco más de un mes.

Astoria asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé.

Ron llegó hasta la puerta y estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero no lo hizo al momento. Pareció arrepentirse en el último instante y volvió a mirar a la rubia.

—¿Se puede saber por qué le estás haciendo esto a Chay? ¿Es un mal tipo?

Astoria suspiró. Volvía a estar tan hermosa como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Más bien, me lo estoy haciendo a mí misma —respondió con voz ronca.

—¿Pero tú quieres casarte? —preguntó él, confundido.

—No, no quiero.

—Pues entonces déjale. Dile que no le quieres y… no sé… haz algo, algo que no sea esto. —Señaló al baño con un gesto y la miró profundamente—. ¿Esta es tu forma de rebelarte porque tus padres te han organizado un matrimonio de conveniencia?

Astoria entendía perfectamente que Ronald Weasley no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de qué pasaba por su mente. Ellos dos no habían hablado mucho, precisamente, en las últimas semanas. Sin embargo cada vez que se veían, cada puñetera vez, acababan encerrados en algún cuchitril asqueroso, follando contra alguna pared de madera.

—No me estoy rebelando. Estoy aprovechando mis últimos momentos de libertad.

Ron chasqueó la lengua ante esa respuesta. Astoria imaginó lo que él estaba pensando: que para ella solo era un divertimiento. Eso no era verdad, en absoluto. Astoria estaba usando los últimos días que le quedaban, antes de tener que casarse con Chay, para poder entregarse a la única persona que había habitado su mente en los últimos años. Aunque Ron no supiera eso.

Weasley se quedó callado un momento, observándola en silencio. De pronto habló otra vez:

—¿Y si nos vamos a algún sitio?

—¿Cómo? —Astoria se quedó boquiabierta.

Él se pasó la mano por su cabello rojo.

—Eso. Ya sabes —pronunció Ron, bajando la voz—. No te cases con él. Podemos… no sé, marcharnos. Nos vamos a la India o a Australia. No quiero decir que nos casemos ni que empecemos a salir, ni nada de eso… Solo que nos escapemos.

Y, por un instante, Astoria se permitió a sí misma soñar con esa idea. Irse de allí con Weasley, aparecerse en una playa desierta y bañarse desnudos en el mar, o visitar lugares que quizás no vería nunca. Marchar a algún país en el que nadie supiera que ella era una Greengrass y que él era Weasley, donde nadie los mirara por la calle ni se riera si los veían juntos. Eso sería bonito, sí, pero no era real, esa expectativa solo podía existir en su imaginación.

—No lo dices en serio.

Una parte de ella deseó que él le dijera que sí, que lo decía de verdad. Que quería marcharse de allí con ella, hacerle un enorme corte de manga a toda la Sociedad Mágica que le decía que alguien como ella solo podía casarse con alguien como Chay.

Pero Ron no dijo nada.

—Hasta luego, Astoria.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta y se marchó de allí.

Vaya, ¿qué esperaba? Nada. No tendría que esperar nada porque eso era lo único que iba a recibir: un montón de nada. La rubia tomó aire profundamente y esperó un par de minutos para salir del baño también. Apenas había cruzado la puerta cuando se chocó de bruces con Hermione Granger, que la observó, sorprendida. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué demonios hacíais ahí dentro tanto tiempo? —preguntó—. Llevo aquí un buen rato esperando para poder entrar al baño.

—Estoy indispuesta, me encuentro mal —contestó Astoria.

—¿Y Ron te estaba haciendo un reconocimiento médico? —preguntó Hermione, enarcando una ceja, después explicó—: Le he visto salir y… ahora tú… ¿se puede saber qué está pasando?

Astoria sacó a la Slytherin que llevaba dentro cuando creó una pequeña sonrisa sardónica en sus labios redondos y carnosos. Miró a su amiga a los ojos.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Hermione arrugó el rostro en un gesto de profundo disgusto. Después se llevó la mano al rostro.

—Ugh, por favor, Astoria. ¿Qué demonios os pasa?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Me caso dentro de un mes —confesó con cierta amargura—, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es pasármelo bien antes de caminar por el altar, ¿no?

Y, aunque lo decía con cierta picardía, casi con gracia, había una nota de amargura en su voz que resultaba más que evidente. Hermione la miró con pena y Astoria se sintió un tanto humillada por la reacción de la Gryffindor. No dijo nada durante un momento, hasta que decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó—, ¿otra vez has salido con Scholz?

—Sí… —le contestó Hermione con cierta timidez.

—¿Sabes? No creía que fuera tu tipo. Reconozco que siempre creí que nos sorprenderías a todos cuando comenzaras a salir con alguien. Como con Krum, eso sí que fue una sorpresa.

La castaña apartó la mirada. Estaba incómoda, se veía en cada poro de su piel. Pero Astoria prefería hacer que Hermione se sintiera incómoda hablando de Scholz antes que tener que volver a mencionar el desastre de «relación» que ella mantenía con Weasley.

—Scholz y yo no tenemos nada entre nosotros, solo somos amigos —explicó Hermione al fin—, pero siempre me invita a salir con él y yo… no sé cómo negarme. Es mi jefe.

—Dile que ya tienes planes —comentó Astoria—, dile… que tienes una sesión con Draco, o algo así. Que Malfoy es tan problemático que no puedes dejarlo solo ni un momento.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Si se me ocurre decir cualquier cosa negativa sobre Malfoy, él lo enviará a Azkaban. ¿Sabes? Me da la sensación de que quiere hacerlo, de que se muere de ganas.

—Así que es de esos…

Astoria tomó aire. No conocía bien a Scholz, pero no se fiaba de él, era lo único que sabía de él. Era demasiado bueno, demasiado brillante y simpático. No era posible que un auror fuera así de perfecto; los aurores tendían a estar un poco desequilibrados. El pensamiento de que Ron Weasley era auror no tardó en manifestarse en su mente cuando pensó en esto. Sí, la norma se confirmaba.

—Tengo que irme. —Tocó con suavidad el hombro de Hermione—. Chay debe de pensar que me he muerto en el baño, seguro que está a punto de venir a buscarme.

—De acuerdo. Astoria… si necesitas hablar, cuenta conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Miró a Hermione con agradecimiento. La verdad era que Granger era una buena amiga y, aunque ella no lo supiera, parecía tener más problemas que ella en ese momento. Y eso ya era decir mucho.

—Lo mismo digo, Hermione. Si Malfoy te da problemas… se las verá con esta Slytherin, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo recordaré. Gracias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, mi secta Rostoria! Comienzan los lemons por aquí... De momento parece que la relación de Ron y Astoria tiene mucha pasión pero poco cerebro... ¿con qué nos encontraremos próximamente?
> 
> Nos vemos el viernes, mil gracias por leerme y no dudéis en animarme el día con un comentario o review contándome qué opináis de todo esto.
> 
> ¡Besos!


	35. Capítulo 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, amores! Allá vamos, bienvenidas a la Navidad en el Mundo Mágico, donde van a suceder MUCHAS cosas. Estoy demasiado emocionada :3

_Capítulo 35_

_Kiss me goodnight ‘cause I’ll be gone in the morning light._

Dame un beso de buenas noches, porque me habré ido por la mañana.

Lee DeWyze - Oil & Water

DRACO

El 25 de diciembre, Hermione Granger acudió a la Residencia para recoger a Draco Malfoy y llevarlo al 28 de la calle _Hollyhock._ Draco, más pálido que de costumbre y sin mediar una sola palabra, bajó las escaleras desde su cuarto y se encontró con ella en la planta principal del edificio.

Tenía miedo de volver a ver a su tía Alcacia, no sabía bien cómo reaccionaría ella al verlo entrar en su casa, además extrañaba mucho a su madre. Al menos, mientras estaba en Azkaban, no tenía consciencia de qué fechas eran reseñables o no. Todos los días eran iguales.

Draco había dormido casi seis horas esa noche, un récord absoluto. De todas formas, una horrible pesadilla de la que no podía escapar lo había asolado. Las torturas de Azkaban se habían revivido una vez más en su mente, como si aún siguiera allí. El torturador que solía quemarle la piel hasta que Draco se desmayaba, había vuelto a su cabeza y su risa se le clavaba hasta lo más profundo de las entrañas.

«—Mentira…», decía el hombre. Y luego se reía. Se reía como un loco antes de lanzarle algún hechizo terrible.

Normalmente, Draco se despertaba de pronto. Pero ese día no, ese día había permanecido en la pesadilla horas y horas y horas. _Muriendo en silencio sin morirse._

—¿Nervioso? —susurró Hermione.

—No.

Draco se despidió con un gesto de Miranda, que se encontraba trabajando tras el mostrador principal de la planta principal de la Residencia. Hermione y él subieron las escaleras de piedra con calma, aunque no hablaban.

Contaba los días para que ese maldito proyecto se acabara de una vez, no quería ver más a Hermione. Se sentía mal cuando ella estaba cerca. Draco estaba convencido de que, cuando por fin pudiera marcharse de allí, no volvería a verla nunca más. Y eso sería una bendición. Granger lo había vuelto loco, más aún.

Caminaron en silencio por las calles tranquilas. Nadie salía el día de Navidad, todo el mundo se quedaba junto a sus familiares en su casa y el transporte público se había suspendido hasta el día 27 de diciembre. Draco apretaba en su mano la bolsa que contenía la camisa de lana negra que le había comprado a su tía unos días antes y trató de no levantar la vista ni un segundo cuando atravesaron el callejón en el que se habían besado por primera —y única— vez. Ninguno de los dos quería enfrentarse a ese recuerdo, al parecer, pues Hermione aceleró el paso y él solo pudo contemplar la cabellera castaña cayendo a su espalda.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Alcacia Williams, dejó que Hermione lo adelantara. Un enanito del jardín de su tía comenzó a llamar su nombre con voz extremadamente aguda. Draco, curioso, se detuvo a observarlo. Frente a él, el enanito de gorro rojo y rostro regordete, se dio la vuelta y se bajó los pantalones verdes, mostrándole un brillante culo de porcelana blanca. Draco se puso una mano en la boca, tratando de contener una carcajada.

—¿Has visto eso, Granger? —Tenía que decirlo. No podía ignorarla en un momento como ese.

Cuando Hermione se giró hacia él, contempló con los ojos muy abiertos el grosero gesto del gnomo de jardín. Se quedó sin palabras de un modo que Draco encontró… hechizante. Fue como si de pronto una extraña euforia amenazara con entrar en él mientras Granger se sonrojaba y miraba a otra parte. ¿Qué demonios le estaba provocando?

Ni siquiera habían subido las escaleras de la casa de Alcacia cuando la mujer abrió la puerta y los miró, sonriente. Parecía que se alegraba de verlos.

—Os estaba esperando —comentó Alcacia, animada.

Draco caminó hacia la casa y Alcacia no dudó en abrazarlo. No era un abrazo demasiado estrecho ni cercano, por lo que no resultaba del todo incómodo para él.

—Vendré a recogerte mañana, Malfoy —anunció Hermione, haciendo un gesto que indicaba que ya se marchaba de allí.

Alcacia, sorprendida, negó con la cabeza de forma enérgica.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Hermione! Quédate con nosotros, al menos tómate un té.

Tía Alcacia y su puto té. Draco le lanzó una mirada mortífera a su tía, pero ella la ignoró del todo, como si él no le estuviera clavando sus ojos grises con un claro gesto de negación.

—No, no se preocupe, señora Williams. Yo… tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Esta noche cenaré con mis padres y me queda algo de trabajo pendiente en el Ministerio.

—Insisto, Hermione. Estoy segura de que nadie espera que te pongas a trabajar el día de Navidad… ¿me equivoco? —Alcacia sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos grises plateados parecían más optimistas y animados que nunca—. Además, he preparado mi famoso pastel de jengibre y miel, no querrás perdértelo…

Draco cambió de táctica. Si mirar a su tía Alcacia no funcionaba, entonces miraría a Hermione. Negó con la cabeza de forma bastante perceptible cuando consiguió que los ojos castaños de ella se cruzaran con los suyos.

No quería que Granger se quedara con él y con su tía en Navidad. No soportaba tener que verla más tiempo del estrictamente necesario y, mucho menos, aguantaba esa mierda de sensaciones y sentimientos que se desbordaban en su cuerpo cuando estaba con ella. No, quería que Granger se largara a su puta casa y lo dejara en paz. Que, al menos, le permitiera disfrutar de ese día fuera de la Residencia sin tener que verla.

Rezó porque ella no quisiera arruinar su Navidad y volviera a rechazar la oferta de su tía. Pero quizás fue por la intensa mirada de negación que Draco acababa de dirigirle que Granger compuso una sonrisa educada.

—Si no molesto, entonces no puedo negarme a probar un poco de ese pastel.

 _Joooooooder._ Ya estaba otra vez, Granger arruinándolo todo. ¿Recordáis el día en el que Draco había dicho que Hermione era peor que una maldición Imperdonable? Pues era más que cierto: al menos las Imperdonables terminaban en algún momento, ella no parecía tener fin.

Los tres entraron a la casa y un retortijón de ansiedad recorrió el abdomen de Draco cuando lo hizo. La casa olía a jengibre y a frutos secos. Su tía había colocado un sinfín de adornos navideños por toda la casa, incluido un árbol de Navidad en mitad del salón, allí donde Draco le había suplicado una vez a Granger que lo asesinara. _Qué bonitos recuerdos._

—La casa está preciosa —elogió Hermione—, la decoración es muy bonita. Ha debido de pasar muchas horas colocándolo todo.

Y Draco distinguió la felicidad brillando en los ojos de Alcacia al recibir ese cumplido. Ojalá él pudiera conseguir algo así, hacer feliz a su tía de alguna manera.

—Muchas gracias, Hermione —contestó su tía—, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de preparar nada, después de todo lo que ha sucedido… las Navidades me traían malos recuerdos, pero ahora que Draco ha vuelto a casa…

Malfoy tiró con desgana la bolsa con sus regalos debajo del árbol de Navidad, asegurándose de que conseguía dar la espalda a las dos mujeres y que ninguna de las dos distinguía su rostro. Esas palabras por parte de su tía amenazaban con entrarle en la cabeza, con hacerle llorar. Y él no iba a llorar delante de la puta Granger, no, ni de coña. Antes prefería morirse… metafóricamente, claro, porque no podía hacerlo en realidad.

—Iré a pedirle a Milli que me ayude a servir la comida. Por favor, poneos cómodos.

Al otro lado de ese inmenso salón, una elegante mesa de cristal se encontraba rodeada de cinco sillas negras de terciopelo. Eran caras, el tipo de mobiliario que Draco recordaba en Malfoy Manor. Supuso que comerían allí.

—No tenías por qué aceptar —gruñó Draco, a solas con Hermione por fin—. Podrías haberte marchado.

Hermione se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre un perchero de madera en la puerta del salón. Después desató el nudo de su bufanda roja de Gryffindor y se la quitó con aire distraído.

—No me parecía educado decirle que no: tu tía es muy agradable.

—Lo que no es educado es acoplarte a la comida navideña de alguien que no es de tu familia.

Y, para su condena, la castaña pareció disfrutar de su disgusto. Ya sin chaqueta, se acercó un poco a él.

—Di lo que quieras, Malfoy, no vas a arruinarme la comida con tu tía ni su pastel de jengibre y miel. Además, así tienes un poquito de tu propia medicina. ¿A que es desagradable?

—¿Mi propia medicina?

—Exactamente. Ahora sabes lo que se siente cuando alguien se propone hacer todo lo que está en su mano por sacarte de quicio _tooooodo_ el tiempo.

Draco se desabrochó el abrigo negro y lo dejó sobre una de las sillas. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Hermione Granger no dejaba de sorprenderlo, no podía negarlo. Ahora, como regalo navideño, se había propuesto tocarle los cojones. Qué bien.

—Creo que te das demasiada importancia. Yo no me propongo hacerlo, me sale de forma natural.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en una de las sillas de terciopelo que rodeaban la mesa. Durante un momento, pareció encajar en ella perfectamente, nada en ella desentonaba con ese decorado: su camisa blanca era elegante y llevaba el cabello suelto, rizado y despeinado. Estaba preciosa, para colmo eso.

—Malfoy. ¿Sabías que el sarcasmo es el recurso preferido de los débiles de mente?

Lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Intentaba molestarlo, sí. Pero, para su sorpresa, Granger dejó escapar una suave carcajada de entre sus labios después de decir eso.

—Relájate, ¿no? No tenemos que estar en guerra, estamos en Navidad —dictaminó ella.

Suspirando, Draco se acercó a la mesa y se sentó tan lejos de Hermione como pudo. Sabía que su tía le llamaría la atención, quizás incluso intentara que él se moviera de sitio, pero no pensaba hacerlo. Demostrarle a la Gryffindor que no era bienvenida a la comida familiar le parecía más importante.

—Puta arpía —le susurró.

Y, antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar, Alcacia Williams apareció de nuevo en el comedor, llevando una buena cantidad de platos repletos de comida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYY, contadme, ¿qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué queréis que pase próximamente? La cosa se va a poner intensa, ya os lo adelanto.
> 
> Os cuentoooo que a mí me encanta este método de escribir escenas separándolas por personajes y que mis favoritos son los capítulos de Draco. ADORO escribir desde su punto de vista porque me parece muy divertido poder escribir ese tipo de comentarios sarcásticos y sus pensamientos inconexos (si os fijáis, la mente de Draco viaja muchísimo de un lado a otro, en cambio, Hermione es mucho más estable y no tiene tantos pensamientos intrusivos). De todas formas he disfrutado muchísimo leyendo vuestros pensamientos e impresiones.
> 
> Nos vemos el martes, ¡mil besos!


	36. Capítulo 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De verdad que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. ¡Mil millones de gracias a Angela-MG por el montaje HERMOSO!

_Capítulo 36_

_In silence, no one answers / But I still hear your voice._

En el silencio nadie responde / pero yo aún escucho tu voz.

Janet Suhh - In silence

HERMIONE

Ahora entendía por qué el pastel de Alcacia Williams era tan famoso: ¡estaba delicioso! Hermione se comió una porción entera y tuvo que rendirse al haberse tomado la mitad de otro pedazo, pues ya estaba demasiado llena.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho, aunque solo fuera unos días antes, que acabaría comiendo en Navidad junto a los Malfoy, jamás se lo habría creído; pero ahí estaba. Durante la comida, la tía Alcacia fue de lo más agradable, preguntándole sobre su trabajo en el Ministerio y su experiencia como hija de muggles.

—Tommy lo encontraba muy divertido —había comentado la mujer—, decía que tanto el mundo mágico como el mundo muggle eran fascinantes y que no podía decidirse por uno solo.

Después, como recordando que su hijo Tommy ya no estaba allí, había bajado la mirada en un gesto de tristeza que Hermione no era capaz de categorizar con palabras. Ella sabía lo que significa perder a un ser querido, pero, perder a un hijo… tenía que ser horrible. Los ojos de Hermione viajaron de inmediato hacia Draco cuando pensó que él había experimentado algo similar: la muerte de su madre.

Intentaba no pensarlo demasiado, pues eso activaba una suerte de compasión en su cerebro que le hacía querer aliviar a Malfoy. Cada vez que recordaba qué había hecho él, intentando resucitar a su madre, su corazón se encogía un poco. Hermione había tardado demasiado en dejar de ver a Malfoy como un estúpido por intentar llevar a cabo el hechizo _vulnus mortis._ Ahora sabía bien que no era estupidez, sino _desesperación._

—Será mejor que recoja todo esto —dijo Alcacia, poniéndose en pie.

Estaba claro que necesitaba unos instantes a solas para recuperarse de la inesperada imagen de su hijo Tommy. Hermione la detuvo, negando con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no, señora Williams. Yo me encargaré de la limpieza.

—En absoluto, Hermione, tú eres mi invitada. Milli y yo lo haremos.

Hermione insistió. Le parecía de mala educación no ser ella quien limpiara después de que Alcacia le hubiera brindado un banquete increíble.

—Malfoy yo nos ocupamos de limpiar, de verdad.

Meter a Draco en la ecuación pareció satisfacer a Alcacia, que se sentó en su silla de nuevo. El rubio se quejó desde la esquina en la que estaba sentado.

—Yo no puedo usar magia.

—Los muggles limpian sin necesidad de magia, Draco —le recordó Alcacia.

Malfoy bufó, pero se puso en pie a regañadientes y tomó un par de platos en sus manos. Hermione, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, agitó su varita y varios platos se alzaron, flotando en el aire y dirigiéndose a la cocina como si alguien los estuviera llevando. Sabía que eso molestaba a Draco y precisamente por esa razón lo hacía.

La cocina de Alcacia era oscura y elegante, con solo unos pocos muebles. El techo era más alto que en el resto de la casa y una inmensa ventana daba directamente al jardín trasero de la casa. A Hermione le gustaba esa casa: era cómoda y acogedora.

—¿Yo friego y tú secas? —le ofreció a Draco.

El Slytherin gruñó, pero no se negó. Hermione movió su varita y, al instante, la vajilla se encajó sola dentro del lavaplatos. Una esponja espumosa comenzó a frotarlos sin que ella tuviera que moverse y, una vez aclarados, los platos comenzaron a acercarse a Draco. Él bufó ante la injusticia, pero después tomó un paño blanco que reposaba sobre la encimera y comenzó a secar los platos con calma. Hermione era mucho más rápida que él sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, pero los platos se acomodaron al ritmo al que Malfoy los secaba.

—¿Te has quedado para poder vigilarme? —preguntó él de pronto.

—¿Por qué querría vigilarte? —preguntó ella—. Te has comportado bien durante el último mes, por eso el comité ha decidido liberarte antes.

—Pero sabes lo que sucedió la última vez que vine aquí.

No necesitaba dar ninguna explicación. Ambos sabían perfectamente lo que había sucedido en la casa de Alcacia Williams.

—No puedes hacerte daño, Malfoy —contestó ella al cabo de un momento—, y tampoco puedes hacérselo a nadie más. No necesitas vigilancia.

Draco le clavó sus ojos plateados.

—¿Entonces por qué te has quedado? Imagino que tienes cosas más interesantes que hacer que pasar la Navidad conmigo.

—Tu tía es muy amable —respondió Hermione—. Me pareció un buen detalle aceptar su invitación.

—Pero sabes que yo no te quiero aquí.

Se mordió la lengua un instante antes de responder. Por supuesto que no la quería ahí, Draco Malfoy no quería a nadie cerca, no solo a ella. A esas alturas, ya ni siquiera se ofendía. Casi ni la afectaba que él actuara así con ella. Tomó aire y Hermione detuvo el encantamiento que lavaba los platos. En silencio, se acercó al lavaplatos y tomó la esponja entre sus dedos, sintiendo que le mojaba la piel. Después comenzó a lavar los platos a mano, frotándolos con energía con esa esponja y aclarándolos. Le pasó el siguiente plato a Malfoy, que lo aceptó mientras la miraba, esperando a que ella se dignara a contestarle.

—Eso dices —susurró ella.

—No es lo que digo, es lo que siento.

—¿No te cansas de ser siempre así? El tipo duro que no necesita a nadie, que finge que nada le afecta.

Y supo que decirle eso ya era una provocación. Draco pareció molesto un instante, antes de recuperar el gesto inexpresivo que siempre tenía. Depositó un plato seco en uno de los armarios y después se giró hacia ella. Tomó la taza que ella le estaba tendiendo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy fingiendo?

—Nadie es así, Malfoy. Nadie puede serlo después de… todo lo que te ha pasado.

Draco dejó la taza en el armario y se giró hacia ella. Se acercó un paso a Hermione, bajando la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—A lo mejor soy así por eso: por todo lo que me ha pasado.

Y ella se armó de valor al negar con la cabeza. Draco apretó los labios con disgusto. A veces la miraba así, como si ella fuera insignificante, solo un insecto frente a él. Lo hacía de forma deliberada, para que ella se sintiera inferior. Lo había hecho desde que eran niños.

—¿Te crees que me ya conoces solo porque nos hemos liado un par de veces?

Hermione contuvo la respiración. No, hablar de eso no, _por favor_.

—¿O porque me has salvado la vida?

La voz ronca de él era tan profunda que Hermione, de forma instintiva, tomó su varita y cerró la puerta de un golpe desde allí con solo un movimiento. Lo último que quería era que Alcacia los escuchara discutiendo.

Draco siguió hablando:

—¿Crees que ahora puedes leerme la mente, Granger? Solo porque te debo una.

—Me debes más de una —le recordó ella.

Y él no lo negó. Hermione dejó caer la esponja dentro del lavaplatos. Sentía la mano pegajosa a causa del jabón, pero no hizo nada por limpiarse. Tan solo lo miró. Ella no iba a ser la débil ahí, no iba a apartar la vista de él hasta que él no lo hiciera primero.

—No finjo nada. Creo que está bastante claro lo que quiero: estar solo, librarme del PRASRO y librarme de ti. Y, si pudiera elegir, querría morirme y resucitar a mi madre, pero veo que tendré que esperar un poco para eso, hasta que el Ministerio me quite esa puta maldición que me impide sangrar.

—No es una maldición, es magia preventiva. Malfoy, ¿entiendes que, como miembro de la Brigada, debería informar a mi superior de lo que me estás diciendo?

No podía creer el desparpajo de Malfoy al confesarle que seguía teniendo todas las intenciones de suicidarse. Tampoco creía que fuera tan imbécil como para estar dispuesto a hacer algo así, sabiendo que las posibilidades de que su madre resucitara con un hechizo de Magia Negra eran casi nulas.

—¿Y lo vas a hacer? ¿Vas a chivarte?

Se acercó más. Tanto que ella empezó a temblar. Quería tenerlo cerca, más y más cerca, en realidad. Quería abrazarlo, sentir su piel desnuda sobre la suya, tenerlo dentro.

Mierda.

No.

Esos pensamientos otra vez. La iban a volver loca. Estaba segura de que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza por su culpa.

—Sí —mintió.

Y Draco se acercó unos centímetros más. Sus labios quedaron separados solo por un dedo de distancia. Podía oler su aroma a jabón, se moría por probar su boca de nuevo porque era como veneno, veneno adictivo. Era una maldita serpiente.

Para su sorpresa, Draco compuso una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Estás temblando —le susurró y eso la estremeció—, parece que quieres que te bese.

—No es verdad —se obligó a pronunciar.

—No me jodas, Granger —siseó Draco y después condujo sus dedos pálidos por encima de la ropa de ella, comenzando por el pecho y bajado lentamente hacia el abdomen—. Seguro que te mueres de ganas de que te haga gemir otra vez. La verdad es que me lo pones bastante fácil. —Su voz era profunda y le provocaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo—. ¿Vas a decirme que no quieres correrte mientras te toco... —Su mano bajó un poco más, tan lentamente que quemaba, hasta que rozó su pubis por encima de la tela— … aquí?

Iba a morirse. Le iba a dar un infarto en cualquier momento. Malfoy sabía que ese era su punto débil, que él era su punto débil, y no dudaba en aprovecharlo. Pensaba que ya habían superado eso, pero estaba muy equivocada.

Malfoy acercó sus labios a su cuello y dejó que su aliento la acariciara. Un millón de pinchazos recorrieron cada centímetro de su piel y Hermione se estremeció.

—Creo que mentiste cuando me dijiste que no querías que volviera a tocarte nunca más en mi vida.

Y ese fue el momento en el que ella consiguió despertar, por fin. La estaba manipulando una vez más, haciéndole creer que eso sucedía solo porque ella quería, como si él no tuviera nada que ver. Hermione no caería más en ese estúpido juego. Había tenido suficiente.

Abriendo los ojos, Hermione no perdió la calma cuando movió su mano aún húmeda y la condujo a la garganta de Malfoy. Él se quedó mirándola, estático, sin saber qué pretendía. Ella se obligó a fingir una confianza que en realidad no estaba sintiendo. Pero ver la sorpresa en Malfoy era suficiente para ella. No apretó su mano en la garganta del chico, sino que solo la mantuvo ahí. Sentía el pulso acelerado de Malfoy en la punta de sus dedos. Alzó la cabeza, demostrando que él no tenía el control. Ya no.

—Me parece que eres tú quien quiere que lo toque —le dijo en voz baja. Lo sintió tragar saliva—. Deja de fingir y confiesa, Malfoy. Se nota que lo necesitas… ¿no te basta con tu propia mano?

Se apartó de él de golpe. La electricidad que los unía, que los recorría cada vez que estaban juntos, desapareció. Hermione se sintió decepcionada, sabiendo que podría haberlo besado y él habría respondido… al menos su orgullo permanecería intacto por una vez.

—Termina de fregar, yo tengo que marcharme.

Salió de la cocina demasiado rápido como para poder considerar que solo estaba andando y no corriendo, pero no quería volver a mirarlo a los ojos, había tenido demasiado Draco Malfoy por un día y eso la dejaba exhausta.

¿Por qué tenía que sentir algo así con él? ¿Por qué no le sucedía con Scholz o con algún otro de sus compañeros del Ministerio? Daba igual quien fuera, pero otra persona, cualquiera menos Malfoy. Aun así, sabía que no podía controlarlo. Esa atracción la iba a seguir consumiendo más y más hasta que alguno de los dos diera el paso y terminaran con eso de una maldita vez.

Llegó al salón de la casa, donde Alcacia se encontraba acomodando algunos regalos bajo el árbol de Navidad. El subconsciente de Hermione la traicionó y, de pronto, pensó que era bonito que Malfoy fuera a tener regalos esa Navidad. Que, seguramente, los necesitaba.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya. Muchísimas gracias, señora Williams. Ha sido muy amable por su parte invitarme a comer.

Alcacia la miró y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa amable.

—De nada, Hermione. Te acompañaré a la puerta.

Las manos de Granger temblaban cuando tomó el abrigo oscuro del perchero y también su bufanda. Se los colocó de cualquier manera y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Se sorprendió cuando Alcacia salió a la calle con ella, la mujer cerró la puerta a su espalda, como si fuera a decirle algo y no quisiera que Draco lo escuchara desde el interior de la casa.

El viento frío rozó las mejillas de Hermione, despejándola un poco.

—No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por Draco…

Así que era eso. Quería darle las gracias. Hermione se sintió incómoda, en realidad no consideraba que estuviera haciendo nada bueno por Malfoy: se estaba enrollando con él cada vez que tenía ocasión, lo insultaba, se dejaba insultar y luego le cubría en todas sus ilegalidades de cara al Ministerio. Probablemente era la peor tutora que el PRASRO hubiera tenido nunca.

—No hay nada que agradecer, de verdad. —Y no mentía, sabía que estaba haciendo un trabajo terrible.

—Claro que sí, Hermione. Yo… sé que mi sobrino es muy complicado. Y tú, siendo hija de muggles… estoy segura de que has tenido que soportar muchas cosas por parte de Draco.

Alcacia Williams ni se imaginaba cuánto.

—No es para tanto.

Los ojos grises de la mujer la observaron. Compuso una sonrisa sincera y, con ligereza, acarició la mejilla de Hermione. Ella se imaginaba que Alcacia no era el tipo de mujer que iba tocando a la gente por ahí, así que debía de querer demostrarle mucho aprecio con ese gesto.

—Mentiste por él cuando no tenías por qué hacerlo. Eso dice mucho de ti como bruja y, en especial, de ti como persona. Draco es orgulloso, pero te lo agradece, estoy segura.

Si Malfoy le estaba agradecido o no, era irrelevante. Él no iba a cambiar su comportamiento hacia ella, ni aunque lo salvara de un _Avada Kedavra_.

—Sí, bueno. Eso nunca lo sabremos —murmuró.

Los ojos de Alcacia brillaron con un aire misterioso.

—Claro que lo haremos, estoy segura. Draco se parece mucho a su padre: es orgulloso y arrogante, pero también tiene mucho de su madre en él: es leal y justo, a su manera. En realidad tiene miedo, pero no hay una pizca de maldad en su interior. Nunca la ha habido.

No sabía a dónde quería llegar Alcacia, pero era extraño escuchar algo como eso sobre Draco. Era como si estuviera espiando, de algún modo, lo que sucedía en el interior de ese cerebro desconocido.

—En la familia Malfoy hay un dicho: _Draco vulneratus nunquam titillandus._ Llevamos siglos utilizándolo, mucho antes de que Hogwarts lo adaptara a su gusto y lo tomara como su propio lema.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo un instante. Recordaba que Draco se lo había dicho una vez. Le había parecido raro, pues era consciente de que Malfoy conocía perfectamente el lema del colegio y no lo recitaría de forma incorrecta.

—Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un Dragón herido, eso significa. ¿Conoces la diferencia entre un dragón herido y uno dormido? —preguntó Alcacia.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Un dragón dormido puede escupir fuego por accidente —susurró la bruja con un gesto elegante de sus manos—, pero un dragón herido… tiene tanto miedo cuando alguien se le acerca, que no duda en matar a cualquiera que pretenda aproximarse. El temor a que le hagan más daño lo obliga a defenderse como sea y de quien sea.

Eso la dejó sin palabras. No era consciente del sentido que tenía esas palabras y de lo mucho que se ajustaban a Malfoy y su comportamiento. La castaña alzó una ceja, confundida.

—Y, entonces, ¿qué hay que hacer con un dragón herido?

La sonrisa volvió a Alcacia cuando se encogió de hombros y alzó las manos de forma natural, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

—Muy simple, Hermione. Hay que sanarlo.

Hermione suspiró. Sentía, una vez más, que Draco Malfoy se le quedaba grande.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GRITO FANGIRL*
> 
> Adoro este capítulo, ¿os ha gustado? Espero que sí :) Como siempre, AMO leer vuestros comentarios y reviews así que no seáis fantasmas por aquí y contadme cualquier cosa que se os pase por la cabeza. 
> 
> ¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que pasará hasta que la tensión entre Draco y Hermione estalle? Se admiten apuestas ;)
> 
> Mil besos, ¡nos vemos el viernes!


	37. Capítulo 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El debate más difícil de mi carrera: ¿qué imagen poner en este capítulo? ¿Tía Alcacia o Batman? JAJAJA
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis del cap, una vez más profundizamos un poquito más en los traumas de Draco.

_Capítulo 37_

_And all I need is / To find somebody._

Todo lo que necesito es / encontrar a alguien.

Kodaline – All I want

DRACO

Alcacia preparó la habitación de Tommy con esmero y cariño. Cuando Draco subió las escaleras, después de cenar, y entró al cuarto, se encontró con una habitación amplia con una elegante cama en el medio de la estancia. Las sábanas estaban cambiadas y el ambiente olía a limpio. Pudo imaginar a su tía ilusionada por tenerlo allí. Era extraño sentir que alguien quería contar con su presencia.

Un par de toallas negras reposaban, dobladas, sobre la colcha de la cama. Draco se dedicó a estudiar ese lugar con curiosidad.

Recordaba a su primo Tommy a duras penas, a decir verdad. Era bastante mayor que él, así que no tenían una relación especialmente cercana. Además, los Malfoy habían desterrado a Alcacia de la familia cuando ésta decidió casarse con un muggle, así que, ¿cómo iba él a tener un lazo estrecho con él? Calculaba que Tommy había muerto a los veintiocho o veintinueve años, asesinado por casualidad en el Callejón Diagon. Sin ser parte de ninguno de los dos bandos.

Se le erizó la piel al pensarlo y se preguntó si su primo estaría contento de tenerlo ahí, durmiendo en su cama, ocupando su lugar. Seguro que no. Seguro que a Tommy Williams le parecería una falta de respeto tener a un mortífago en su casa.

Draco caminó por la habitación, fijándose en algunos trofeos de quidditch que reposaban junto a la pared. Su primo Tommy era buscador en el equipo de Ravenclaw mientras iba al colegio, aunque había sido varios años antes de que Draco lo fuera para la casa Slytherin. Recordaba que, en alguna ocasión, alguien le había hablado de Tommy Williams sin siquiera comprender que era su primo, que llevaba la misma sangre que él.

Draco tomó una foto entre sus manos y se fijó en la imagen de Tommy. En ella, él aparecía sonriente, posando junto a un par de amigos. Era curioso, pero Tommy había sido tan rubio como lo era el propio Draco, con los ojos grises de los Malfoy y un toque distinguido y elegante del que no podían librarse. Seguro que a los Malfoy les había escocido durante años ver que el hijo de Alcacia se parecía tantísimo a la familia, era innegable de quién era hijo, aunque su padre fuera muggle.

Depositó la foto sobre uno de los armarios de nuevo. Probablemente debía irse a dormir ya, aunque no tenía sueño, como siempre. En una estantería, se percató de que Tommy había dejado —cuando aún estaba vivo—, un montón de libros finos que parecían más bien unas revistas. Tomó uno de ellos entre sus dedos con un interés casi científico y comprobó que estaba repleto de dibujos y extraños diálogos que él no terminaba de entender. Draco, confundido, miró la portada de ese libreto que, sin duda, era una creación muggle: «Batman». ¿Qué demonios era eso? Con sus dedos siguió el dibujo de una figura humana vestida de negro que vestía una capa del mismo color. ¿Sería un mago tenebroso? Quizás sí, aunque creía que los muggles no conocían nada acerca de la magia.

Tomó el libro y lo trasladó a la cama con él. Nunca había realizado una lectura como esa, pero tampoco tenía muchas más cosas que hacer ahí. Si su primo Tommy había poseído tantísimo de esos libritos, debía de ser bueno o, al menos, interesante.

Draco estuvo a punto de tumbarse sobre el colchón, pero cambió de opinión en el último momento. Apreciaba los esfuerzos de Alcacia por preparar ese cuarto para él, pero no se sentía digno de dormir en esa cama. No cuando llevaba la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en el brazo.

Cogió un par de almohadas y las puso en el suelo. Después agarró una de las mantas y la extendió sobre la moqueta. Tomó asiento, apoyándose en los almohadones y abrió el extraño y llamativo cuento de «Batman» por la primera página. Antes de ponerse a leer, Draco miró a través de la ventana una última vez y distinguió un sinfín de estrellas brillando en el cielo. Merlín, cuánto extrañaba ver el cielo de vez en cuando. La vida en la Residencia era de lo más monótona y aburrida.

Después. Draco Malfoy admitió, para sí mismo, que allí no se estaba mal. Nada mal.

***

_Boxing day_ era el día favorito de todos los niños británicos. ¡El día en el que por fin podían jugar con todos los regalos que sus amigos y familiares les habían otorgado por Navidad! El día 26 de diciembre, todo Reino Unido se paralizaba: tanto muggles como magos.

Draco se levantó pronto por la mañana, se duchó y bajó las escaleras de la casa con uno de los libros de Batman bajo el brazo. Era el quinto que había leído, pues las últimas horas habían sido de lo más provechosas en su descubrimiento de lo que era un verdadero superhéroe. El _Caballero Oscuro,_ a pesar de su nombre, no tenía nada que ver con las artes tenebrosas: más bien al contrario, luchaba para vencer al mal.

Alcacia había horneado un nuevo pastel, esta vez de zanahoria y nueces, y le prohibió a Draco acercarse al árbol de Navidad hasta después de comer.

—Los regalos no se abren hasta la hora del té —dijo con fingida severidad.

Draco no sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero sentía una extraña ansiedad aposentada en el estómago. Era como si todo fuera demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Quizás había muerto en Azkaban y así era como veía el otro lado: un mundo en el que él pudiera vivir tranquilo junto a alguien de su familia que se preocupara por él.

Milli preparó la mesa mientras Draco observaba por la ventana. Veía a la gente pasar por delante de la casa y su mente se distraía cuando divisaba a alguno de los enanitos del jardín tirando castañas a los transeúntes con el simple propósito de molestar. Menudos hijos de puta… le caían bien.

—¿Has empezado a leer los cómics de Tommy? —preguntó Alcacia.

Él se giró, encontrando a su tía, vestida con un traje muy fino y con el cabello perfectamente colocado. Se lo había rizado de un modo que le recordaba a la moda de hacía un siglo. Su tía siempre estaba muy guapa.

—¿Los qué?

—Cómics. Esos libros sobre superhéroes.

—Oh —susurró él, dándose cuenta de que se refería a Batman—, sí, me… gustan.

Nunca antes le había gustado algo que proviniera de los muggles. Bueno, a excepción de (tocar a) Hermione Granger.

—Me alegro, Draco —respondió su tía con una sonrisa—. ¿Has pensado en la oferta que te hice?

Draco se apartó de la ventana y se aproximó a la mesa. Milli comenzaba a traer la comida por medio de algún hechizo que transportaba los alimentos desde la cocina hasta el comedor. Platos de sopas, ensaladas y bandejas repletas de queso y verduras aparecían poco a poco.

—¿Qué oferta? —Sabía a qué se refería su tía, pero no estaba seguro de si debería decirlo en voz alta.

—Venir a vivir conmigo. Saldrás de la Residencia en menos de un mes, Draco. Tu nueva vida va a comenzar y… me gustaría que sepas que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte con eso.

Draco miró a su tía con gravedad.

—No estoy muy seguro de querer una nueva vida —murmuró, dubitativo—. No sé… qué haría, a qué me dedicaría. Tampoco quiero ser un incordio.

Alcacia llegó hasta él, negando con la cabeza. Posó sus manos en los hombros del chico y Draco percibió el olor a nueces que despedía su tía. Aunque su rostro fuera el de una Malfoy, muy parecida a su padre, su tacto era tierno y su mirada transmitía confianza y cariño.

—No eres un incordio, Draco. Somos familia. Piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco asintió con la cabeza, sin estar convencido del todo.

—Vamos a comer. Ya es hora.

Su tía se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la mesa. Draco se quedó ahí parado unos segundos más antes de hablar.

—Tía Alcacia… ¿No guardas rencor a los mortífagos por lo que hicieron con Tommy? —preguntó—. ¿No me guardas rencor a mí… por ser uno de ellos?

Y su tía tan solo se detuvo un instante en mitad del salón. Se giró hacia él con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, acto seguido negó con la cabeza de forma imperceptible.

—Vamos a comer, no queremos que se enfríe la sopa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que admitir que me he colado en este capítulo. Los regalos en Reino Unido se abren en Navidad y no en Boxing Day, pero vamos a fingir que los Malfoy los abren el 26 de diciembre, ¿de acuerdo? Asumimos eso como realidad inapelable y ya estaría jaja.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado, es un capítulo con retrospección hacia Draco y lo considero bastante importante, como por ejemplo el hecho de que se acerca un poco a los muggles leyendo Batman (AMO Batman, no sé si lo sabéis) y además vemos cómo sigue sintiendo una gran culpabilidad y por eso no se atreve a dormir en la cama de Tommy. ¿¿Os imagináis que Draco se muda con Alcacia y se pasa el resto de su vida durmiendo en el suelo por respeto a su primo??
> 
> En fin, nos vemos pronto. Mil besos y gracias por leerme y comentar. No olvidéis, si no habéis pasado ya, ir a la página de facebook La estrella más oscura. Dramione. Creo que voy a poner un vídeo cantando ahora mismo porque lo he grabado esta mañana y me ha gustado mucho jaja (además, es una de las canciones de la banda sonora de este fic).
> 
> ¡Hasta el martes!


	38. Capítulo 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OS JURO que he soñado con este capítulo de lo emocionada que estoy por compartirlo con vosotras. Es que estoy gritaaaaaaaaaandoooooooooo.
> 
> Le dedico este capítulo, aunque no lo vaya a leer nunca, a la gran Holofernes. Me he apropiado un poquitito de la familia que ella creó para Hermione en Muérdago & Mortífagos, lo veréis aquí abajo.
> 
> Espero vuestros comentarios con la misma ansia que espero que Tom y Emma se casen algún día ;)

_Capítulo 38_

_He left her lonely with a diamond mind / And those ocean eyes_.

Él la dejó sola con una mente de diamantes / y esos ojos de océanos.

Billie Eillish – Ocean eyes

HERMIONE

Hermione tocó el timbre del número 28 de la calle _Hollyhock_ a las cuatro y media de la tarde. Había pasado casi veinticuatro horas seguidas con sus padres y, a pesar de que eso la hacía feliz, también era un poco estresante.

«¿Cómo va tu trabajo en el Ministerio, Hermione? ¿Comes bien, Hermione? Háblanos del PRASRO, Hermione. ¿Has hecho las paces con Draco Malfoy, el niño que se metía contigo en el colegio, Hermione?».

¿Qué forma había de explicarles a sus padres que Draco ya no era un niño y que había estado tres años en la peor cárcel del Mundo Mágico por pertenecer a una organización terrorista y supremacista? Ninguna. Hermione se había quedado callada ante la mayoría de las preguntas de sus padres y después había mantenido el tipo soportando las bromas pesadas de su primo Dick, que cada Navidad era más complicado de aguantar y que no dejaba de atosigarla con preguntas personales que ella no podía contestar sin hablarle del Mundo Mágico. Su tía Rosie cada año le resultaba un fastidio más grande que el anterior y se había encontrado a sí misma queriendo salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Milli abrió la puerta. Era una elfa doméstica bajita y flacucha, pero se mostraba simpática y dicharachera. Aunque Hermione no aprobara que los elfos domésticos fueran explotados en las casas de los magos, reconocía que Milli no parecía sufrir por su destino, más bien al contrario.

—Pase, señorita Granger —ofreció la elfa, haciéndose a un lado.

—Gracias.

Hermione entró a la casa de Alcacia Williams. Olía bien, como a bizcocho. Caminó hasta el final del pasillo y, al entrar en el comedor, distinguió a Draco sentado en uno de los sillones con lo que parecía un comic entre sus manos. Alcacia apareció desde la cocina y sonrió al verla. La mujer vestía una falda ancha y negra que le sentaba muy bien.

—Hermione, ¡llegas justo a tiempo! —exclamó—. Estábamos a punto de abrir los regalos. ¿Quieres un pedazo de bizcocho y un té?

Ella enrojeció un poco, pensando que debería haberles dejado una hora más a solas y que tan solo estaba interrumpiendo. Aun así, aceptó el ofrecimiento de Alcacia, que se apresuró a regresar a la cocina mientras tarareaba una canción. La mujer parecía más feliz que nunca y ella estaba segura de que Malfoy era la razón de eso… aunque él no fuera la persona más agradable de Londres, precisamente.

—¿Ya estás aquí de nuevo? —gruñó él, cerrando su cómic con disgusto y mirándola.

¿Un cómic? Qué demonios… Malfoy estaba vestido de un modo diferente. No llevaba camisa y pantalón elegante, como siempre, sino que esta vez lucía una camiseta de color gris claro que resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

—Sí, es mi trabajo —le recordó Hermione al tiempo que entornaba los ojos—. ¿Estás leyendo Batman?

Draco asintió con la cabeza con cierta desgana.

—Es interesante. Y, antes de que lo digas, Granger, Bruce Wayne sí que es un verdadero héroe… no como Potter y su banda de perdedores mágicos.

Ese tono. Ese maldito tono otra vez... Pero, ¿acababa de elogiar, de algún modo, el mundo muggle? Hermione no pudo evitar componer una sonrisa al escucharlo y rio, divertida. Para su sorpresa, Malfoy se cubrió la boca con los dedos de forma disimulada, como si estuviera tapando otra sonrisa. Bueno, no estaba tan mal, habían compartido una broma.

Alcacia regresó con un enorme pedazo de bizcocho. Tenía una pinta increíble y Hermione no pudo resistirse a probar un bocado en cuanto la mujer le tendió el platito.

—¿Te gusta?

—Mucho.

Alcacia sonrió, satisfecha. Después se dirigió al árbol de Navidad.

—Es hora de repartir los regalos. —Se agachó y tomó uno de los múltiples paquetes que había alrededor del árbol. El papel era brillante y rojo, se lo tendió a Hermione—. Este es para ti, Hermione.

—¿De verdad? Oh, no tendría que haberse molestado, señora Williams.

Desde el otro lado de la sala, Draco le hizo burla, pero ella lo ignoró. Abrió el paquete, que era blandito, y se encontró con que dentro había una enorme manta roja con el escudo de Gryffindor bordado en el centro.

—Doy por hecho que esa fue tu casa en Hogwarts.

Ella asintió, entusiasmada. Ese regalo era todo un detalle por parte de Alcacia. La mujer era muy amable al darle eso cuando, en realidad, no tenía ningún tipo de obligación de hacerlo. Hermione solamente estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Hermione metió la mano dentro de su bolso y sacó un paquetito envuelto en papel plateado. Se lo dio a Alcacia. En realidad era una bobada, pero lo había comprado el día anterior, después de que ella la invitara a quedarse a comer en su casa el día de Navidad. La señora Williams le parecía verdaderamente agradable.

La mujer abrió el regalo y descubrió un paquetito de bombones. Lo miró con cariño.

—Muchas gracias, Hermione. Veo que te has dado cuenta de que me agrada el dulce.

Draco permanecía en un segundo plano, como si no se atreviera a acercarse a ellas. Como si fuera él el extraño en esa familia y quisiera marcharse de allí. Alcacia le indicó que se acercara y le tendió una caja envuelta en papel brillante. Draco lo aceptó con timidez y ese gesto encogió un poco el corazón de Hermione, como si de pronto comprendiera que él llevaba años sin recibir ningún regalo.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Draco abrió un par de regalos por parte de su tía: un pijama de invierno y una snitch dorada que se perdió escaleras arriba en cuanto Draco la dejó escapar de entre sus dedos, se quedó observándola con una expresión casi hechizada. También Milli abrió sus regalos: un cepillo de pelo nuevo y una bola brillante de purpurina. Alcacia se emocionó cuando Draco le entregó la camisa de lana negra que habían comprado en el Callejón Diagón.

—Gracias por invitarme por Navidad —susurró él en una voz casi inaudible.

Y sobrino y tía se miraron de un modo tan intenso que Hermione sintió que su piel se ponía de gallina al contemplarlos.

Solo un pequeño regalo quedaba bajo el árbol de Navidad. Alcacia lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó—. No dice para quién es.

Y Draco apartó la mirada al escucharlo. Se alejó del árbol de Navidad, apretando los labios como si quisiera desaparecer de allí. Pero no podía hacerlo, no tenía magia.

—Es para Granger —dijo al cabo de varios segundos.

Alcacia abrió mucho los ojos y contempló cómo su sobrino acababa de ponerse muy nervioso. Hermione lo miraba con un gesto de confusión dibujado en el rostro, ¿Draco Malfoy le había comprado un regalo? Eso no podía ser, ¿cuándo lo había hecho?

—¿De tu parte? —preguntó Alcacia.

Draco gruñó.

—No, de parte de los Malfoy. En agradecimiento por… ella ya sabe por qué.

Hermione tomó el paquete, aún confundida por lo que estaba presenciando. Abrió el papel de regalo oscuro, cuidadosamente envuelto, y se encontró con un gorrito de lana rojo. Era grueso y parecía dar mucho calor. Lo acarició un instante.

—Muchas gracias… Draco. Es muy bonito.

Habría sido raro llamarlo Malfoy en esa ocasión, ¿no? Es decir. «¿Gracias, Malfoy?». No, ni que fueran completos desconocidos.

Guardó el gorro en su bolso con cariño, al igual que hizo con la manta que le había dado Alcacia. Aún se sentía confundida: ella no le había regalado nada a Malfoy, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberse acordado de que también era Navidad para él.

—¿Nos vamos ya a la Residencia? —dijo Malfoy de golpe, como si estuviera molesto por algo.

Ella no se sorprendió. Malfoy era raro; raro y desagradable, no podía olvidarse de eso.

—Sí, claro. Dejaré que os despidáis.

Hermione salió al pasillo, sonriendo una vez más a Alcacia. Allí espero durante apenas un par de minutos hasta que Draco apareció, ya cubierto por su abrigo negro. Rehuyó su mirada como todo un profesional y ella no le dijo nada.

—¡Os veré pronto! —exclamó Alcacia.

Ellos se despidieron con un gesto y salieron a la calle, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Afuera comenzaba a llover y Hermione pensó en ponerse el gorro que él acababa de regalarle… no sabía si hacerlo o no. Quizás solo era un regalo por educación y no debería usarlo nunca… luego recordó que Draco Malfoy jamás haría algo por educación, mucho menos algo bueno. Sacó la prenda de su bolso y se caló el gorro rojo de lana en su cabello castaño, después cruzó el jardín junto a Malfoy. Los enanitos de Alcacia, que no se ponían de buen humor ni siquiera en Navidad, les gritaron improperios.

—¡Marchaos de una p**a vez, hijos de perr*! —gruñó un enanito pequeño y adorable que apenas le llegaba a Hermione a la rodilla.

—Sí, fuera de mi p**a casa. ¡Sois un ***** en mi ****!

Ella fingió que no los oía y por fin llegaron a la calle. Pusieron rumbo a la Residencia sin mediar palabra entre ellos. Era raro caminar así con Draco. Era extraño discutir, también lo era no hacerlo.

La lluvia se intensificó. Hermione sintió que sus mejillas se empapaban y tuvo que apretar su abrigo contra su pecho, protegiéndose del frío. Draco caminaba rápido, intentaba evitarla. Estaba claro que se sentía avergonzado por haberle dado un regalo de Navidad, quizás la situación empeoraba porque ella no le había comprado nada a él.

—Podrías esperarme —dijo ella cuando Malfoy se encontraba ya a varios metros de distancia—, nos dirijimos al mismo lugar, ¿sabes?

Malfoy se detuvo en seco. El agua calaba su cabello rubio platino, lo oscurecía ligeramente. Cuando él se giró hacia ella, un sinfín de gotitas de agua se agolparon en sus pestañas claras. Enarcó una ceja con aire sarcástico.

—Solo porque mi tía te haya invitado a comer en su casa no creas que quiero pasarme todas las Navidades contigo, Granger.

Ya empezaba. ¿Es que acaso no se cansaba de buscar pelea? Parecía que no. Era insoportable, era un maldito dolor de cabeza.

—No vayas por ahí de nuevo —pidió, hastiada—, haz el favor de no arruinar mi día.

—De acuerdo.

Draco se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. La lluvia arreció y Hermione sintió que un fuerte soplo de aire traía una ola de agua hacia ella. Eso no era normal, menudo clima de mierda incluso para ser Navidad.

—¡Lo estás arruinando de todos modos! —le gritó—. Tienes que comportarte como un gilipollas siempre para no caerle bien a la gente, ¿o qué?

—Me da igual caerle bien a la gente o no. No soy un puto auror que siempre necesite quedar bien con todo el mundo, como tú.

Hermione se adelantó hacia él corriendo y lo obligó a detenerse.

—¿No puedes dejarlo por una vez? —le pidió—. Yo ya te conozco, Malfoy, a mí no tienes que demostrarme nada.

La sola implicación de que él hacía todo eso con afán de captar su atención molestó a Malfoy, estaba claro. Un brote de magia involuntaria surgió de él, de su furia, y de pronto pareció que toda el agua de la lluvia que estaba destinada a caer sobre el suelo de esa calle, cayó sobre ellos. Fue entonces cuando ella comprendió que era Draco quien lo estaba provocando todo, su magia contenida se estaba descontrolando de nuevo.

Hermione se llevó la mano al rostro, despejando una inmensa cantidad de agua. La había golpeado de pronto, sin que ella se lo esperara. Sentía la ropa y los zapatos tan mojados como si se hubiera metido a una piscina sin desvestirse. Ahogó un insulto entre sus labios y se dio la vuelta, caminando en dirección contraria. Draco se quedó parado, mirándola en mitad de la calle.

—¿A dónde vas?

Ella no contestó, pero sabía que él la seguiría. Claro que sí. Draco no tardó en correr hacia ella y Hermione dobló la esquina, caminando por una calle que bajaba hacia el Ministerio de Magia. Se detuvo en la puerta de un edificio antiguo construido en piedra oscura: el lugar donde estaba su apartamento.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó él.

—En mi casa —dijo Hermione escuetamente—, no pretenderás que vaya a la Residencia así.

Señaló su chaqueta completamente empapada y se quitó el gorro, exprimiéndolo para sacar la cantidad de agua que había absorbido. Hermione abrió la puerta principal con un movimiento de varita y entró al edificio, agradeciendo que el agua se detuviera. Draco se quedó allí parado, sin saber qué hacer.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione supo que unas palabras estaban a punto de escapar de sus labios. Algo que no se atrevía a decir, en realidad, pero que no quería callarse. Supo que, si pronunciaba esas palabras, todo cambiaría por completo.

Pero aún así las dijo.

—Bueno, ¿qué? —Tomó aire un instante—. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí?

***

— _¿Miau?_ —dijo Crookshanks cuando escuchó la puerta. Seguro que no la esperaba tan pronto.

El gato pareció aún más confundido cuando se percató de que Hermione no regresaba sola, sino que iba con alguien más. Clavó sus ojos felinos en el visitante.

—¿ _Miau_? —repitió.

—Es solo Malfoy, Crooks.

Con toda seguridad, su gato lo recordaba del colegio.

Draco miró a la bolita de pelo naranja con un gesto burlón.

—¿Cuántos años tiene ya este gato? ¿Ochenta y siete?

Y Crookshanks bufó como solo hacía cuando alguien le pisaba la cola. Salió corriendo hacia la cocina, perdiéndose por detrás de la puerta.

—Qué encantador. Te invito a mi casa y tú insultas a mi mascota.

Draco se quitó su abrigo sin pedir permiso y lo tiró en el suelo. La tela estaba tan mojada que sonó como si, en vez de ser un abrigo, se tratara de una caja llena de libros. La camiseta gris se pegaba al pecho de Draco como una segunda piel. Sin ningún tipo de respeto, él se apartó el cabello rubio de la cara, salpicando de agua todos los muebles de alrededor.

—¿Qué es eso, Granger? ¿Acabas de utilizar el sarcasmo? —preguntó con una mueca malévola—. ¿Sabes lo que he oído de las personas sarcásticas?

Hermione se liberó de su chaqueta y también se quitó las botas, que contenían tanta agua dentro como si ella misma las hubiera puesto bajo el grifo de la cocina. Odiaba la magia involuntaria de Malfoy, era de lo más caótica.

—Voy a ducharme, estoy helada —informó—. _Por favor, por favor, por favor_. Intenta no romper nada.

Sin esperar a que él respondiera, Hermione cruzó el pequeño pasillo y se encerró en su habitación. Allí se desvistió con rapidez y eficacia y se coló en su pequeño cuarto de baño.

—¿No vas a secar mi puta ropa primero? —escuchó que decía la voz de él desde la entrada—. Yo también tengo frío.

Lo ignoró deliberadamente, abriendo el grifo de agua caliente al máximo. Cuando el agua tocó su piel, se estremeció. Ella estaba congelada y la ducha casi hervía, pero le gustaba la sensación. La despertaba de ese extraño sueño en el que se encontraba sumida.

Tan solo pasó allí un par de minutos, lo suficiente para volver a entrar en calor. Después se envolvió en una toalla y recogió su cabello húmedo a lo alto de su coronilla, se ocuparía de peinarse luego… o mañana. Empuñó su varita, pues nunca la perdía de vista.

Con un suspiro, Hermione Granger abrió la puerta que la llevaba de nuevo a su cuarto. No podía negar que, en cierto modo, estaba nerviosa. Malfoy estaba en su casa, ahí. Y… quizás ella estaba a punto de volverse loca y por eso lo había invitado a subir. Como si no supiera que era un mortífago, o como si ella no fuera su tutora en el PRASRO. Maldito PRASRO, ese programa tenía la culpa de todo.

Posó la mano en el pomo y abrió la puerta, respirando de forma profunda. No tenía que echarle demasiada imaginación, en realidad, pues casi había sabido lo que iba a encontrarse desde el primer momento. Hermione no creía en la adivinación, pero había visto eso en su mente desde el instante en el que le había invitado a subir a su casa.

Malfoy estaba en su cuarto.

Rebuscaba en su armario, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y ella ni siquiera tuvo que hablar. Distinguió al instante que él buscaba ropa, _ropa seca._ Malfoy tomó una camisa ancha de cuadros y la observó con un gesto que denotaba disgusto. La lanzó de nuevo dentro del armario hecha una bola y sacó una camiseta blanca y ancha que ella solía utilizar como pijama. La tenía entre sus dedos cuando los ojos grises de Malfoy se dirigieron a ella, bajando por todo su cuerpo como si pudieran ver a través de la tela. Hermione tragó saliva.

—Sal de aquí —susurró en voz baja.

Y Draco solo soltó una carcajada al oírla.

—Bueno, ahora ya sabes lo que se siente cuando alguien entra en tu cuarto sin pedir permiso. ¿A que jode?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido? Por favor, contadme tooooodo lo que se os pase por la cabeza. Muchas gracias por leerme, sois un auténtico amor y me hace un montón de ilusión recibir vuestros comentarios/reviews para poder comentarlo TODO con vosotras.
> 
> Nos vemos el viernes, tendré que atarme las manos y encerrarme en una habitación para no venir antes a publicar la continuación jaja.
> 
> Mil besos :)


	39. Capítulo 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Bueno, Bueno, Bueno. Pues aquí estamos.
> 
> Estoy muy nerviosa por subir este capítulo y os voy avisando de que, probablemente, después de subirlo me vaya del país y le oculte mi paradero a mi madre, porque me va a borrar de su testamento jajaja.
> 
> Espero mucho mucho mucho que os guste. Os aviso desde ya de que hay contenido sexual en el cap y de que, además, cabe destacar que la relación entre Draco y Hermione no es precisamente sana de momento.
> 
> Dicho esto, nos vemos abajo!

_Capítulo 39_

_And you say, “As long as I'm here no one can hurt you”._

Y dices, «mientras yo esté aquí, nadie puede hacerte daño».

Billie Eillish – Everything I wanted

DRACO

Verla envuelta en esa toalla fue el detonante para que las manos de Draco Malfoy comenzaran a temblar. Tomó una camiseta blanca del armario de Hermione y la sostuvo entre sus dedos.

—Sal de aquí —pidió ella.

No parecía muy convencida.

—Bueno, ahora ya sabes lo que se siente cuando alguien entra en tu cuarto sin pedir permiso. ¿A que jode? —respondió Draco.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Estaban solos, completamente solos, en una habitación con una cama y nadie alrededor que pudiera interrumpirlos ni juzgarlos. Draco sabía que tenía que pasar, que Hermione no le había invitado a su casa por casualidad.

¿Era posible que los instintos primitivos de cada uno fueran los encargados de guiar sus acciones ahora? Como si no pudieran evitar tocarse y necesitaran buscar una excusa para hacerlo todo el tiempo.

Draco se movió de nuevo, quitándose la camiseta empapada por encima de la cabeza. Ella seguía clavada en la puerta del baño, como un muñeco de cera. Él se permitió observarla una vez más: tenía el cabello castaño recogido en lo alto de su cabeza. Sin una gota de maquillaje, Hermione Granger estaba exactamente igual de guapa que cuando se arreglaba para ir a una fiesta. La toalla de color claro se pegaba a sus pechos y bajaba hasta la zona alta de sus muslos, algunas gotas de agua aún resbalaban por sus piernas bronceadas. Tragó grueso, tirando la camiseta blanca de vuelta al armario y deshaciéndose de la que había llevado puesta.

Sabía que estaba expuesto a ella: con todo su torso marcado por quemaduras y cicatrices. Le gustaba que ella evitara mirarlos, no sabía por qué, pero le encantaba generar incomodidad o desagrado en Hermione Granger. Porque, joder, daba igual qué coño hiciera para que ella se alejara: la insultaba, la humillaba, la amenazaba… y, aún así, ahí estaba ella una y otra vez: se derretía si la besaba y le faltaba poco para suplicarle que se acercara más a ella.

—¿Por qué me has invitado a subir? —preguntó Draco.

Hermione reaccionó de pronto, como si su mente se hubiera quedado clavada en otro lugar, muy lejos de allí, por un instante.

—No es… educado ni correcto dejarte abajo esperando. Se supone que debo cuidar de ti.

Con un suspiro, Draco se acercó a ella con pasos firmes.

—Vamos a dejarnos de juegos de una puta vez, Granger —murmuró—. Tú sabes lo que quiero y… me da igual que me digas que no; yo también sé lo que tú quieres.

Alzó una mano y acarició la piel suave de su hombro. Hermione no se apartó, pero tampoco lo miró a los ojos.

—Te doy una oportunidad —siseó Draco, y casi parecía una amenaza—. Dime que no y me marcho. Te juro que me pongo la ropa mojada y me voy en un minuto.

Hermione no contestó, tan solo tomó aire, frente a él. El movimiento de su pecho hinchándose y el olor que desprendía su cuerpo desnudo estremecieron a Draco. La tenía tan cerca que podría volverse loco de un momento a otro si ella lo paraba. Sí, si ella pronunciaba esa palabra, Draco iba a perder la cabeza.

No dijo nada, Hermione se quedó callada.

—Dime que no —repitió Draco, casi como si quisiera que lo hiciera.

Quería dejar claro lo que quería decir con eso. Que, si ella no abría la boca, iban a follar. Tan simple como eso.

Y Hermione abrió la boca… pero no para negarse. Ella tomó aire un instante y, acto seguido, alzó su mano y la colocó en la nuca de Draco. Acercó su rostro al de él y, por un momento, él pensó que iba a besarlo. Pero no lo hizo. Granger se acercó a su oído.

—Nos vamos a meter en problemas —susurró y había una nota de miedo en su afirmación.

¿Y eso a él qué le importaba? Ya estaba en problemas, su mera existencia ya era un puto problema. Así que la promesa de meterse en _más_ problemas le encantaba.

Como respuesta, él mordió su cuello sin piedad, disfrutando del sabor de esa piel. Lo había extrañado, lo había necesitado mucho desde la última vez en que la había saboreado. Hermione gimió cuando sintió el contacto de sus dientes, pero no lo apartó, sino que lo acercó más aún.

La toalla cayó al suelo y sus pechos desnudos chocaron. Era la primera vez que se tocaban así: piel con piel. Draco tomó uno de los pechos de Hermione en su boca, lamiendo con devoción cada centímetro de este. Las manos de Hermione lo apretaban contra su desnudez, como si lo deseara tanto como él a ella.

Draco se juró a sí mismo que nunca iba a dejar que ella supiera cuánto la necesitaba. Nunca le mostraría una debilidad tan grande a Granger.

Las manos pequeñas de Hermione se posaron en su pecho y lo acariciaron. Un millón de pinchazos recorrieron a Draco, el tacto de Granger en su piel era adictivo. Tanto como ella. La agarró rudamente del brazo y la tiró sobre la cama, boca arriba. Granger no se quejó. Joder, sí que le gustaba que él fuera brusco. Cada vez se sorprendía más de eso.

Como si lo hiciera de forma instintiva, la Gryffindor se cubrió los pechos con las manos de forma disimulada y cerró las piernas. Como si sirviera de algo, en realidad, como si él no la hubiera visto ya mil veces en su cabeza antes de ese día. El cuerpo desnudo de Granger era simplemente perfecto, una de esas pocas cosas que él extrañaría cuando se marchara de ese mundo. No estaba delgada ni gorda, y sus pechos no eran grandes, pero tampoco pequeños. Era perfecta, solo eso. Sus ojos oscuros lo observaban, fijos en él.

—No te tapes —dijo él. Su voz sonó grave, lo supo.

Hermione obedeció, algo dudosa. No dejó de observarlo y Draco se deshizo de sus pantalones en un segundo. Se inclinó sobre ella, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar. Quería follarla, lo quería tanto que se le nublaba la mente al imaginar el placer que sentiría. Si ella era capaz de ponerlo duro solo entreabriendo los labios… ¿cómo sería hacérselo de verdad? Una puta locura, seguro.

Draco posó sus labios fríos sobre la piel cálida del abdomen de Hermione. En realidad, le daba un poco de envidia que ella hubiera podido ducharse, él aún tenía frío, pero su cuerpo se estaba calentando bastante rápido. Quizás demasiado. Recorrió su piel suave, regando suaves besos sobre ella. Dudó un instante cuando bajó un poco más, colocándose justamente entre las piernas de Hermione. Ella estaba bastante mojada y sabía que la razón no era la ducha que se había dado, sino el hecho de que Hermione quería eso tanto como él.

La sintió contener la respiración cuando se acercó y la lamió despacio. Hermione se estremeció y un oscuro gemido salió de entre sus labios. Draco sonrió, le gustaba tenerla así, le hacía sentir mucho mejor saber que ella no era la única que podía subyugar al otro. La recorrió con su lengua sin prisa y Hermione gimió de nuevo, abriendo más las piernas para que él pudiera acceder a ella más profundamente.

Era toda una sorpresa esa Granger.

Introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, sin dejar de lamerla. Estaba apretada y por el modo en el que su respiración se aceleró, Draco imaginó que ella no estaba acostumbrada a hacer eso. O quizás sí, quién sabía. Sus tres años en Azkaban le habían robado muchas cosas a él. Draco la devoró del mismo modo en que ya lo había hecho cientos de veces en su cabeza desde hacía tres meses. Hermione gemía y sollozaba cada vez que Draco la lamía una y otra vez.

Él mismo estaba tan excitado que le dolía. Como si su cuerpo le estuviera exigiendo que hiciera algo por aliviarse de una vez. Pero él no quería solo aliviarse, también quería que ella participara en esa puta agonía en la que él vivía. Se apartó de ella justo cuando sintió que Hermione iba a correrse. Llamadlo malvado, pero no quería que lo hiciera, no aún.

Un gemido de frustración salió de los labios de Hermione, que automáticamente se llevó una mano a su clítoris y lo acarició rítmicamente para conseguir alcanzar el clímax que él le estaba negando. Draco apartó sus dedos con firmeza y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Por una vez, quería ser él quien llevara el control, _por una puta vez_.

Draco se deshizo de su ropa interior negra, quedando completamente desnudo frente a ella. Esta vez, al contrario que antes, rezó en silencio porque ella no mirara las cicatrices de su cuerpo, pero Hermione las observó de nuevo. Cada vez que lo hacía, un gesto de pena se dibujaba en ese precioso rostro.

_Puta sangre sucia, como si yo necesitara tu compasión._

Con renovada furia, Draco se tumbó sobre ella y tomó uno de sus pechos en su boca. Apretó el pezón entre sus labios, pretendía hacerle daño, pero Hermione solo gimió más fuerte y rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas. Estaba loca, ¿por qué seguía acercándose a él más y más cuando la trataba así?

Draco gruñó de forma profunda cuando sus sexos se rozaron por primera vez. Fue como si una explosión lo agitara y sintió que iba a dejarse ir. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar un instante para no hacerlo. Por el poco orgullo que le quedaba, lo último que haría sería correrse con Granger sin ni siquiera habérsela metido aún. Pensaría en Voldemort si era necesario para evitarlo.

La boca de Hermione viajó por su clavícula, besándolo con dulzura. Otro amago de correrse. Mierda, no iba a poder aguantarse.

Draco se apartó unos centímetros de ella y la observó con el ceño fruncido.

—No me beses —le ordenó con brusquedad.

Y, si ella le daba una bofetada y se levantaba de la cama después de hablarle así, él lo entendería. Por supuesto, Hermione Granger no lo hizo. Debía de ser una puta masoquista emocional o… quizás, tenía mucha fe en él. Fuera cual fuera la razón, ambas estaban muy mal.

Draco tomó su miembro entre sus manos y acarició el clítoris de Hermione con él. Estaba caliente y mojado, se le iba a ir la cabeza. Buscó por toda la habitación, como un poseso, y por fin encontró la varita de Hermione en el suelo, cerca de la toalla con la que ella se había envuelto después de ducharse. Se apartó un instante, tomando la varita entre sus dedos. Regresó a la cama y se la tendió a Granger, que ni siquiera se inmutó. Podría habérsela robado, haberle lanzado un _desmaius_ y haber salido corriendo. Pero no lo hizo. Al menos eso tenía que servir como una prueba de que podía fiarse de él.

—Haz algún hechizo —susurró con urgencia.

Entendiendo lo que quería decir, Hermione tomó la varita entre sus dedos y, apuntando al pene de Draco, murmuró un hechizo anticonceptivo. El propio Draco le quitó la varita de nuevo y la lanzó hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Después, simplemente, se colocó en su entrada. Introdujo el inicio de su miembro dentro de Hermione y ella sollozó, a él no le quedaba claro si era dolor o placer, pero tenía toda la intención de entrar en ella de golpe, duro. Quería oírla gritar.

Pero Granger lo detuvo con un susurro.

—Es mi primera vez.

Joder.

Mierda.

Draco se quedó quieto, mirándola, procesando esa información. Su primera vez… No pensaba confesarle que también era la suya. Eso no era una opción, no iba a dejar que ella se creyera especial. Como ya había dicho, tres años en Azkaban le habían robado muchas cosas, en especial la oportunidad de poder tirarse a alguien que no fuera Hermione Granger antes de ese día. ¿Por qué tenía que ser la primera? ¿Por qué justo ella?

—Vale —dijo.

¿Qué más se suponía que debía responderle?

Draco volvió a tenderse sobre ella una vez más. Y la acarició con los dedos. Su instinto animal le decía que la ignorara, que lo hiciera de una vez y ya. Su mente le pedía que, por favor, la hiciera disfrutar. Volvió a entrar en ella poco a poco y el calor del cuerpo de Hermione lo inundó de repente. Ese cuerpo era capaz de proporcionarle un placer y una calidez que no había encontrado en ninguna otra parte. Draco cerró los ojos y se movió dentro de ella, la escuchó gemir. Entró un poco más en su cuerpo y repitió esa operación un par de veces más. Apenas se había dado cuenta, pero ya estaba dentro de Hermione Granger por completo. Y sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, como si estuvieran hechos para encontrarse juntos.

Acarició el punto en el que sus cuerpos se unían y Hermione se contrajo, apretándolo más aún dentro de ella. El calor era incomparable, estaba en todas partes. Hermione levantó las piernas, facilitándole la entrada y él volvió a enterrarse en ella con más fuerza, estuvo a punto de gritar al hacerlo.

Sintió la mano de ella acariciando su rostro y ese movimiento lo distrajo. Durante un instante se miraron de un modo tan intenso que él quiso apartarse, salir corriendo y no dejar que ella volviera a mirarlo jamás. Porque era como si estuviera viendo su alma.

Hermione abrió los labios y un sonido dulce escapó de ellos. Acto seguido se corrió, Draco pudo sentirlo porque amenazaba con arrastrarlo también a él. Granger lo apretó contra ella mientras se liberaba y no dudó en ignorar lo que él le había pedido antes:

_Lo besó._

Hermione Granger juntó sus labios contra los de él y ahogó un gemido dentro de su boca. Buscó su lengua y Draco ya no pudo negarse más. Tuvo que responder el beso, sintiendo la calidez de esa boca mientras entraba en ella una y otra vez. Tardó solo unos segundos más en dejarse ir dentro de ella. Y el orgasmo fue, sin duda, lo más potente que había experimentado en su vida. Fue tan fuerte, tan placentero, que dolió. Como si alguien lo estuviera torturando.

Los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos fueron la mejor y la peor de las torturas. Un millón de imágenes anteriores vinieron a su mente: oscuros momentos en Azkaban, maldiciones cayendo sobre él, dolorosas y oscuras. Su piel rasgándose, sus huesos rotos, su cordura… escapándose.

Draco se encontró a sí mismo en el otro lado de la habitación cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo. Se había apartado de Hermione y ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Quizás segundos, quizás minutos. Ella lo observaba desde la cama con los ojos entornados, sin entender qué sucedía.

Y la verdad era que él tampoco entendía nada.

Habían follado, se había corrido y… de pronto estaba allí, lejos de ella. Draco apretó los labios, consciente de que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico y no, no quería ponerse a llorar delante de Granger. No iba a suceder.

Se apresuró a recoger sus pantalones del suelo, aún estaban húmedos. Sin preguntarle, tomó la camiseta blanca y seca del armario y se vistió de inmediato. Hermione aún lo miraba desde su cama, desnuda y confundida.

Trató de olvidar qué se sentía al estar dentro de su cuerpo. Era la sensación más gloriosa y adictiva que hubiera experimentado nunca. Y la odiaba por eso. Joder que si la odiaba. «¡Te odio, Granger!», quería gritarle. Ojalá hubiera podido. Pero, si abría la boca, se echaría a llorar. Sentía el ataque de pánico a un centímetro, a punto de llegar y derrotarlo. Las lágrimas estaban agrupadas en un nudo en su garganta y, si hablaba, saldrían a la superficie.

«Te odio, Granger, ojalá te murieras», le escupió en su mente.

En voz alta no dijo nada.

Draco Malfoy tan solo terminó de vestirse y salió de la habitación. Ni siquiera se puso el abrigo, lo dejó ahí, totalmente empapado y tirado en el suelo del apartamento de Granger.

Se puso a llorar en cuanto cerró la puerta del piso y salió corriendo por las escaleras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡QUIERO SABER TODO LO QUE SE OS PASE POR LA CABEZA!!! Normalmente no subo lemons y no estoy muy acostumbrada a hacerlos en Dramione, así que espero haber estado a la altura de la tensión sexual que hay entre Draco y Hermione en esta historia.
> 
> Si os ha gustado, dejadme un review/comentario contándomelo y yo os responderé con un: «¡Diablos, señorita!» Jajaja. Mil besos y nos vemos el martes, ¡gracias por leerme y por apoyar esta historia, me hace muy feliz que me estéis ayudando a mantenerla viva!  
> ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ADEMÁS, dentro de 2 horas ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicas. Estoy suuuuper emocionada porque os encantó el capítulo anterior. ¡Me hace muy feliz! Algunas odiasteis a Draco y otras sentisteis mucha pena (yo me encuentro en este último grupo).
> 
> Estoy absolutamente obsesionada con la cover que James Arthur ha hecho de How to save a life . ¡Os recomiendo escucharla!
> 
> Y como me habéis pedido soluciones, aquí llegan:

_Capítulo 40  
_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night / Had I known how to save a life_

Y me habría quedado toda la noche despierta contigo / Si hubiera sabido cómo salvar una vida.

The Fray - How to save a life

HERMIONE

Hermione pidió su segunda cerveza de mantequilla cuando Harry y Ron ya estaban en la tercera. El Caldero Chorreante no tenía muchos clientes esa tarde, así que ellos habían encontrado una mesa apartada para sentarse a hablar sin interrupciones.

Durante un largo rato, Harry habló sobre su semana en la Oficina de Aurores con emoción, pues había recibido una petición por parte del Ministerio de Magia noruego para que él ayudara a desmantelar una red de tráfico de objetos tenebrosos en un pequeño pueblo de Oslo.

Hermione lo escuchó, interesada. Se alegraba mucho por el entusiasmo que mostraba su amigo. Ron, a su lado, permanecía en silencio y parecía pensativo. Ella se hacía una idea de qué podía estar rondando su mente, pero decidió no decir nada aún. Ella también tenía preocupaciones.

—Hay algo… algo que me ronda la cabeza —comenzó—, no sé cómo decirlo.

Harry enarcó una ceja y, por un instante, Hermione se quedó observando las características gafas redondas de su amigo. Harry había conservado esas gafas, a pesar de ser distinto ahora, ya era un hombre de veintiún años. Sus ojos verdes brillaban por detrás de los cristales.

—¿De qué se trata? —la instó a hablar.

—Vosotros… ¿habéis oído alguna vez algo sobre torturas en Azkaban?

Y, tal y como esperaba, ambos la miraron con pura extrañeza en sus rostros. Hermione conocía muy bien a sus dos mejores amigos, sabía que ninguno de los dos estaba fingiendo esa reacción. Ron parecía haber despertado de pronto, abandonando sus pensamientos anteriores.

—¿Qué clase de torturas?

—No… no sé. Torturas físicas, privación de sueño, de comida, de agua… ¿alguien os ha mencionado algo sobre esto? ¿Algún ex mortífago del PRASRO, quizás?

Y, tras unos segundos de reflexión, ambos negaron con la cabeza, aún confundidos. Hermione no era capaz de preguntarles si alguna vez ellos habían visto marcas en alguno de los participantes del PRASRO. Esa preguntaría les resultaría muy extraña, ¿por qué un auror vería el cuerpo desnudo de un antiguo mortífago? No, ella era la única que había cometido una estupidez semejante. Y cada segundo la idea de haberse acostado con Malfoy la golpeaba como un martillo.

Ron bebió un trago más de su cerveza de mantequilla y le hizo una señal a Tom, que se encontraba tras la barra del Caldero Chorreante, de que quería otra. Hermione se controló para no pedir un puñetero whisky de fuego, porque en realidad sentía que esa conversación sería muy larga y no quería afrontarla estando sobria.

—No lo sé, Hermione —contestó Harry al cabo de varios segundos—. Yo no he escuchado nada, pero los participantes del PRASRO no son precisamente habladores. De todas formas, ¿torturas? ¿Quién torturaría a alguien en Azkaban? Los dementores son criaturas horribles, pero no pueden torturar en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, alegrándose de que sus amigos estuvieran prestándole atención a ese asunto.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso no me refiero a los dementores. ¿No os parece raro que tanta gente muera o se vuelva loca estando en Azkaban?

Ron apretó los labios un segundo.

—Creo que si se vuelven locos es porque se arrepienten de lo que han hecho. Vivir en Azkaban, aislado de todo, debe de ser muy duro. Lo único que tienes es tiempo para pensar en los errores que has cometido, ¿no? —El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros—. Eso también sucede en las cárceles de muggles, lo hemos estudiado.

Y tenía cierta razón en ese razonamiento. La culpa, a veces, era excepcionalmente dañina; Hermione lo sabía. Pero no se refería a eso y se temía que sus amigos no lo entenderían si no era más explícita. Suspiró antes de hablar.

—Malfoy está lleno de cicatrices, de la cabeza a los pies. Y… no sé si lo visteis, pero cuando salió de Azkaban… estaba esquelético. Os juro que nunca había visto algo así, nunca.

Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro, como si intercambiaran información solo con sus ojos. Siempre lo hacían, no en vano eran amigos desde hacía once años. Hermione esperó pacientemente.

—¿Quieres decir que ha sido el Ministerio? —preguntó Harry sin tapujos.

Hermione asintió una vez más. Con cuidado, observó las pocas personas a su alrededor y se cercioró de que nadie parecía prestarles atención. Tom caminó hacia ellos con lentitud, llevaba con él tres jarras nuevas de cerveza de mantequilla, no solo una. Ellos lo agradecieron con un gesto y Hermione sintió que su estómago pegaba un salto. Esa conversación era de lo más importante y no podía esperar a encontrar una solución. 

Ante sus ojos, sus amigos resoplaron. Aún procesaban la información que ella acababa de darles.

—Se lo pregunté a Scholz directamente. Y él me dijo que eso no era posible, que si alguien había torturado a Malfoy, habría sido Voldemort. —Bajó aún más la voz al pronunciar esas palabras, pero siguió hablando—. Pero hay algo en Scholz… que me hace dudar de él. No me fío.

Era muy valiente al admitir algo así delante de ellos. Al fin y al cabo, Scholz era su jefe y, jerárquicamente, era el superior de los tres en el Ministerio. A pesar de que Ron y Harry fueran aurores, Scholz estaba un escalafón por encima.

—Pero… ¿no estás saliendo con él? —preguntó Harry, estupefacto—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no te fías de él?

—¿Cómo? Yo… ¡no estoy saliendo con él! —Hermione abrió mucho los ojos—, ¿quién te ha dicho eso?

Esta vez, Ron pareció de acuerdo con Harry, pues fue él mismo quien habló.

—Lo sabe todo el mundo. Salís hasta en alguna revista del corazón juntos, ¿no lees la prensa, Hermione?

A veces leía la prensa, pero nunca leía basura. Apretó sus manos pequeñas en un puño y se controló para no gruñir.

—Solo somos compañeros. Salimos a cenar de vez en cuando.

—No es lo que parece —opinó Ron.

Y eso molestó bastante a Hermione, que le dio una patada a su amigo pelirrojo por debajo de la mesa.

—¿No te parece que tú tienes cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte que de mi vida amorosa, Ronald? —le reprochó—. Como de dejar de meterte en líos con mujeres comprometidas.

Esta vez fue Harry quien se quedó sorprendido. Como si no comprendiera de qué demonios estaban hablando esos dos. Observó a su mejor amigo con una mueca.

—¿Cómo?

Ron enterró la cabeza dentro de su cerveza de mantequilla una vez más.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Hermione, no te metas.

—¿De qué mujer habla? —quiso saber Harry.

Hermione dudó. ¿Debía hablar? En realidad, si Ron no había compartido su «secreto» con ellos probablemente era porque le preocupaba muchísimo más de lo que aparentaba. No tenía muy claro si debía desenmascararlo así. Ella ya sabía que algo perturbaba a Ron, era evidente.

—¿Nos centramos en las torturas? —preguntó Hermione, cambiando de tema.

Y Ron no lo dudó. Cualquier cosa que significara apartar la atención de su historia con Astoria le parecía bien.

—Si Scholz te ha dicho que fue Voldemort quien torturó a Malfoy, ¿por qué no lo crees?

—Porque Malfoy… creo que Malfoy es sincero.

Ante Hermione se formaron dos miradas igualmente escépticas. Sí, ella lo sabía, no era tonta: sonaba absurdo. ¿Malfoy sincero? ¿En qué planeta?

—¿Y Draco Malfoy te parece una fuente confiable?

Apartó la mirada de ellos como una cobarde. Se debatía entre contarles toda la verdad de golpe o quedarse callada y salvaguardar su puesto en el Ministerio. Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, cerciorarse de que era real y de que no solo estaba sucediendo en su cabeza. Se había acostado con Draco Malfoy, ¡por Merlín! Si eso no era suficiente para volverla loca…

También era consciente de que, si lo decía en voz alta, podría estar firmando su propia condena. Sus amigos la querían, sí, pero no dejaban de ver a Draco como un antiguo mortífago, no percibían ningún tipo de vulnerabilidad en él, como hacía ella. Si ellos le contaban a alguien que existía algo entre ellos dos, ella perdería su trabajo.

—¿Sí? —respondió.

Y no pudo dejar entrever un resquicio de duda en su voz. Esa duda que sirvió para que sus dos amigos no parecieran tan convencidos como podrían haber estado. Se maldijo a sí misma por eso.

—Veré qué puedo averiguar —contestó Harry.

—Gracias.

Lo agradecía de verdad. Tenía miedo de meterse en un lío con todo eso, pero la mirada de Malfoy era demasiado triste, demasiado desesperada como para ser una mentira. Había algo en él que le resultaba lo más sincero que ella hubiera visto nunca antes en su vida. Quizás era su dolor.

Se estremeció una vez más al recordarlo sobre ella, dentro de ella. El modo en el que la besaba, aferrándose a su cuerpo con desesperación y queriendo alejarse al mismo tiempo.

Malfoy estaba mal, de eso no cabía duda. Y Hermione no sabía cómo aún, pero iba a ayudarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Millones de gracias por las felicitaciones de cumpleaños, ¡la verdad es que fue un día maravilloso!
> 
> En cuanto tenga un momento os contestaré los comentarios y reviews, pero los leo siempre todos y me hacen cosquillitas en el corazón jajajaj.  
> Os he dejado descansar un poco en este capítulo, pero pronto llegan nuevos sobresaltos. ;)
> 
> ¡Mil besos!


	41. Capítulo 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allá vamos con el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste ;)

_Capítulo 41_

_In a perfect world / You'd still be here._

En un mundo perfecto / tú seguirías aquí.

Perfect world – Simple plan

DRACO

No la vio en toda la semana.

Le daba igual.

_Que te jodan, Granger._

¿Para qué querría verla? Ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos durante las Navidades y él había tenido suficiente con dos sesiones extras de terapia con Zabini en la misma semana.

Bueno, sí, se habían acostado. ¿Y qué? Malfoy se repitió a sí mismo que eso no tenía ningún tipo de importancia, que la gente se acostaba todos los días. Algunos se tiraban a un desconocido en el baño de un bar y luego ni reconocían su cara si volvían a verlo… ¿por qué iba a ser diferente entre él y Granger?

Y, cada vez que la voz de su conciencia le recordaba la sensación que había experimentado con ella, ese sentimiento de pertenencia, de estar a salvo… todas las excusas que se ponía a sí mismo se derrumbaban de pronto.

Se había sentido seguro en los brazos de Hermione Granger, como si ese fuera su lugar… Era una locura, era consciente de ello, ¿cómo iba a ser su lugar estar con esa sangre sucia?

No podía dejar que ella lo averiguara jamás, pero para Draco, que llevaba veintiún años buscando cuál era «su lugar en el mundo», tumbarse en una cama mientras ella lo besaba era bastante parecido a cómo él había imaginado que sería ese sitio.

Oyó unos pasos acercarse a la puerta de su habitación en la Residencia y Draco se puso tenso. Seguro que era ella, ¡tenía que ser ella, por Merlín! Los pasos se detuvieron justo al otro lado de la puerta de madera y él esperó que esa persona golpeara rítmicamente, tal y como ella hacía… pero no sucedió.

—¡Draco! —dijo la voz de Astoria.

Por una parte, Draco sintió alivio. Por otra… ¿decepción?

Dejó sobre su cama el libro _Historia de la historia muggle_ , un tomo que había encontrado en la biblioteca de la Residencia y que, tal y como su nombre indicaba, contaba la historia del concepto de la historia muggle desde el principio de los tiempos. Draco no había leído nada más inverosímil en toda su vida, pero al menos esa lectura lo entretenía durante sus largas horas en la Residencia.

El mago se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. El familiar rostro de Astoria se asomó. La bruja llevaba un vestido elegante de color gris claro. Draco enarcó una ceja mientras se echaba atrás, dejando que su amiga entrara al cuarto.

—Pensé que aún te quedaba un mes más para casarte. Además, ¿ese vestido no es demasiado provocativo? —preguntó él, mofándose—. Weasley se te va a abalanzar en medio de la ceremonia como te vea así.

— _Ja. Ja. Ja._ Draco. —Astoria puso los ojos en blanco—. Gracias por recordarme lo de la boda. Y gracias por recordarme a Weasley, eres un verdadero amigo.

Draco no era ninguna eminencia en cuanto a empatía se trataba, eso era cierto y él lo sabía. Había hablado con Astoria de esa extraña relación que mantenía con Weasley y él le había recomendado, sin ninguna duda, que cancelara la boda con Chay Nott. Ella había hecho oídos sordos, como si esa opción fuera poco menos que absurda.

—Hago lo posible —le dedicó él.

Astoria fijó los ojos en él y chasqueó la lengua con evidente desaprobación. Él bajó la vista: llevaba unos pantalones deportivos de color negro que había encontrado en la cómoda de esa habitación. Él nunca se había vestido de forma tan poco elegante antes, pero, ¿qué más daba? Nadie iba a verlo.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces vestido así aún? —cuestionó la rubia.

—¿Aún? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Ella lo miró como si fuera estúpido.

—Son las nueve de la noche, Draco. ¡Es Nochevieja!

—¿Y qué?

—Pues que tenemos que ir a la fiesta.

Draco negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera preguntó «¿qué fiesta?».

—Paso.

Y ella se dirigió a él como si fuera una niña pequeña a quien le acabaran de negar un juguete nuevo por Navidad. Agarró su brazo y tiró de él.

—¿Cómo que pasas? ¡Pero Draco! Es la fiesta de Fin de Año, ¡tienes que estar ahí!

—No me gustan las fiestas, demasiada gente.

Los ojos azules de Astoria lo observaron con una pena que él no entendía.

—No seas así, Draco. Pansy, Blaise y Theo estarán allí, tienen muchas ganas de verte, de pasar tiempo contigo… Antes tenías una buena excusa porque estabas en Azkaban, pero ahora no te queda otra opción…

Astoria era capaz de usar Azkaban como si fuera una puta broma… y, para colmo, eso le sonsacó una sonrisita irónica a él. En realidad tenía razón: él se había perdido muchas cosas en esos tres años y… seguiría perdiéndoselas cuando muriera. Esa sería su última oportunidad de pasar una noche con sus amigos.

En silencio se preguntó si se merecía el placer de algo así. No lo tenía claro. En su mente, su padre se negó a darle permiso: «Eres un traidor, no te mereces volver a disfrutar de nada en tu vida», su madre, por el contrario, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza: «Sal, Draco, pásalo bien con tus amigos»…

—Seguro que a Granger le parece muy positivo que vayas a la fiesta. Lo reflejará en tu expediente del PRASRO.

Granger. Granger estaría en la fiesta. Astoria lo acababa de convencer sin siquiera saber que lo había hecho.

—Está bien. Iré —aceptó por fin.

Astoria pegó un grito de alegría y se acercó a la cómoda de madera como una bala.

—Tenemos que ponerte muy guapo hoy —canturreó la rubia.

Él esperó en silencio a ver la decepción reflejada en su rostro cuando se percató de que, dentro de esos cajones, tan solo había camisas y pantalones negros. Diez pares de cada uno.

—Joder, menudo coñazo —comentó Astoria.

—A mí me gusta.

—Estás haciendo una labor excepcional intentando no parecer un mortífago —murmuró Astoria de forma sarcástica.

Draco bufó y se encaminó al baño.

—Voy a ducharme. Te dejo total libertad para elegir mi ropa de esta noche —le dijo, riéndose entre dientes.

Después cerró la puerta blanca del baño y se quedó apoyado en ella unos segundos. Vale, iría a la fiesta, solo por curiosidad. Una última vez. Le quedaban solo diecinueve días para acabar su estancia en el PRASRO y después de eso todo sería mucho más fácil.

Se agachó en el suelo y tanteó con los dedos la parte de debajo de su lavamanos. No tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba: un cuchillo pegado a la cerámica con un poco de cinta adhesiva. Había conseguido robar el cuchillo del comedor de la Residencia y nadie lo había visto tomarlo.

Lo agarró entre sus dedos, como hacía todos los días. Estaba afilado. Draco se quitó la camiseta blanca que le pertenecía a Granger y se quedó desnudo de cintura para arriba. Después tomó la punta del cuchillo entre sus dedos y buscó su muñeca. Clavó el filo del cuchillo en su piel conteniendo la respiración y, segundos después, ahogó un gemido de frustración.

Nada.

Aún no podía sangrar. Joder.

Decepcionado, pegó de nuevo el cuchillo bajo el lavabo y observó sus brazos blanquecinos. Su Marca Tenebrosa arrojaba una visión terrible y un recuerdo aún peor la acompañó de golpe.

_El hombre lo había inmovilizado. Una luz lo cegaba, contrastando con la profunda oscuridad en la que Draco vivía el resto del tiempo en Azkaban._

_Unas manos extrañas tomaron su antebrazo izquierdo, clavándole los dedos con fuerza._

_—Esto te va a doler un poco, Malfoy —dijo la conocida voz de su torturador._

_Él apretó los dientes con antelación. Estaba a punto de vomitar de miedo, pero llevaba sin comer más de seis días y no había nada en su cuerpo que pudiera expulsar._

_—Scalpo._

_El hechizo le cortó la piel de inmediato. La Marca Tenebrosa se levantó, uniéndose de nuevo al resto de su brazo un par de segundos después como por arte de magia, como si no quisiera ser despellejada. La sangre comenzó a brotar y el olor metálico lo mareó. Draco gritó y apartó la vista de la horrible carnicería que estaba teniendo lugar en su propio cuerpo._

_Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y el dolor fue insoportable. El hecho de que la herida se curara al instante le obligaba a sentir el mismo calvario una y otra vez._

_Su torturador se rio._

_—No seas llorón, tú has hecho cosas peores, Malfoy._

Draco despertó del trance cuando Astoria lo llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Observó su propio reflejo en el espejo, estaba sudando, pero estaba ahí. No había pasado nada, solo era un recuerdo.

—Te estoy esperando, Draco.

—Voy —contestó. Su voz se rompió un poco y tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

Después, Draco Malfoy se metió en esa ducha blanca y trató de olvidarse de ese dolor. Lo había sentido tantas veces ya que no creía que fuera a desaparecer jamás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, chicas! Bueno, viendo que la última fiesta mágica fue un verdadero espectáculo, tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en esta nueva celebración navideña. ¡Qué ganas tengo de que vengáis a la fiesta con Draco y con Hermione! Como ya vemos, Draco sigue planeando morirse (para variar) y poco a poco me he ido dando cuenta de que esta historia no debería llamarse "Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un Dragón herido" sino "Vamos a hacerle terapia entre todas al Sr. Malfoy" JAJAJA. ¡Nos vemos pronto, chicas!
> 
> Mil besos :)


	42. Capítulo 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Queréis salir de fiesta pero la pandemia mundial os lo impide? No os preocupéis, aquí está la solución. Bienvenidas al Caldero Chorreante y la fiesta número 2.
> 
> SECTAAAAAAA, aquí os dejo drama y Rostoria. *Gracias a Angela-MG por estos edits*

_Capítulo 42_

_But I don't really care how bad it hurts / When you broke me first._

Pero no me importa cuánto duela, si tú me rompiste primero.

Tate McRae – You broke me first

ASTORIA

Draco y ella llegaron juntos a la fiesta. Astoria localizó a sus amigos enseguida. Blaise les contaba una historia a Theo y a Pansy, apoyado en el amplio mostrador del Caldero Chorreante y todos parecían más que contentos. Pansy contemplaba a su prometido como si fuera la persona más ingeniosa y divertida que hubiera visto nunca… y, probablemente, así era para ella.

Astoria caminó por el concurrido bar y estrechó la mano de Draco cuando vio que él parecía no avanzar. Ella era consciente de que para Draco aún era complicado estar en lugares con mucha gente, como si tuviera una especie de ansiedad provocada por el bullicio. Apretó su mano con cariño y trató de infundirle fuerza a su amigo.

—No pasa nada —le susurró—, solo céntrate en nosotros.

El rostro anguloso de Draco asintió con la cabeza con dificultad y la siguió. Astoria supo que él estaba buscando a alguien con la mirada y no pudo evitar seguir sus ojos grises para saber a dónde se dirigían… ¡Bingo! Lo encontró al instante. Y se estremeció al hacerlo: sentados alrededor de una de las mesas del Caldero Chorreante se encontraba, lo que parecía, el equipo Gryffindor al completo: Potter, Granger, Longbottom, Ginny y Ron Weasley…

Ron la miró. Astoria se quedó congelada. Pudo ver cómo Granger levantaba la vista y también la clavaba en ella… ¿o era en Draco? No podía decirlo con seguridad, pues de pronto estaba muy nerviosa. Mucho.

—Hola, Astoria —oyó el saludo y ni siquiera se giró al reconocer la familiar voz de su prometido.

Chay Nott se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios brevemente. Astoria aún estaba mirando a Ron y éste apartó sus ojos azules de ella en cuanto vio el beso de Chay. Fue como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada en el estómago a Astoria, pero no hizo nada para apartarse de su prometido.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó amigablemente.

Draco se había ido de su lado y ya se encontraba a salvo, rodeado por el brazo de Theodore Nott, que llevaba tres años sin ver a su amigo. Theo también trabajaba para el Ministerio de Magia en esos momentos, siendo parte de la Oficina de Localización de objetos y personas desaparecidas.

—Estoy bien, gracias, Astoria —respondió su prometido de forma muy educada. Ella observó esos ojos verdes un instante y trató de fingir una sonrisa—, ¿te apetece beber un zumo de calabaza y jengibre? —preguntó Chay.

Prefería seis whiskies de fuego para poder pasar la noche, si podía elegir. De pronto se preguntó si su vida con Chay iba a ser así, si tendría que emborracharse todas las noches de su vida para poder dormir a su lado, o para poder acostarse con él…

El intenso recuerdo de Ron Weasley besándola hasta quitarle el aliento le vino a la mente. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder expulsarlo de su cerebro. No, nada de Ronald Weasley por esa noche. Estaba decidida.

—Sí, gracias —aceptó la bebida.

Chay acudió al concurrido mostrador y ella caminó hasta sus amigos, saludándolos con una sonrisa. A unos metros, su hermana Daphne alzó la mano para demostrar que la había visto llegar, ella le correspondió el gesto.

—¿Has visto la mesa de Gryffindor? —preguntó Theo entre risas—. Es como si estuviéramos otra vez en Hogwarts, ¿no?

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

—Yo trabajo con Longbottom en el hospital —comentó—, nos llevamos bien.

—Tú siempre has sido un poco traidora a la sangre —se rio Zabini, tomando un mechón de cabello negro de la joven y colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

Era curioso que pudieran tener ese tipo de conversaciones distendidas ahora. Era como debía ser… aunque, unos años antes, hubieran sido crueles entre ellos. El final de la Guerra significaba eso: que ya no había bandos, que ya no había casas que los separaran.

Chay regresó y le tendió el vaso de cristal de zumo a Astoria. Ella lo tomó y sonrió, después bebió un sorbo y no pudo evitar desviar la vista hacia Ron de nuevo. Si él estaba allí, no podría concentrarse, lo tenía claro.

Su prometido comenzó a hablarle acerca de qué tipo de cubertería debían comprar para su nueva casa. Astoria deseó que fuera socialmente aceptable poder sacar su varita y lanzarse un _Avada Kedavra_ a sí misma. Demonios, ¿se podía ser menos interesante que Chay Nott? Porque ella creía que no. Si al menos la hubieran comprometido con Theo, en lugar de con su hermano, su vida sería un poco más emocionante. Todo el mundo sabía que Theodore se acostaba con cuatro o cinco chicas diferentes cada semana y que a todas les decía que iba a casarse con ellas, pero… bueno, en definitiva, eso sería mejor que un prometido que consideraba apasionante un debate acerca de cómo combinar los colores de las alfombras en función de la estación del año en la que se encontraran.

—¿No has pensado nunca en ser decorador de interiores? —preguntó Astoria de pronto, tras unos veinte minutos ignorando lo que Chay le decía sin que él se diera cuenta.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él—, ¿por qué?

No tuvo tiempo de responder.

Una voz grave y tranquila a su espalda la tensó:

—¿Me puedes poner una cerveza de mantequilla, Tom?

Astoria se controló a sí misma para no girarse. Porque no quería darse la vuelta, no podía hacerlo… pero tenía a Ron Weasley detrás.

—Sabes que no es necesario que trabaje, Astoria —contestó Chay ante su silencio—, tú tampoco deberías hacerlo.

Ella no habló. No podía escuchar a Chay. Era como… como si hubiera desaparecido. Solo Ron Weasley existía ahora, él y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, pegándose a su espalda como si fuera una maldita casualidad. Pero lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

—Me… —Astoria se aclaró la garganta y bebió un poco más de su zumo de calabaza y jengibre—. Me gusta trabajar, Chay. Ya te lo he dicho.

Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en el rostro de Nott.

—Mis padres no aprueban que lo hagas, si te soy sincero. No han dicho nada aún porque… bueno, porque no estamos casados todavía. Pero creo que es importante que lo tengas en cuenta. Una vez nos hayamos casado, lo mejor sería que renunciaras a la Residencia.

Astoria frunció el ceño. ¿Quién demonios se creía Charles Nott para hablarle así? ¿Era imbécil? Estaba a punto de hablar, pero una voz a su espalda la interrumpió.

—Siento mucho oír eso… —comentó Ron, alzando su voz por encima del bullicio—, si la señorita Greengrass abandonara la Residencia, me temo que el PRASRO estaría perdiendo a una de las brujas más brillantes que colaboran en el programa.

Si Hermione hubiera estado allí, Astoria le habría pedido que, por favor, le cerrara la boca porque su mandíbula se había desencajado al escuchar las palabras de Ron hacia su prometido.

Chay, tan sorprendido como ella, enarcó una ceja con una mueca de superioridad que Astoria nunca había percibido en él. Hasta ahora.

—Disculpa… ¿Weasley?

—Ron Weasley. —Ron esbozó una sonrisa y le tendió su mano a Chay—. Charles Nott, ¿verdad?

—Chay Nott —informó Nott con voz fría.

Estrechó su mano con desgana. Astoria sintió que su corazón se detenía. No, no, no. Eso no podía estar sucediendo. La última vez que había hablado con Ron lo habían dejado claro. Esa era la ÚLTIMA vez. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer algo como eso ahora? En Nochevieja.

—Perdón… ¿de qué os conocéis?

—Del trabajo —informó Astoria—. Ronald es… auror.

Chay lo sabía. Por supuesto que sí, no vivía debajo de una piedra. Aun así, apretó los labios con cierto disgusto al escuchar la palabra «auror», pues era más que consciente de la cantidad de problemas que la Oficina de Aurores les había causado a los Nott desde el final de la guerra. Era prejuicioso, sí, pero los aurores habían investigado a todas las familias de sangre pura acerca de posibles relaciones con los mortífagos y Voldemort. Mejor prevenir que curar.

—No sabía que tenías relaciones tan estrechas con la Oficina de Aurores, Astoria.

—No son taaaaaan estrechas… —contestó ella.

—Es fácil hacernos amigos cuando trabajamos juntos tan a menudo —respondió Ron, interrumpiéndola.

Astoria le lanzó una mirada asesina. ¿Se podía saber qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Ronald Weasley era imbécil? ¿Qué era eso de que ahora ellos eran amigos?

—Sí, bueno —respondió Chay entre dientes—, imaginaba un poco más de distancia cuando fueron los aurores quienes arrestaron al hermano de Astoria. Paul lleva más de tres años en Azkaban ahora y… bueno, no sabemos nada de él. Hasta donde nosotros conocemos, podríais haberlo matado hace mucho tiempo y ni nos habríamos enterado. Paul podría llevar años enterrado o arrojado al mar, quién sabe. Me consta que muchos presos mueren en Azkaban.

Astoria se puso pálida.

Qué.

Demonios.

Acababa.

De.

Decir.

Dio un paso atrás, horrorizada por las palabras de Chay. Tuvo que dejar el vaso de zumo sobre el mostrador, porque sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Su prometido pareció percatarse de que la había cagado, pues intentó arreglarlo y comenzó a balbucear unas palabras, pero Astoria no lo escuchaba. No podía escucharlo.

Se alejó de él otro paso y chocó con una persona, pero no supo quién. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y, por primera vez en bastante tiempo, Astoria se imaginó a su hermano Paul muerto a manos del Ministerio o de los dementores en Azkaban. Esa imagen le revolvió el estómago.

—Eres un cabrón —escuchó que decía Ron.

No se quedó allí ni un instante más. Astoria corrió hacia la puerta del Caldero Chorreante. Necesitaba aire fresco o iba a desmayarse. ¿Qué derecho tenía Chay Nott a decir algo así? ¿Qué maldito derecho?

Llegó a la salida del bar de la calle Charing Cross. No estaba tan transitada como de costumbre, pues la mayoría de personas se encontraban en sus casas o dentro de los pubs a esas horas. Trastabilló y bajó los dos escalones que la conducían a la calle, recibiendo el aire frío en la cara como si lo hubiera necesitado más que nada. Sentía su varita dentro de las medias que envolvían sus piernas y buscaba razones para no volver al puñetero bar y lanzarle un hechizo a Chay, quizás convertirlo en rana durante lo que quedaba de noche, eso estaría bien.

Unos pasos la siguieron, lo supo porque la puerta del bar se abrió de nuevo y alguien salió corriendo.

Que no sea Ron. Que no sea Ron. Que no sea Ron.

—Menudo gilipollas es tu prometido —le dijo Ron.

Ella alzó la cabeza hacia él. Solo llevaba su vestido gris, corto y escotado, pero no sentía frío. Estaba tan frustrada, tan sobrepasada por toda esa situación, que la temperatura de la calle era lo último de lo que llegaba a preocuparse.

—¿Por qué te has acercado a nosotros? —exigió saber ella—, ¿querías reírte de mí?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

—Solo quería… hablar con él.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, Astoria. Porque llevo dos meses sintiéndome fatal por él, sabiendo que estoy acostándome con su prometida.

—Estabas, Weasley, ¡estabas! —le recordó ella.

Ron se pasó la mano por su cabello pelirrojo una vez más, nervioso.

—Bueno. Estaba, da igual —bufó—, es un imbécil. Ahora me alegro de haberlo hecho.

Astoria lo observó, estupefacta. Sus ojos azules se abrieron mucho al escucharlo. ¿Acaso se iba a dar cuenta esa misma noche de que los dos hombres que conformaban su vida amorosa eran unos insensibles? Sí, todo apuntaba a que sí.

—Vete a la mierda, Weasley.

—¿Y ahora qué he dicho?

No se trataba de qué había dicho en ese momento, sino de lo que llevaba mucho tiempo diciendo y haciendo. Su última conversación, cuando habían acordado no volver a tener nada entre ellos y… y ahora él aparecía de la nada intentando provocar a su prometido.

—¿Te parece normal lo que has hecho, Ron? Podrías haber puesto en peligro mi matrimonio.

—Te estaría haciendo un favor. —Ron señaló hacia la puerta del bar—. Ese idiota de ahí quiere tratarte como si fueras un cuadro bonito, te va a colgar en el salón cuando os caséis, como si fueras parte del mobiliario.

Como si él le ofreciera algo mejor.

Astoria se sentía fatal. No se casaba porque ella quisiera hacerlo, sino porque sus padres lo habían impuesto. Si pudiera elegir, no lo haría, y mucho menos con Chay. Pero si se negaba, lo más probable era que sus padres dejaran de hablarle. Y no quería hacer que perdieran a otro hijo más, aparte de Paul.

—Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo —contestó, apretando la mandíbula.

Se habían aproximado bastante. Solo unos pocos centímetros los separaban y Astoria vio en los ojos azules de Ron que quería acercarse a ella, abrazarla. Lo sabía porque ella también lo estaba mirando de ese modo… pero estaba demasiado enfadada como para dejar que la tocara.

—No te cases —dijo él.

Astoria lo observó con fingida frialdad desde su sitio.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó. Y era consciente de que esa era la segunda vez que se encontraban en esa situación.

Y Ron se quedó callado... otra vez. ¿Por qué demonios seguía teniendo alguna esperanza con ese chico? Quizás ella también era idiota, esa podía ser la razón.

Astoria dio un paso más hacia el Caldero Chorreante y Ron la detuvo, agarrándola del brazo con fuerza. La acercó a él y ella contuvo la respiración, se quedaron así unos segundos, casi sintiendo el calor que desprendía la piel del otro.

—Si me besas ahora, mañana estaremos en todos los periódicos —le advirtió Astoria—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Y eso era, a su vez, una pregunta intrínseca. Si la besaba, eso significaba que Ron era los suficientemente valiente como para admitir en público que lo que ellos tenían era algo, que era de verdad. Y, por mucho valor que Ron hubiera tenido en la guerra o en su trabajo como auror, no era así en la vida real.

Tras unos instantes más en los que Ron la sujetó, dudando de qué hacer, ella se zafó de su agarre con violencia. Sin mirar atrás, Astoria volvió a entrar al Caldero Chorreante y dejó a Ron Weasley ahí parado en mitad de la calle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy muy enamorada de esta pareja. <3 <3 Sé que todo es super dramático, pero es que eso me encantaaaaaa jajajja. ¿Lo estáis disfrutando? ¡Por favor, contadme lo que opináis!
> 
> Mil besos y nos vemos el viernes con otro capítulo de la fiesta ;)


	43. Capítulo 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicas, conocéis el protocolo: NO le digáis a mi madre que he escrito esto.

_Capítulo 43_

_'Cause I wanna touch you, baby / And I wanna feel you, too._

Porque quiero tocarte / y también sentirte.

Sia, Zayn Malik - Dusk till dawn.

HERMIONE

Todo el mundo estaba ya bastante borracho a esas alturas. Eran las once de la noche y el bullicio de su alrededor animaba a cantar y bailar al ritmo de la música que salía de quién sabía dónde.

Hermione se levantó de la mesa en la que se encontraban sentados todos sus amigos. Ron había desaparecido un buen rato, pero ya había regresado y volvía a estar tan raro como siempre últimamente: sentado con la mirada perdida y con la mente en otra parte.

La Gryffindor caminó hasta el mostrador del Caldero Chorreante. Algunas personas la saludaron por el camino y ella correspondió los saludos con amabilidad. Una parte de ella esperaba ver a John Scholz apareciendo allí en cualquier momento, pero se alegraba de que él no hubiera acudido a esa fiesta. En realidad, después de las diez mil horas que había pasado pensando en Azkaban y sus torturas, no sabía cómo enfrentarse a su jefe, porque estaba más cerca que nunca de exigirle respuestas reales respecto a la situación de los presos en Azkaban. Respecto al tratamiento que había recibido Draco durante el tiempo que había pasado allí encerrado.

Llevaba varios días sin hablar con Draco, no sabía cómo enfrentarse a él. Lo que había sucedido en su casa era… demasiado. ¿Cómo debía afrontar su propia falta de responsabilidad? Dentro de diecinueve días él ya no sería parte del PRASRO, Hermione le devolvería su varita y Draco pasaría a formar parte de la Sociedad Mágica. Y entonces quizás —quizás—, ella dejaría de sentirse mal por lo que había hecho.

—¿Podrías darme una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor? —le pidió a Hannah Abbott, que servía bebidas a diestro y siniestro con una sonrisa y una diadema brillante de la que, de vez en cuando, surgían pequeños fuegos artificiales.

Una cerveza de mantequilla se materializó frente a Hermione. Llevaba un vestido rojo de gruesa lana que su madre le había regalado por Navidad, todo el mundo le había dicho esa noche que le sentaba muy bien.

Bebiendo un pequeño sorbo del dulce líquido, Hermione buscó unos ojos grises en la multitud, intentando disimular. Lo había mirado desde el primer momento en el que había llegado al Caldero Chorreante, pero Malfoy ni siquiera se había molestado en buscar sus ojos castaños ni una sola vez. Como si su presencia allí le fuera indiferente. Quizás lo era.

—¿Ahogando tus penas en alcohol, Granger?

Ahí estaba otra vez. Por supuesto, nunca podía saludarla de forma normal, siempre tenía que hacerlo con algún chascarrillo, con una broma pesada o con simple sarcasmo. Lo bueno era que Hermione ya era capaz de ver más allá de la coraza de Draco, sabía que rara vez era sincero, siempre se escudaba detrás de algo, utilizaba lo que fuera para no mostrar su verdadera cara. Como un mecanismo de defensa para evitar ser —más— lastimado.

—Podría decirse —contestó ella, disimulando que su voz le había parado el corazón de repente.

Hermione se giró hacia él. Por un instante, sus ojos se quedaron unidos a los del otro. Era la primera vez que se veían después de lo que había sucedido, después de acostarse juntos. Y él había salido corriendo, sí, pero Hermione sabía que algo había sucedido.

Porque daba exactamente igual que ella nunca antes se hubiera acostado con otra persona antes que con él, era evidente que el modo en el que ellos lo habían hecho… era diferente. No solo especial, especial era una palabra tonta que no servía para definir eso, ese algo que solo les pertenecía a ellos dos. Algo que nadie más podría tener.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Hermione y su tono cambió, lo hizo en voz baja.

—Bien. Supongo —respondió Draco, después se giró hacia sus amigos y señaló en su dirección con el dedo pulgar—, hacía… un tiempo que no veía a todos mis amigos.

—Me alegro —contestó ella con sinceridad.

Draco apretó los labios. Estaba incómodo, era evidente. Hermione se preguntó si, quizás, no le gustaba que lo vieran hablando con ella. Cualquier cosa era posible con Draco Malfoy, en realidad, pero estaba claro que a nadie le extrañaría verlos juntos: no había nadie en ese bar que no supiera que ahora ellos dos formaban parte de un «equipo», que estaban atados al otro por el PRASRO.

—Me preocupaste el otro día —Hermione se obligó a mantener un tono de voz normal—, te fuiste de repente.

Él miró en todas las direcciones y resopló.

—¿Podemos no hablar de esto aquí? —pidió entre dientes.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y agarró su cerveza de mantequilla, pero se percató de que él acababa de dejar ahí un zumo de calabaza que apenas había tocado. Lo imitó. Era mejor para ella no beber más, en realidad, no quería acabar la noche estando borracha.

Se había fijado en que Draco nunca bebía alcohol, tan solo lo había hecho con ella el día en el que habían tomado _mulled wine_ en el Callejón Diagón. Era extraño pensarlo, pero… ahora tenía recuerdos con Malfoy. Recuerdos bonitos.

La Gryffindor se dirigió al pasillo que conducía a los baños, el mismo camino que ellos habían hecho juntos el día de Halloween. Probablemente habrían entrado a uno de ellos ese día si no hubiera sido porque el aseo ya estaba ocupado por Astoria y Ron. Por Merlín, ¿qué demonios sucedía con los empleados del Ministerio y la necesidad que parecían tener de mantener relaciones sexuales entre ellos en lugares públicos?

Draco no dudó, posó su mano en el pomo de la misma habitación a la que ellos habían entrado el día de Halloween, justo antes de que él se marchara a la casa de su tía Alcacia. Hermione se quedó parada, dudando.

—Malfoy, no…

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó él.

Y la respuesta era que sí, estaba aterrorizada de lo que pudiera pasar con él en una habitación a solas. No recordaba ni una sola vez en la que hubiera sabido controlarse y guardar la compostura desde que Malfoy había salido de Azkaban. Si él la tocaba, ella estaba perdida, no había más.

Alzó la cabeza y lo siguió, de todas formas. Cerró la puerta tras ella y sacó su varita del bolsillo para encender la lámpara del techo. La habitación se iluminó tenuemente, presentando de nuevo una cama doble, una ventana y una mesa en el medio de la sala. Ella caminó hacia la mesa, sabía que la cama era territorio inseguro para ellos.

—¿Y bien?

Draco alzó una mano, mostrándole la palma en un gesto que implicaba que estaba esperando a que ella continuara con la conversación que habían dejado a medias en el bar. Ahí, solos por completo y rodeados solo del lejano murmullo de la gente en la fiesta, a Hermione se le hacía mucho más difícil hablar de eso. Quizás se sentía vulnerable.

—Solo… quería saber cómo estabas —susurró—, el otro día pasaron muchas cosas.

Hermione apartó la mirada de él, incapaz de mantenérsela. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, como si fuera a darle un infarto solo por estar ahí, hablando de eso con él. Nunca había creído que Draco Malfoy podría ponerla tan nerviosa y ahí estaba ella, a pocos minutos del año nuevo y encerrada con él en una habitación. Era inútil fingir que él no provocaba demasiadas sensaciones en ella.

Draco chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Me vas a psicoanalizar? —gruñó él.

Ella se quedó callada. Draco Malfoy no iba a dejar de actuar de ese modo hasta que no se hubiera curado al menos un poco. Y ella había elegido seguir ese camino el día que le había dicho a Scholz que aceptaba el caso. El mismo día en el que él había salido de la prisión.

—Estoy bien, todo está bien. No hay nada de lo que hablar, Granger.

La muchacha se mordió el labio, sin saber cómo demonios podía abrir un poco a ese idiota malhumorado. Y, aunque ella no lo sabía aún, ya había dado con la solución. Hermione tomó el bolso que llevaba colgado y lo abrió.

—Te he traído algo.

Y sabía que Draco intentaba no parecer ansioso, pero no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada curiosa a su bolso oscuro. Hermione sacó de él un libro.

—Es… tu regalo de Navidad atrasado, imagino.

No era un libro normal, no, sino que se trataba de un libreto fino y oscuro repleto de dibujos por todas partes. Se lo tendió a Draco y este lo aceptó, aún confuso.

—¿Batman? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Es uno de los primeros, o eso me han dicho. —Hermione se mostró algo avergonzada—. La verdad es que no lo he leído, pero en la tienda me dijeron que era bueno.

El rostro de Draco se ensombreció de golpe.

—No tenías por qué.

Y eso provocó que el ambiente se pusiera tenso. Porque, cuando quería, Draco era de lo más desagradable. Hermione rezó para que no le devolviera el comic y, afortunadamente, él no lo hizo. Lo colocó sobre la mesa de la habitación.

—Granger… —comenzó él, arrastrando las palabras conscientemente con el fin de resultar desagradable—. Espero que no creas que ahora estamos juntos o algo así solo porque hemos follado una vez. Quiero decir… tampoco ha sido para tanto.

Hermione tomó aire y fingió que no le había dolido. Porque ella tenía un plan. Un plan que solo podría poner en marcha una vez, porque si no la mataría por dentro. Y, con esas palabras por parte de Malfoy, ella supo que tendría que ser esa misma noche.

¿Qué plan?

Pagarle cada una de sus ofensas, de sus improperios, con un poco de comprensión. Hermione lo sabía: nunca nadie había tratado de comprender a Draco Malfoy, solo su madre, quizás… y ahora él estaba dispuesto a suicidarse para poder traerla de vuelta. Malfoy no era malvado, no lo era y ella iba a demostrarlo.

Se puso un límite a ella misma: si él no respondía, si seguía duro como la piedra después de que ella se abriera a él, se rendiría y, al día siguiente, podrían volver a ser enemigos como siempre habían sido. Podrían insultarse, amenazarse y faltarse al respeto otra vez.

Pero esperaba que eso no sucediera. Porque Hermione sentía que ese era el momento de que alguien le diera una oportunidad a Draco Malfoy. Tenía que haber algo bueno debajo de esa gruesa capa de hostilidad.

—No hagas eso —le pidió.

—¿El qué?

—Sabotearte a ti mismo, intentar arruinarlo todo. —Hermione dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y se acercó a él. Draco retrocedió, asustado—. No tienes que hacerlo.

—Solo te he dicho la verdad, Granger, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones y…

—Shh… —Hermione acarició su barbilla y Draco se estremeció. Ella no retiró su mano de ahí—. Todo está bien.

—¿De qué coño hablas? —siseó Draco, pero no se movió.

Entonces ella se puso de puntillas ligeramente. Podía oler el característico aroma a jabón y a zumo de calabaza en Draco Malfoy. Lo aspiró un instante antes de rozar sus labios con los suyos. Se alejó de él, posando sus brazos sobre sus hombros y lo miró a los ojos: Draco Malfoy estaba asustado, más de lo que ella lo hubiera visto nunca.

Besó su mejilla y dejó que sus labios pasearan por la mandíbula pálida del joven. Regó besos por todo su cuello y se detuvo justo sobre una arteria. El pulso de Draco latía acelerado, tanto como el suyo. Se moría de ganas por besarlo en los labios: Malfoy estaba tan guapo que algo le dolía en la zona baja de su vientre, algo que quería ser liberado.

Con un gemido suave, tomó sus labios entre los suyos y lo besó con toda la suavidad y la dulzura de la que fue capaz. Y él respondió, desde luego que lo hizo. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, él ya la mordía y apretaba sus manos en la garganta de Hermione, intentando asustarla, como solía hacer. Eso no le daba miedo a Hermione, si acaso, conseguía encenderla más y más.

—Para —susurró ella, apartando sus manos de su garganta con suavidad y bajándolas a sus caderas—, hagámoslo lento al principio, ¿vale?

Y Draco estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo presentar ningún tipo de objeción. Hermione volvió a besarlo, acariciando su lengua con la suya, pegando su cuerpo al de él en los lugares y en los momentos correctos. Él gruñía de vez en cuando, lo hacía casi con desesperación, como si temiera que ella fuese a desaparecer de un momento a otro… pero no iba a ser así.

Hermione Granger se había vuelto completamente loca, lo sabía, pero no iba a renunciar a él: no iba a perder esa parte buena que ella había encontrado en Draco Malfoy. No pensaba descansar hasta que él dejara de ser un _dragón herido_.

Se arrodilló frente a él. Sabía que Draco no se lo esperaba, a decir verdad, tampoco ella lo hacía. Con dedos ágiles, Hermione desabotonó sus pantalones negros y los bajó. Sentía cómo su miembro se endurecía bajo la tela por segundos y tuvo que respirar un par de veces para tranquilizarse.

—¿Qué estás…?

No le contestó. Él lo vería pronto, y… bueno, tampoco tenía que ser un Ravenclaw para adivinarlo.

Lo acarició por encima de la tela con cuidado y Draco se agarró al borde de la pesada mesa situada en mitad de la habitación. Cuando bajó su ropa interior, Hermione observó la longitud de su pene en silencio un momento. Nunca había tenido uno tan cerca y, no iba a mentir, no sabía muy bien cómo usarlo ni qué hacer con él.

Aún un poco dubitativa, lo agarró con su mano derecha y lo lamió con cuidado. Draco gruñó.

—Joder… —dejó escapar.

Ella lo besó, dejando que su lengua lo acariciara ligeramente. Alzó la vista hacia él desde el suelo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó en un susurro. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de si lo estaba haciendo bien.

El día en el que él se lo había hecho a ella, Hermione había tocado el maldito cielo con los dedos al sentir su lengua recorriéndola. Tenía curiosidad por saber si también ella podía provocarle esa misma sensación.

—Joder, Granger…

Imaginó que eso significaba que sí, pues Draco siempre hablaba, tenía contestación para cualquier cosa y… en esa ocasión parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

Trató de metérselo entero en la boca, pero era demasiado grande. Hermione lo lamió alrededor de nuevo y movió su mano, masturbándolo al mismo tiempo. Draco gemía con su voz ronca y ella debía reconocer que hacer eso le parecía de lo más excitante. No entendía por qué, pero Draco Malfoy la excitaba demasiado, más que nadie que hubiera conocido hasta ese momento. ¿Acaso sería así con todos los chicos con quienes estuviera durante su vida? No le gustaba la respuesta que su mente le dio, pero debía aceptarla: No. Todo era distinto con Draco Malfoy.

Lo metió entre sus labios una vez más y cerró la boca a su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando Draco agarró su barbilla y la apartó de su miembro. Durante un instante, Hermione no supo qué quería, pero no fue necesario pensarlo. Malfoy la puso en pie sin mediar palabra y la colocó de espaldas a él, haciendo que la mesa se le clavara ligeramente en las caderas.

—No te veo —se quejó ella.

—Da igual —respondió Draco.

Le levantó el vestido con solo un movimiento y sintió sus dedos acariciando sus nalgas y, acto seguido, tocándola entre las piernas. Hermione las abrió más, sabiendo que eso le daría más placer aún. Gimió cuando coló un dedo dentro de ella.

—El hechizo, mierda —susurró Draco.

Hermione se echó a reír, sin saber por qué. Tomó su varita de dentro de su bolso y se giró hacia él un momento, lanzando el hechizo anticonceptivo sobre su miembro. Después de hacerlo, Draco agarró su cabello con una mano y tiró de él ligeramente. Hermione lo oyó escupir y se estremeció, un instante después, entró en ella. No tuvo ningún tipo de delicadeza y eso la hizo gritar… pero no de dolor, sino de placer. Aún no entendía por qué la excitaba tanto que él fuera así de rudo con ella. Quizás porque así era Draco Malfoy: grosero, brusco y atrayente.

Draco tiró de su pelo mientras entraba en su cuerpo. Coló su mano por debajo del vestido y Hermione lo sintió acariciando sus pechos. Suspiró; eso estaba demasiado bien, quizás por eso no era legal para ella acostarse con Draco Malfoy.

Su sexo se contrajo con las embestidas de Malfoy, lo notaba profundo en su interior, cada vez más, y no podía evitar moverse al mismo ritmo que él lo hacía. Si esa sensación iba a ser así siempre, quería que Draco Malfoy la poseyera a todas horas. Él besó su cuello, lamiendo ese sensible punto detrás de su oreja, y Hermione notó que estaba a punto de dejarse ir, allí, de pie contra una mesa. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ese Slytherin con ella?

La mano de Draco apretó su pezón un instante y Hermione supo que sus piernas no la sostendrían durante mucho más tiempo. Gritó mientras se dejaba ir y él le tapó la boca con la mano que, segundos antes, había acariciado su pelo.

—No grites, joder —la reprendió.

Pero no dejó de moverse dentro de ella, de entrar y salir con fuerza. Draco enterró su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Hermione y ella supo, por el gruñido animal que escuchó, que se estaba corriendo. La mano, que antes reposaba sobre el pecho de Hermione, se trasladó hasta el punto en el que su corazón latía, desbocado. Él la mantuvo allí durante un minuto más, como si estuviera sintiendo su latido.

Después salió de su cuerpo de golpe. Ella se sintió vacía, como la vez anterior, cuando él se había ido de la cama. Pero no. No iba a dejar que volviera a repetirlo.

Draco se subió los pantalones rápido y Hermione supo que estaba a punto de marcharse corriendo. Que iba a cruzar esa puerta y salir de la habitación, huir una vez más.

—Espera —le dijo.

—¿Qué?

Ella se giró, bajándose el vestido de nuevo para cubrir sus muslos. Sus piernas aún temblaban y apretó los labios. No le gustaba el tono en el que él le hablaba, como si lo molestara cada vez que le decía algo. Pero, a esas alturas, conocía a Draco Malfoy mucho mejor de lo que él creía.

No era su amiga, a duras penas podía decir que sí, era su amante, pero estaba segura de que Draco tenía miedo. Por eso era así con ella, se lo había dicho la propia Alcacia. Y también le había confesado cuál era el modo de arreglar el comportamiento de Malfoy.

—Ven.

Draco ya había arreglado su ropa y, a excepción de un par de cabellos alborotados en su cabeza, estaba tan perfecto como lo había estado antes, en la fiesta. Malfoy apartó el cabello de su frente y la miró con evidente desagrado, como si acercarse a ella fuera a interrumpir su día.

Venciendo el miedo de ser rechazada, Hermione se subió sobre la mesa, sentándose en ella. Después hizo un gesto con las manos y abrió los brazos, indicándole que quería tenerlo cerca.

Y él la miró como si esa implicatura fuera lo más absurdo que hubiera escuchado en su vida. Unos minutos antes besaba su cuello mientras tenían sexo allí mismo y, ahora, para él parecía ridículo tocarla de nuevo. Aun así, Draco obedeció en silencio. Quedó a pocos centímetros de su rostro, Draco se encajó entre sus piernas y la observó con sus ojos grises y fríos, su mirada era triste, como siempre.

Hermione buscó su boca y lo besó suavemente. Draco no respondió, parecía un bloque de hielo que ella quería derretir sin saber cómo hacerlo. Lo abrazó y comprobó, satisfecha, que, a pesar de no contestar al abrazo, Draco tampoco salía corriendo. Eso era bueno.

Suspiró, apretándolo aún más contra su pecho. Entonces, por fin, Hermione sintió que él apoyaba ahí su cabeza y la dejaba reposar justo encima del corazón de Hermione. Con su mano derecha, ella acarició su cabello. Mantuvo la mano izquierda bajo su barbilla.

Permanecieron en silencio en esa postura mucho tiempo, parecieron horas, en realidad. En un determinado momento, unos escandalosos gritos de júbilo llegaron a ellos desde el bar. Primero fue una cuenta atrás y, acto seguido, voces, canciones y fuegos artificiales estallando en la calle.

Ellos no se separaron ni un instante, siguieron tal y como estaban.

—Feliz año nuevo, Draco —susurró Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenooooo. Como veis, Hermione ha decidido (por fiiiiin) curar a Draco. Estoy super feliz. ¡¡Le ha costado 43 capítulos decidirse!! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡¿Qué opináis?! OMG, ¡necesito saberlo! El anterior capítulo tuvo casi 100 comentarios en Wattpad pero muy poco votos en comparación con el resto. ¡No olvidéis votar antes de marcharos! La única forma que yo tengo de saber si os gusta el fic y queréis seguir leyéndolo es que votéis y comentéis (o dejéis review!!) y si no lo hacéis, ¡no me entero de nada!
> 
> Así que nada. Espero como loca saber qué pensáis, ¿estáis tan emocionadas como yo? :) ¡¡Nos vemos el martes!!

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la autora:  
> Antes que nada, quiero agradecer su apoyo a un montón de gente que me ha ayudado (de algún modo) a escribir este fic.  
> Mil gracias a Elsa, a la que ya he vuelto loca con este Dramione y (que me está ayudando a crear el soundtrack re emooo!!), a Rose, (primera persona que ha leído el principio del fic), a David (porque lo empecé a escribir en su casa!!), a Carlos (que lo amo), a Ague (que no sé si me vas a leer, pero a ti te agradezco todo), a Sandra (por su asesoramiento en Dracos oscuros), a Gallaecia (que me enseñó BM/BS) y a todas las chicas del grupo de Facebook de Muérdago y Mortífagos, porque son pura INSPIRACIÓN para mí. ¡¡También a las lectoras de La Estrella más Oscura, que siguen a mi lado 5 años más tarde!!
> 
> Este fic se me ocurrió mientras leía Breath Mints Battle Scars, de Onyx and Elm. Me inspiró muchísimo la idea de que los mortífagos pudieran recibir "terapia" para recuperarse. ¡¡Está en inglés, pero si queréis SUFRIR y enamoraros, leedlo!!


End file.
